Skye Night: The Final Battle
by SkyeElf
Summary: Voldemort is defeated. Now the real war begins. The world is dangerous, and with Merope Gaunt in charge, chaos is certainly expected. But there are a few things that need attention, first... Like getting married. Sequel to Skye Night. Ch31 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back, Skylarks! I repeat, do not kill me! This is, obviously, the sequel to Skye Night! And, boy, am I excited! In this installment Draco and Skye get married and we get another few nasty surprises! But, eh, that's me for you!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own HP. Not gonna repeat it.**

**Chapter 1: This settles it.**

**Draco's POV**

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

I ran over to Skye as Fenrir disapparated. Her leg was bent at an awkward angle. The chaos that had been around us only seconds earlier was now in the Great Hall.

"Bloody coward." I mumbled, rubbing her head. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. We looked over at Fenrir – he'd missed the curse just slightly.

"This settles it." A voice behind me said, making me jump. I turned around and almost attacked the man in happiness. He'd been the one to speak the curse.

"Sev! You miserable cur!" I yelled. Hugging him tightly. I knew this wasn't normal behavior for me, but this was… awesome! He was ALIVE! My godfather and soon to be father-in-law was bloody alive!

"Is it really you?" I asked softly, pulling away and already knowing the truth.

"In the flesh." He said, smiling. Sev bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"Always in trouble you are." He said fondly and kissed her forehead.

"Draco!" Two voices greeted me as we entered the Great Hall. The big doors were shattered beyond recognition. Two pairs of arms seized me and pulled me into a back-breaking hug. I laughed loudly at their voices.

"Mum! Dad!" I was in heaven – they were alive!

The Hall had gone silent.

"_Snape?_" Harry said, looking from him, to Skye, to me… He was sitting next to Luna, who was now beaming at us.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." He said coolly. "I would award you house points if the hourglasses weren't broken."

I smiled at this. _Now_ Sev shows his warm side.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said, grinning.

"I have awarded house points to Gryffindor before, Mr. Potter, it is not…"

"No. I mean… for everything. You were just protecting me… and mum…" Harry seemed afraid to say too much about that. And I fully understood why.

Sev's eyes were slightly blurred, but he blinked the tears away. He nodded to Harry. Sev cared for him, more than he cared to admit.

"Well, Sev… aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Sirius came into the Hall, grinning at the sight if his best friend.

"Sirius." Sev nodded to him too. Hiding his own happiness with great difficulty. The Hall continued to stare, most likely at Skye, who was hanging limply in Sev's arms. Her one arm hanging to the side.

"Oh yeah, Sev, what settles things?" I asked him, remembering what my godfather had said earlier.

"You two are getting married soon. If I die, I want it to be when I'm happy."

"Do your plans still include me?" A voice behind me said. I tried to turn around, but mum and dad's arms were still holding me tightly.

"Of course, Storm. But I think we owe the people here an explanation."

"Perhaps?" Harry snorted.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, my personal life doesn't include you."

"Oh, yes it does!" Sirius said. "I'm your extended family! And Harry's my kid!"

Harry looked at his godfather with such affection that it almost broke my heart.

"Can I take her?" I asked Sev, motioning to Skye.

"Um…" He said, for one of the only times in his life at a loss for words. I retracted my arms and smiled as Storm came forward.

123

That night we slept in Sev's quarters, which was, miraculously, unharmed. I slept on the couch, while mum and dad took the spare bedroom and Storm was with Sev. Anna, Laud, Zane and Sage were lying in a family bed on the floor, whilst Blaise took up the other couch. Luna and Xeno were so happy to be together again, that they were now probably still searching the castle for nargles.

I slept alone in the sleeping bag. Skye was in the Infirmary. I hoped she would be all right. I knew she would be up and at 'em in the morning, demanding to know where I was, where Anna was… and where Pansy and Theo were. Pansy was also in the Infirmary. She'd gone into shock. I swallowed again.

Theo was dead.

I couldn't believe it. How was it possible? He was so strong, he was a fighter… and then he got killed by a simple swish of a wand.

I shifted in my sleeping bag. I knew none of us would be able to sleep tonight. We were mourning the death of close friends…

This was going to be a loooong night.

123

**Skye's POV**

The next morning was busy; we were going to make a beautiful grave at Hogwarts for the fighters that had died. And a monument was going to be constructed, and it was going to be designed by Zane, who turned out to be a great artist.

Draco had been there first.

"You're bloody alive!" He'd said as he hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what else you expected." I'd replied drily. He'd smiled before slowly kissing me. And then dad entered. And I freaked.

"How can you be here? You're dead!" My eyes were lying to me… weren't they?

"I'm not! You saved me!"

"How?"

"You turned into a phoenix and cried on me!"

"I did _what_?" I had been blown away. Me? A _phoenix?_

"Cried on me!"

"No, what you said before that."

"You turned into a phoenix?"

I'd, at that moment, clicked that dad was there, and he was _alive! _I'd run to him, and he caught me, lifting me off the floor.

"I love you, daddy." I'd said through a lot of tears and snot.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Thank you."

I placed a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I sobbed.

"Likewise." He'd replied, tearing up even more than I was. I'd seen mum come in, and hugged her just as tightly.

"You're so much trouble." She'd tutted before smiling and pressing me to her.

Narcissa was openly bawling, and Draco comforted her. Lucius offered us a smile, but he was just as relieved that dad was alive.

As it turned out, Narcissa had saved the wizarding world by lying and saying that Harry was dead.

My friends from South Africa had entered the Hospital Wing – they were all alive, though a bit shook and bloodied. I was happy to see them. It turned out mum had sent for them. And then Tobias came, and he begged for forgiveness. Dad had simply hugged him – completely shocking all of us. Dad had said that he wanted his family close, and that Tobias should kick his drinking habit. Or else.

(I'm afraid to ask what the 'what else' is.)

But we all knew the fight wasn't over. The Order of Empress knew, and it was up to me to tell the wizarding world. Easy task, wasn't it?

So, at lunch, when everyone was seated for lunch, I climbed on a table.

"Hogwarts!" I called, successfully getting everyone's attention. "I hate to tell you this… but the war isn't over." The shape-shifters' eyes widened. They had already guessed it.

"What are you talking about? Voldemort is dead…" Ron said, using the Dark Lord's name for the first time.

"Voldemort was only a pawn." I said. "And we all knew what he was like. Imagine what the thing behind him is like."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Voldemort was one pawn, Lycan was the other. But, I say this, Hogwartians, I will fight her."

It seems I was one for drama, what with the language I used. _But, I say this, Hogwartians…_

"Her?"

"Merope Gaunt. Voldemort's mother. She orchestrated this whole thing. She knew her son would die."

"No one can be that cruel…"

"Oh, no?" I said. "She's jealous and angry. And hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"Why do you say you'll fight her?" Someone yelled, and I smirked.

"Because I will, and I sort of have to. It's my destiny."

"But…"

"Have any of you ever heard the legend of the Emperatiz de Metamorfisme?" I asked, interrupting the person. Most of them nodded, and the shape-shifters fell to the floor. "You're looking at her." I said, motioning to myself. I took of Draco's ring, and felt my appearance change. My hair became darker and I saw the light green stripes out of the corner of my eye. I felt my skin begin to glow, and my eyes changed slightly. The green glowing now. Gasps were audible throughout the room.

"And this is me, asking you for help." I bowed to the Hall at large.

"You're forgetting us." Draco whispered to me.

"Oh, my bad. Meet my comrades. Draco, Anna, Sage and Zane." I climbed down and pointed at them each in turn. "But, Um… you kinda already knew them, they're just part of this big fight."

"How do we know this to be true?" Someone else yelled. I grinned and looked Draco. He nodded, and both of us phased into our wolves. We ran to other end of the hall and phased into lions. We transformed back to our human forms.

"Cool."

I looked at them.

"There are books on me. And my ancestors. But I implore you not to go into a lulled state of security. Not all is well. Merope is gathering forces! And I am doing the same! Because, as I've stated many times, this bitch is going down!"

The DA cheered, as did the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione smiled at me before looking for what I presumed was parchment – of course she would write it down.

Though I saw doubt in other's eyes, and in their hearts… and I knew the crowd I had to be careful for.

Besides, we still needed to explain to everyone what the hell had been going the previous year at Hogwarts…

123

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry about that. But perhaps you'll leave me a review? Seeing as this is the first chapter in the sequel? And because Vern is so damn sexy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to BookWorm7771, bigfatmoose (haha, made me laugh), muentiger, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, luvsbook412, Tala Prince, Blue-Bird-11, Dracomalfoy69 (I love you too!) and slytheringirl4life.**

**This chapter is for one of my favorite reviewers, Skylark#1!**

**Chapter 2: Explanations and revelations.**

**Skye's POV**

I sat down purposefully, Draco immediately next to me.

"Well… that was some Hannah Montana moment." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. I had nothing against her, her music just sort of sounded the same. Though some of the lyrics were quite beautiful.

"Yeah, I know… but, eh, had to be done some time." I shrugged. Draco grinned again and leaned in to kiss me. I returned his kiss with valor. He didn't press me, which was great, but I agreed with dad – we needed to get hitched soon.

_Cough… cough…_

I turned around, Harry was standing there.

"Can I talk to you guys?" He asked, looking at all of us. "_All _of you."

"Let's return to my quarters, shall we?" Dad suggested evenly.

"Dad, that might be a bit small." I said, frowning. "Plus, Pansy…" I tailed off, not saying it. Saying it would make it final.

"I understand." He said softly. I nodded and stood up. I looked around the Great Hall… this place needed to be fixed. And no doubt it would cost a lot of money. We wouldn't have a lack of investors, but it could take years.

I got an idea. I could fix the place, though I'd need a load of the fifth element. Spirit. My own wouldn't be even nearly enough.

Anna came with me, and we didn't talk as we made our way through the broken castle.

Pansy was already awake, but I didn't know how to approach her. Anna went up to her and hugged her, but what could I do? I knew showing pity would only make her cry more, for it was the way I was.

I stood off to one side as they talked. Pansy seemed not to feel, she stared out in front of her, and responded by using single words or nods.

"I'm sorry, Pansy." I said. She looked up at me.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault." Her voice was toneless. "He wouldn't want us to be sad." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah… most likely." I said. She grinned fully at me.

"He once told me that if he died before me, I had to throw one massive party and be glad to get rid of him."

"Yes, Pansy. That sounds like something he'd say." Anna said, placing a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"And he'd probably want us to tell jokes too."

"No, he'd want _you _to tell jokes. You know he thinks you're a comedic genius." Pansy smiled at me. "I promised him I wouldn't be sad. And I'm not. I know he's happy, and he's patiently waiting for me, because I'm so late and always finish at the last moment."

She closed her eyes for a long while, allowing the tears to spill past her long lashes. I reached forward and gripped her hand.

"Kill them, Skye." She whispered, looking up at me through her tear-stained eyes. "Kill them all."

Surprisingly, I was okay with that.

The three of us left the hall, our arms linked… now closer than ever.

"So… I'm guessing Anna will be your maid of honor?" Pansy said. I looked at her, alarmed. "It's okay. I mean, I wasn't exactly the best of friend to you in earlier days. But Anna, she was there from the beginning. So, Luna and I will be perfectly happy planning the wedding. When is it?"

"Soon." I said.

"Oh, and the dress…" She started, but I quickly cut across her.

"Will be my problem."

"And the honeymoon?"

"Obviously it's Draco and his family's problems." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah… did you have any specific color in mind?"

"She'll be going for the Slytherin colors, Pansy. Silver, green and perhaps white." Anna said. "And, Skye, if you dare give me some horrendous dress to make you look better, I'll disown you."

"I didn't realize you were my mother." I teased her. She grinned at me and playfully smacked me. "Hey, how did Tobias and the South Africans get here? Who let them know?"

"Mum did." I answered. "How, I have no idea, but she sent for all of them. Elzette told her two friends a while back about her family, and they were intrigued. So they applied to foreign exchange students, and Leo wangled it so that they went to live with the Everglotts. They studied together."

"Or Nina and Elzette did." A voice behind me said. I swerved around; Jo was catching up to us. "You know I was sort of an outcast between them."

"Leonard taught me fencing. That's where I got the swords too."

"You were amazing, by the way." Anna said to her. Jo smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Anyways, I just came to say goodbye, and to thank you – I finally know what a Hufflepuff is.'

The three of us snickered at that.

"I can't believe the grandchild of the house's founder was the cause for all of this." She motioned to the castle. "It's a great place."

"Jo?"

"I'm over here, Leonard!"

Leo ran over to her and picked her up in a hug.

"I love it when you call me Leonard." He said before grinning cockily at me.

"So… I told her what a Hufflepuff is." He winked at me.

"I know." I said drily. He let go of her and bestowed a hug on me.

"I'll be going back too, now. My parents are staying behind, though, to help rebuild the castle."

"They don't need to." I said. "I just need a lot of spirit, and I can do it."

"Well, you can rely on us." Anna said, nodding to herself and Pansy.

"I know. Anyways, bye, guys." I waved at Leo and Jo. He put a hand around her waist and turned on the spot. The anti-appirition charms were now removed.

"They seem nice." Anna smiled at the spot where they had disappeared. I flung an arm around her shoulders.

"They _are _nice."

123

"So..you're Snape's kid. Your mother is a veela, your brother is Laud, even though he's not really your brother, your other unreal brother is under a silencing charm, you held my godfather captive for a year, and Remus bowed down to you? What the hell happened while I was horcrux-hunting?"

"Um… we made the Carrows believe they tortured the kids in detentions. We held the DA together, the majority of the Slytherin seniors joined, our houses struck a truce… um… I got in detention a lot…"

"I get it, you've had a busy year." Harry said grudgingly. Then he sighed. "I want to help with Merope."

"Of course you do, Harry. It's your hero-complex." Draco said teasingly. We were all too happy to grieve. There would be time for grieving later, now we were just happy that our families were still together.

"Hey!" Harry tried his best to sound offended.

"You haven't even heard the best part." Dad said dramatically, nostrils flaring.

"And what's that?" Harry asked, he wasn't wary around dad anymore.

"That he's actually a big softie." I answered, giggling.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it like _that_, but she's absolutely right, Mr. Potter." Dad said.

"I cannot believe I hadn't seen it before. You two look so much alike…"

"I've always said that!" Ron interjected. Harry ignored him.

"It's because we're used to the both of them, Harry." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes… that makes sense… I guess." Harry scratched his head.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a school to reconstruct." I said, standing up and pulling Draco with me. "Daddy, would you evacuate the castle? I know I can fix it, I just need a bit of help… and fifth element."

"Of course, Skye. But where will you get enough spirit?"

I motioned to Draco.

"We'll be out for a couple of hours, but, um… that shouldn't be a problem."

"And I thought I had raging hormones." Draco whispered in my ear. I took a step back and pressed down, hard, on his toe.

"I love you too." He said, wincing.

123

We stood outside the castle. Everyone was outside, and the dead were in the Infirmary. They weren't going to be bothered.

I didn't need to hide under my Glamour Charms anymore, nor did Draco. We walked around with our true appearances, and had by now completely ordered every shape-shifter not to fall to the floor when they saw us. At this moment, we were the gossip.

I stepped forward and looked up at the ruined castle. Draco linked his hand through mine.

"You're not doing it alone." He said earnestly. I cast a side-ways glance at him.

"I know." I said lightly.

Another hand slipped into mine. Dad's.

Anna showed up next to him. I knew she and dad were fond of each other, despite her calling him a 'bat outta hell' – she'd learned it from Ginny.

"What Draco said." She said. Laud took her hand, and Sage his. Zane fell in, and Pansy was next. To Draco's side his father stepped up, Narcissa next. Sirius immediately next to him, and Remus not thinking twice. Soon everyone had joined hands and they stood in a half-moon behind me.

I closed my eyes and summoned the elements. I needed a lot of power for this task.

"Everyone, close your eyes." I said softly, but they all heard me.

I concentrated on the wind, lifting the bricks and shattered glass to their original places. I inspired fire to burn the glass together. Water cooled it off, and air blew it dry. Earth put it back into its original place, rooting the castle once more.

I opened my eyes, and was thrown off guard.

The castle looked brand new.

123

**Check out BookWorm77071's ficlets, "Narcissa Malfoy: A real mother" – the acceptance of my challenge, also "Under the Cherry Blossom Tree" . **

**See Muentiger's "The Night I Discovered My Destiny" (Anna's prologue)**

**Z-Aquarius-Kai's fic - "When I look at you" (Laud and Lila)**

**Susan Sewell's fic "Forever and ever" (Skye's engagement ring, the story behind it)**

"**The Breeding Program" and "Final Minutes" by StormTheVeela.**

**There's also a silly poem on my profile about the characters in this story on my profile – The SN poem.**

**I wanna know you – Pansy and Theo**

**Shocked – Lucius and Narcissa**

**Both written by me.**

**All of those fics are important and will make this story make more sense if you read it. Seeing as I take into consideration what is written. The challenge is still open, and a few more have requested I make the due date longer. Links to all stories and drawings can be found on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to BookWorm77071, muentiger, CatAnne78, owlgirl387, Skylark#1 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Ella.**

**For luvsbooks412.**

**I am suggesting a soundtrack for this chapter. I'll always remember you, by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation and planning.**

**Skye's POV**

We were graduating. We were going to hold a ceremony and everything. The parents of the seventh years insisted on it, and dad was just happy to oblige.

So, here we were, looking for dresses. Two hours before graduation was set to start. Anna, Pansy and I. Narcissa had come to pick us up and we were going through her elaborate closet.

"How about this?" Pansy yelled from somewhere in the maze that was Cissy's closet. A pink, poofy dress appeared in the air. Shocking pink, made of soft and shiny material with a black corset.

"Only if you're suggesting to for yourself, Pansy." Anna scoffed from somewhere.

"No, I picked it for Shadow." Pansy spat.

"Shadow doesn't like pink." I said coolly, causing the two of them to burst out in laughter.

"Okay… how about this, Skye?" Narcissa called to me, a light green dress in her arms.

"Yes, that can work." I said cryptically. "But, mum, you're better at this than I am."

I threw my hands up hopelessly.

"You'll look great in it." She said firmly, pushing it into my arms. I sighed dramatically. She was one for Slytherin nuances.

Another half hour we were all ready. Cissy had make-upped me, and Anna had done my hair. Pansy had insisted on picking the shoes, so I was taller than ever now.

Anna had chosen a light blue sundress. A simple dress; and it showed off her true beauty. She didn't need a dress or make-up. She just needed her personality.

Graduation was being held in the gardens of Hogwarts, and I had to agree when I saw it. It looked beautiful, with spring in full swing. The leaves were oh-so-heavenly green, but the blossoms were everywhere. It was almost impossible to believe that only days before there had been a battle.

123

"… we now call our valedictorian to deliver a speech. Miss Night?" McGonagall was the ceremony-leader. I looked shock for a moment. "Your results have come in. You are our top student." She offered me a slight smile. Anna poked me in the ribs and I got up. We all sat in front, covered by the traditional Hogwarts graduation robes, on loan from the school.

I was the top student? But Hermione… hadn't been here this year, and Anna? Usually Ravenclaws were the valedictorians. I didn't even know why Hogwarts had those things.

McGonagall looked at me, proud. She opened her arms; I smiled at her and went willingly into them.

"I'm so sorry I misjudged you." She whispered into my hair.

I took my place behind the podium. I looked out over my fellow students.

"Well, I didn't really prepare a speech… so I'll let my heart talk. This year we faced a great deal of challenges. The Carrows… I mean Carrots, my dad, detention and, above all, Voldemort. But we always knew the battle would come. And we knew our lives were on the line. It still is. But I say this: we've made it this far, haven't we? We now have the future in our hands. And our dreams can come true… When I stepped here in my first year as an orphan, I was awestruck. Today I still am. I found friends." I looked to Anna, Pansy and Blaise. "I found love," Draco grinned at me. "And I found a family." I looked over to where mum, Laud and Lycan were sitting. Narcissa and Lucius right behind them. I looked around to dad, who was on the stage with me. "I found who I am." I gestured to my appearance. I didn't bother with Glamour Charms anymore. "And it was here all my love and memories will forever stay."

"Forever and ever." Draco echoed. I shook my hair out of my eyes and shot him a smile.

"Exactly." I said. "Hogwartians…" Again with the dramatic, "to many of us this place is a second home. It's brought us joy, and hurt. But I'm thankful to it. The times we had, will always be in my heart."

I looked up from the wood on the top of the podium and noticed tears in the students' eyes. I looked down again quickly. Embarrassed.

"It's always hard to say goodbye. Though we know we must move on, we don't want to. I will miss you all. I wish love for all of you."

I tried to say it in happy tone, but it came out somber. I turned around, wanting to go back to my seat. I didn't trust my voice, and was overcome by tears as soon as I turned around.

"We'll always remember you, Skye." A dreamy voice said. I looked around, it had been Luna. I smiled at her, before taking off.

123

"Come on, Skye."

I snapped awake at the sound, my neck screamed painfully. I lifted a hand and rubbed it. Somewhere below someone was calling me.

"I know you're somewhere here." Draco mumbled.

"I'm up here!" I yelled, almost falling out of the tree. My hand snapped up on its own accord and gripped the tree, successfully preventing me from falling.

"Really?" He sounded frustrated. "I'm coming up." I gripped the tree even tighter.

I heard him run and the next thing he swung himself up and plunged down next to me. My grip slackened. It was awkward to sit on a branch in a dress.

"That was awesome." I said sleepily.

"I know." Modest, wasn't he? "Why'd you run?" Of course, no tact – whatsoever.

"There's no beating around the bush with you, is there? Basically I was a bit overcome." I said truthfully.

Draco reached over and took my hand in his. It astounded me to see how small my hands were compared to his. He had such long fingers, pale, just like his skin, though glowing faintly. My hands were dainty. Small hands, with long fingers, and even smaller nails.

"We all were." He said softly.

"Was it at least good?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah."

"How long was I gone?"

"About half an hour. I figured you were in the forest. In a tree."

"So I'm either a monkey or a greenie?"

"What's a greenie?"

I laughed at him.

"Never mind." I ruffled his hair. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I put my head on his chest and relaxed. His arm was around my waist, lovingly, and possessively.

"How about in a week?" He asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about, so I didn't need to feign ignorance. Though I considered it, just to annoy him.

"One month." I said, figuring we might need to rebuild. He seemed to think it over.

"Deal." He kissed my hair.

"I heard you that night. And I'll always love you."

I didn't answer him, but simply smiled into his robes, a happy sob escaping me.

123

Dad told us that we should all go home. Funeral arrangements were to be made, and he was certain families wanted to be left alone, at least for a while. Everyone had gotten over the happiness of the vanquished Dark Lord, and now reality sank in. The fight wasn't over, and they'd all already sustained so many losses… my heart went out to them. If I could I would kill Merope first thing, but the fact of the matter was that I couldn't. It wasn't up to me. I mean winning was, but not when we would fight.

We apparated from Hogwarts to Prince Manor, once there deciding to take the party to Malfoy Manor, considering it was bigger and we were now a rather large group. Me, dad, mum and Draco, along with Narcissa and Malfoy – and now Zane, Leeroy and Sage. And Anna and Laud. Lycan had opted to stay there, after a shocking revelation. He was no longer Lycan Malum, but Lycan _Black – _he'd become so close to Sirius, that Sirius had okayed it for him to be a Black. In fact, Sirius was ecstatic at the thought. And Kingsley, our new Minister of Magic – even if it was only temporary, had personally signed the documents. Lycan had been given a Merlin, first class. As had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville and basically everyone that had been in the DA. Even the Slytherins. McGonagall had formally apologized to them… us. It had been quite touching. She'd called us all to the Great Hall, and awarded each of us with a medal.

For some reason, mine had been silver. I suspect dad had something to do with it. Dad was still guarded though, only a select few had seen him otherwise. Namely Harry, Ron and Hermione, and it had scared them out of their wits when dad started to chase me around or actually _laughed _at a joke Draco told.

123

Malfoy Manor was tainted with the presence of the Dark Lord, and the part where he and the other Death Eaters had slept was demolished within the first week of our return.

Meanwhile we'd held Theo's funeral, he'd been buried in the personal Malfoy graveyard – his parents had passed away during the battle. They had left everything to him… but now he was gone. Their fortune was to go to those who'd sustained heavy losses during Voldemort's reign. Theo had written a note saying that if he died and his parents were also dead, everything had to go to charity. Pansy had been teary eyed when she presented it to us. But it was, for once, _happy _tears.

"So… how about this?" Anna asked, putting a magazine in front of me. We were in my room, or my and Draco's room. Spread out on the bed.

"I've already told you, Anna, it's your choice."

"But I want your approval!" She moaned. I rolled my eyes at the magazine, but when I saw what she'd wanted to show me, I shuddered.

"No pink!" I yelled, and she grinned.

"I know! I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention!"

"You're evil!" I glowered at her. She just went on paging through the book, as if what I'd accused her of was nothing new. So she _was _evil? Hah! I knew it!

But who am I to judge? I put the Mad H1atter to shame.

"So… this?"

I looked up. It was midnight blue, with gold finishings. She'd look great in it.

"Now _that _I like." I said. She smiled and considered it again.

"You know what? I think I will ask my mum to make me something like this." She said. "I still can't believe they okayed it for me to live here for a while." She said, looking over my shoulder at what I was looking at.

"I understand it, though." I said, looking at the page. "They want us all to lay low for now. I mean, no one expects us to be at the Headquarters of his moldiness, do they?"

Anna burst out laughing.

"That's a new one. What do you call Merope? Her evilness?"

"No… I call her my rope. Besides… _you _are my evilness."

"I guess that makes sense." She shrugged. "But, I mean, I get why she's so upset."

"Yeah. Jealousy makes one ugly." I widened my eyes slightly at the magazine.

Anna frowned at me.

"I was actually having a go at her name. What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Merope's not happy that I'm the Empress. She claims it was her destiny to be her. I stole it, she says."

"Stole it?" Anna scoffed. "She's a descendant of Slytherin, not of Merlin."

"Yeah. I know, right?" That sounded incredibly American. Cool.

"Anyways… are you thinking about that dress?" She pointed to the magazine.

"Nah… " I flipped a page again. "I think I'll ask Storm to make me something."

"That might be a good idea." Storm entered the room. "Draco is being fitted for new robes, as is your father."  
>"Hey, Skye, who do you want at the wedding?" Pansy came in. "Mrs. Malfoy insisted that it should be in the traditional tent…"<p>

"And I quite agree." I cut across her, touched at Cissy's show.

"I thought you might. But if you want to get married in three weeks, you'd better sell the invitations out and have the people RSVP…"

I quickly jotted down the list of people I wanted there. Hoping I didn't forget anyone important. I mean, the list was really long.

"All of these people?" Pansy sounded pessimistic. Then she shrugged, smiled and turned around. "I'll start sending the invites out."

Anna and I shared a confused look.

"I just don't get that girl." Anna said darkly.

"You don't get me either, Miss Anna." I reminded her. She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah… but I know you better than anyone else. Even Sage."

"Well, you know you're my best friend."

"Besides Draco, you mean." She corrected me and winked. "Besides Laud, you're mine too."

123

The next week was full. Pansy had decided to put herself, Anna, Luna and I on diets, and Draco and Blaise thought it was hilarious. Luna and Xeno were helping us plan the wedding, as they the exclusive for the _Quibbler. _ The Daily Prophet couldn't get ahold of us, because their owls were always intercepted or just went missing…

I had to be a model for my dress, I had to write my vows (that is _still _a major fail… I hate clichés), I had to choose tablecloths and plate-settings, on Sunday, and I just disappeared. I decided that I would be visiting Tobias. He'd gone back to his flat, and for some reason unknown I had forgotten to add him to the list.

I stopped at the front desk, I had no idea in which flat he resided. The middle-aged woman looked up at me expectantly.

"Can I help you?" She had one really annoying voice. A high, nasal voice.

"Morning, ma'am… um… could you tell me where Tobias Snape is?"

"In his flat, miss." That had been a plain stupid reply.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I know that. I meant, which flat is his?" Did I have to spell it for her?

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Snape has no relatives." Liar.

"Um… really? He's my granddad." I said it as if I was explaining something to a three-year old.

"I highly doubt that." She replied drily. Clearly my sarcasm was wasted.

_Man_, she was annoying. I sighed and got out my muggle I.D. We'd gotten it recently, thinking that it might be wise now that we had graduated.

"There you are." I said, pushing it across the desk. "Skyler Snape. Daughter of Severus Snape, who's the son of Tobias."

We'd decided on Snape for now, knowing full well it would need to be changed to Malfoy soon.

"How do I know this is not fake?" She looked at my I.D. lazily. I was obviously going to get nowhere with this woman. I gave her a disdainful look and snatched my I.D. back as the door opened behind me.

"Amery, have you gotten any mail… Skye?"

I whipped around, almost drawing my wand.

"Oh, hi, Tobias." I greeted him. "So… her name is Amery? Will you tell her that I am your grandchild?"

"Of course she is, Amery. I let you know that she or her father might come visit soon." He went over to the make-shift post boxes and extracted his mail. So, Amery was just a bad employee?

"Well, come on, then, kiddo." He beckoned to me with a finger. Amery looked annoyed at me; I shot her a sickeningly sweet smile, but made sure that it went into a smug smile. _Don't mess with me._

I followed him. I couldn't exactly go the other way and expect to follow _me, _now could I?

"So, why're you here?" He asked as we walked down the park, it was actually a nice place to live. Green grass, flowers everywhere… a stray dog would bark at a tree, or a little bird would fly to its nest… but it looked so artificial. The owners were definitely trying to make the place seem 'perfect', and, just as I think of normality, being perfect is impossible. But, eh, stupidity is not a disability.

"Firstly to make sure you're not screwing my dad."

He didn't cringe at my choice of words.

He laughed nervously. "Not again, miss." He said. "Loneliness is not my thing. Now, if that was first, what's second?" Now he called me miss? My granddad was weird…

"I want to invite you to my wedding."

He stopped and the post dropped from his hand. I quickly scooped it up again.

"You don't think you're a little young, missy?"

"Don't call me 'missy'. And I might be a little young, but as you're supposed to know, I'm not exactly the most normal person out there. Even in _our _world."

He cringed when I said the word 'our'.

"I'm not fooled, granddad, but you need to sort out your issues. You're still welcome to attend my wedding. In two weeks, Wednesday."

With that I pushed his post into his hands, looked around and, seeing we're alone, turned on the spot.

Once the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tube was over, I was greeted by a loud shrieking sound, and for a moment I thought there was a mermaid near me.

"Skye! Where have you been? Today we have to pick the flowers, pick the place settings, and the music…"

"For the love of… Pansy! Shut up!" Anna had entered the room. "Skye's been working non-stop, give her the day off!"

"I can't! There is so much to do…"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." I said, doing my best to put a sincere expression on my face. "But I will be sleeping today."

I collapsed onto the nearest couch and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

123

**A/N: Anyone want me to read their fics? I promise to review!**

**On the challenge: Ficlets gets two points, drawings 1.5.**

**BookWorm77071 – 4 pts**

**StromTheVeela – 6 pts**

**Muentiger – 2 pts**

**Z-Aquarius-Kai – 2 pts**

**Susan Sewell – 2 pts**

**Blue-Bird-11 – 2 pts**

**On another note, Lycan's prologue – I wrote it. Read it, it will become necessary in later chapters. It'll explain a bit more of his twistedness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**A/N: Congrats to my stepsister for getting married. She looked really pretty.**

**For Tala Prince.**

**Thanks to JohnnyDeppIsMine, beba78, BookWorm77071, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), CatAnne78, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Blue-Brid-11.**

**Chapter 4: Planning! Planning! Planning!**

**Skye's POV**

Monday morning she was on me. I had to go to a dance-class, with Draco, Sev, Storm, Anna and Blaise. After that I had to pick the flowers, pick the shoes, pick my bridesmaids' dresses, I had to say which ice-sculpture I wanted, I had to choose the dinner, the person leading the sermon, the bridesmaids' shoes, the lighting, how I would get there, who would get me there…

Time passed slowly; and fast at the same time. I was horrified of getting married, yet majorly excited… I didn't know what the honeymoon would be like, and I was anxious about the first night. What do I do? I'm an eighteen-year old, getting married, still a virgin… suddenly I regretted not taking the step with him earlier. Now there was this expectation of perfection… and I was far from perfect.

123

There were two days left, and I was a nervous wreck. I knew I would snap any moment… and it would be at someone entirely innocent. Someone like Blaise or dad.

"Pansy! For the love of… I put you in charge of it! Do as you please!" I said after yet another failed choice of the flowers. "Please, Pansy…" I moaned, I was tired, having lost sleep last night – Draco never came to bed, and he'd been avoiding me for the majority of the day.

Pansy burst out laughing, to both my relief and immense shock.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to freak out on me." She said. "But I get it. You just worry about dancing and the dress – and showing up, I'll cover the rest."

"Thank you!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her. She laughed and patted my head.

I got up from the table as Draco strutted in. He stomped heavily on the floor before turning around.

"It's my choice, father! And I'm sorry to say that I don't give a damn what you say!"

"I just want to help!" Lucius ran in, and the two of them stood at opposite ends of the table. Not noticing Pansy and I.

"By sending us to the place you and mum went?" He scoffed. "Please! I don't need the imagery of you two having sex on _my _honeymoon!" I looked from Draco to Lucius; both of their faces were red.

"It is a romantic destination, Draco!"

"Exactly why we cannot go!" Draco said, pulling at his hair. "She hates clichés! If I make love to her, I don't want to do it on a beach, or in a bed of roses! It is too platitude! I'd rather do it in the air!"

Pansy and I both blanched. She jumped up, gathered the numerous books in her arms and motioned her head to me. I nodded and the two of us hurried out of the room to the dining room. We'd been in the kitchen. Draco and Lucius were still arguing, and it became more and more disturbing, and admittedly hilarious, as it went on. Pansy and I had our hands over our ears… we didn't want to hear about it…

So… now I knew where Draco was last night…

Two days. Two bloody days! And Pansy hadn't even nearly finished the planning! Though she assured me everything would be perfect… and weird… Perfectly weird!

And I was still to write my bloody vows! I did the best thing I could – I went to find Blaise and dragged him off to my bedroom so that he could help me.

"Well, firstly, why do you want to marry him?" He asked me.

"Because I love him, Blaise." I rolled my eyes. "Or do you want me to say it's because he's a master shag?"

"No, Skye, I just wanted to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Now… What do you love most about him?"

"Everything."

"Skye…" He moaned.

"What? Well, I can't mention everything; we would never get out of there!"

"Oh, good point… Well then, when did you start loving him?"

"The day I met him, back when he was a blighter and an arrogant git."

"He's still an arrogant git." Blaise pointed out. I reached for the pillow and smacked him over the head.

"You do not insult my moustache!" I yelled at him. He frowned at my choice of words before shaking his head in disdain.

"Anyways… I mean, when did you two officially become a couple?"

"Christmas 1994."

"Well then, that…. And how do you know he's your true love?"

"The mirror told me."

Blaise thought I'd finally lost all of my left-over sanity. (Not that I ever had any of that…)

"The what?"

"The mirror of true love."

Blaise shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Moving on," He said quickly, "how did he ask you to marry him?"

I burst out laughing at the memory.

Blaise just smiled – he knew I'd just figured out my vows.

123

One day. Tomorrow I was getting married. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! The dress was ready, as was the shoes, and the bridesmaid's dresses… Anna's dress was ready, and she looked great… We'd gone to the fitting together. Me in my ridiculous wedding dress, and she in her dark blue and gold halter neck dress. It ended just above her knees.

"What are you thinking, trying to steal the bride's thunder?" I demanded from her. She looked around at me and laughed.

"And Pansy says you're not funny!"

Again, muggle comedian if I ever decided to be a cowardice empress and run away.

"I'm serious, Skye." She said, all mirth gone. She turned to me and pulled my hands into hers. "You're beautiful. And even more so that you're wearing this dress."

I just smiled at her goofily.

"You're the big sister I wish I had." She smiled at me.

I found myself longing for a sister of my own. And here she stood, whilst the other one was busy running around planning my wedding. I sure was lucky.

123

I was on the verge of a panic attack, and I could only guess what Draco must be feeling! He had to worry if I would show up! Gosh, _I _had to worry about showing up! There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him, but the whole thing was too much! Were we doing the right thing? Wasn't it too soon? Were we ready?

Yes, no, and yes. I was ready… wasn't I?

For the last two days Anna, Pansy, Laud and Blaise had teamed up to keep me and Draco apart. They succeeded in pissing us off, that was for sure. And by the end of half-day Blaise bore one really nasty pus-oozing eye. Anna fixed it quickly, though, with a friendly grin and a pat on the back.

But they were happy to have made it to half-day, because it was time for our separate parties. The two girls hauled me out of the mansion and almost carried me to the car – and I couldn't understand why on earth we would go to a car? We could apparated! As it were, there was a surprise in the car – and it scared my wits away.

An actual ostrich was squeezed in the car, and it opened its large beak to me, attempting to swallow me. I screeched as Anna and Pansy hit the floor, howling in laughter.

123

All in all I had a good bachelorette party. Hermione, Luna and several other girls from school had shown up, and presented me with various expensive gifts, including a pair of revealing, black lingerie from Pansy – and she made me swear to wear it on my wedding night. Hermione gave, quite predictably, a book – about me! My ego both enlarged and decreased – was that even possible? Luna gave me a bunny suit – or I thought it was a bunny suit… until she told me to wear it for the prospect of fertilization.

Anna gave me the best present, though. A photo album filled with pictures of us over the last year. We'd become quick friends, and soon even best friends. I trusted Anna above everyone else here. And I could see that she felt the same way.

The other girls, or women as I should refer to them now, gave me bathroom utensils. Soap, shampoo, towels and, for some reason, a tub of cocoa butter. I had to guess at what the gifts were, and when I was wrong I had to down a glass of Firewhiskey.

I fell asleep happy that night, missing Draco's warm body beside mine, but it didn't bother me too much – I was too drunk to care.

123

**Draco's POV**

My bachelor party was a huge success. My best friend had tried to drag me to a club, but that didn't work… so we set off for a late-night campfire, where I was presented with many gifts. (I thought only the women gave gifts?)

Laud gave me a photo-album of our family, quite a touching gesture. Blaise awarded me with a bear-suit – or that's what I'd thought it was. When he said Luna sent it, and explained what it was, I quickly tucked it away – having absolutely no intent to use it.

Sage and Zane had presented me with a pair of fluffy, pink handcuffs. I eyed it suspiciously… What did they think I was going to do? _That _answer came to me when the next present I received was a small whip.

I had to, sadly, inform them that I was not a kinky bastard and had no intent to draw ice-cubes across my future wife's body.

123

**A/N: Okay, sorry for that last bit, but I thought it was amusing. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As per request this will be told in 3****rd**** POV – majority rules.**

**Thanks to Muentiger, BookWorm77071, arabellaistotallyawesome (blame it on my recent infatuation with Spud – I think I'm in love with Vern), Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!, yes, you may have some virtual brownies, and yes, I opened your gift and I ran away from the bunch of ostriches that popped out of it – why do you hate me? ? ? *sobs*), beba78, JohnnyDeppIsMine, slytheringirl4life, CatAnne78, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, RandomAsRainbows and STV.**

**Credz and dedz to BookWorm77071, who helped me with this. Love ya, girl!**

**Chapter 5: Weddingblues.**

Malfoy Manor was alive, and so were the majority of its inhabitants. Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Pansy was stressed more than even the bride and groom, running around like crazy, making sure everything was ready, a clipboard in her arms and she kept checking things. At one point she was screaming at a towel for not doing its job. Storm had steered her away and had fed her a calming draught. With Pansy calmed down, they all started making flowers and went to decorate the tent. Except it didn't look like a tent anymore, but a grand ballroom. Pansy had woken everybody early; they were all obliged to help her. Dozens of chairs lined the ballroom, now decorated stylishly.

Storm, however, had bunked out, saying she'd make breakfast. And Severus had been awake even before Pansy, not being able to sleep at all. He'd left a note on the counter, saying he was going to his home, where Skye was to get ready.

Pansy was perhaps the most stressed, but only because the bride and groom were missing – otherwise they would've taken the cake. Or, more accurately, the groom and his best man, the bride was wasted – and still as out as a candle. Comically with her duvet covers tangled around her body, and her pillow sporting a nice wet spot – which was drool. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes somewhat open.

She jerked awake, her neck hurting like hell. She wasn't sure what had awoken her; just that she had one really large headache. _What the hell happened last night? _

"Skye?" An annoying voice was yelling through the house. Skye fell down on her pillow again and pretended to be asleep. The door was blasted open with the sound of a canon.

"Skye! Would you lift your arse? You're getting married today!" Pansy pounced on her.

Skye sat up.

"Shit!"

"Well, that's a nice way of greeting your wedding planner. Come on!" Pansy pulled Skye's arm and tried to pull her out of bed. Skye groaned at Pansy excitement.

"Pans… I'm not in the mood right now… just… just let me sleep…"

"Skye!"

Skye clutched at her head.

"Pansy!" Skye groaned. "Not so loud."

Pansy looked horrified at her friend.

"You're drunk!" She accused Skye.

"For the love of everything that is pure and holy in this forsaken world, Pansy, would you SHUT UP!"

Skye stood up, surprisingly holding her balance, and sauntered out of the room to the bathroom. She opened the faucet and pushed her hands under the water and splashed it onto her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face. When she saw herself it finally clicked. She was finally, after years, getting married. _Today. _

"Skye?" Pansy peeked into the bathroom carefully.

"Yeah?"

"You should find your dad." Pansy snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Skye sneered at her, knowing Pansy was insinuating her being drunk. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a hangover."

Pansy couldn't exactly argue with that, downing the Firewhiskey _had _been her idea.

"Just find your dad. He wants a word with you."

"Where is he?" Skye asked, looking away from the mirror.

"At Prince Manor." Pansy started to leave. "When you leave, take your mum and Anna with you. Your dad sort of hijacked all of your wedding-things and insisted you get ready there."

Skye quickly donned a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before hunting for her mother and best friend. At the last moment she decided that Narcissa had to go too.

Pansy watched as they go from a window. As soon as they were gone, she turned around and stalked into the living room.

"Okay, where the hell is the groom?" She demanded. "And where is his best friend?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Lucius said crossly, a telephone held in his hand – upside down.

"What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy asked.

"Trying to phone him."

Pansy slapped her hand to her head.

"In order to do that, he'd need a phone too."

Pansy gave it up as hopeless and decided to find either Zane or Sage, or possibly both.

She found them in one of the many guestrooms. They were sitting on the bed. Zane sat against Sage, his back to him. Sage's hand was snaked around Zane's waist. Both were wearing their suits already. It seemed as though they were in deep conversation when Pansy knocked.

"Have you guys seen Draco?" She asked, watching the two boys in amusement.

"Oh, Blaise locked him in a truck." Zane said nonchalantly.

"He did WHAT?" Pansy's hands flew to her hair.

"It was part of the bachelor party… hasn't he shown up yet?" Sage contributed. Pansy shook her head slowly, looking deranged. "And Blaise?"

Again Pansy shook her head.

"Zane?" A voice called from a little down the hall. Zane jumped from Sage's grip and tried to look casual, leaning against the wardrobe.

"You have to tell him sometime, Zane." Sage said exasperated, and annoyed. Zane blushed blood red.

"I know. It's just not the time yet."

"Now when is?" Sage was annoyed.

"I don't know. I don't know how my godfather will take the news."

"Take what news?" Leeroy had found the room. Pansy started to laugh, but quickly passed it off as a coughing fit.

"Um…" Sage and Zane said dumbly. Finally Sage stood up and shook Leeroy's hand. The latter looked baffled, then Sage moved away from Leeroy and over to his boyfriend.

"The news that I'm your future son-in-law."

With that Sage crept over to Zane, tilted his head up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Zane started, but returned the kiss fervently. Leeroy stared, and then a massive grin broke out on his face.

Pansy thought it best to leave.

She knew where the party had been held, and found he truck fairly quickly.

Draco was banging on the door. "Blaise, this is not funny!" The banging became louder. "Blaise! So help me… if you don't open this bloody door right now, I'll kill you with a rusty butter knife, a spoon and a coat hanger!"

Draco sounded as if he was about to start sobbing.

"Please, Blaise!" Draco was begging. Pansy rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. Three hours to go!

She flicked her wand at the door, and a very irritated and suddenly claustrophobic Draco stumbled out.

He saw Pansy and immediately drew her into a hug.

"I swear, Pansy, I'll name one of my children after you." He said tearfully.

"Wow, Pansy Malfoy… actually, no, don't. Maybe as a middle name?"

Draco grinned at her.

"Of course."

"And if it's a boy?" She teased him.

"I'll call him Panther." Draco said determinedly.

Pansy slapped his arm playfully.

"What's the time?" He asked.

Pansy glanced at her watch again.

"Shit! It's eleven twenty"

Draco paled.

"I'm getting married in less than three hours!" Draco was panicked. He was still in last night's clothes, and he needed to finalize the honeymoon plans, and take a shower, and get dressed, and his dad had wanted to talk to him, he also still needed to pack…

"And you have to be at the tent in less than one!" Pansy said, equally panicked. She grabbed his hand and apparated.

123

Meanwhile, at Prince Manor, Skye was eating a hearty breakfast, or, more she was staring at the plate while everyone around her ate.

"Skye, dear, you need to eat." Storm said timidly. Skye stared horrified at her plate loaded with bacon and eggs. They'd served her only minutes before with a hangover potion.

"Skye doesn't eat that, remember, Storm?" Severus said, amused.

"Oh, that's right…" Storm sounded sheepish. Skye pushed back from the table.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Of course." Severus answered her. Her eyes were glazed over, and Severus was worried. He watched her go up the stairs slowly. Everything seemed so incredibly unreal. Just yesterday Quirrel came to him with a letter from a veela. He found out about the girl, one he'd been teaching for a year. Of course he went to find her. And it was Skye Night. She lived with him, accepted him… they've had their tufts over the years, but that was normal.

Today she was getting married.

And Severus Snape was saddened. His little girl wasn't going to be his anymore. She would belong to another man after today. And even if it was his godson, he wouldn't trust her with anyone else, he was still saddened.

"We'd better go too, Sev." Narcissa said once breakfast was done. He nodded mutely.

The women carried their dishes to the kitchen before going upstairs. Readying themselves with the tons and tons of dresses.

The doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh Sev got up and opened it.

"Oh, hello, professor." It was Hermione. She flashed her old potions professor a smile.

"Miss Granger, I am no longer your professor." He said evenly, stepping aside to let the girl enter.

"Oh, I'm returning to school next year, sir." She said brightly.

"I will not, Miss Granger."

Hermione's expression was unreadable.

"Why not, sir?"

He just shrugged, throwing Hermione off guard.

"I apologize, Miss Granger. They are all upstairs."

"Hello, Sev." An airy voice said from behind Hermione. Luna had entered the house.

"Morning."

"You're not losing her, you know." Luna said dreamily. "You're simply officially gaining a son."

123

Two hours later the girls were ready, safe for Skye, who only wanted two people to see her in the dress beforehand.

"I cannot believe you made me wear green." Pansy moaned to Skye. Pansy had arrived shortly after shoving Draco off on his father and soon-to-be brothers, (Lycan and Laud).

"You look great." Skye said, rolling her eyes at her bridesmaid. Skye, Anna and Pansy were in front of the mirror, and Skye had just finished helping her two best friends into their different outfits.

She just huffed at Skye.

"Did you just huff at me, Pansy?" Skye said, pretending to be hurt. "I'm the bride. You're not allowed to huff at me."

"I huff at whoever I want!" Pansy burst out before looking at her feet, which bore a pair of gorgeous green strappy heels. Her gaze returned to Skye.

"Well… this isn't awkward at all." Anna said slowly, she played with a loose piece of yarn. She looked really pretty in her midnight blue halter dress. "But, Pans, you do look great."

Pansy sighed. "I know. It's just…"

Skye and Anna burst out in laughter. After a while Pansy joined in. She really did look great. Green suited her. It was a forest-y type green. Tight, and mermaid-style. It fit her curves in all the right places, but it would strain her dancing. It was a strapless dress – mum had insisted – she said that Pansy had gorgeous shoulder bones. Skye then replied that all shoulder bones were the same. But Hermione had shut her up by ordering her to be a good girl and listen to her mother; she also added that she knew lots of girl with gorgeous shoulder bones. Skye had stared at them like they were insane before starting to sing 'My Friends' from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack and played with a razor-blade – that made everyone except Anna back off.

The dress was a sweetheart, of course, and Pansy had said that if she was wearing green, she might as well add some Gryffindor spirit, thus she added a black sash, just below her chest, and a sheer black shrug. Another thing she added was a simple black pendant. She had done her hair in a messy type of bun with bangs dangling in front of her eyes. Of course mum had chastised her for the bangs, and forced her to pin half of it back.

Hermione and Pansy had settled their differences over the summer, and had since become rather good friends.

"Girls, Luna says that…" Hermione entered the room, only to be shouted down by Anna.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, gaping at Hermione. "You look bloody stunning!"

"Wow." Pansy breathed. Skye just stared. Hermione blushed a furious Gryffindor red and offered them a bright smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "And thank you for allowing me to be a bridesmaid."

Skye returned her grin. Hermione was wearing a strapless periwinkle blue dress, ribbed at the top. The bottom was ballgown style, but short and high. Typical Hermione, being… well, Hermione, had added a light blue shrug and gloves. She, too, was wearing strappy shoes. Her hair fixed in a wedding-appropriate bun.

"Why do you have gloves?" Pansy questioned. Hermione turned an even brighter shade of pink and shrugged.

"Girls, I – oh… Hermione, you have such beautiful shoulder bones!" Storm cried. Hermione jumped and stared wide-eyed at the mother of the bride.

"So do you!" She returned the compliment.

"Why is everyone wearing shrugs?" Anna asked, worried that she might have missed something.

Storm wore a light green dress, with an undertuck and, quite predictably, a shrug. The last two things were dark green, and the top sleeveless while the bottom was evening dress style. Her hair came down her shoulders in waves. To round it all off, she had a lovely necklace. Possibly a gift from Severus.

Skye glared at them all. Everyone looked prettier than her.

"Isn't there a rule against all the bridesmaids being prettier than the bride?" She demanded.

"No, but, be reasonable, Skye, you're still in you civvies."

Skye looked down.

"Oh yeah…"

"You should probably get ready." Anna announced and got up. She held her hand out to Skye, who took it and allowed hers to be pulled up with an over exaggerated sigh.

Hermione shrieked.

And that sound basically summed up how beautiful Narcissa and Luna looked. Luna wore yellow (sun colors, apparently it brings you luck). She had one huge flower on her top, and a smaller one beneath it. The midriff was ribbed, and she also had a ballgown bottom (Skye wondered what they were planning to do at the after-party). A white cooling into yellow shrug adorned her shoulders. Anna had that worried expression on her face now. She still felt like she'd missed something. Luna's hair was simple, down and straights with a few odd lilies stuck in – and a leaf-necklace around her neck. Mother Nature personified.

Skye's eyes drifted to Narcissa, who was one of the only three (Including Skye) not wearing a shrug. Her hair was curly and rested on top of her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress, but because she was traditional she also wore a gray cloak-type object (a robe substitute).

Skye looked around at the beautiful woman, about to tell them how much she loved them.

"Come on, people, we've got less than an hour and a bride that needs dressing." Anna said, now clearly panicking. The fashion show had not been planned. Pansy caught her drift and began to usher everyone out of the room. Storm and Anna remained with the bride, who was now so overwhelmed and shaking that she was sitting on the floor.

Anna pulled Skye to her feet.

"Skye?" Storm asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Skye's own voice sounded far away for her. Storm moved to the dummy and pulled off the plastic that covered the dress. Skye approached it carefully, as though it might bite her.

"Come on, you tried it on yesterday." Anna said gently. Skye just stared at the dress. It was so unreal. She been looking forward to this day for months, but now that it was here… A grin spread across her face and she started stripping down. Storm and Anna shared a smile before helping Skye into the dress.

"I'll go get the bouquet." Storm said when they were done. "Anna, would you take care of the veil and hair? Oh, make-up!"

Anna nodded, already busy with Skye's hair, pinning a string of hair back and pulling another to the front. Skye remained silent, a small smile playing around her lips.

"There!" Anna announced. Skye looked at herself again, and smiled. Today was supposed to be _her _day. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Anna called. The door creaked open.

"Hi." Severus said nervously. Anna immediately caught on.

"Skye… I'll see what's taking your mum so long." With that she hurried out the door, taking care to close it.

Skye turned around and faced her father.

"I can't believe it." Severus said softly.

"Me neither."

Silence. Skye looked him up and down. He was dressed in signature black, though he'd opted for a suit. A light green shirt poking from underneath the jacket. He cleaned up good.

"Daddy?" Skye broke the silence.

"Sweetheart?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you love him?"

Skye nodded.

"Would you love him, even if you didn't see it in the mirror?"

"Dad, I'd love him if he'd been born a zebra."

Severus chuckled.

"Then you have your answer. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't forget your old man." Severus' eyes brimmed with tears, and Skye lunged forward, enveloping her dad in a tight hug.

"Never, daddy." She whispered, forcing her tears down. When she pulled back she laughed. "You'll wish to be rid of me, is more like it."

It was Severus' turn to laugh.

"Never." It was a promise. He then held out his hand to Skye. She took it, and he twirled her around. "You look so beautiful." He said in awe.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No. You're truly a beauty."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. The door opened again, it was Storm.

"I remember an old rhyme I once heard." She winked at Severus. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

Skye laughed.

"Yes, I've heard that too."

"Well…" Severus pulled out a small box. He opened it and held it out to Skye. "Something old."

It was a string of pearls. He lifted it out of the box and tied it around her neck.

"Something new." Storm continued and took out something of her own. A thin silver bracelet, with the word _Snape _engraved in it. "So you'll always remember us."

The door banged open again.

"I have the something borrowed!" Anna yelled, a pair of earings in her hand. She quickly put it in Skye's ears. "It's borrowed, that means I want it back!" She said mock-sternly.

"And, finally, something blue." Storm said mischievously, pushing a chair near Skye. "Lift your leg, Skye."

The other three burst out in laughter, aware of exactly how dirty that sounded. Skye lifted her dress and placed her leg on the chair. Storm slipped a blue-band up Skye's leg.

"A garter?" Skye asked, amused.

"Well, yeah…" Storm looked sheepish. Skye laughed again and enveloped the three of them in a hug.

"What did I do to be so lucky?"

"It's the luck of the Irish." Anna said randomly.

"Which is odd, considering I'm British." Skye said good-naturedly.

There was a loud _crack _outside the door, and two dashing men entered. Their jaws dropped when they saw Skye.

"I'm reconsidering my choice to be gay." Zane announced. Sage slapped him over the head.

"Is it time?" Skye asked softly. The two men nodded, and held their hands out to Skye. She looked a bit confused. "Where's my bouquet?"

"It's at Malfoy Manor." Storm reassured her. "Now, boys, apparated carefully… I don't want any blood on that dress."

123

Draco was waiting. He tried his best not to look nervous, but with the people now arriving by the dozens and no sign of Skye…

_Relax, Draco, it's still early._

He tried to reassure himself. But he had this fear that Skye wouldn't show up.

_You're being stupid, Draco _he rebuked himself. _She'll show._

He looked at his watch. She was late. Be it by a mere fifteen minutes, but still late!

Sage and Zane entered the tent and rushed forward. And then they whispered to Draco to of the best words ever.

"She's here."

Storm entered next, finding a seat at the front. Blaise was already there, a smug smile around his lips.

A piano began to play softly, and Luna entered the tent. She walked slowly between the rows, a small bunch of white rosy periwinkles in her hands. Hermione followed her, and an audible gasp could be heard. She looked striking. Pansy then followed, a huge grin spread across her face. Finally, Anna entered. Her eyes connected with Laud's, and she nodded.

"Will everybody please rise?" Laud called from the minister's plate as soon as Anna sat down. He would be marrying them. When Draco saw this, his heart had swollen tenfold.

The people rose like one man, their heads turned to see the bride.

The wedding march started to play, and Skye entered the tent. This time no one even made an attempt to hide their amazement. Draco's jaw almost dropped. She looked… beautiful! Salient! Striking! Draco fell short of words to describe her.

She was wearing a white strapless dress. A silver and green serpent coiled around her waist, beads following it. Her hair was loose, but pinned back from her face. Her eyes glowed more than they always did. The dress clung to her curves, making the most of it. Her shoes were simple white shoes, perhaps with a silver line. Draco couldn't believe it. She would now officially be his. A bouquet of white roses and bright green leaves stood proud in her arms. She had chosen to get married without the veil. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Storm had forgotten it in Hogsmeade.

Severus looked proud. It was _his _beautiful daughter getting married. It was his offspring.

Once they reached the front he handed her over to Draco.

"Thank you." Draco smiled as Skye linked her arm through his.

"Who represents this woman?" Laud asked them.

"I do." Sev answered, before turning around and sitting next to Storm. She was sitting next to a very teary Narcissa.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to rejoice in the coming together of this man and woman. Does anyone here know of a legal reason why these two should not be married?" Laud asked.

No one answered.

"Okay, you can breathe again." He said, and chuckles could be heard throughout the tent.

Laud began his sermon, making a few jokes in between.

And then they had to say their vows. Luckily no one had objected to their marriage.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows." Laud said, looking pointedly at Draco. Draco cleared his throat and they turned to each other. Skye had handed the flowers to Anna. He reached for her right hand, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Skyler Night-Snape, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I've loved since the day I met you on the Hogwarts Express, I just didn't know it yet. In fourth year we saw in the mirror – and both of us were terrified." She smiled at this. "But I want you to know this: I would've fallen in love with you, even if you weren't my mate. Even if you were a muggle, or even a mouse. Thing is, you're a freak. You stand out in a crowd, and you don't do it deliberately. You fear what is normal, because you don't believe it exists. You, Skyler Night, are far from normal. And I love you for that."

Skye smiled at him, and looked at Anna. Anna handed over the ring. Skye took Draco's pale hand in hers and put on the ring.

"I, Skyler Night-Snape, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I've always loved you, and it broke my heart to think you hated me for what you are. But you struck back, and asked me to do this." Her free hand motioned to the tent. "I accepted. You, from the very beginning, accepted me. My weirdness and freakiness intact. As we grew older, I realized I loved you. Because of you. You're a riddle. Mysterious. When I found out in fourth year, I _was _terrified, but mostly of you hating me. But you gave me my space – and I love you for that. I love everything about you. This scar." She motioned to his eye. "Your sense of humor. Your love for life, and the ignorance you show on muggle-things. You."

Her last word hung in the air, and by now the women were all tearing up. Hagrid, seated at the back, had taken out his tablecloth-sized handkerchief and was blowing his nose noisily into it. Narcissa and Storm were clutching each other, now happy tears running down their faces.

Laud motioned to Blaise, who stepped up next to him.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Blaise waved his wand and a halo of golden stars fell onto their heads. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled Skye close and pressed his lips against hers, hungrily. Deciding to do it the proper way and dipped her low. He felt her laugher against him. He'd been starved from her affections the last month or so, and he relished this moment. It was official, she was his, and he was hers. Nothing could separate them now. Not even death.

When they pulled apart Laud told them to turn around. They faced the tent full of people. Skye looking first at her father, in whose eyes tears had formed. Skye was fighting back tears of her own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Skyler Malfoy!"

Applause sounded, and Skye turned to Draco, who sensed the oncoming waterworks and pulled her in. With his arms around her, she felt safe, and could the tears escape their prison.

"I love you, Skye." He whispered into her hair. She responded with a wet giggle and an even wetter kiss.

123

**A/N: *sobs uncontrollably* I never thought I'd get this far. And now I have. I am saddened. But yet excited. So… I'm having an emotional breakdown *confused look* Anyways, a major thanks to Lior and Cat, who inspired me so much… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks BookWorm77071, CatAnne78, Sammy3, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), Puckabrina dreamer, Blue-Bird-11, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Shadow.**

**Chapter 6: The reception.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you all stand!" Laud called. Everyone stood up, their eyes locked on the happy couple. Skye was clutching Draco, who was smiling broadly.

Blaise waved his wand again and all of the chairs moved to the side, sliding neatly under the chairs. Everyone scurried to find a seat as Draco led Skye away to the head table.

Once they were all seated, Blaise cleared his throat noisily and clinked his glass.

"Welcome, all, to this prestigious event. But you've already been welcomed, haven't you?" Blaise laughed nervously. "Anyways… I would like to give the floor to Severus."

Severus nodded and stood up. He was sitting next to Skye – Storm had insisted on it.

"Well, sweetheart…" He began. "I honestly don't know what to say. Except congratulations. And Draco, you dare hurt her; I'll pull a Sweeney Todd move on you." The Weasleys were shocked that Severus Snape could make a joke. "I believe you all wish to know the story behind the story?" Severus asked the room at large. Many nodded, while others simple stared. They were wondering what had happened to the snarky Potions master that had, once upon a time, haunted their dreams. "In 1991 I found out I had a daughter. Quirrel, it turned out, was useful for one thing. He handed me a letter. One Storm wrote. Telling me that the Dark Lord's plan had worked. You see, the old lunatic was trying to create a hybrid species of wizardkind and other magical creatures. I was forced to partake, for I had no wife. I went to the orphanage. And there she was. This small girl, that hated my guts."

"Don't lie, dad." She cut across him.

"Oh, forgive me, she didn't hate my guts, she simply disliked me."

"At that moment." Skye added.

"Well… the Dark Lord's plan had worked, as it were. Skye Night was the Empress of Shape-shifters. The most powerful entity in our world."

Skye frowned; a déjà vu feeling crept over her.

"But level-headed, sweet, helpful, stubborn, and beautiful." He looked down at her with fondness. "You, my dear child, have changed my life in more ways than you can possibly imagine. And, for you, I shall always remain _snarly._"

Skye stood up and threw her arms around him. "Ditto." She giggled. "Snarly."

Severus laughed – causing a number of people to blink repeatedly. Neville fainted.

"To the bride and groom." He raised his glass to them, a movement followed by the rest of the tent.

"To the bride and groom!" They echoed.

"My turn!" Laud jumped up.

"Draco, you hurt my Empress, I'll kill you. Empress, you hurt Draco, I… Well, I won't _kill _you, but I will consider seriously maiming you."

Skye and Draco laughed good-naturedly.

"To the bride and groom." Laud said, smiling toothily. Anna rolled her eyes, but it was simply to tease him. Everyone drank from their wine-glasses again.  
>"Draco? Skye?" Blaise called, standing up again. "The best man's gotta make a speech too." He grinned wickedly. "You two are my best mates, you always were – and I'm glad to see you two grinning like idiots, not at each other throats."<p>

"Hear – hear!" Someone yelled.

"Oh, and sorry for locking you in a truck."

Draco glowered at Blaise and stood up.

"I'll forgive you… this time… " 

Blaise sat down again and picked up a menu, as if it was an ordinary thing to lock your best friend in a truck.

"You can put the menu down, Blaise, the speeches aren't done yet." He said annoyed. Then he smiled. "Skye, my love, I cannot believe you're finally mine." He held out his hand and pulled her up. "I am so in love with you… and don't count on it ever changing."

"_How can we possibly believe you… How can we possibly believe you…_?" The guests started to sing.

"Oh, so it's proof you all want?" Draco asked naughtily. He leaned in and kissed Skye.

"_Get a room!_"

"Well, we will… later…" Draco winked at the speaker. "Anyways… Skye, each time I kiss you, it feels like the first. And everytime I look at you, I get that same shock… you're beautiful."

"And I'm yours." She added softly. Draco grinned like an idiot.

"Ditto."

They sat down again, and clasped hands under the table.

"How do we order?" Blaise asked loudly, clearly avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Like this." Pansy said from his side. She picked up the menu, quickly scanned it and looked at the empty white plate.

"Lamb chops!"

A full plate of food appeared in front of her. She nodded at the food, as if giving it her approval, and started to eat happily. Everyone followed her example, and soon everyone was eating, joking and talking merrily.

123

Soft music began to play, happy music. Draco was up before Skye could even think.

"May I?" He bowed to her. She laughed and accepted his hand.

The walked onto the dance-floor – a silver circle in the middle of the tent.

He pulled her into his arms and they danced. They danced, not taking their eyes of one another. They were so familiar with the movements by now, that thinking was a bother. He twirled her, showing her to everybody. He was a braggart, proud of his wife. Her beauty as striking as the sun. He danced with her until they were outside. Where he stopped and looked at the sky.

_Any moment now… _he held her hand, palm facing upwards. The fading rays of the sun fell onto their faces, they relished in the warmth. But Draco waited patiently. He knew what was going to happen – his gut told him to stay put. His mum knew what she was talking about back in first year. Skye looked at Draco, confused, not sure of what to expect. He looked down at her and smiled secretively.

And then it started to rain. Skye looked up in surprise. A raindrop fell into her hand. She started to laugh and turned to kiss Draco. Now, in high heel shoes, it wasn't necessary to stand on her toes. She bit his lower lip naughtily; he lifted an eyebrow and kissed her back. Deeply, sweetly and pouring every emotion he had into it. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

"I told you she'd want a wedding in the rain." A voice came at them from behind. They pulled apart and turned around. It was Narcissa. She stepped forward and enveloped them both in a hug. "I'm so happy. Might I be one of the first to congratulate you? I now officially have a daughter." She kissed them on the cheeks.

"Mum, you've always had a daughter." Skye said.

"But now it's official."

"Oh, here you are!" Lucius ran out. "Why are you in the rain?"

"Skye loves the rain." Draco answered simply, putting an arm around his wife's waist. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but we were sort of busy."

He crashed his lips onto Skye's again, and Lucius pulled Narcissa inside.

Draco pulled away again and looked up into the rain, wanting to catch the sun's final moments.

"Just like the day you asked me to marry you." Skye said out of the blue.

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"I would be nothing without you."

"Liar." She sneered playfully at him.

"Skye!" Blaise yelled from within the tent.

"What?" She called back.

"Time to dance with Sev!"

Draco ushered her inside and banished his wand, they dried up almost instantly.

"Just a few more minutes, and then we leave." Draco whispered to her and finished with a wink. Skye giggled and walked onto the dance-floor.

Sev was waiting for her, his hand held out to her. She beamed and took it.

Skye was happy. She had her family, and her dad would always remain her daddy. The most important person to her, besides Draco.

"You do look beautiful today." Severus said. Skye smiled radiantly at her father.

"Thank you, daddy." She put her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it happened."

"Neither can I. But it did… and I'm happy for you."

"No!" Skye pretended to be shocked. "Severus Snape? _Happy? _Uncouth!"

Severus laughed.

"Have fun, darling. I never got the chance."

"You're still young, dad. And you've got mum."

"I know." He kissed her forehead.

Draco went over to his mother and held out his hand. She took and they filed onto the dance-floor.

"I told you so." She said.

"Mother." He moaned. She lifted a hand and playfully smacked the top of his head. "I shall ask Skye to send you a letter, to prove that she's real."

Narcissa laughed heartily, remembering the day she'd read the first letter.

Lucius filed onto the dance-floor with Storm, and Anna and Blaise next – sharing the maid of honor and best man dance. Laud and Luna danced, not wanting to feel left out, as Ron moved shyly to Hermione's side.

When the music died Blaise seized a glass again. He tapped it with a spoon until they were thrown into silence.

"As I heard, our couple is ready to leave. And we cannot let them leave without the garter removing." He moved a chair into the middle of the floor. "Come on, guys."

Skye blushed a deep red, but did as she was told. Draco followed her, knowing what was going to happen would be awkward. Skye placed a leg on the chair and grinned at Draco.

"Imagine this as foreplay." She winked at him. He ducked his head under her dress and found the garter. He latched onto it with his teeth and pulled it down, after accidentally biting her leg. She giggled uncomfortably… Blaise led the applause.

"We didn't think you'd do it." He said.

"Well, it's done. Now, my lovely bride, where is your bouquet?"

Anna handed Skye the bouquet from out of nowhere. Draco helped her onto the chair entirely, making sure her back was turned to the mass of people now surrounding her. She flung it over her head and turned around to see who'd caught it.

It was Zane, who was now a dashing red color.

"Um… that wasn't on purpose…" He said awkwardly, causing everyone to laugh.

Skye jumped from the chair into Draco's arms. He caught her and turned on the spot. Apparating to their destination – where their bags were already waiting. The people at the reception burst into loud applause. Severus swung Storm around and pulled her in.

"Next time it's us." He said.

"You promise?" Storm whispered. Severus drew her in for a kiss in answer. Another round of applause was issued – though it was a surprised audience.

"Go, Professor Snape!"

123

**A/N: To see the special day Narcissa and Draco remembered, check out BookWorm77071's ficlet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From now one, the fic's gonna be in 3****rd**** person.**

**A while ago I had a poll on my profile, and the majority of you voted yes for a graphic sex scene. But, in respect to those that voted no, I shall be following Saph's suggestion. For those of you who wanted a graphic scene, it's on my profile, under "SN: The missing piece". **

**Thanks to BookWorm77071, muentiger, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, CatAnne78, Blue-bird-11 and Skylark#1.**

**For CatAnne78 and Muentiger.**

**Chapter 7: Paradise**

"Dumnezue."

"What is it, Anna?" Laud asked her.

"I wanted to make a speech too." She pouted. Laud laughed.

"You'll get your chance, love." He winked at her. "Plus, everything changes tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Merope comes into her full powers tonight."

"She isn't in her powers yet?"

"No."

"How…"

"Skye is the entity in our world that is the strongest. In a sense, all of us depend on her. Including her nemesis, though she doesn't know this."

Anna sighed.

"My best friend's up against a lunatic, isn't she?" Anna sounded heartbroken, but she immediately perked when she remember her own friend was completely psychotic.

"Pretty much." Laud answered her. "But let's not fret about that now." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. I want to dance with my favorite girl."

She blushed. "Oh, now I'm your favorite girl? This coming from the guy that hated me the first day he saw me."

"Because everything I touch becomes dust."

"Is Storm dust? What about Skye?"

"No, but I never had a thing with her."

"I know. But you've touched her life more than you realize."

He held out his hand again. "Walk with me?"

Hand in hand they left the tent. Anna was being weirded out by Laud's strange behavior.

"What's wrong, Laud?" She asked when they were a few meters away from the tent. He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Nothing, Anna. But I want to know you to know that I love you."

She froze.

"Wha – what?"

"You knew. And I'm an old man, Anna. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Do I like sugarcubes? Am I Skye Night's, I mean Malfoy, best friend? Is the grass green and are you a veela?"

"Yes?"

"Gosh, you're stupid."

"I won't argue." He inclined his head. "Don't you consider it… _strange? _ I mean, I'm a good decade or two older than you."

Anna shook her head. "Age is but a number."

He smiled at her and bent down, crashing his lips down on hers.

"No backing out now." He whispered against her lips.

"Yay." She replied drily as her arms snaked around his neck. "I love you too, by the way."

Secretly she was still wondering if he'd ever open up to her.

123

Skye opened her eyes and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked carefully. She was still in his arms, but her eyes were taking in everything they could. They were in paradise. A smallish waterfall flowed right in front of them, the color of the water the bluest blue, crystal clear… The grass was lush, and wild. It wasn't forced neatness, but true paradise. There were tall trees, small flowers bloomed everywhere. To one side there was a small flat, it sort of fit in with all of the simplicity and beauty nature held.

"Draco…" She said his name in awe.

"I'm taking that as a yes… so, my love; shall I carry you over the threshold?"

"I don't know, would you be able to carry my dress?"

Draco smiled, half-relieved that she wasn't yelling at him for doing something cliché.

"If I can handle you, I can handle the dress." He said smugly. And he walked to the flat, not using too much speed; he knew Skye's equilibrium was dainty.

Just outside the door she demanded to be put down.

"Skye?"

"Dray, you know I hate clichés." She said and he quickly set her down. "So, in a rather disturbing turn of events, I shall carry you over the threshold."

She didn't exactly give him time to answer, but knocked him off his feet and picked him up. Draco tried to wrestle her out of it, but she was stronger than she appeared.

Once inside the flat she set him down.

"Our bags are already here, so you can feel free to get out of that dress." Draco tried his best not to laugh at his wife's antics, but he failed miserably and burst with wild laughter. Skye frowned and pouted.

"No. I want to sleep in it." He wasn't sure if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"Well… that's gonna be a bit awkward…"

She looked at him stupidly before bursting out in laughter. "All right, I catch your drift. Will you help me undress, then?"

Draco started. He hadn't expected that.

"Don't worry, I wear underwear, Draco, this is just a heavy dress…"

Draco reached to her back and pulled down the zipper. He saw the amount of bare skin and felt himself getting excited. He'd seen her in her underwear before – even if it was by accident, but this time it was different. She stepped out of her dress, her back was to him.

"Um… Skye?" He drew her attention. She didn't turn around, but her head was cocked sideways to say that she was listening. "I'll wait outside."

She nodded. Draco turned around and bolted out the door.

Skye was nervous, and she couldn't even lie to herself about it. She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes, leaving the shoes for last, and reached for one of the blue towels. She wrapped it around her body and headed outside.

Draco's clothes were lying to one side, discarded. He had his back to her. _All the better, _Skye decided. She quickly threw the bundle of cotton on the grass next to his clothes and jumped into the water with a big splash. Draco jumped around, like a big scaredy cat.

"Skye!" He laughed at her antics. Only their heads could be seen above the water. She shrugged and drew closer to him. His laughing expression immediately turned into a nervous one. But Skye didn't give him time to be nervous as she pulled him down. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Draco's hands went to her hips; he was surprised to find them bare…

123

Skye opened her eyes. They'd fallen asleep in the cave behind the waterfall. She sat up and squinted. It was dark outside. She shook Draco. He moaned, but sat up. His skin glistened in the seeping moonlight. The water of the waterfall cast odd lighting in the cave. It wasn't normal, which was why Skye loved it.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Let's get inside." She whispered. "We'll get sick out here."

Draco snorted. "That's likely." But he sat up anyways. "Do you regret it?"

Skye looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it wasn't what you expected." He said it quickly, as if afraid.

"Oh, shut up." Skye sneered. She lifted a hand to Draco's face and forced him to look at her. "It was perfect. You were perfect."

She guided his lips down to hers. Her hands moved from his face to his chest.

"Skye…" He moaned. "Twice?"

"Unless you think you're not man enough."

He glared at her before continuing where they left off earlier.

123

Miles away, a beautiful woman was screaming in agony, agony mixed with mirth.

"My Empress?" The mermaid asked, concerned.

"Sod off." The woman growled at her.

Suddenly she was lifted gracefully into the air, and she shone. She shone dark blue… and it frightened the little girl that stood off to one side. She watched in horror as Merope screamed, she turned around and ran. As far as her seven-year old legs could carry her. She vowed to find the first train, bus or find a wizard, but here she wasn't staying any longer. The woman was evil. _True, pure evil_.

She remembered Uncle Fenrir (as she was forced to call him) mention the true shifter. He'd been at the battle. Rija didn't know what this 'battle' was, but she did know that she'd find out. For some reason she knew this person would help her.

Rija was a mere child, and she could sense the darkness oozing from the woman she was told was her mistress.

None saw her leave.

The woman was lowered onto the ground lightly.

She looked at her followers.

"I'm taking this world down." She said. "Now we really begin."

She ordered her werewolf to take command with his fellow shape-shifters, to the mermaid she said to go back to Loch Ness and rile up her fellows. The little girl was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Merope demanded from the werewolf.

"I don't know." He gasped. She had him pinned to a wall, her hand restricting his breathing.

"Find her." Merope's voice was dangerous.

Fenrir nodded, his breath now completely gone. Merope's eyes widened in delight. "On second thought, let her go. She'll come back… eventually…"

123

**A/N: There's a prologue on Tanya, the mermaid persona, "The Siren Song" by StormTheVeela.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks to Muentiger, Bookworm77071, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), beba78, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, beba78, CatAnne78 and RandomAsRainbows. I said beba78 twice because I didn't mention them last time. I'm really sorry.**

**This is for beba78.**

**Chapter 8: Little Horse**

It was a dark night. Darker than most nights, and even the stars seemed to hide. The trees loomed over them; threateningly and resembling creatures from nightmares. The moon shone in the night sky, the only light. It wasn't a full moon, and it more made one think of broken glass. It would have been a good night, were it not for the frightening pair that walked on the forest path.

Merope followed Fenrir through the darkness. A cloak covered her face. It was the middle of the night, and they were gathering forces. The As escuros needed new blood, seeing as the Little Horse had run away. They reached a fork, and Fenrir stopped.

"My Empress." He bowed to her, holding a hairy hand out so that she would go first. She stepped forward and lowered her hood. The broken moonlight fell onto her face. She was beautiful; her dark hair framed her face, which was smooth. No wrinkle, no blemish, nothing. Not even a happy or angry expression. In the past weeks she'd learned to control her emotions. Her eyes sparkled with menace, and pleasure at that menace. She wanted to upstage the one known as Skyler Night. The one to whom she was a few decades a senior.

She hated that girl with a passion. She'd stolen Merope's destiny – and for that she would pay. And pay dearly.

"Come forwards, creatures of the night." She commanded.

From every shrub and bush a figure detached themselves and shadows crept up to her. None of them looked at her.

"Empress." They all said the word in a low voice. Merope looked at the creatures. All shape-shifters, animals and wizards. They knelt down in front of her.

"Am I to assume you're my followers?" Merope asked softly. Her hand twitched slightly towards her wand. She was ready in case they decided to attack.

"With your permission, Empress?" One of the crouching figures said.

"Go on."

The figure stood up.

"We've lost some numbers."

"What has happened?" She enquired.

"When they felt the energy they ran. Deciding to join the Empress of Light."

"They will pay." Merope's tone was icy. She frowned. "Since when is she referred to as the Empress of Light?"

"She can manipulate the elements."

Merope smiled. Though it was a cruel smile and rather scared the creatures.

"Oh, can she?" She sounded amused. "Look at this." She whispered, before swinging around, she threw her cloak off in one fluid motion. Fenrir's hand stretched and he snatched it. She lifted a hand and brought it down. They were all thrown into instant darkness. "I'm not the Empress of Darkness for nothing."

Everyone was shivering. Devoid of light the night around them became cold and eerily quiet. Nothing could be heard. Not a cricket. Or even the wind.

She lifted the darkness again.

"I control the night."

123

Miles away a little girl lay on the side of the street. She'd fallen down the previous evening, having fled for days on end, she just collapsed. Passersby looked at the girl in concern. She looked dirty, tired and thin. No one, however, stopped to check on the girl. No one except a shabby man in a trench coat walked by. He, at first, took no notice of the girl, his eyes merely skimmed her.

He backtracked and bent over her. She looked so familiar…

_*Flasback*_

_Remus had gone to visit an old schoolfriend. This particular friend had requested it, saying his godson had been attacked by a werewolf, but had not transformed. He knew Remus' status and thought perhaps he would know. Of course, Lupin had already had ideas. His friend's daughter was the Empress, and the empress needed allies. And there was the legend of the True Shifter that would bring the lycanthropy movement to an end. No one knew how, they all just knew about it._

"_Remus, this is my godson, Zane. Zane, meet Mr. Lupin. We used to go to school together." Leeroy introduced them._

"_Hello, Zane, nice to meet you." Lupin had held his hand out to the boy; he took it and offered Lupin a slight smile as greeting. _

"_I apologize, Remus, Zane hasn't spoken since it happened." Leeroy said. Remus smiled again, but his smile was a little downcast now. "Shall we retire to the dining room? I didn't make the food for nothing, you know."_

_Zane snorted, Leeroy glared at him. Zane looked at him accusingly._

"_All right, Zane, LIZZY didn't make the food for nothing."_

_Zane nodded, satisfied._

_They followed Leeroy to the dining room._

_Lizzy immediately ushered them into our seats and started heaping food onto their plates. Leeroy smiled apologetically at Remus. Lizzy was Leeroy's Housekeeper, a kind old lady who babied the two men._

"_Lizzy tends to overfeed us." He said._

"_That is only because Mr. Pelzer forgets to eat breakfast, and the young Zane skips lunch, so don't you -" She pointed the soup spoon threateningly at Leeroy, "be mouthy, mister!"_

_Zane looked amused. Leeroy grinned at her and held his hands up in surrender._

"_All right, you win, Liz. You can go now, I'll wash up tonight."_

"_But…" She started, but he just looked at her pointedly. Her mouth went into a silent 'oh' before she said goodbye and left, her eyes lingered worryingly on Zane for a moment._

_They tucked in. Lizzy had outdone herself tonight! Steak, it was, with fried potatoes and sweet peas._

_After dinner Leeroy took them to the living room, Zane wore a frown. He possibly didn't understand why he had to be there too._

"_Zane?" The boy looked up at Remus. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions? About the night your parents were murdered?"_

_Zane looked horrorstruck and he glanced accusingly at his godfather._

"_As I understand you were hurt too." He said, taking Zane's non-reply as a yes._

_Zane nodded his confirmation and gripped the chair._

"_May I see the wound?"_

_Zane looked at Leeroy tentatively. He nodded in encouragement._

"_Zane, you can trust this man." He said, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder. "He might be able to help you. He really is an old school friend of mine."_

_The boy stood up and unzipped his jacket; he pulled his white vest aside for Remus to see. In the meanwhile he'd gotten up too, and was studying the wound. Zane saw his eyes widen, horror written on his face._

"_A werewolf did it." He said – his voice barely above a whisper._

"_Is he right, Zane?" Leeroy asked his godson. He nodded, closing his eyes at some horrible memory._

"_You were bitten, but you didn't transform?" Remus was puzzled. "How can that be possible?" _

_Zane zipped his jacket up._

"_Did you transform last night, Remus? Maybe it's just a temporary thing." Leeroy suggested, Remus glared at him. "Oh, all right, you look horrible – stupid question." Leeroy's face became a dashing red color._

_Zane sniggered, impressed with Remus's ability to make Leeroy blush._

"_Perhaps it's because he's a squib?" Leeroy suggested. Remus shook his head._

"_Even muggles and squibs turn into werewolves if they're bitten…" He paused for a moment before looking at Zane again, curious. "Zane, do you have a family-tree handy?" He asked it as if he'd just asked the time, almost as if he thought it to be normal for one to carry around a book with your ancestors' names in it._

_Zane nodded and jumped up. He sprinted up the stairs and rummaged in his room. Remus took the chance and glanced around the room. On top of the fireplace stood a picture with a small family in it. He assumed it was Zane's family as Zane stood in front of the man, a hand on a younger Zane's shoulder. The little girl looked excited, her eyes glued to her brother's face. He was her hero._

"_That's the Mages." Leeroy said, coming up next to Remus. "They were such a happy family, and then…" Leeroy's voice trailed off, but Remus had understood. Leeroy quickly excused himself and left the room._

_Zane's footsteps thudded to a stop behind Remus and he handed the book over. The latter smiled kindly before opening it. He read the line down to Zane and Rija (Zane's sister)._

_The book hit the floor at the same time as piece of parchment did, Remus and Zane stared at one another._

"_Why can I cut this silence with a knife?" Leeroy asked casually as he re-entered the room. Trust him to go make popcorn at a time like this! Zane snapped out of his trance and picked up the letter, handing it to him. Remus hadn't even noticed the letter._

_Remus snapped out of his trance too, because he slammed the book down in front of Zane after snatching it from the floor._

"_What is it, Remus?" Leeroy asked him, not having read the letter yet._

"_Your forefathers were the creators of my kind, that's why you didn't transform." Remus looked deeply into Zane's eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" Leeroy asked, voicing the question evident on Zane's face._

"_Zane's family is the true shape-shifters, the ones that caused werewolves to roam the earth, slaughtering and decimating humans."_

_Zane looked at him questioningly._

"_You, Zane, can stop the horror that is a werewolf. You will do wonders for our world." For once Remus was hopeful._

"_Umm… Remus, Hogwarts wants him too." Leeroy said, staring at the letter in his hands with an incredulous look._

_*Flasback ends*_

That had been the day he found out about the True Shifter. That the legend was true, as true as the one of the Empress.

He bent down and shook the girl.

"Rija?" He had to chance it. Zane thought his sister was dead. Murdered. The little girl stirred. "Rija?'

Her eyes flew open and she screamed.

"Please! Don't make me go back to them!" Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. Tears of fear.

"Calm down." He said softly. "Is your name Rija Mage?"

"Yes, sir… but I will never find my mummy and daddy… Uncle Fenrir killed them…"

"I know where your brother is." He said. "I can go get him."

"No! Zaney's dead!"

"He's not." Remus said.

He helped her to her feet. "Will you come with me?"

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. For some reason she trusted him – and she didn't even know his name.

"My name is Remus Lupin." He said. She smiled at him.

"I'm Rija Mage, Mr. Lupin." She knew he knew that, but she thought it to be good manners.

He straightened up and held out his hand to her. She took ahold of his finger.

Once out of sight he picked her up and turned on the spot, making sure to hold her tightly so they won't be separated.

He opened his eyes as the uncomfortable feeling of apparition lifted. He checked to see if she was all right, and she was. He set her down and took out his wand. Now he thought of it, she did look like Zane. The same color hair, and the same heart-shaped face. He waved his wand and a huge silver animal burst from it.

He started to walk up the driveway to Malfoy Manor. The girl following behind.

The doors to the house burst open, and a figure almost attacked them.

"You said what now, Remus?" Zane asked. He saw the little girl and smiled. "Rija!"

The little girl looked up and smiled back. "Zaney!"

Zane swooped the little girl into his arms.

"I cannot believe you're alive! Where have you been?"

"Uncle Fenrir took me away." She said. Zane looked murderous. "Don't be angry, Zaney."

Zane beamed at her tearily. "He won't get away with it." He looked at Remus. "Thank you. I can't believe you found her."

"She was on a sidewalk. I thought I recognized her."

"Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled at them. "It's good to see you smile for real, Zane."

"Actually…" Zane started. "I have been happy. You see; Sage and me…"

"What about me?" Sage popped up from behind a hedge. "Hi, Remus. What are you doing here?"

"He brought Rija." Zane said, bringing the girl into Sage sight. Sage grinned and jumped over the hedge.

"I told you so." Sage smirked. "I'm Sage." He introduced himself to the little girl.

"I'm Rija." She replied. She was hanging onto her brother for dear life. Her brother was very close to sobbing uncontrollably. Sage noticed this and held his hand out to Zane. The latter took it and smiled through happy tears.

"She's alive."

123

"Come on, Draco!" Skye giggled, tugging him with her. She was as excited as a five year old.

"What is it, Skye?" He laughed.

"Just follow me!"

She was running through the forest. Draco on her tail. He was in reality faster than her, but he didn't want to look like an idiot by running past her and having to stop – having absolutely no idea where they were going.

And then she was out of sight.

"Skye?" He called.

"Up here." She said. Draco looked up, and there she was. Hanging upside down from a vine. Her legs were entangled with the vine, her arms free. Her hair fell down. Draco stared.

"If that teaching thing doesn't work out, go into a circus." He called up. Skye laughed and flew from the vine to the next one, summersaulting neatly in the air. She landed gracefully next to him.

"Who told you?" She pouted.

"Told me what?"

"That we're going to a circus."

"What?" He stood still.

"So you didn't know?" She rounded on him, her face a millimeter away from his. She was suddenly excited.

"I think that much is now painfully obvious, love." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Let's go, Draco!"

Draco resisted, but it was only to see her drag him and moan. After a minute he consented, but he drew her in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She could never cease to excite him. Whether they were just sitting beneath a tree, or they were racing like a bunch of five year olds – she always did something for him. And she felt exactly the same way. After three years, everytime they kissed, it felt like the first time.

"That was awesome!" Skye announced. The first part of the show was done, and it had been amazing. The trapeze artists were the best, but Draco thought Skye would beat them – hands down. And it was obvious that the animals were mid-training, as the dogs often ran off and the doves just flew away. The only behaving thing was the snake, and that was because he just had to slither around his charmer's body.

"You're right." Draco agreed. "But I think you're better."

"Oh, you don't need flattery." Skye said, placing a hand on his thigh.

"I know." He said, grasping her hand. He brought it to his mouth and slightly grazed it. "But I'm not trying to flatter you."

And it was true.

123

They spent the rest of the week exploring the forest. They were on an island known as Wizard's Island, though muggles called it Atlantis. Many of them had found this place, claiming it to be the lost island of Atlantis, though they were all deemed as lunatics. Wizard's Island was the only vacation place for wizards and witches, where they could spend the day without worrying of breaking the statue of secrecy. There were a few small towns on it, the rest was a resort.

At one point they found odd markings and studied it. Skye immediately deciphered it and told Draco that they had found the tomb of a king. They didn't enter it; they heard what had happened in Egypt with the pyramids there. And Draco quite enjoyed having a single head and two hands.

At another point they conversed with the vast array of animals. They found an ancients sea-turtle, and he told them the story of the first wizards finding the island and claiming it as their own and later making it into a resort. He also told them the story of the pirates trying to take the land as their own. Well, they got a big surprise – the wizards were really territorial. It had turned out into a big battle, swords versus wands, strength versus magic. Magic won in the end.

The waterfall was their favorite place to be. They practiced illicit (according to them) activities there.

A week passed quickly, and soon it was time for the happy couple to go home. They decided to go at night, wanting to have a bit more fun the last day.

"Skye…" Draco asked once they were ready to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Is it all right if we stay at one of the manors for now? I haven't bought a house yet…"

"Yes, Draco, I assumed we would be returning there. We need to train, gather forces and everything."

Draco smiled at her. "I knew you would see it that way."

"I have a good feeling about it." She said.

"But I have a bad feeling about the wizarding world." Draco said solemnly. Skye's smiled disappeared.

"I don't care if they make me out as a fraud. I know what I am. I know what's to come."

"You do?"

"I know what could happen. But the destinies have changed so much… I mean, Ly's on our side. We've got the destiny bearer on our side too – and he's supposed to be the neutral entity."

"You think ours have changed too?"

"It's possible, isn't it?" She said hopefully.

"Entirely." Draco said, pulling her close with his free hand, the other was occupied by a suitcase. He kissed her forehead, and disapparated.

"Skye! You're back!"

As soon as Skye opened her eyes she was rugby-tackled. The suitcase she'd been carrying went spiraling to the right.

"I surrender!" She yelled, laughing and patting Anna's back. "Now, are you planning to play rugby for England?"

Anna stood up and helped Skye up.

"No, I'm joining St. Mungo's."

"Yeah… I thought as much. I'm either joining Hogwarts or the Ministry." Skye knew of Anna's aspirations to become a healer.

"You weren't serious about becoming a teacher, were you?"

"Of course she was." Draco interrupted. "Either that or she'll work at the Ministry, petitioning for elf, werewolf, vampire, goblin and every other magical creatures' rights."

"It's my duty." Skye said, picking up her suitcase. "Anything happen here?"

"Um…" Anna looked around; as if afraid something (or someone) might run out and attack them. "I'll let Zane tell you."

They trooped up the stairs, only to be crushed with countless hugs.

"Well, hi to you too, everyone." Skye said, laughing. She looked around, and one specific face was missing. "Where's dad?"

"He's at Remus'. He'll be back soon." Storm answered her. She took Skye's suitcase and winked. "Go into the living room."

Skye frowned but did as she was told. Zane's face had also been a missing one. She found him in front of the fireplace, a little girl on his lap. He was reading her a book.

"Zane?"

The pair turned around and looked at her. Skye grinned when she saw the little girl.

"I told you so." Skye couldn't help but say. Zane laughed and stood up; Rija was already at Skye's side, her arms hugging Skye's waist. Skye hugged the little girl back, a little taken aback.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to BW77071, muentiger, beba78, Ella, Nemo0323, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), CatAnna78, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and JohnnyDeppIsMine.**

**Check out CatAnna78's story. It's a story about James Sirius Potter and an OC, and it's really good, it's called Since Forever. Another fic you might like to check out is Muentiger's Friends, Enemies and Newids, as Skye will be making a visit to Cora's world again – soon.**

**For xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Chapter 9: The third war begins.**

Laud smiled secretly. The fates were, indeed, changing. First Lycan, now Rija. All they needed now was the mermaid, or siren, and the werewolf and Merope come crashing down.

Laud knew what was going to happen, and he was proud to say the fates were twisted in their favor. Or he knew mostly what was going to happen. He didn't know Skye's part. She remained a mystery to him.

He feared the worst. Secretly he wondered if he shouldn't be fearing the best? Paths and fates crossed permanently, and nothing could ever be certain. But perhaps the Empress' own personal Destiny Bearer had foreseen all of that.

123

The girl shook with tears. She sobbed silently. He was gone. Never to return. Payback was the only option. It was _her _fault. No one else's. Her love was gone. And her heart with it. She was a shell… numb…

She stood up and wiped her eyes.

_You're acting like your mother. _She scolded herself. _You promised yourself you wouldn't be like that._

She went over to a mirror and stared at herself. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red, and her hair a positive mess…

_Time to get revenge. _

She washed her face and reapplied her make-up. First Leo, then Theo. Who else would have to die? She went outside in the dark; it was in the middle of the night. The moon was half – at least not full or entirely gone. The only thing she had left of them was the bracelets… their names inscribed on it.

Leo had given his to her shortly after the gift-wrapping incident. He'd confessed to liking her, though he knew they could never be together. He came from a long line of purebloods, like her, and he had been forced to sign a betrothal contract. She wished that stupid rule would be overruled. And Theo… he'd been her love. Her only, true love. Of course she'd dated other guys, Blaise among them, but when Theo came along… they'd always been friends, of course, but she had wanted more – and so had he.

She smiled faintly at the when he had told her he loved her. When he had given her the bracelet… still fine gold, his name already there. He had been her best of friends. He was what Draco was to Skye, and what Laud was to Anna. Almost the very essence for which she lived… and now she had no reason.

Her mind was made up. To save her friends she'd have to betray them first.

Theo had shown her a ring. He would've asked her to marry him! He had told her as much, but no, Voldemort and Merope had to happen. It was almost the 21st century, for crying out loud. She would get Merope back for orchestrating all of this.

She pulled on a traveling cloak and waved her wand at a piece of parchment. Two words appeared on the parchment.

_I'm sorry._

She bit back another sob at what she was about to do… but the only way to bring down a bad guy, was to do it from the inside. Or die trying. She knew she'd find her Theo if she died, so death sounded almost inviting to her. She left all of her possessions behind, everything except a few odd clothing articles, thrown unceremoniously into a duffel bag, and the two bracelets. She wouldn't need her earthly possessions now. She shrunk the bag and popped it into her pocket.

She quietly snuck out of Malfoy Manor; into the night… down the lane… she took one last glance at the Manor, and disapparated. Leaving her friends and everyone she loved behind.

Ready to face Merope Gaunt.

She opened her eyes after the unwanted feeling of pressure had lifted. She was at a place called Riddle Manor – it was where Skye had told her Merope lived. The manor must've been run-down at a time, for now it looked half-fixed up. She touched the rust-colored gate, and instantly there was someone at the gate.

"Can I help you?"

She recognized the voice. Fenrir Greyback. Another character she fully hated – it had been him that had bitten Theo, cursing him for the rest of his life.

"I'm here to see the Empress." She said, her tone not giving away the true turmoil inside her.

"And what, might I ask, is your business?"

"I can give inside information on Skye Night."

"Aren't you one of her little friends?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Not anymore." She answered softly. She forced a block of ice to freeze around her heart. Her love and every single emotion to be blocked out.

"How can I possibly trust you?"

"It's not your trust that I wish to have."

"Oh, no?"

"No."

"Very well. We'll let the Empress test you herself." He said, grinning maliciously. He opened the gate, it squeaked loudly, he held out his hand for her to pass. She walked in, refusing to meet his eyes. She hated him – but all of it was now covered by the block of ice that was once her heart.

He led her into the house and up the stairs. To the room at the very top of the house. The werewolf knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened at its own accord.

"What is it now, Fenrir?" A drawling voice asked. Fenrir fell to the floor, Pansy did the same.

"A girl, Empress, she says she's got inside information on the Night-girl."

The woman stood up.

"Stand up, girl."

She did as she was told.

"I shall test if your intentions are true. Tell me, why do you, her supposed friend, turn on her?"

"She killed Theo." Was all Pansy said.

"Oh, you fight for love?"

"I fight for vengeance."

Pansy refused to look up.

"And what does your heart say about this betrayal?"

"I have no heart. Just hatred." She said softly. "I can help you. I know how to get into the Ministry of Magic."

"Is that so?"

"They trust me. And you do realize that in order to beat Night, we need to flatten the Ministry first."

"And you can do that?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm a trusted member of the Order of the Empress."

"Shall we do it tonight, then?" Obviously it was a clever ruse.

"Only if I get to deal with Shacklebolt. I've got a personal vendetta against him."

"Which is…?"

"I…" She cleared her throat. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Understandable." Merope said. Pansy almost snorted – clearly she _didn't _understand – otherwise she would've seen through Pansy immediately. "Shall we go, then?"

"Ma'am?" Pansy called her back. "While we allow the Ministry to fall, we also need to make Night a fugitive." _So that she knows to hide and be safe._

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We use the media. The Daily Prophet." _Because everyone knows not to trust the Daily Prophet._

"Fenrir, tell Tanya to contact them the minute the Ministry falls. And rendezvous my followers." Merope told him. "We meet up in London." He nodded, still in his bowing position, and scurried out of the room, like the dirty animal he is.

"You need the sign of the As Ecsuros." Merope said. "Hold out your arm." Pansy did as she was told. She raised the arm on which the Dark Mark had once burned. Now, however, it was faded… a mere smear. Merope raised her wand.

"What is your name?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Do you, Pansy Parkinson, swear to be loyal to your Empress? To do as she says, even if you aren't agreeable to it? Do your swear your life to her?"

"I do." _She doesn't need to know _my _empress is Skye._

"So mote it be."

A searing pain passed through Pansy's body. She wanted to scream, but she refused to give the bitch the satisfaction.

She watched as a pair of black wings appeared on her wrist. She was, yet again, stained. This time, though, she had gone willingly.

"You didn't scream." Merope sounded vaguely surprised.

Pansy said nothing.

"Shall we go?"

Pansy nodded.

Merope swooped out of the room first, Pansy followed, her head hung.

Merope held on to her as they apparated.

"May I destroy the minister?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course."

They went to the main entrance, and took the lift down. The whole ministry was busy – even if it was the middle of the night. Pansy guessed they were still recovering.

No one paid any attention to them. Pansy nodded to Merope and got out on the first floor.

"I shall send my patronus once the minister is dead."

She watched the lift doors close and sauntered on. No one stopped her, or asked her what she was doing there. She found the door.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic (temporary)_

She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door and went in.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Good afternoon, Kingsley."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be murdering you." She said nonchalantly. "Merope's here, sir." She said. "And I told her I wanted to deal with you. So I can tell you to run."

"I can't leave my post…"

"Kingsley you have to run!" Pansy yelled. "If you don't, she will kill you herself, and for the little while I've known her, I've learned that she's a sadist. Please! Go to Malfoy Manor. Tell them the Ministry has fallen, and that she thinks you're dead. Please! You're one of the only men that can help fight this battle!" She shrieked, her eyes pleading with him to do as she said.

"I can't just leave…"

"You can and you must!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! Go! And don't tell _anyone _that you saw me!"

Kingsley apparated. Pansy sighed, she waved her wand and thought of Theo.

A bright, silver light escaped her wand, and a big animal appeared in front of her.

"Theo?" She asked softly. The animal reared its great head and roared before running off.

Pansy opened the door.

"Kingsley is dead!" She yelled. "And your ministry has fallen, yet again."

Terrified shrieks filled her ears as plenty more colourful lighting filled the room. Not a spell touched her. A beat stood in front of her, taking every spell… it was Theo. Her patronus… he was protecting her. She apparated, taking the silver beast with her, to the atrium. She was glad they'd reinstated the thing about apparating in and out of the ministry. She found Merope, dueling three people at once. Fernrir was throwing himself at random people. Reinforcements had shown up – for Merope's side.

The third war has begun.

Pansy apparated to the office of the Daily Prophet, where she forced the editor to put in a new headline. A new story. One that discredited Skye completely. It called her a liar, a fool and entirely mental.

Skye would hate her – but that's all right. She hated herself too.

123

Kingsley apparated to Malfoy Manor – where he immediately set of the security enchantments around the house. Almost immediately he was surrounded by a hoard of wands. No one could see the other one – darkness clouded them all.

"It's me!" He yelled.

"Yes, we know. Now… what is 'me's' name?" That was the unmistakable voice of one very ticked off, and tired, Severus Snape. His sarcasm gave him away.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Some of the waves lowered, but the sarcasm-dripping man didn't let go that easily.

"Prove it."

"All right. I recognize you as Severus Snape, former Potions Master, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and headmaster of Hogwarts. You have a daughter, named Skye Night, now Malfoy, she's the Empress of Shape-shifters, and I know for a fact that Scrimgeor had destroyed what he thought was the only evidence of your lineage."

"Tell me my father's name."

"Tobias Snape."

Severus lowered his wand, even if was slightly.

"What do you mean the Ministry has fallen?"

"I mean that Merope Gaunt has infiltrated the Ministry and is, as we speak, busy taking over it."

"Why did you run?"

"P… One of her… followers set me free."

"Which one?"

"I can't say." Kingsley made his voice sound uncertain, as if saying he didn't know more than he wouldn't say.

"Come in, then."

They went inside, and Kingsley filled them in with the little knowledge he possessed. Severus took it in… Once Kingsley was finished he looked around. He recognized the Malfoys, Black, Snape himself, the veela that he assumed was Skye's mother, another veela… and two teenage boys.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice asked. Everyone turned to face a sleepy Skye, folded in Draco's robe.. "You're breaking the poor house down. Oh, hi, Kingsley."

"The ministry fell, Skye." Kingsley said gravely. Skye looked nonplussed at this information.

"I knew it would. Glad to see you got out, Kingsley." She yawned. "I suggest you guys go back to bed. The spiders are protecting us, as it is."

"Spiders?" Someone Skye couldn't see through half-closed eyes said.

"Yeah. Eight-legged creatures, sort of hairy… extremely venomous. I'm not a biology teacher, people."

"She had a few of Hagrid's spiders transferred." Severus explained. "They won't hurt us. They're too afraid."

Apparently pleased with that, they all got up and went to their separate rooms. Kingsley was lead to one of the many guestrooms.

"I should consider charging people for this." Lucius joked.

123

"So… You found her?" Skye asked Remus. They had moved the early meeting to Prince Manor, to return to Malfoy Manor later. For some reason no one would follow them there – they believed it to be haunted. Not that Skye could particularly blame them for that.

"Yes. It was entirely by chance that I chose to go that way that particular morning." The werewolf smiled kindly. Skye returned his smile. "I cannot tell you how glad I am." They were in the living room. Skye had gotten up early to greet Remus and Severus. Sirius turned up too – as did Harry. He was still rather uncomfortable in Severus' presence. So there they were. Sirius, Severus and Remus surrounded the main table, where Skye stood at the head. Draco and Harry stood slightly off to one side, but they partook in the conversation just as actively.  
>The position of leader had been thrust into Skye's hands. She'd accepted it, though, and without complaint.<p>

Draco frowned, having heard odd noises. The noise of boots crushing on gravel and the soft swishes of cloaks… it couldn't come from inside the house…

His eyes widened as he realized who; or what, they were – and he was honestly afraid of them. Draco grabbed Skye's hand and twirled her towards him in one movement as the front door burst open. An array of robed wizards entered Prince Manor. They all sprang upright, Skye readied her stance; Draco had sniffed betrayal first, as he was ready with his wand.

"Miss Night?" A big man walked out among the men. They were surrounded.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy." She corrected with a growl.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy… we are here to arrest you."

"What have I done?" She demanded.

"Spreading lies. Treason to the wizarding world, defaming the name of the most brilliant wizard ever to exist, Merlin…"

Skye snorted. "I _am_ a descendant of Merlin."

"You are a liar. You have no proof if this." The man clicked his fingers. "And now we have the rest of them too." He looked around the room. Skye closed her eyes and reopened them. They were now green slits. Draco took this as a sure sign of danger. He looked down towards her hands; her nails were longer than they normally were…

He knew he had to act fast.

"You take one step further…" She threatened. Draco tapped her wrist with his finger. She nodded. Draco closed his eyes, and the robed men's eyes glazed over.

"Come on!" She whispered urgently, gently detaching herself from Draco, everyone followed her. They waited outside. _Great! Now I'm a fugitive! _She thought.

The robed men filed out after them, their eyes still glazed… They walked outside the gates, all as if they were zombies… Skye for the first time realized the extent of his powers. He was bloody powerful. The party of people watched them disappear, and a collective sigh left them.

Draco stumbled out of Prince Manor.

"They think they've already caught you, locked you up in Azkaban and now have to return home. They also forgot about you guys." He pointed roughly at the spot to where he must've thought Harry, Remus and Sirius were standing. Draco said all of it dazedly. Skye put his arm around her shoulder for support. "But we kinda have to go into hiding."

"Why don't you return to Hogwarts?" Sirius suggested. "I mean, McGonagall won't hesitate to take you in…"

"You make a good point, Sirius," Severus said, "but would they take me?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Sirius replied. "McGonagall has wanted to properly apologize to you."

"She already has."

"I realize that, but you know her."

"Guys," Skye interrupted, "I'm taking Draco home."

She turned around, Draco still leaning heavily on her. "I suggest we don't return to Prince Manor for a while."

Harry ran to help her.

"This is really weird." He whispered. Skye giggled.

"I know. It was in the beginning weird for me too. Dad and Sirius being on a first name basis…"

"No. I'm talking about you being his kid."

"Oh. Yeah, imagine what it was like for me? I mean, I didn't have a problem with him, being a Slytherin and all, but here came this man, claiming to be my father… and he's the most disliked person at Hogwarts."

"Untrue. Umbridge was the most hated."

"Yes, I know Harry, but Umbridge came in fifth year."

"Point taken." Harry shrugged. "I wonder where she is now?"

"Kingsley chucked her in Azkaban for her crimes against humanity." Skye answered nonchalantly.

"You're kidding me!" Harry laughed.

"No…"

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her.

She nodded and they turned on the spot.

They opened their eyes at Malfoy Manor.

"I can't believe that this is now the fortress of good." Harry said. The Manor now looked so different from the dark place of only months before.

"The rooms where Voldemort and his followers lived have been destroyed. And the whole house has gotten a make-over." Skye said. "My in-laws aren't afraid of spending money."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Draco mumbled. Both Skye and Harry burst out laughing – they'd forgotten about Draco. "At least Luna and Blaise were treated fairly."

"Yeah… I guess I got it wrong with your parents, didn't I?"

"Me and the rest of the Slytherins." Draco mumbled. "Can we go in?" He now looked a dashing shade of green.

Skye nodded to Harry, to let him know she had him. "I'll take him."

"Are you sure?"

Skye threw her head back and laughed. "Aw, you're still a typical Gryffindor. I admire your chivalry, but it's not needed." She pinched his cheek for effect. Harry blushed scarlet and chuckled. "You forgot that I'm superhuman."

"Chivalry is in me, Skye."

"It's my job to be chivalrous." Draco murmured. Skye stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm a feminist. But I do appreciate a gallant gesture from now and then."

"Yeah. _She _carried _me _over the threshold. I mean; what the hell?" Draco asked. His sneer was back in place – even in his distracted state.

"Actually, that's the sort of thing I expect from Skye." Harry shrugged. They were halfway to the door by now. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Did you at least enjoy the honeymoon?"

"Plenty." Skye grinned. "In fact… Draco still owes me…"

"Skye!" Draco silenced her, and she laughed. "We agreed that _that _would remain between the two of us."

"Well, we're one and a half now, considering your state…"

"Skye!"

"All right, I will not tell Harry about your fetish."

"Draco had a fetish? Now you _have _to tell you."

At that point Draco tried to pull himself from their grips, quite unsuccessfully, as he tumbled towards the floor. Skye caught him just in time and slung him over her shoulders.

"You have no idea how out of proportion that looks." Harry said, staring at the pair of them in awe.

"Believe me, I do." Skye replied, trying to hide a smile. "But I do truly despise clichés, and Draco should've known."

123

"Skye? Love, wake up."

"I'm awake."

"Really? Your breathing doesn't give anything away."

"I'm learning to control it."

"Why?"

"So when I figure out who betrayed our position, I won't instantly go mega-freak on them."

"So you, too, think we'd been betrayed?" Draco asked, peering at her. She was lying on her back, facing the ceiling.

"Yeah… the problem is; who would've betrayed us?" She answered. Draco sat up and glanced at the clock. It was past midnight, and it didn't look like Skye had been sleeping at all.

"We should test them all." He said, settling down again.

"How, Draco? I've gone over the ways to test them, but I don't know how… I mean, what detail would they know that the others wouldn't?"

"True." He inclined his head. His hand searched under the blanket for hers. "Suppose it's Blaise?"

"No." Skye said it so quickly that he thought she thought he was mental. (And that he _was _mental, for he had just confused himself.)

"Why not?"

"Blaise didn't know of the plan, for starters. Nor did Luna. I've already cancelled them out."

"Maybe Ron or Hermione?"

"They didn't know either. Harry's staying with Sirius, so that's how he knew. No, the only ones that knew were the inhabitants. Thus, my suspects are: our respective parents, Anna, Laud, Zane, Sage, Lycan and Pansy."

Lycan had moved back to Malfoy Manor after a while, saying he missed them.

"Lycan?"

"No. Who'd he tell?" She sounded exhausted.

"Our parents?"

"Unlikely."

"Zane?"

"Not after he got Rija back." Her replies were quick – she _must _be sure of herself, even when she was this tired.

"Sage?"

"Also not – he won't risk Zane's happiness." And it was true.

"Anna?"

"It's either her, Laud or Pansy." Skye hated herself for saying it, but she knew that.

"But you doubt it?"

"I don't like to think my best friend betrayed me."

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you!" Draco tried to sound offended. Skye rolled her eyes and briefly looked at him.

"You _are _my best friend, love, but you know the penalty for betraying me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Enlighten me." He mocked her. A small smile played around her lips.

"I will. Later. I need to talk to you about something else."

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember the day we fought? When I threw a tantrum about destiny and who knows what else?" She almost laughed at the memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"The day you yelled at me for throwing you across a room in your dream?" He smirked at the memory.

"Yeah." She said, sounding slightly ashamed.

"Well… what about it?"

She sighed and turned on her side to look him in the eye.

"I think I visited another world."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my imagination is not big enough to create a complete new world. With characters like Cora, Lia and Avery." Skye said it so fast that Draco nearly missed it.

"You've lost me." He said, sounding confused. Skye let loose a throaty laugh.

"Exactly." She said. She launched into an explanation of everything she could remember about that dream. "… and then I woke up. But time cannot possibly move that fast, can it? I mean, you said I was out for five or ten minutes…"

"Skye, time differs."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that a year on earth does is not the same time as a year on Mars."

"I know that…"

"Listen." He interjected. "Let's say you did visit another universe, why on earth won't time differ there?"

"It's just abnormal."

"And since when do you like anything normal?"

"Point taken. But… it's just so hard to believe."

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go to your dad tomorrow morning. And ask him. I'll ask Anna."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, there are three things I'm sure of."

"Oh?" She sounded amused.

"Yeah. Number one, I love you. Number two, human stupidity isn't endless, and number three – Anna's not our traitor."

Skye put her head forward and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" He asked, surprised. Kisses and touches before they got married were normal, but now he savored every kiss… every touch… as if each one would, and possibly could, be the last.

"For believing in her when I don't."

"She's your best friend, Skye. You should know her like you know the back of your hand."

"Pansy's my best friend too." She pointed out. "And have you ever noticed that my hands tend to change into talons or claws when I'm angry?"

"You're not a monster." He said.

"No. Just a freak."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." He scolded her.

"I'm not, Draco, I'm saying it in a bored tone – and a tired one."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

"I thought it was just a dream."

Draco smiled and lifted his hand. He stroked her eyes, forcing them closed.

"Then go to sleep." He said determinedly. Skye sighed again, this time it was a content sigh. Draco drew her closer to him. "And if I ever pass out again, you're to place yourself in my arms, is that clear?"

Skye gave a non-committal grunt before drifting off into a restless sleep.

She dreamed of Anna and Pansy, with the bodies of skinny cats. Pansy kept trying to get Skye to pet her head – Anna scratched her the whole time, until Skye finally had to lock the cat up. Laud ran in at some point with a canoe – yelling that the white-faces were coming. At that moment Skye forced herself to wake up – she didn't want weird dreams anymore. It only reminded her of what was to come.

It wasn't death itself she feared, it was what would happen after. Would it be everlasting darkness? Would she be in the inbetween place? A sort of temporary heaven or hell from whereon she would go to either paradise, or the flaming pits of hell?

Afraid of death? Hardly… but of the unkown? Entirely. She knew that death is the one thing man will do together – that and be born. Birth has already taken place, thus only the mysterious temptress awaited.

_I'll face it. _She decided. _I won't kill myself, but I'll stare into the eyes of death if it means their all left alone. Why does war have to exist? Is it God's will? Or is it man's? I mean, why does murder exist? Or thievery, or any of that?_

_No. That was man's job, God never wanted that, but he did warn that war would come, didn't he? Gold has to be purified before it is simply gold… so it's a test?_

Her thoughts kept her busy all night long, until she finally stood up in the early hours and headed to her father's office.

123

"Wait… she's seen _what?_" Anna screamed.

"She told me about a dream she had a few months ago. She told me of an array of colourful characters… like Lia, who's Harry's older sister? And Cora, who's a newid… not that I know what _that_ is."

"Draco… did you tell Sev?"

"Of course I did… but he told me to forget about it."

"Is he mental?" Anna screamed. She and Draco were taking a walk. He knew Skye wouldn't confide in someone else – except perhaps Anna, and that's why he turned to her. He _had _gone to Sev, as he was Skye's father and knew possibly more than him what was going on.

"I've considered that, and I've come to the conclusion that, yes, he is mental." Draco tried to joke.

"Seriously, Draco. Doesn't he realize the severe things he just caused?"

"Things? Anna, I've never seen you at a loss for words."

"Oh, sod off, Draco." Anna snapped at him. "I'm going to murder that man."

She turned around and ran towards Malfoy Manor. She ran through the halls. Draco followed suit.

123

Skye sat in front of her father's desk. She felt a bit like a schoolchild, but she _had _to know.

"Daddy. You have to tell me what you know." She said after telling him about the dream.

Severus exhaled loudly and turned to face her.

"The dream you had was everything but a dream." He started. "And this Electric you keep mentioning? Well, she's what's known as a traveler. "

"Which is…?"

"A being that can travel between two worlds. Universes. He, or she, can transport you to their world, if help is needed."

"But why _me_?"

"You're the most powerful being in our world, and your help was needed at that time. You can go to them, too, if you need help."

Skye nodded as she digested the information.

Cora, Lia, Aves, Vamp-girl and rude-boy were all real. As real as she was. And Electric was real too. Man – she was annoying!

"Promise?" She asked. Severus was shocked. Skye sounded so insecure, like a five year old. In actuality, he was incredibly impressed with how much she'd grown up. She even wore different clothes. Neat female-suits – ones she picked out with Narcissa at a time.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I hadn't realized the moment had risen." He said, sounding truly sorry.

"It's fine, dad." She said. "But I'd like to visit them again."

"Why?"

"They asked me for help, dad." She said, sounding determined. Severus looked at her, proud of her. "And now I need them." She didn't add a reason as to why she'd need their help. Perhaps they needed her, just as much as she needed them.

"You'll have to return to Hogwarts first."

"I know."

"Shall we go talk to Minerva now, then?"

"Yeah. Just, promise me you won't keep anything from me again?"

"I cannot promise that. But what I can promise you; is that I won't keep anything important from you."

Skye stood up and moved around the table, to where Severus was standing. She threw her arms around him.

"Good."

They exited the study together. The study was now official known as the potions' office, seeing as Severus brew his potions there. Skye often helped him – she was quite accomplished at the subject.

"Skye!" The voices bombarded her.

"Okay, okay, I ate the last cookie!" She confessed. "But I was hungry!"

"That's not what we're yelling about." Anna said. "But you ate the last cookie? Skye! How dare you!"

"I was hungry!"

"And you couldn't eat the packet of popcorn?" Anna was furious at Skye. "I spent two days making those cookies!"

"No, I wanted the bloody cookie!" Skye yelled back.

"Seriously? You're fighting about a blasted cookie?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we want to murder dad." Draco glared at his father-in-law.

"He told me everything." Skye said. "We _will _be returning to Hogwarts, where I shall try to contact them. Though how, I have absolutely no idea."

"I do." Anna said. "Can I go get them now, Sev?"

Severus nodded. "I've wanted to tell you to bring them up."

Anna grinned, gave Skye a quick hug, pecked Draco on the cheek and ran off.

"Why does she remind me of a bunny?" Draco said. Skye playfully slapped his head.

"Idiot." She sneered.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked. Skye nodded, looking at Draco – who inclined his head in turn.

They apparated to Hogwarts, or rather, how many moths. The teaching staff was still residing there. Trying to ready everything for the next year.

The three trooped up the pathways, knowing full well no one would look for them at the school – it seemed only silly. They made their way to the headmaster's study. It was now the headmistress' study. McGonagall had been elected the new Headmistress.

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted her surprise once they entered the study. "What are you doing here?"

"I see you haven't changed the password yet." Severus commented airily. "You might want to change that."

"Of course… but what are you doing here?"

"We need a place to hide."

McGonagall's face lit up. Her confusion was gone.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier on?" She went to the desk and picked something up. She handed it to Severus. It was the Daily Prophet. He scanned the front page and growled at the paper.

"Bloody Ministry!"

"What is it, dad?" Skye asked. Sev handed her the paper. The headline read: EMPRESS OF FOOLS.

She looked at the paper and merely cast it aside. "Sorry, professor, where are my manners?" Skye smiled brightly and extended her hand to her old professor.

"Good day, Miss Night. Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy?"

"You were at my wedding, ma'am." Skye grinned. "But we do need a place to hide. Dad, Draco and I."

"Of course I will help; Hogwarts has four posts open." McGonagall looked thrilled. "And I, for one, would be glad if either you three will agree to join the faculty."

"Of course, ma'am, but we'd have to remain a secret."

"Yes, yes… Glamour Charms, perhaps?"

"I don't know what else." Skye said. "But we've still got ours from the last few years… Draco and I, I mean, just dad needs something."

"Which posts are open, ma'am?" Draco asked, glaring at Skye for having forgotten such an important detail.

"Oh, let's see…" She walked back to the desk and searched for something. "Another Care of the Magical Creatures teacher… I'm afraid Hagrid has decided to spend the year abroad with his dragon. And a Flying Instructor, Madame Hooch has resigned… Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think you'll like this Severus, and Potions. Slughorn has also decided to retire – saying something about joining the Harpies on their tour."

"Of course he would." Skye rolled her eyes. "Do we have the right qualifications for these jobs?

"Yes. You would make an excellent Care of Magical Creatures teacher, seeing as you're the Empress and all. Mr. Malfoy is a very skilled flier, and Severus… you can choose which post you'd like."

"Potions, Minerva." He answered instantly. "I quite enjoy the role of snarky potions master."

"This is splendid!" McGonagall exclaimed, ignoring Sev's promise of torture to the students. "Three posts in one day! I'd become worried we wouldn't have enough teachers this year."

"Ma'am… I've got an idea for Defense." Draco piped up. "I believe Sirius would fit into that."

"As do I, Mr. Malfoy, which is why I will send him an owl right after we are finished here."

"In the light of newly developed circumstances, ma'am, I think you should start calling me Dray." Draco said. "I won't do a lot of trouble to hide who I am; I just wish to prove how stupid the ministry really is."

"So, you're alias shall be?"

"Dray Malloy."

"I'll be Skyla Malloy, then." Skye said, smirking. Her thoughts had been I the same line as Draco's.

"Severus?"

"I'm not sure." Sev frowned. "Slaz Snarly?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not joking, Minerva."

She looked at him as if he was mental. "All right… Now, school starts soon…" She shook her head at her own silliness for assuming Severus could actually joke.

Well, she thought, he _had _been fooling us all for years.

"We know, ma'am." Skye interjected. "We've been going here for seven years. And, you have no idea how big of a joker dad can be."

McGonagall laughed heartily. "I know, it's my usual speech." Then she frowned. "How did you know what I thought?" McGonagall couldn't believe it – she was an accomplished Occlumens, after all, and the skill was applied permanently.

Skye smiled secretively. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

This made Draco chuckle – he was thinking of quite _other _secrets.

"We'll return soon, Minerva." Severus promised. "We just need to pack."

As they reached the gates Skye slapped Draco on the shoulder.

"You have a dirty mind." She whispered to him. Draco laughed and winked at her.

123

Skye and Draco were rushing around their room, getting everything together. After an hour everything was piled in a corner or stuffed into bags.

"I cannot believe you're going back to Hogwarts." Anna said. "It's…" She was leaning against the wall.

"Neither can I. It seems as if we just can't get away from it." Skye replied with a grin. Anna smiled and whipped something out of her sleeve. Two rolls of parchment. "It's what lied in the trenches of the last battle." She said. "I found them – and it's how I knew about the whole thing."

"Thanks." Skye gave her a quick hug. "Remember to visit often."

"Naturally I'll be joining you two for dinner every two days. And the days I'm not there, you're invited to dinner at my house."

"You have a house?" Draco asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, Draco – in Romania. Christmas you are to visit us – is that clear?" Anna clearly thought Draco was stupid.

"Well…" Skye said shyly…. "We've already got plans… but we'll be there. Even if it is only for a few hours."

"It's all I ask."

The two women hugged again.

Skye and Draco sent their bags ahead, and said goodbye to everyone. Sage gave them a double hug, he was tearful.

"I… I can't… be-believe I won't… b-be going back…" He sniffed. "It's just… b-been so… un-unreal."

Skye laughed and patted his back awkwardly.

"Sagittarius Oberg, you're embarrassing me." Anna pulled him off her friends. "Honestly!"

Zane stepped forward, Rija's hand in his.

"I'll see you guys at school." He grinned. "And, of course, Rija'll be at Malfoy Manor – being taught the right ways." It had been decided that she would be mothered by both Narcissa and Storm – both women had been excited at the prospect.

"Bye, Skye." Rija grinned at her and flung her arms around Skye's waist. Skye bent down to hug her properly, picking her up.

"Goodbye, darling. I'll see you soon." Skye whispered to her, setting her down again.

"Promise?"

Skye looked at the little girl. Really looked at her. She'd filled out – she wasn't as thin as before. She also looked happier.

"Promise."

She'd grown fond of the girl, and the two of them often spent a whole day together, just playing games or Skye reading to her. Of course Rija could read, but she was just a beginner and big words confused her.

She wondered vaguely where Pansy was, but shrugged it off, thinking she'd be at Theo's grave again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: That James Sirius/OC fic is under my faves, look for it there if you can't find it. Written by CatAnne78. Titled: Since Forever.**

**Thanks to CatAnne78, Shaz, Muentiger, Pothena rules, Oc rocks, Skylark#1 (X2), Nemo0323 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx.**

**A special thanks to Sarah, who's been leaving reviews throughout.**

**It's for BookWorm77071, who's become a great friend to me.**

**Chapter 10: Conversations and admittance.**

Another week passed, and school began. The new students were sorted, the Sorting Hat had been returned to its former glory (which doesn't say much) – and the biggest surprise was yet to come. A muggleborn, from the England center – London, was sorted into Slytherin. Both Draco and Severus had stared… was it possible?

Skye'd jumped out of her seat next to her husband with glee – causing the rest of the students to laugh. Skye grinned at the students before bowing and sitting down again.

The other teachers knew that the Malloys were really the Malfoys, and they knew Snape was back. Except they treated him slightly warmer. He still wore his signature black robes – it defined him, after all. They'd decided to hide in the best place – in plain sight.

Skye had simply changed her eye and hair color. She'd taken on grey eyes and blonde hair, whereas Draco had taken on green eyes and dark brown hair.

"I just can't pull your look off." Skye had said.

"You could pull Dumbledore's beard off." He'd replied, smiling cheekily.

The students whispered amongst themselves as the new blonde teacher whispered something to the dark-haired teacher. The dark-haired teacher replied by kissing her cheek. Immediately they wondered about the couple.

The teaching staff was formally introduced to the students. New to the staff was the two professor Malloys, Professor Snarly, Professor Black and two trainees, Professors Longbottom and Night. Laud had elected to stay at Hogwarts, he was Skye's personal seer – or so he thought of himself. Plus, she was his sister – and if anyone dared hurt her… even if it was her father or her husband – they'd pay dearly.

And the students' suspicions on the Malloys were confirmed. One, they were a couple, two, they were weird – they came to this conclusion when the blonde stole her counterparts' lamb chop. He glared at her and took it back, and that didn't go to well with her…

123

Sirius had accepted the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he enjoyed it. He had saved no time in deciding on a Defense League, where all students were required to disarm their opponents. Some of the older students were still wary of the once-presumed madman; others enjoyed his personality and his ability to make almost anyone blush. He joked around, but he sure was a magnificent teacher, and all respected him. The friendship between him and Severus had grown stronger, and it was almost impossible to imagine that they were once rivals. As they were still supposed to be, seeing as Sirius had instantly gotten the post of Gryffindor head of house. The students were amazed at their two professors' brother-like relationship. No one could understand how they were so close, yet so seemingly different. Professor Snarly and Professor Black…The pair of them often went for walks, often to visit Storm, who'd taken residence in Hogsmeade again.

Sev had been appointed as Slytherin head again – seeing as he was the only one qualified for the job. He approached his task as Potions Master slightly differently, this time. He made sure the students understood, made sure they all got if not good, then passable marks. He still was snarky, and the former students of Hogwarts had simply assumed that it was a shared trait by Potions Masters. He might be an excellent teacher, but it didn't stop from people almost instantly disliking him.

Skye's first day was all right. She only had third years and one seventh year - Hermione, seeing as the older students had pulled out of the subject when Hagrid had been teacher. The children were immediately taken in by Skye's charm. She taught them about centaurs, Bane and Ronan had willingly come out of the forest. The children were awed by the creature – his wisdom and his abilities to see the future. Though even more of them were puzzled by the centaur's odd sayings.

Skye couldn't place it, but something about him was off. He was fidgety, nervous and kept glancing at her. Until one point he blatantly stared at her.

"The great one will have a choice soon." He said after a while. "And they will know why I say this. There can be no other way. End it."

"It?" One of the third years asked.

Ronan smiled. "I cannot reveal the true horrors the night sky shows me, nor the true delights."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Mars is exceedingly bright… even in daytime." He remarked. "But Venus is threatening to cast a shadow on him. They are, shall we say, at war." Bane shot him a glare.

Skye frowned at this. Was it said to amuse the class, or directed toward her?

_If only she knew._

The voice that said this was so sad… and Skye looked up for the owner, Ronan. His expression showed anguish, as if he knew exactly what her fate had said. She narrowed her eyes at him threateningly.

"They should not be mad at me, for they know that I cannot reveal these secrets… I can simply heed a warning and portray advice."

Hermione had eyed her suspiciously throughout the whole lesson; then she must've clicked who it was, for she threw her books aside and embraced her new professor. The latter would never let her forget it. The centaurs smiled sadly at the two women before turning around and heading back to their herd, who were waiting for them, hidden behind all trees and leafy canopies – not hidden from the keen eyes of the now blonde woman.

"I cannot believe you came to a place this obvious!" Hermione whispered frantically. "Do you realize how dangerous it is?"

"Of course I do, but I refuse to let her enter this castle." Skye said in a low voice. She returned her attention to her class.

"Well, what have you learned today?" Skye asked, smiling kindly.

"That centaurs are really weird." One girl said.

"Too right you are, but, might I ask, what are you if not weird?"

The girl took offense in this.

"Look at me, even. I enjoy the company of spiders – and I used to fear them. Are you all claiming to be ordinary?"

No one answered. Hermione looked a bit satisfied at Skye's speech.

"You, my dear students, should not take offense when anyone utters the word 'freak' to you, for it is a compliment and you should feel flattered, for that person either dislike you so much for being as extraordinary as you are, or they're incredibly envious of it."

"What is extraordinary?"

"It's a relative term, Anya. Extraordinary is to you what you want it to be."

"How can you speak with so much certainty?" Hermione asked. "What does it mean to you?"

"To me? Nature is perfect."

"Even with broken tree trunks and dying flowers?"

"Yes. Nothing artificial. Nature's beauty, including the passing of lives, every bit as beautiful as the next."

"Ma'am?" One of the third year boys shyly put his hand up.

"Yes, Keith?"

"What do you make of the recent articles about the Emperatiz de Metamorfisme?" He struggled to say the last words. "She claims to be able to do wonderful things, but the Ministry of Magic is calling her a falsifier and a dupe."

Skye smiled sadly and opened her mouth to answer.

"Troy, even you should know the Ministry's been infiltrated. What are you, daft?" One of his classmates snapped at him.

"I was just saying… because to me, she seems extraordinary."

"What makes her so extraordinary?" His classmate asked.

"Her powers do, you moron." Keith rolled his eyes. "But where is she now? Locked up in Azkaban, by the looks of things."

"Azkaban? Troy, you really are daft. If her powers are as wonderful as you say they are, she obviously has escaped already."

"Enough." Skye said. "My class is not a place for politics, Mr. Troy and Mr. Freon." She smiled dourly. "I expect you all to hand in a fifteen inch paper tomorrow about the mysteries of centaurs. Class dismissed." She'd dismissed them a period too early, but she felt they'd covered everything needed.

The third years took off in groups of four, all discussing and debating the escaped empress.

"It must be hard." Hermione commented. "Hiding, I mean." The two women started walking up the path towards Hogwarts castle.

"Hermione, if I can do anything, it's hide." Skye said.

"It still cannot be easy."

"It's not. But I want to show Merope how she misses the so obvious."

"You don't seem to think of her as exceedingly clever."

"Oh, I know she's intelligent. Far more than me, but I know more of life experience. I went out into the muggle world, and I learned about them. I've traveled to South Africa… and she? Nowhere beyond the halls of Riddle Manor."

"So if you know where she lives, why don't you go get her?"

Skye stopped mid-track and stared at Hermione.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Hermione?" She asked, obviously insulted. "Merope has so many guards, that even I can't get in. I don't pretend to have false modesty, Hermione, I know I'm good. Plus, I need a way to not only kill her, but to ensure she doesn't return. For all I know, she's making Horcruxes or doing something even more gruesome."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I suspect she's dabbled in the dark arts so deeply that she can't get out of it."

"What are you insinuating?"

Skye didn't answer, because she _couldn't _answer. She really didn't know _what_ to answer. They walked back to the castle in silence, where they immediately went to their respective quarters.

Skye sank into the chair, a cup of warm tea in her hands, which she placed upon the end table. Her thoughts wandered. Yes, she did think Merope had dabbled perhaps a bit _too _far in the Dark Arts… but could it be that bad that it sent fear down her body, as if she was standing in front of an ice-sculpture? She shivered. It had to be that bad.

123

Draco's first day was slightly different. He waited on the Quidditch pitch for the First Years. The brooms lay in two rows opposite each other – one for every new student. He smirked at the irony – it was Slytherins and Gryffindors. They finally lined up.

"Welcome to Flying Lessons, first years. He drawled. "Each student should possibly find a broom."

They shyly all shuffled up to the brooms.

"Now, good morning."

"Morning professor Malloy." They chorused.

"Now, if you're left hand, make sure the broom is on your left, if you're right-handed, stand on the right side."

Two students shuffled.

"All right, now stick up your wand hand and say 'up!'"

Odd cries of 'up' could be heard, and at some students' command, the brooms flew up. Though none instantly.

He explained to them how to hover, and most of them got it right… except for one boy, who immediately fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Draco had an odd sense of déjà vu. He helped the boy up and fixed his wrist – he'd swore to himself to learn it, and he had… he didn't want another episode like the one at the ministry in his fifth year.

To his great disappointment, none of them exerted excellent flying abilities, and none of them became an instant Quidditch star – bringing his déjà vu feeling to an end.

Once the bell rang he waved them off, making sure they left the brooms behind.

Neville had been another old friend that had returned, he was training alongside Professor Sprout. He had an uncanny knack for the plants, and the fact that Sprout had a soft spot for him. Most people thought that Neville more suited in her house, too, or they had until he came out of his shell in their fifth year.

Hermione had her own private quarters too, she didn't want to disturb the other students, as she was planning some full on studying… nighttime too. Something Skye had said had tickled her memory.

_She'd dabbled into extreme Dark Arts._

Okay, so perhaps those hadn't been Skye's direct works, but the idea remained the same.

123

After a week, Skye was enjoying teaching – it was definitely something she wanted to do if she lived through this war. Death is inevitable, she knew as much, and she had seen hers. Though, no longer did she fear it – for she'd spoken to Dumbledore's portrait, and he'd told her that it's not death she fears, but the dark and unknown – quite wise. She figured she'd already faced those two – so she had nothing to fear.

She was currently sitting on her favorite seat again; she had an off period. She had those often, as she only had third years to teach, well, them and Hermione. Zane was being given private lessons again, by Laud. The arrangement concerning Laud from the previous year still stood.

There was a soft knock on the door. Skye groaned and stood up, her tea cup was put down with a loud 'thud!'. She wrenched the door open, ready to scream at the person, until she saw who it was.

"Hello, Harry." She said, slightly surprised. He looked horrible, to say the least.

"Hi, Skye. Can I come in?"

"Of course, sorry, where are my manners?" She stood back to allow him in.

He went to the small kitchen area in her and Draco's private quarters.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

He looked up at her slowly. "I'm sorry for falling in like this… but you're the only one I could talk to."

"What is it?"

"It's… me. Now that Voldemort's gone, I don't know what to do… my whole life… I, I've been fighting him my whole life… and… and I don't know what to do… and the families… don't you think they hate me?"

Skye put a hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't you want to become an Auror?"

"Yes, but… I never finished school…"

"So? Harry, I don't have a degree, and yet here I am – teaching."

"You're in hiding, Skye."

"I know, but I was still allowed back. And as for the families… it wasn't your fault they fought, is it?"

"But it's my fault they died, Skye! How do you think I'll ever be able to face George again?"

"The fact is that you must, Harry, and what on earth gives you the idea that it's your fault? Did you cast the spell?"

"No, but…"

"Harry, you are not a murderer. You didn't even kill Voldemort, he killed himself – even if I was slightly doctored."

"What will you do once you face her?" He asked suddenly. Skye sighed heavily.

"I'll kill her, Harry, but perhaps it's more because of what she's done with Lycan and the fact that she held my mother hostage for a few years."

"Why does she target you, Skye? Do you know?"

"She thinks I stole her powers. Thus, it is because of her that I am what I am."

"Just like Voldemort created me, his own nemesis." Harry said thoughtfully, his other thoughts forgotten. "Skye, do you think she'll make Horcruxes?"

Skye shook her head. "No. She knows it's what I would expect her to do, no. She'll dabble in something darker, if she hasn't already."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, yet. I've talked to Hermione too, and Sev has his own theories. I'm waiting on Anna's jury."

"How do you handle it, Skye? The weight of the world… yet you act normally?"

"Did you just call me normal?" She glared at him. "How dare you, sir?"

Harry blinked before bursting out in laughter. "See what I mean? You are so…"

"Weird?"

"Exactly."

"How do you manage it?"

"You're repetitive, Harry. But I probably _should _answer." She sighed and went to the fridge – they'd charmed it into running on magic. She pulled the door open and selected cucumber and tomato from it. "You see, I already _have _killed people. With my wand, my dagger and my hands."

"How…" But she cut across him.

"I did it because my loved ones were being threatened. And, as I said, I'll do it again."

"What if it cost you your life?"

"It _will._"

"And you accept it?"

Skye set the two items of food down on the table and waved her wand at it. Knives flew out of the nearest drawer and began slicing the food.

"I have to." She said nonchalantly.

"You aren't even scared?"

"What exactly should I fear?"

"I don't know." He frowned. Skye smiled at him.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better." She promised. "I might not be here to see it, but it will."

"Does Draco know?"

Skye looked at her feet. "No."

"He's got a right to know, Skye."

"I know, but I can't put him through it. Just waiting for me to die…"

She heard his footsteps. She pointed her wand at Harry.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything!" He said; his hands up in defense.

"Good."

Draco joined them a minute later, and they ate lunch together. A salad and macaroni-and-cheese the elves sent up.

123

There was a reason Merope had chosen the attic as her room. Because there was a smaller room in the room next to hers. None knew of it, of course, except for her. She kept her most precious treasure here. Not her money or jewels. No, there were dungeons for that. What was her biggest treasure?

She kept it hidden from all, and she was certain not even Skyler bloody Night knew about it.

She gazed at the numerous people in front of her. Who would be her Minister of Magic? The toad-like woman she'd recently freed from Azkaban? She'd make a good dictator… but perhaps her ego would get the best of her? No, she would remain in her old post. She waved her hand at the woman, who nodded and left the room. Her gaze shifted to the old minister, Fudge. He would suffice… he did have the wizarding world thinking for a year that Voldemort hadn't returned, and he'd made the boy completely appear a fool.

Her gaze shifted to the black-haired girl. She looked bored where she stood, resting against a wall. Perhaps her?

No, she was a mere teenager.

Fudge it is, then. She waved her wand at the Parkinson girl, dismissing her. She left without a word.

"Congratulations, Fudge. Your honor is restored."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Thanks to BookWorm77071, Muentiger, Skylark#1 (Yeah… Skye does seem a bit older, but remember, she **_**is **_**sorta infected (for use of a better word) with her ancestors knowledge, but you've got a point, so I'm doing this chapter for you,) xXMizz Alec Volturi, Squirt, arabellaistotallyawesome, beba78 and SaRaH (I'm updating! I'm updating!).**

**A special shout out to Squirt, who reviewed every chapter. You are awesome!**

**For SaRaH and Squirt.**

**Chapter 11: Silence before the storm.**

The ministry building was dark – but what else was to be expected – it was night, after all. No one dared to go home in fear of their mistress' wrath. The ministry now consisted of former Death Eaters – happy to serve a new tyrant, random shape-shifters, werewolves, muggleborn-haters and truthfully wizards who followed the new regime of the ministry. Merope was clever than he late son, who had specialized in muggle and muggleborn killings. She knew muggleborns were needed to widen, as she says, the wizarding world. Muggles… now they were an entirely different story. Muggles she hated, power-hungry fools, who only feared what they cannot explain. She wondered how they could not believe in magic – how else could the wonders of the world be explained? Did muggles honestly think that they had constructed the pyramids? How ignorant were they? Also, her hatred for them had its origin in her past.

_It had been a normal day. As normal as things could be in her house, at least. Her father yelled at her for dropping a fork, her brother had hunted for yet another snake – nothing extremely new._

_Until she saw him. Tom Riddle Senior. She'd instantly fallen in love with him – or what she had foolishly assumed was love. Love is a useless emotion, for jesters and dupes. No. What she'd felt, was lust. But what would she have known? She was a teenage girl, sold on the romantic notions of love. Her heart had been set on finding someone, settling down and having babies._

_She'd waited for him every day, the whole week long, until he finally stopped._

"_What is it with your obsessiveness?" He'd demanded. "What is it with this huge infatuation you harbor? I am one of the most eligible bachelors in this town… why would I choose you? You're a tramp's child, is what you are. Look at you! Ever the skew-eyed little aberration you are."_

_She'd waved a hand nonchalantly, pretending not to have heard him… but her heart had shattered. Into a million tiny pieces…_

_Her father found out, of course, thanks to her brother. It was while the man from the ministry had been there too, her brother had cursed Riddle. They put on an embarrassing display – one she could never forgive them for._

_The ministry man returned with other men, they captured her relatives, and for the first time she was truly free. She suddenly had time to do what she wanted, a few coins to do with what she wanted – and it felt good._

_According to her father, she was a squib, she had absolutely no powers and skill, not outside the kitchen at least. But she used one of their pots and had started to brew the love potion. The ingredients she acquired by growing them, stealing them or using the last of their funds to order it – owl post._

_One day she waited outside again, casting a spell on him to be utterly parched. She offered a glass of water – he accepted it._

_Months later, after they'd wed and found out she was pregnant, she stopped feeding him the potion in hopes he would stay with her, even if it was just for the poor child forming in her tummy._

_She'd been mistaken. Of course she had. The Riddles had money, they were well-off, and why would he stay with her, having to work for a living when he could live under his parents' wings? When he could enjoy a lavish life? Three kingly meals a day, a queen-sized bed, covered in only the finest silk? When his clothes could be hand-washed with care? Dozens of servants at his bidding speed? His parents jumping to his every whim? And, of course, the many spinsters who would throw themselves at him – the truly beautiful ones._

_He left her to fend for herself. She sold the only possession she had – the locket of Slytherin. Knockturn Alley was where she found a shop that finally believed it to be real. Ten galleons, she received. Ten measly galleons…. But she was desperate and took it._

_Her baby would have to be raised in an orphanage – she wouldn't be able to take care of him. So, when the time presented itself, she went to one. Giving birth, telling them to name the boy Tom Marvolo Riddle and faked her death. It was far too easy. From there she returned to Gaunt shack and waited patiently for her family to return home._

_She hated him. Her little boy's father… She grew restless and ripped up the floorboards, just for something to do. She'd found a scroll. One speaking of a powerful witch, a descendant of a powerful wizard… her destiny would be great – she would rule the world with her awesome powers of shape-shifting and telepathy… and she'd assumed it was her. After all, her ancestor was Salazar Slytherin…_

She pulled herself out of her memory and glanced at those surrounding her surroundings. She was in a conference room, sitting at the top of the table. The room was vast, but for the time being empty. She smirked, if only he could see her now… Tom Riddle Senior, of course. His eyes would be popping out of his skull. She'd orchestrated his death, and, for good measure, those of his parents, so fluently that it would never be traced back to her. Voldemort had taken care of them – as she'd expected when the ideas of a pure-blood society had been planted into his already dangerous and ambitious mind. After a while she'd gone to work at the Orphanage, undercover, of course. She'd only stayed long enough to ensure Tom's future at Hogwarts and his odd behavior to be noticed. She'd planted the seed of a new world there. When he returned the next year, she was still there. Her magic had grown stronger in the meanwhile, and she planted even more ideas in his mind – he'd already found out he was a half-blood – a fact he truly detested.

After that she'd left, to find a new lover – she needed another child. Another pawn in her plan… She'd assumed she was the powerful witch, the Empress, as it had been revealed by then. But she couldn't understand why she wasn't changing…

She went back to Gaunt Shack and ripped up the floorboards again – another scroll. This time speaking of a veela-mother and a descendant of a powerful wizard.

It wasn't her. Her mother hadn't been a veela. She didn't know much of her mother, but she did know that she was certainly not a veela. She'd gone into denial, staying out of sight… living a miserable existence…

Many years later she heard of Voldemort's plan to create hybrids – she kept up to date with what her son was doing. And she wondered if the girl would be born there?

By then she'd found a lover, and killed him, and had a small son. He was more of an annoyance to her than anything else. She fed him, clothed him and bathed him – but that was it. She couldn't be a mother – she didn't want to truly be one, nor did she know _how _to be one. Oh, she spoke sweet words to him, but the words were empty.

But Night had seen it. Her plans… she was to be disposed of. For a number of reasons.

123

The sky was a bright blue, stormy clouds covering random bits of it. A storm was coming, that much was evident, and to the teenagers of Hogwarts it meant nothing. Not even to the new teaching staff. Skye and Draco were running around outside, next to the lake. He was chasing her with an ostrich feather, and Skye was terrified of it. It all started that morning…

"Skye?"

"What, darling?"

"Did you just call me 'darling'? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He pointed the fork threateningly at her, a piece of cooked bacon dangling from it. Skye slapped the fork out of his hand, and managed to pierce herself with three holes in the process. She clutched at her hand and blinked away the sudden tears.

"Skye! Are you all right?" Draco immediately wrenched her hand from her own grip. He watched the three droplets slide from her palm down her wrist. "I'm really sorry, love…" Skye had started laughing. "Now what?" He demanded.

"It wasn't your fault, Dray."

"But I pointed it at you…"

"And I tried to cast it away, how silly of me." She smiled sweetly – Draco knew never to trust that smile. "I'm mostly appalled that you pointed a piece of bacon at me." Her eyes darkened somewhat. "Revenge will be mine…"

She said it so dramatically that Draco burst out in laughter.

That's how a day of ill-planned pranks started.

The couple went to breakfast together, but they eyed each other shiftily – the one as careful as the other.

At breakfast they checked their seats for dungbombs and whoopie cushions. Finding none they sat down, and then they stole each other's plates in hopes of avoiding an embarrassing display – unsuccessfully, though. The other professors thought it was highly amusing. As did the students, as a matter of fact. They watched their Care of the Magical Creatures professor lick every piece of food conspicuously, announcing, aloud, that it was only hers and glare at her husband, as if suspecting him of food thievery, who had, in turn, taken his plate as far away from Skye as he possibly could.

After breakfast they departed for their own classes, Flying was now an extra subject every student had to take – it didn't count for their averages, of course, but it was a skill all needed.

Skye popped out of nowhere and tangled her hand in Draco' hair, pulling him around and kissing him slightly before running off to put paste in some unsuspecting third year's hair.

"Love!" Draco called after her. No one knew the two professors' names, they always called one another 'dear' or 'love', and the other professors called them the Mallorys – that was it.

"What, dear?" She called back, wiping her hand on another third year's robes.

"Where in the world did you get paste?"

"I made it." She said proudly. "Laud helped me."

"Professor!" The third year huffed. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course, Keith." She replied. "We were just going to do a few riddles in class, in case we you ever meet a sphinx. But I think you'd be able to handle yourself, don't you?"

"I just want to clean my hair, ma'am, I don't think it will take me that long." He replied.

"Oh, well, I'm off to class." She skipped away, hair flipping joyfully behind her.

Draco roared with laughter as she mussed up a girl's hair and winked at him.

At dinner Draco got onto his chair, not even bothering to touch his plate.

"Good day, boys and girls!" He yelled. "Today I would like for you to humor me… I wish to serenade my wife, who I've dreadfully wronged this passing morning!"

With that he looked at Skye and started singing a dreadful opera.

After a half hour the Great Hall burst into applause, Draco was a ghastly singer – but his enthusiasm made up for it.

Skye's eyes were filled with tears as he finished singing – tears of laughter that is. She'd stifled her laughter throughout the whole scene, but at the last chords she couldn't keep it in.

"Glad to see you enjoyed it, love." He snapped at her. Skye stood up and tugged him down from the chair before kissing him in front of the whole school. Wolf-whistles could be heard throughout the hall. The newly married couple simply ignored it as they started teasing each other. Skye slapped him

playfully and he tickled her. Severus watched them from the corner of his eyes, they were happy. He had always sort of known they would end up together. Even before they started dating – they were always simply that close.

He made a mental note to visit Storm that night.

He watched the two children race one another – Draco won, of course, he was slightly faster than Skye if they raced at human speed – even if they raced at superhuman speed he was faster than her. Just outside the door Draco pulled out a feather and started chasing her with it, until they reached the lake, where they started to run in circles.

She plodded down on the ground, exhausted.

"You are evil." She announced as he sat down beside her.

"As are you, my sweet."

"Your sweet, now, am I?"

"If I'm your darling, you can be my sweet." He lifted a hand to her face and guided her face down to his. Their lips met briefly. "Like your kisses." He finished. Skye giggled and slapped him again, lightly.

"If I agree not to call you darling, will you stop calling me your sweet?"

"Most likely not."

She sighed dramatically.

"Shall we go in?" She asked. "I've got a… fun – shall I say? – evening planned for us."

Draco was up even before she'd finished her sentence. He held out his hand to help her up. She glared at it.

"Ever the feminist." He said. She grinned and took it.

"Yes. I may be a feminist when I choose to be, Draco, but you should remember that we are not Gryffindors."

"Of course, we are Slytherins – but remember that we are allowed to have characteristics of other houses."

She grinned absentmindedly at him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we don't speak like other teenagers?"

"That is because we are far from normal, love."

"Be that as it may… doesn't it bother you?"

"Not being normal? Not at all."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think I should be thankful to have you."

"Flattery, again."

"We both know you don't need flattery to get in my bed."

"Seeing as I'm already there."

Skye kissed his nose.

"That too. Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to muentiger, arabellaistotallyawesome, BookWorm77071, Annabelle-Paisilee Nott(thanks so much! Protagonist or antagonist?), BlueBird-11 (protagonist or antagonist?), Squirt, SaRaH, Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!), Nemo0323 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx.**

**This is for a Ds. Johan and Abraham, though I doubt they'll ever read this. You guys have changed my life completely, and I'll forever be thankful to you guys. It's also for the 26 other teens that was with me at the Confirmation camp. Above all, it's for Jesus. God. And for Rieza, who has officially finished school now.**

**Credz to my friend Ana and my little psychopath, Ruan, who both helped with this here chapter.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape.**

**Chapter 12: Silent forever.**

Darkness. Is there anything as beautiful as the shadows that cannot touch a man? As darkness, seeming immensely safe for a little while, never changing, which shrouds everything… except light. That fabled light at the end of the tunnel – hopefully it's not that of an oncoming train.

Lycan sat up in his bed. Another nightmare, more of a vision this time. The sun shone in lazily from the semi-closed curtains. Darkness was so beautiful to him, yet it held danger. Knowing never what to expect – but this time he knew. He pulled out the tarot card from under his pillow – there were the rusty old razorblade used to be. The cloth wasn't there either. Sirius had locked it somewhere the day Lycan had been caught.

He glanced at the door – it had opened.

"Morning, Lycan." It was Harry. He almost breathed a sigh of relief. Lycan raised his hand in a sort of salute. "Sleep well?" Lycan shrugged in answer and stood up.

_Today. _ He knew… _today._ He moved past Harry, placing a hand temporarily on his shoulder before moving on. He headed for the library; there would be a pen or a quill there.

"Lycan? Are you all right?" Harry followed him into the library.

Lycan nodded stiffly, reached for a roll of parchment and choosing to work with the pen rather than the quill.

His hand moved over the page so quickly that it dizzied even himself. After about an hour he set it down forcefully and pushed himself away from the desk. Harry peered at the parchment.

"But… Lycan, this isn't half-bad!" Harry remarked. Lycan rolled his eyes and stood up, heading back to his room. Harry stayed there – the words on the page gripped his soul, refusing to let go…

_He's going to greet them all today._

123

Time. It's a figurative river. It can never flow at the same place twice… the same can be said about time. Never can the same moment be passed twice.

Or can it? Time-turners had existed. Even if they were all completely destroyed. How she wished she had a Time-turner. To destroy Skyler Night. She knew all too well the girl wasn't in Azkaban. But then there's the question… where is she? She's not at either of her homes. The orphanage in London, Prince Manor, nor is she at Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys had sneered at her when she entered their home. All she found there was a pair of fingerless gloves… obviously owned by the girl.

"Tell me where she is." Merope had demanded.

"No." The man's voice was cold, toneless.

"Tell me where she is, or I will be forced to kill you." There was forced sweetness in her voice. The tall blonde just shrugged.

"If it pleases you. Just know then that they will never return here."

She paused.

"You think they will return?"

Malfoy senior just considered her with immense boredom, before swinging around, his cloak rustling behind him as he retreated.

"My wife will be displeased with you wrecking our home. I suggest you either start cleaning up or leave." He said it over his shoulder.

She was astounded at his audacity. How dare he?

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." He said it in his bored tone, still talking over his shoulder.

"You dare threaten me?"

He stopped mid-step and turned around slowly.

"Me? No, not I, Miss Riddle. Or shall I call you Gaunt? Or is it Malum? I'm unsure."

"It's Gaunt." She retorted.

"That fits you, do you not agree?" She wasn't sure if he was teasing her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all." He started to walk away. She headed towards the door.

"A fair warning, Miss Gaunt," He said, causing her to look around again, "you lay one finger on my children, and there'll be hell to pay."

His last words echoed through the building as an invisible energy forced them out of the house, and the doors slammed shut.

This manor was protected by more than a wizard's power. Or even Skyler's powers… no, ancient magic lay here.

Why'd she gone alone?

She turned on the spot, her auburn hair flying behind her, apparating to the Ministry of Magic. She apparated directly into her office, thinking it quicker.

"Empress?" The youth looked up at her. Or to her he seemed a youth. He was possibly in his late thirties – he was her puppet. A thing on a piece of string to dance around while she searched for the girl.

"Minister." She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Any news?"

"Not at all, Empress, forgive me."

"_Crucio._" The man fell out of his chair and fell onto the floor, writhing in pain. She lifted the curse a minute later. "Be sure to have news for me the next time I return."

She put her hand on the door handle.

"I've found the one known as Lycan Black." The minister said, his voice cowering. Merope cocked her head to the side to show she was listening. So Lycan had changed his name, had he? How awfully… interesting, for use of a better word.

"He's residing at the Black house. With the previously convicted felon, and, if rumor is true, Harry Potter."

"He's still an Undesirable?"

"Today, ma'am. The flyers go out in an hour." He promised, averting his eyes.

"Good."

Lycan Black would pay. And pay dearly for deserting her.

"Get my troops." She closed the door with a snap behind her as she made her way to the Department of Mysteries.

She weaved through the halls as only an expert could, to her own portrait room. Here she could enter almost every building in the wizarding, except anything related to Hogwarts – Dumbledore had been an excellent headmaster, he never did anything half.

Fenrir and Tanya were already waiting.

"You can go." She said to the mermaid – who'd been looking incredibly bored. Merope knew the siren would enjoy a bloody show, but she needed information first. Tanya nodded and danced off to her workplace. She motioned with a long finger for Fenrir to follow her. Together the odd pair went into the second room on the right. It used to be known as the Hall of Prophecy, but recently she'd had it developed it into a room for numerous portraits. She went to one of a woman known as Walburga Black, and entered it.

123

**One hour earlier…**

Skye decided to visit her brother, Lycan. She'd missed him now that he was a Black – he spent the majority of his time at Sirius' house, whilst Sirius spent his days at Hogwarts. Helping Harry redecorate and fix it up. Harry had gone to Grimmauld place after he'd gone to get his aunt, uncle and cousin and had them settled in Privet Drive once more. Though Dudley had lost some weight – apparently the guy weighed a ton.

She wrote a short note to Draco, telling him she'd be back for dinner.

It seemed Lycan had the idea before her, for he was waiting in the street when Skye arrived. He grinned at her, his dark brown eyes glinting as they always did; his hair now longer and more tussled. He was truly growing up – and into a handsome man at that. She dropped her Glamour Charms.

He led her inside the house, where Harry was holding a cup of newly made tea, gazing at the newspaper.

"Hey, Harry." She greeted him. He glanced up at her briefly.

"Morning, Skye. Have you seen the paper today?"

She grinned at him.

"Of course I have; Undesirable number five."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, at least I'm not number one anymore."

"There's always that. I am number one…" She said the last sentence in a deep voice. "That sounds so dramatic."

"Well… Draco's number two."

"And dad's number three."

Lycan jumped to catch their attention and held four fingers in the air.

"Of course, my adoptive brother is number four." Harry laughed good-naturedly. "Did you know this guy writes poetry?"

"Of course, Harry, he's my adoptive brother too."

"Oh… I've got another sibling!" Harry opened his arms widely. "Come on, get in here."

"I'd rather not."

"Sisters are forced to hug their brothers."

"Not if they don't want to." She retorted. Harry started walking forwards, his arms still wide.

"I'd rather hug the Giant Squid." She said. Harry lowered his arms and looked at his shoes.

"I didn't know you didn't like me." He said sadly. Skye grinned and ran forward, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Of course I like you, Harry." She laughed, pulling away. She turned to face Lycan. "Now… I want to see that new poetry thingy Harry was talking about."

He looked at her with a hurt expression. The message was clear. 'What? No hug?' Skye rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly. When she let him go he grinned happily and paraded up the stairs.

Skye and Harry shared a confused look before she went after him. Harry took back his seat and continued his former activity.

"How did you know I'd come?" She asked in awe as she entered his room. He grinned his cocky grin at her and winked. "Oh, you just knew?" She laughed. "My, aren't you clever?"

All of a sudden his eyes became serious as he withdrew a card from his pocket. Skye immediately recognized it as the destiny cards. He showed it to her. She was standing in his grip, protected by him.

"What is this?"

He pointed to the caption – it wasn't in Galician, as she'd assumed it would be, but it was in English.

_Silent Guardian _it read.

He must've changed it, she thought. Her eyes rolled back in her skull as she saw the card.

_Destinies have changed…_

The words were whispered to her.

"Where… where did you get this?" She managed after a while. He mouthed the word, 'Laud'.

"You mean Laud knew about this?" She asked; her voice a little bit higher. The words of the prophecy came to her. _You've misunderstood. _

"He was right." She said excitedly. "He was right! Ly, do you know what this means?" She jumped up from her seat and started pacing. "You've switched sides – which means Merope's one man short…. And now there's Rija who Laud has established is the Little Horse… You've both made the destinies change!"

He frowned and moved away from her a bit. She was making no sense.

"Oh!" A delighted sound escaped her mouth as she cheered like a small child.

Lycan pulled on her robes, trying to calm her down. He shoved the paper under her nose and pointed to it violently.

"Okay, okay, I'll read." She said, sitting down on his bed.

_Of course I must go, but I want you to know…_

_I know I'm your brother and nothing more_

_But sometimes I wish that it wasn't so sore_

_To think of you with another_

_Whilst I forever will remain simply your brother._

_I love you, and it was realized just now_

_But I feel it is to you I owe a bow._

_You are the love I will never have_

_And I realize this with full savve._

Those words scared her.

"Ly… Lycan, what is this?"

He sat down next to her and pulled up a quill.

"It's a poem. I've been seeing things." He wrote.

"Things like?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, and even if I could, I can't tell you."

"You can tell me everything, Lycan, you know that." Skye said, frowning.

"That's not the problem!" He stood up, the quill lying now on the desk; he wrung his hair before grabbing the quill again. "Watch…" But the rest of the sentence was ruined as he started o convulse. Skye wrenched the quill from his grasp and put her hand carefully on his back. He shrugged it off and glared at her. She carefully retracted her hand.

"I think I'd better go." She stood up, kissed his forehead softly and headed for the door.

Before she reached the door he was on top of her. His hands clasped tightly around her waist as he pushed her against the wall.

"Lyca…" She started, but his lips were on hers before she could stop him. She pushed him away, but her hands sprung together as tight, invisible bonds now tying them. He attacked her again, almost animalistically, so much so that her lips started to bleed.

"Lycan, please!" She shrieked. Lycan had an odd look in his eyes – _it's not him! _Skye shrieked in her head. He shook his head and kissed down her throat, spreading the blood from her lips to her throat.

His hands tugged at her shirts, traveling upwards. Skye thrashed against him. "Get off me!" His hands fell and straddled her hips.

His bedroom door opened slightly, and a bright green eye peered inside. Skye immediately saw it. "Harry, please!" She begged. Harry just shook his head in disgust before turning away.

Lycan pulled her by her hair and threw her on the bed. She kicked like mad, hoping to connect with some important bit. It wasn't him! It wasn't her Lycan! Her brother!

He jumped on top of her; he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She struggled with him, her bonds becoming tighter. She bit his tongue in an attempt to throw him off. He pulled away, a scowl covering his face. He rearranged his body so that she was completely pinned down under him, she was rendered useless.

He moved his mouth lower, his hands following suit… Skye prayed that it would end… it disgusted her.

BANG!

The bedroom door burst open.

She'd found him. At long last… she'd found him. In the place where her puppet had said he was. Even if he was in a very awkward position, on top of a very bloody girl. Merope blinked. No! It couldn't be! Here lay Skyler Night!

"Come on, son." She drawled; a forced sweetness in her voice, for now forgetting the girl. Lycan sat up, his eyes clearing. He stared at Skye in fear and self-loathing. _What had he done?_

He glared at his mother. His hands went around Skye's body, protecting her.

"Never." The word escaped his mouth… and he looked as shocked as the girl in his arms.

"Ly… you… talked!"

"Yes, that was obvious!" He said impatiently.

"If you're done, son, I am here with a preposition for you."

"No, mother! I am done with you!" He leapt up, making sure he covered Skye from her. Merope appraised him.

"You spoke. Very well, Fenrir?"

The werewolf entered the room, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Empress?"

Merope settled on a conjured armchair.

"Finish him." She ordered. Skye struggled with her bonds, not getting them off – she decided to burn them. She closed her eyes and concentrated solely on fire…

"You'll have to kill me." Lycan said, his hands raised in front of his face.

"Of course." The werewolf teased. Lycan swiped his fist and hit Fenrir's jaw. The latter laughed, turned his head sideways and spat the blood out. Lycan swiped again, again… and again, but Fenrir didn't even flinch, except for the last time – where he fell to the floor. Lycan jumped on him in a blind rage, fists flying repeatedly.

Fenrir threw him off, not missing his face in the process; he hit the cupboard. Lycan stood up drunkenly, and felt for his nose. Broken and bloodied. Lycan wiped some of the blood off and grinned, this was a challenge. He launched himself across the room, leg in the air. Fenrir grabbed the leg with ease and threw him with force on the ground. A sickening _crack_ could be heard. Fenrir bent down and picked the youth up. Lycan swung his fist again, meeting the jaw again. Fenrir's hand tightened around his neck… Lycan's breath was becoming restricted. He poked his fingers in the werewolf's eyes. He let go to rub his eyes. A knee connected with his face.

Fenrir looked up, his teeth barred viciously at Lycan – he had a nasty cut on one cheek. He glared at Lycan and lurched forward, only to be stopped by a massive hand.

He fell to the floor… where Fenrir kicked him in the ribs with all of his might. Another sickening crunch could be heard. Fenrir made to kick again, but he was blasted backwards.

"Enough!" Skye had gotten loose. "Leave this place at once!"

"No, I've come to get my son." Merope glowered at Skye, her own wand raised. Skye flipped her wand, and Merope was blasted through the wall.

"No! You've come to kill him, you miserable wench! _Crucio!_"

Merope laughed cruelly. "You don't mean them… he nearly _raped _you, after all."

Skye barred her fangs at Merope, and flew forwards. She pinned the older woman to the barrage. She dug her nails into the walls.

"Leave this place! Or be cursed by the soul of your own son!"

Merope disapparated. Skye had lifted the enchantment temporarily. "That goes for you too, scum." She shot at the sniveling werewolf and detached herself from the wall. Claw marks now added in the decorations.

He followed his mistress, possibly back to the Ministry.

Skye neared Lycan. He was bloodied, and heavily so. Gashes on his arms and cheeks, and blood spurred from his mouth.

"Sk… Skye?"

"What?" She asked carefully.

"C… ome h…ere." He was choking.

She kneeled down next to him.

"Lycan?"

"Sk… Skye… I'm… sorry…" Fresh blood pooled out of his mouth.

"It… it's fine." She said in a shaky voice. "Just… juts don't fie!"

"I… have to…" He coughed. "I… need… y-you to… listen t-to m-me…"

"No!" The idea terrified her. "You… you can't die!" She sobbed. She was willing to forgive him… he just… couldn't die! "I can heal you!"

"No!" he yelled, causing him to cough violently. "Don't… I want to…"

"What? Why?"

He coughed again and spit the blood out.

"I've hurt you. After that… and you nearly dying… and what I just _did_? I… I can't live with myself. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Ly, but…" She began, but a spurt of blood made her stop.

"Not like that. I don't think it ever was like that. You're my one."

"But… it can't be…"

"I know… you don't feel that way. You never have, but it's okay." He almost smiled. "I just need you to do something… for me…"

Skye stops his sentence by pressing her lips to his. She pulled back, something ghostly followed her mouth. Skye watched the body of Lycan. The brown eyes ceased to sparkle… and the cocky grin faded. She exhaled, sending the soul she'd just pulled from his body to the heavens.

Silence.

"No!" She yelled. "I… I couldn't just kill him!" She reached for the body and started shaking it. "Lycan… Lycan, please!" She sobbed. "Please!" His body was limp. "No, Lycan, no!"

"Skye?" A male voice called. "Skye, are you here? Are you all right?" Sirius poked his head into the door. "Blimey, what happened here? Skye…" His eyes fell upon Lycan's body. "No!"

He fell to his knees next to Skye. "What… what happened?" He asked, taking the body from Skye and shaking it.

"Sirius." Skye choked. "He's gone."

"No! He can't be!" Sirius sounded horrified.

"I'm sorry." Skye said, standing up. "I'll leave you alone."

She walked slowly to the front door, not bothering to clean herself up. She'd have to tell Draco about what happened. Everything. The tears in her eyes dried up and became messy, bloody streaks on her face. She glanced down at her still-sore wrists. The skin was red and purple. Blue and yellow would follow tomorrow or so.

On the first step she turned on the spot, focusing just on Hogsmeade. She wanted to find Draco. To find him… and explain… and convince him she's not a murderer…

_But I am._

She yelled into the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. A yell of frustration and pain… it spoke of loss and betrayal… no one dared exit their houses.

The threat was just too great.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Thanks to… Muentiger, SaRaH, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Ayame Yoshida (Hello!), Squirt (I assume you're Squirt), Skykark#1 (a.k.a HI!), Blue-Bird-11 (There's a surprise in here…) and nemo0323.**

**Guys, I've started a new little fic, where the characters of Fairly Odd Parents comment on Dobby's death. Please check it out!**

**Credz to my sis Ana again, who helped me (again).**

**Want a chapter dedicated to you? Leave me a review!**

**So, after that shocking chapter, we move on to an upsetting one. What will happen? Well, that is yet to be seen. But some of you asked for an explanation on why Lycan could talk, well, all in due time, my lovely Skylarks.**

**For bigfatmoose.**

**Chapter 13: Adultery.**

She walked along the walls of Hogwarts. She'd always been rather curious of this place, but never dared to enter it. Now, however, she felt compelled to. This place was drawing her in. Her dragonfly-wings stood proudly on her back. She made no attempt to hide them, for she was not ashamed of what she was. She was a petite little pixie. Straight, dark brown hair lined her face and ended mid-back, not bothering her wings at all. Bright blue eyes considered her surroundings while her tanned skin spoke of hours, if not centuries, spent outside in the sun. She moved her bag from one hand to the other. Only a few mementoes and articles of clothing in it. She carried the wand she'd taken from the powerful wizard in her hand, twirling it almost effortlessly. It was so easy to strike… so easy to possibly kill.

In her other hand she held a card, long ago given to her, by a cloaked figure she met in a forest. The words on it were English, and she was confused at their meaning. The picture was her. One side her old self, the other side her new self. Each side having a different immortal behind her. The one she'd loved, and the one she loathed.

With a sigh she went through the tall wrought-iron gates. Perhaps her answer lied here. Those Empresses of Magic might be her last hope to destroy _him. _ Centuries and millennia of searching had been almost a waste. She was no nearer to finding Ganad – perhaps he'd taken shelter with one of these Empresses of Magic. Was it possible? Entirely. He always sought the company of his equals.

She wondered if she could use the wand to kill him. It was possible, but it would no easy feat. Killing an immortal being was, after all, harder than most thought.

"Might I help you?" She jumped at the voice. The voice belonged to a tall man. Silver hair traveled down his back, amber eyes stared at her.

"Is this Hogwarts?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The great castle needed no introduction.

"Yes. The school year has just started. I assume you want to learn?"

"Yes… sir." She forced the last word out of her mouth.

"Very well. If you'll follow me, Princess Hada."

Her head snapped up at her name.

"How do you know my name?" She awaited the lie she was sure to come.

"We forest creatures are supposed to know our royalty, Princess."

She didn't detect a lie in this. "Do I know you?"

"You would have, were I still royalty myself." He said rather sadly. "I've relinquished my hold on my throne to help my sister, and to love."

An unsuspected pang hit her chest. _Love… now it was such a useless ability._

"Why would you give up that much power?" She asked curiously.

"I see no use for it."

Still, not a lie. A frown covered her beautiful face.

"What are you implying, sir?"

"That you'll find what you're seeking, but you have no idea of what world you have entered."

He wasn't threatening her, nor was he warning her. It was just knowledge he felt compelled to share.

"How could you possibly know what I seek?"

He offered a sleek smile as answer.

"Oh, you just know?"

"We each have a title." He said coolly. "Mine allows me to see things."

What _things _he saw he didn't elaborate on.

They walked up the path in silence. Once outside the large wooden doors he turned to her. "Just a tip. Choose wisely, Princess. There are powers at work, powers even we do not understand, but we must accept it. You'll have a choice. But remember this." He tapped the card in her hand with a pale finger and walked up the stairs, leaving her to her thoughts.

She wondered who he could be. Was he the cloaked one that had given her the card? He was a veela – that much was obvious. And what was his title?

"Are you coming?" He asked, he'd reached the top of the stairs. It was dinner time; she could smell the delicious food inside. Her tummy rumbled. She'd never been so hungry in her life. "Come in as my guest to eat, at least." His voice held compassion. She nodded and followed him.

123

Skye walked almost as if slow-motion to her and Draco's shared quarters. Applying her Glamour Charms again with a lazy wave of her wand. Draco, Harry and Severus were all there, gathered around a pensieve. Harry must've shown them what he'd seen. Skye's eyes connected with Harry's.

"You bloody idiot! Why'd you have to leave? You could have prevented all of it! Now…"

"Stop it, Skye." Draco said; his face stony. Skye glared her deepest glare at him.

"Why?" His voice was accusing.

"You'll never understand." She snapped back. She felt her heart break at the cold look he gave her.

"I don't have to, Empress." He said snidely with a mock bow.

"Oh, forgive me, my lord." She retorted. "I forgot everything's about you."

"No, it's not. It's about us, or did you forget?" He held up his left hand. Skye's eyes fell on the silver band there. He'd completely misunderstood her.

"You want to know what happened?" She asked softly. "Ly's stronger than me! I struggled, goodness know I did! He still has a tear in his shirt! One not part of his wounds! You know what, Draco?" She took of her ring and set it with purpose on the table. "This is supposed to be a show of trust? Obviously you do not trust me, so why bother?"

"This is also a sign of loyalty and love. Had you wanted to get rid of him, Merlin knows you would have! Don't you dare tell me you couldn't have done something! You have power over him!"

Skye couldn't believe what he was saying. Did he not trust her at all? Was he really that daft that he thought she'd slept with Lycan? Tears blinked her eyes as she lifted her wand to her head. She pulled out the painful memory and cast it at them. "I'm sorry." She turned around and strode to the door, pausing for only a second. "Harry, I suggest you to your godfather."

The tone of her voice shocked Draco completely. She'd never been that icy.

"Skyler! Don't run away from this!"

She wheeled around, a pain-stricken look on her face. "Then have at me!" She screeched. "Make my fucking day!"

"You know I can't do that! No matter what you do to me, I still love you! But you're tearing me apart like a slab of bacon!"

The simile Draco used was rather curious, Severus thought. Skye hated bacon – and Draco knew that. What was he implying?

"He died, Draco, and he knew he was going to die. He told just before he died that I was his true love. He took a chance, knowing he'd fail. Granted his choice was… gruesome, but there," She pointed at the memory, still floating mid-air, "is _everything _that happened."

"I would've fought, but you didn't."

"You don't know what happened! I _did _fight! Draco, if you don't trust me enough to believe my words, tell me now, so we can have it out right now."

"How can I believe you if I saw it? You think I would accuse you without checking Harry's memory first? I'm not daft, Skye, it didn't seem like you were fighting too hard."

Skye's eyes lost their green coloring completely, turning into the coldest of blues.

_Yes, _Severus decided, _Draco was truly that daft._

"You'd rather believe a half-memory than the whole thing? You'd rather trust a friend of, oh, two, three years than one of eight years? Yes, Draco, I can see where your loyalties lie." She spat at him, flicking her wand to the memory. It flew to Severus. "There ya go, dad. Not that you'll believe me either. Give it to Anna or Laud. It'll make a nice trinket, don't you think?"

"What?" Harry piped up.

She couldn't believe Draco! He'd accused her of adultery! Didn't he know how she felt about him? She couldn't even completely lie to him, let alone cheat on him! And the fact that he believed that little snippet of memory rather than her words…

"I don't trust Harry as much, but I can't lie to myself about what u saw with my own eyes, you're just making excuses like any Slytherin would. You haven't even apologized!"

"_What?_" Harry said again, this time Draco.

"Are you bloody deaf? Did you not hear me? I said it, loud and clear – and I'll say it again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! And you, better than _anyone _should know I'm no normal Slytherin. Who made friends with Hermione first? Who stood up against you for being exactly what you are now towards the other houses? You, Draco Malfoy, have hurt me more than even the most painful crucio. You want proof?" She took off her traveling cloak and dropped it to the floor. Severus noted her bloodied clothing and blood-stained hands. She'd just returned from a fight.

She held out her wrists, on which rope burns and the burns from the fire was. "But, of course, my lord, they're self-inflicted, aren't they?"

Draco looked away, his eyes full of tears.

"Who are you? This isn't you, Skye! This isn't the woman I married!"

"Oh, now _I'm _the one that changed? Where's Dray? The one that trusted me? Beyond everything, he trusted me?" She bit back a sob. "If this is where we're headed…" She put her hand on the doorknob again and turned it. Nothing happened.

"Then? Then what? I trusted you, because you never betrayed me. To this day, you are the only person I trusted completely!"

"I did not betray you!" she shrieked, her voice high. "How many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry! But you said your eyes don't lie to you." She held out her burned wrists again. "What are these, then? Did I do them myself to make myself seem a better liar? Draco, you are not that gullible."

"I know! You're twisting the knife in a wound too deep to measure! And your apology just won't fix everything! Did you really think we'd be back to normal after what you did? You're no fool, Skye. Had I done the same, I'd be dead!"

Skye couldn't believe it! She started struggling with the door again.

"I would have given you a chance! Did I expect it to be normal? No. Never. I would have at least expected for you to give me a chance before throwing accusations at my head!" She finally got the door to open. "Think, Draco, of what you're doing right now. I just fought the insane dictator that's out to get me, and watched my brother die." After everything, she still thought of him as her brother. "I KILLED HIM!Think before you act." She strode into the hall, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

"And you? As if you've ever seriously thought about something before jumping into it? I'm sorry if I'm not as acceptable of adultery as you are."

Skye stopped, almost banging into a student on his way to dinner.

"Did I have sex with him? No! He kissed me, not the other way around. You saw what Harry saw and assumed the worst. Go look at that memory again, and open your bloody eyes! Lycan was close to raping me, and you don't even react to that?"

The few students in the hall stopped to watch the couple.

"No, I saw that, and I'll deal with him later! But I saw _you, _not doing _anything!_"

"Did you see my hands tied up? My eyes open? Disgust on my face? Oh, yes, I _enjoyed _it very much, not true? Did you see my legs pinned down beneath him as he forced his tongue into my mouth?" Tears rolled down her cheeks freely. "I'm sorry I enjoyed nearly being raped. I'm sorry I could resist. I'm sorry Harry thought I was cheating. And, most of all, I'm sorry I killed my own brother! Good luck dealing with him in the afterlife!"

"Wait. The afterlife? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"He's dead. Haven't you been listening."

"Of course I have… Ly's dead? And he raped you? ?"

_He finally caught on, did he? _Severus thought with distaste.

Skye slid down the wall and buried her head beneath her arms and a mass of hair. She started to shake with sobs.

"Skye? Skye, please, I'm sorry. Just… just tell me what happened…" Draco's voice was near her ear.

She refused to look at him.

Severus had followed their fight the whole while, not commenting – wanting to strangle Draco. Was he really that idiotic that he could not see Skye's clothes? Covered in blood, looking tired and torn the moment she stepped inside their quarters?

She had slid down a wall, her head buried beneath her hair, Draco at her side, trying hard to draw her attention.

"_Sectumsempra!_" He aimed the curse at Draco's leg, only wishing to make a small cut. He crouched down next to her.

"Skye? Sweetheart?"

She lifted her head.

"Daddy?"

"It's me. Come here."

"No. I'm a murderer."

"No." He shook his head. "You aren't. A fact my knucklehead of a son-in-law had yet to comprehend…"

"I… I can't do it." She breathed shakily; she was completely drained of energy.

"All right. Just don't attack me." He whispered, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style back to her quarters.

"Where is the idiot?"

"Gone. Dealing with a rather nasty cut on his leg right now." The smirk was evident in his voice.

Skye cuddled up to him.

"You didn't say anything back there."

He heard the hidden question there. _Do you believe me, daddy? _He imagined her twelve year old voice saying it?

"You needed someone to yell at you. Draco's the only one who would've lived to tell the tale. But you needn't worry. I know who to believe."

He set her down on the bed, her limbs only now regaining their feeling.

"You'd better." She replied. "Why would someone need to yell at me?"

"You know what happened, shouldn't have, I do believe you, but I know how powerful you are. You no doubt have a reason for not struggling, not that I have any wish of being enlightened to that reason, but you did need someone to shake you out of it."

"I couldn't get him off; dad… the energy he radiated took out every single one of senses. I could barely control my face. I tried to push him off… I really did…"

"I know you did. That is why I Sectumsepra'd your husband instead of letting him continue. Drink this." He'd pulled something from his cloak, poured it into her water glass and held it out to her. It was a clear liquid, but she ignored it.

"You did what?" Skye shrieked. "A stupefy would've sufficed!"

"Not painful enough." Severus said determinedly. "He hurt my little girl. And I warned him about that. He's quite lucky he's not dead."

"You're lucky I have no idea where I threw my wand!" She glared at him. It truly unnerved him. his father's glare mixed with Storm's… Horrifying.

"See? This is why only Draco would have been able to talk to you."

"Oh, you are not disillusioned, Sev," It was the first time she'd used that in a long while, "You, of all people, would, by just speaking, be able to calm me down. You've done it since I was a little girl."

"But had I spoken to you the way Draco had, we both know I'd have lost you. Draco is the only one close enough to do that."

"Who's to say he hasn't lost me?"

"He hasn't, dear girl, deep inside, you know that."

"I'm not saying he has, dad. He's my raya, ahavah, and my dode. But it still hurt. He doesn't trust me."

"Skye, hurt men do not think as they normally do. I'm the living proof?"

"Deep words, but true." Both Skye and Severus looked up to find Draco in the doorway. He tossed Skye's wand onto the bed.

"Draco, what are you doing here? You are intruding on my private conversation with my daughter."

"Um… you're having this conversation in my bedroom."

"Do you still consider it yours after what you've done?" Severus asked coldly.

"If she'll have me." Draco said impishly, glancing at Skye.

"I believe that question was directed at you, dear girl."

Skye stood up and walked over to Draco. She looked into his eyes, lifted a hand and slapped him as hard as she possible could.

"I deserved that."

Skye glared at him and pushed past him.

"I'll be at… well, I'm not going to tell you, but don't expect me back for breakfast." She snapped, grabbing another cloak of a hook on the wall and fastening it.

"Yes, Draco, and you deserved many more." Severus told him, standing up from the bed. "Think of your deeds."

Skye nodded to him, shot another glare at Draco and walked off to the Great Hall.

Draco made to follow her, but his godfather's voice stopped him.

"That would be an unwise thing, Draco."

"I can't just let her go, Sev!" Draco cried.

"Draco…" Severus sighed. "For now, let her go. She needs to clear her mind right now."

"I can't lose her, dad!"

Severus pushed Draco to the wall with his wand.

"You don't deserve her." He sneered. "Not after what just happened. But I know she'll come back. She loves you too darn much to live without you – and, treasure these words, Draco, if you _ever _do something like that again – I promise I will not only remove your manhood, but also your tongue – in the most painful way I can think of, is that clear?"

Draco gulped. "Yes, sir."

Severus dropped his wand and Draco landed on his feet. "Something happened back there that caused her to lose her powers – we need to find out what and make sure it never happens again."

Draco eyed his father-in-law apprehensively. "Perhaps it's… in the memory?"

"Perhaps. Let's go, shall we?" Severus prodded the memory into the pensieve. He motioned for Draco to go in before him.

123

Skye strode into the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the fact that she looked as if she'd just escaped a warzone. Everyone looked at her as she sat down next to Laud. Draco's usual seat was already taken up.

"Hello, Princess." Skye greeted the pixie absentmindedly, reaching for the raw bacon.

"Excuse me?"

Skye looked at the person taking up Draco's seat and stared at her stupidly.

"You're pretty. Oh, and I said hello."

The pixie glanced at the veela uncertainly.

"Sister dear, what happened?"

Skye's head hit the table. At the word 'sister' her heart broke again. Laud realized something was wrong, and not just a small something for Skye to forget her appearance. He laid a tentative hand on her back. She sat back up, performed a quick cleaning-spell on herself and picked up a piece of bacon.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You're lying." The pixie said. Skye appraised the dark haired girl with interest.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She bit into the bacon, cutting it off instantly with her sharp teeth. She grimaced at the meat and set it down again. She wiped her hand on a napkin and held it out to the pixie.

"I'm Professor Malloy." She introduced herself.

_Lie._ The pixie picked up on it immediately. She grew curious of this woman instantly. Why the lie?

"I'm Hada, madam."

"Don't you mean Princess Hada?"

"No. I shall be enrolling here, and I insist you all call me Hada. I am no longer a princess."

"Yes. Professor McGonagall agreed, she went to fetch the hat."

Skye nodded.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Laud asked her.

"Lycan's dead." She said.

"_What?_"

"I killed him." She shrugged. "Or I delivered the final blow."

"S…"

"I sucked out his soul, Laud. He was dying."

"Then you did him a favor."

"Favor? Hardly."

McGonagall entered the hall, carrying the familiar ratty, old hat.

"I've already introduced Miss Hada to you, now for the official sorting." McGonagall announced. She reached Hada and let the hat hover above her head.

"Are you ready?"

The pixie nodded fervently and allowed the hat to slip over her eyes. A few seconds passed before the tear in the hat opened.

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall lifted the hat off again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hada." Skye said.

"Thank you, professor. I think I shall join my housemates now." Hada stood up and flew over to the applauding table. Her bag still in her hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to get out of here."

She didn't wait for an answer and stood up, heading for the doors on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

As she stepped outside she breathed in the fresh air. She didn't deserve the fresh air. Not at all. She was a murderer. She'd stolen Lycan's life.

She stepped further into the creeping darkness. The sun had set completely now, and no light made her edgy.

_No. I do not fear. Fear weakens me. I don't fear anything._

Yet she knew as she thought it, it was a lie.

She stepped out of the gates and disapparated to the vast forest in Romania.

"Skye!"

She jumped around at the voice, and saw her best friend hurry towards her.

"Skye, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, confused.

"You're covered in blood! What the hell happened?"

"Oh." Skye looked down at herself. "I thought I cleaned that."

"You're avoiding the question. What happened?" Blue eyes found the icy blue ones. "What happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Skye swatted at a loose strand of hair. "And how did you know I was in distress?"

"Skye, you're the Empress – every shape-shifter close to your heart can feel your pain. First distress, anger, hate and then… immense sadness. As for your eyes… oh, just come on!"

She grabbed Skye's arm and pulled her with her.

"Oh, I get it! My eyes are a different color because I've got Glamours on!"

"I'm not stupid, Skye, but I was referring to the almost transparency of them."

Anna pulled Skye into a large house, more like a manor, and up the stairs.

"This is my room." Anna announced, but she didn't allow Skye to look as she pulled her to the en suite bathroom. "Look at yourself."

Skye stepped in front of the mirror.

"I look horrible." She said nonplussed. "So?"

"No, look at your eyes!"

"I see nothing wrong."

Anna tugged the center of Skye's Glamour charms off her hand.

"How about now?"

Skye looked at herself again. Indeed her eyes were weirdly colored. Icy blue, near transparent – as Anna had put it.

"How were you able to see that?"

"I wasn't. I just… knew, I guess."

"Okay…"

Anna pulled Skye to her bedroom again. "Now, tell me everything."

"Please, Anna, I'd rather give you the memory."

"Fine." She waited expectantly. Skye nodded and drew the memory from her cranium.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked tiredly.

"Of course. But after that it's off to bed for you, is that clear?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts tonight."

"Yeah, I meant _my _bed. I'd offer Sean's, but he'd hate me for that."

Skye nodded absentmindedly, stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Have you got some clothes I can borrow?"

"Of course." Anna waved a hand. The closet door opened and various clothing articles floated to the bathroom. "Go shower."

Skye let the water run over her body, washing away the blood. And the guilt.

_It's not your fault._

It is.

_Lycan wanted you to do it._

Draco was right.

_About what? You wanting to cheat on him? Oh, you are insane._

Perhaps I am.

Skye struggled with herself. She almost wished Electric was there, to distract her.

_That's it. I go to their world. _She decided. Hoping against hope that the blue-haired pest would answer.

She toweled herself dry and put on Anna's clothes. They were the same size, so they fit her nicely. A pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Fluffy, recently laundered and loaded with static electricity. Skye touched the metal sink and jumped back – the electrons had traded.

_I'm electric. _She thought, biting back a spiteful laugh.

Anna hadn't returned yet. Skye guessed she was still watching the memory. She made her way over to the bed and sank into it. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was gone.

123

Anna reemerged from the memory. Utterly horrified at what she'd seen. If Malum (he didn't deserve the name of Black) wasn't already dead, she'd murder him! Was it her in Skye's shoes, she would not have shown him mercy. She would have plunged a dagger into his heart and twisted it, ever so slowly, drawing out the pain. Drawing out the inevitable death they all faced. He hurt her! Her sister! Gosh, he was lucky he was dead!

As for Draco… he was still alive. He'd pay.

She scooped up her wand and went down the stairs, stopping only briefly to talk to her mother.

"Mum?"

Alina looked up from the stove. "Yes, dear?"

"Skye's here. Please take care of her until I get back."  
>"Where are you going, Annie?"<p>

"I'm going to murder someone. Don't stay up." She winked cheekily and disapparated.

She found the Great Hall first, thinking he'd be there. He wasn't.

"Hey, love." Laud popped out behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, Laud. Have you seen Draco?"

"No… why?"

"I want to assassinate him. You should've seen what he did to Skye."

"What _did _happen to her?" Laud asked. "All she was that Lycan's dead."

"Something he should thankful for." She spat. "He almost raped her." She whispered to him.

"He did _what?_"

"My sentiments exactly! If he wasn't dead, I'd cruciate him, plunge him into water, give him the Brazen Bull and the watermill."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Never get on my bad side." She grinned. "I forgot that I'd give him Chinese water torture too."

"What is it with you and medieval torture devices?"

She smiled and leaned back into his arms. "I'm _very _protective of those I love."

"Again, I never want to hurt someone you love."

"Good." She kissed his nose. Laud laughed.

"What exactly happened?"

"Let's find Draco and I'll show you."

They found them in Skye and Draco's chambers, Severus and Draco. Each poring over a book.

"Well… I hope you're happy." She said, causing the two men to jump. "She's heartbroken."

"Where is she?" Draco asked, worry evident on his face.

"I fed her to a bear." The bear being her bed, of course.

"Please, Anna…"

"Sev, can I borrow your pensieve, please?"

"Of course." He returned to the book. Anna took Laud to the pensieve and poured the contents of the memory into it. "Go ahead."

She returned to the room.

"Draco Malfoy, if you ever do that again, I will sanitize you, is that clear? I will skin you with a potato-peeler, feed your own skin to you and have no pity."

"I get it already! He'll take my manhood," He motioned to Severus, "and you'll peel me alive. Would anyone here like to have my kidney?"

"Yes. I would." Sage said. They hadn't even heard him enter. "Since I can't strip of your manhood or your skin."

"Hello, Sage." Anna grinned at him, bestowing a hug upon him.

"Yes, well, hello, Annie, dear. I feared the worst what with those feelings. Oh, here's Zane."

Zane entered the room too, out of breath.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, looking at everyone. "Where's Skye?"

"I fed her to a bear." Anna repeated.

"Oh. So she's sleeping?" Sage said, putting an arm around Zane's shoulders. "Zane, my love, you can have your pick. Draco's manhood has been taken, as has his skin and his kidney. What would you like?"

Zane seemed to think about it.

"I'll take his hair."

Four looks of confusion met him.

"You know, to pull out one by one with tweezers?"

"Okay… let's consider that normal." Anna said, widening her eyes.

"Skye would've thought it was funny." He murmured. "But what happened?"

"Lycan's dead." Laud appeared in the room. "And, as much as I hate to admit it, it's for the best."

"What? Lycan's dead?" Zane's mouth hung open. "How?"

"Let's agree here and now to honor his memory." Laud said. "He did save Skye the last few minutes of his life, even if he… you know."

"It's what Skye would want." Severus commented, not glancing up from the book. "Being as arrogant as she is, she will quite possibly wave this off as a bug on the windshield of life."

"Wait, you know what a windshield is?" Anna asked in surprise.

"No, I merely heard the word and thought it would fit in context with what I said. I might have said she would wave of as a bug on the CD of life. Would that make more sense?"

"There's no need for your sarcasm, Sev." Anna countered. "I was merely asking you a question – no need to decapitate me."

"It's not you I wish to decapitate." He said, glancing at Draco.  
>"Oh, honestly!" Draco jumped up and trudged to the door. "Now I've lost my head! I am not the king of France, all right?" He glowered at the room at large and stomped off.<p>

He'd taken the book with him, and walked purposefully down the hall. When he was certain no one could see him, he broke into superspeed – not stopping until he was outside the gates of Hogwarts. He turned on the spot and disappeared.

He reappeared at his old home. Malfoy Manor. One of the albino peacocks ran to greet him, pecking at his foot before scurrying off again. The gates allowed him entrance without setting off the alarm, but his mother was so paranoid she'd have an alarm set anyways. His suspicions proved to be true when he reached the big, black doors.

"Draco?" His mother whispered through a crack in the door. He waved his wand and the Glamour Charm disappeared.

"No, the Easter bunny." He retorted playfully. The door opened a little wider and he entered. A pair of arms embraced him.

"Hello, mother, I missed you too." He said, attempting to sound merry.

"What happened?" She asked instantly.

"Oh, I just accused my wife of adultery. When, in actuality, the man was attempting to rape her. Isn't that smashing?"

"You did what?"

"Yes, yes, my head, hair, manhood, kidney and skin. What would you like?"

Narcissa stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"I'd rather not take anything. But why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Besides me losing the only woman I ever loved? Besides you, that is? Um… Lycan died."

"Okay, now you need to start at the beginning."

He told her everything that had happened. From the moment Harry entered their quarters to the moment where he decided to visit his parental home.

Narcissa appraised him when he was done.

"So…" She lifted a hand and slapped him across the head. "I'm done. Now, let's go to the library and search for this thing."

"You… you're not mad at me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I already slapped you, didn't I? And as for those things you said – hurt men often don't think. If Lucius and I had to divorce about every time we quarreled… well, there would be no Malfoy heir, let's keep it at that."

"But I'm sure he's never accused of adultery when you were not only innocent, but deep in shit. Mum, I was supposed to be there to protect her – and, well, I wasn't. It's my fault all of this happened."

"You can't protect her from everything, Draco."

"It's my duty, mother, I am her knight."

"You're living in a fairytale if you think that, Draco, and in a muggle fairytale at that. Real life is not simple, it's complex, and we sometimes complicate it for ourselves. Just look at Severus. He complicated life for himself so much that it took a child to untangle it."  
>"But I think he likes having a complicated life. It forces him to think outside the box."<p>

"But it also means he struggles with the simplest of things. How hard was it not for him in the beginning with Skye? He struggled to accept her, and when he finally accepted her, he found Storm – and he couldn't reenact his feelings to her."

"Isn't that awfully hypocritical, considering you and dad also had your fair share of complexes?"

"I never said we didn't. But we made it easier for ourselves by admitting our feelings."  
>"Yes, mother, see? We all complicate matters for ourselves. Some are just better at it than others."<p>

They sat in silence for a while.

"Have you decided how you're going to make it up to her?" Narcissa asked.

Draco sighed hopelessly. "No. But I am certain that she'll exact her revenge. And I fear the worst."

"Meaning?"

"I'm quite certain you do not wish to know, mother." He said. "Not if you wish to keep dinner down. Where is dad?"

"At the ministry. The new Minister called him in for a meeting."

Draco frowned. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I believe they just want financial backing. Now, come one dear, let's go search the library for what Skye's ailment is." She stood up and held her hand out to him.

"You do know I love you, right, mother?"

"And I love you, Draco, dear."

123

**A/N: Credz to Blue-Bird-11 for Princess Hada. Kudos, Kudos, Kudos.**

**Oh yeah, I'm not sure about the spelling of raya, ahavah and dode – they're three words, meaning love, in Hebrew, I think. I'm not entirely sure. **

**Guys, I'm putting together a soundtrack for this story. Any ideas? All suggestions will be considered.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Check out 'Princess Hada' by Blue-Bird-11 – another entry! **

**Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, SaRaH, Blue-Bird-11, muentiger, Squirt, bigfatmoose (I hope you review again!), Skylark#1 (a.k.a. Hi!) and Nemo0323**

**Credz to my sis again.**

**For… Well, for the person who doesn't review and constantly breaks my heart.**

**Chapter 14: The Sterling and the Sneak**

Skye remained motionless in Anna's bed. It was either really early or really late. The sun wasn't even near rising yet. She guessed she'd slept for about two hours before waking up to a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Are you all right, sweetie?"

It was an unfamiliar voice. Skye opened her eyes groggily and looked at the woman. She had blue eyes, like Anna did, and she was leaning over Skye.

"I'm fine, ma'am." She answered in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, dear, but I didn't know if you'd had any dinner."

Skye shook her head. "I tried, but the food nauseated me."

"Did something happen?"

Skye laughed cynically.

"That obvious?"

"Your eyes are rather puffy, dear. And you sound off. Anna speaks of you all the time – and I know for a fact that you are rarely down. According to her, you're the most awesome, bubbly person ever." She put air-quotes around the last few words. Skye smiled fondly.

"She's confusing me with herself. I'm the most arrogant person out there, I think."

"Given your line of work, arrogance is needed. If you didn't have a big ego, how would be able to survive?"

"There's always that, Mrs. Le Roux."

"Please call me Alina. Whenever someone calls me 'Mrs.' I feel old."

"As Anna would say, we are as young as we feel."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Alina sat down next to Skye on the bed.

"This… Laud character. How is he?"

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

"Anna's told us a lot about him, but I haven't met him yet."

"Oh. Laud's fantastic ma'am, and possibly the best big brother out there."

"Oh, so you're related?"

"It's a very complicated story, ma'am, but I see it as we are."

"And… Storm? Who is she?"

Skye bit her lip. How much should she say?

"She's my mother." Skye confided. "A veela."

"Oh. Isn't it rather awkward between them?"

"No." Skye laughed at the idea. "Their bond was broken a long time ago. And Storm's with dad now. I'm certain they'll be happy. And Laud deserves Anna, and vice versa. Laud's gone through a lot of pain in his life."

"I've heard. But I'm afraid for Anna. What if he hurts her?"

"Ma'am, among couples fighting is inevitable."

"Don't I know it?" She huffed before patting Skye's hand. "Do you want something to eat?"

Skye shook her head. "No. The idea of food…"

"It's all right. Go back to sleep."

123

"I've got it!" Laud yelled.

"What?" Anna peered over his shoulder nervously.

"The reason Skye was powerless." He said, regarding Anna. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I'm fully aware of what we're searching for, the question is what the answer is?"

"I'm going to ignore how completely confusing that sounded. Here." He shoved a book under her nose. "Skye's not in her full power yet."

"There's _more?_" Anna said, wondering if her friend will now be able to shape the moon into a donkey.

"Just one. And I don't think she'll be happy about it." Laud said grimly. Anna lowered her eyes to the book.

"What book is this?"

"One of veela lore. A forbidden book that only the chief may read."

"But you're…"

"Not the chief anymore, I know. That doesn't, however, mean I have to return this."

"It doesn't?"

"No. I'm an old chief, which implies I may still keep it until the time is right for me to give it back."

"Let me guess, the time isn't right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll start reading then." She said, bowing her head again.

Minutes passed after she stopped reading, her eyes glued to the page.

"Why wouldn't she like this?" Anna asked after a while, not understanding. What the book offered would sound inviting to most. But Skye wasn't most.

"Would you?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. The offer hasn't been made to me."

"But if you were given the chance, would you take it?"

"Only if you had it too."

"And if I don't?"

"No."

"The same goes for Skye. She might not be a people-person, but she loves them all too much to see…"

"I get it." She stopped him mid-sentence. "So she's becoming… _that?_" She couldn't say it.

"I think so. She has to, to beat Merope."

"Skye can do it herself."

"She can't. That's where you and the boys come in."

"And you." She said pointedly.

"I play only a minor role, my love." He said, kissing her knuckles.

"But it's still a role." She insisted. "Every part counts."

"Yes, like a puzzle. And a major piece is now gone." Laud said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It means the puzzle is changing again." She said.

"Again?"

"The future never remains the same, Laud. Look, if Skye decided to… go evil, I know that'll never happen, but say it does. The puzzle changes completely, and we're all doomed."

"Here we start the old argument again. Of centaur knowledge versus veela lore."

"You know I'm right, Laud." She said. Laud smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Be that as it may, I still hold a piece of knowledge few know. Like that." He pointed at the book.

"Yes. There's that." She inclined her head. "Do we tell the others?"

"No." He said instantly. "No one else can know of this."

"Surely we must tell Skye?"

"I meant besides her. Skye's losing her humanity, and we should not remind her of that."

"What do you mean she's losing her humanity?"

"She's becoming more creature that person. More… divine, shall I say, than we are."

"How is that even possible?"

"She's the Empress. Her reign is expected to last…"

"Very, very long, I get. I get it." Anna said, placing herself on the bed in Laud's little room. She ran her hands through her frizzy hair worriedly. "What if…" She gulped. "What if we change it?"

"It's not up to us, Anna. There's a greater power at work here. Greater than even Skye's."

"But she's the most powerful thing in our world."

"There's a stronger one. Stronger than millions of Empresses of Magic put together. More than even a hundred of our worlds' magic."

Anna nodded knowingly. "It's in His hands, isn't it?"

"It's always been."

"So what is the reason for this?" She spread her hands around.

"It's to make a better world. Protagonists and antagonists are there. Some will die, perhaps you or I, but it means there's hope."

"Hope?" Anna snorted. "Hope?"

"Yes. I know about your father, Anna, just like Zane's lost almost his entire family – but he found Rija. He's got hope. You know that Sage was brutalized, but he found Zane… Skye was an orphan. A dot on the radar of the world – and she'd resigned herself to a life of no meaning before she even was eleven. She found our world, this world of magic. She found a family – and she found hope. She strives for a better future. One where not only equal rights are, but one where you are free to love whom you wish. Narcissa and Lucius – they'd been assigned a fate with a cruel master that planned to murder them as soon as he had what he wanted. But even they had an inkling of hope – they had each other. Severus… another one with lost hope. Yet he found a reason. His own little light… _Hope, my love, hope!_" He fell to his knees before her. "Look at me." She looked up at him. His amber eyes spoke of horrors unseen. "You have your stepfather, is that not hope? And me. I found you. I got the chance to love again. And look, when I touch you," he reached a tentative hand out and cupped her face, "you don't die. You're here, and you're real – and you accept me. With my horrors and my scars. _You, _Anna le Roux, have made me complete."

She stared at him. He's never opened up to her like this. Never has he told her about the universal secrets he was entrusted with. Nor did he ever tell her his emotions.

He moved an inch away from her, unsure of how she'd react.

"Marry me." She looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't make a habit of repeating myself." She said smoothly.

"Wait… what?" He said dazedly.

She sighed dramatically. "If I must. I said marry me."

He stared at her. She was grossly unfamiliar to him at this moment. He wanted to pinch himself, but he feared her reaction. He wanted to be the one to ask her, not the other way around! This was in no way acceptable! He was on his knees in front of her, holding her gently, like a porcelain doll – she was his porcelain doll. Though he'd never say that out loud.

"When do I meet your parents?" He said. A crease formed between her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked when I could meet your parents. I want to meet them and ask your father's permission to marry you."

"Laud. You haven't answered my question."

"That's because I wanted to be the one to ask it! I don't think I've even told I loved you yet! I'm so messed up!"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I want to be the one to ask it, Anna!"

"Too late." She shrugged. "So?"

"Of course I want to marry you!" He said, standing up slowly and pushing her backwards. "But I want to be the one to ask it."

"But I've already asked you." She pointed out, again. "Too late now."

"Allow me to do it publically."

"Laud, you are not making a spectacle of us!"

"I meant in front of your parents. I want their blessing first."

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" She teased. "And slightly old-fashioned."

"Well, I was born and raised in a different time."

"Oh, how adorable!" She kissed his nose. He wrinkled it and pulled away to sneeze. "Oh, now you're allergic to me. Should I be worried?" He grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Never. I never want you to be worried. Ever. At all."

"That was so clichéd." She snorted. "But sweet, nonetheless."

"Well, you took my proposal away – I need something!"

"This is going to be a loooong argument."

"Yes it is. Now, back to your parents' approval."

"You already have it, stupid. Do you think I'd face my mum's wrath without telling her? She talked to Skye."

"And your father?"

"Aw, you're afraid of my dad!"

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you be?"

"No… he's talked to Sage."

"Meaning?"

"He and Sage have discussed you. And my dad's just over the moon at the idea of you."

"Should I be afraid?"

"A bit. He's under the impression you're currently the headmaster of Hogwarts and invented the Wolfsbane potion. So no pressure."

"Wait… _what?_"

"Sage may or may not have been under the influence. Someone spiked his milk."

Laud fainted at that moment, falling at her feet. Anna sighed and slapped him softly. He moaned a reply and sat up, almost knocking Anna's head with his own. He looked utterly terrified.

"Laud, I love you. What more do you want?"

He whimpered slightly, his hand touching the tender spot on his head. "To meet your parents."

"I'll need an answer first, love."

"Ye… yes."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes?"

"Laud, if it's a question… I mean, I'm no Lila… never mind."

Laud got up so quickly that it made Anna dizzy. His hands were on her flushed cheeks before she could say anything.

"No, you're not Lila. But you're better. You're supposed to be mine."

"How do you know that?" She asked, her face was inches away from his, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it if he cast her away.

"Because I've started to age." He said simply, sitting down next to her. He removed his one hand while the other slid down to her neck.

"What? But… oh…" She smiled sheepishly.

"What were you going to say?" He asked curiously.

"I was going to correct you and say that veelas don't age."

"I am no normal veela, and with that I'm a chief. Past chief, anyways."

"But… you don't age! All the books…"

"I'm gaining humanity, while Skye loses hers. There has to be a balance somewhere."

"Fine." She grumbled and pouted. "Bloody library is never wrong."

"You forgot there are other libraries." He pointed to the book, which was now situated at the make-shift desk. "And the school library is fairly outdated."

"But you got one thing wrong, Professor." She said.

"And what might that be, Miss le Roux?" He asked, catching on to her game.

"You are meant to be mine, love."

"And you not mine? I admit: I'm a tad confused."

"Love, you _are _mine, and I'm yours – no one else's."

"And if they dare lay a finger on you…"

"They will die, because I am a ninja. So you should tell Sage and Zane that strippers for your bachelor party better be imaginary."

Laud laughed heartily. "If I know them, they'll bring me the male counterparts of those." His brow furrowed. "Who are you thinking of making your Maid of Honor?" He asked, knowing he'd either get a slap over the head or an 'are-you-stupid-or-what'-look.

"Is that a question? I think that fall damaged your brain. I should ask you about yours."

He thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I'm torn. Draco or Severus, what do you think?"

"Both. Either will kill you." She said it as if it was a normal thing.

"What, am I to cut the ring in two and ask them each to hand me half?"

"That's a brilliant idea!"

Laud stared at her. "I think my fall damaged your head, my love."

"I resent that! And I plan to do this to be completely unconventional. But there's still food. Lots. And I may have you in a dress." She smirked. Laud was obviously horrified by that idea.

"You don't dare! I'll refuse! I… I'll force Skye to plan the wedding!"

"That'll only make it worse!"

"At least I won't have to wear a dress! And they're wedding wasn't half-bad! It was actually quite spectacular! "

"It was. But remember that Skye wasn't completely in charge, hence the elimination of the pink and black elephants."

"Skye wanted elephants at her wedding?" He shuddered at the thought. He didn't care what anyone said, his little sister was truly weird. "Then I'll get Storm or Luna to do it."

"I'm the bride, and _I _will pick the planner, thank you very much." She smiled evilly.

"All right… just, please I'm begging you, do not put me in a dress. I don't have the breasts for it."

"I'd hope not." She smirked again.

He pulled his shirt over his hand and stood upright in front of her. "Happy?"

She gulped. "Quite."

The atmosphere changed almost instantly. "Do I make you nervous, Miss le Roux?"

"You wished." She replied, slightly nervous.

"Past tense?"

"Prat."

"Oh, admit, you just want to shag me senseless."

"You arrogant bastard." She said. Then added: "Maybe."

Laud simpered. "Well, I kind of assumed it at your proposal. But if not…" He reached for his shirt.

"No!" She blushed. "I mean… hell. I'm beaten at this!"

"How about you let me handle the seduction part?"

"When did you become the master of seduction?" She teased him. "Last time I checked, you couldn't even get up the nerve to talk to me."

The memory pained him. "I avoided you for a reason."

"Exactly. What makes you think you're an expert now?" Then she added in a whisper, "But keep that shirt off for a while."

He heard it.

"You have me a terrible disadvantage, Anna."

What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I am no longer wearing my shirt whilst you are fully clothed."

She huffed. "Fine!" She tugged off her T-shirt, revealing a tank top underneath it. "Happy?"

"Not particularly." He mused. She shot him a glare and put her shirt back on.

"Fine, be that way." He said, reaching for his shirt. She grabbed it and vanished it with her wand.

"Oops."

Laud glared at her where she sat on his bed, and he pounced. He tickled her sides and her arms and everywhere he could reach.

"No! Stop! It tickles!" She squealed, and her cry was muffled by his mouth. It surprised her, Laud only ventured into stolen kisses. Not this! But… goodness, he was good with his tongue…

His hands were tugging at her shirt. Both of them…

123

"Well, I can't say I expected it." Draco said, talking to himself. He was in the Malfoy Manor library – and he'd found something incisively interesting. And at the same time it was frightening. He wouldn't tell Skye. Not yet.

"What was that, dear?" His mother asked from the opposite side of the room. He smiled easily and shook his head.

"Just thinking out loud."

"Oh."

He bent over to read the scroll again. It was in Galician, just like those cards they'd received. "Mother, where did we get this?" He was surprised to be able to understand everything it said.

"Oh. It was found in Romania centuries ago. Lucius' grandfather was an avid adventurer, much to his family's dismay. Come to think of it, he died shortly after that adventure."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask, dear?"

"I think this relates to Skye, but it's not for her, exactly."

"For whom then?"

"For me. My name is at the top."

"I never saw your name at the top…"

"Not that name, mum, the name the destinies have given me."

"This all sounds so… unbelievable. I still can't believe what you are."

"Well, mother, seeing is believing, is it not? But blessed is the person that believes without seeing."

She ruffled his hair good-naturedly.

"I believe you have some work to do, son." She said. Draco sighed.

"I guess. Can I have this? Or borrow it, at least?" He motioned to the scroll.

"Of course, Draco, everything in this house belongs to you. Except your father and I."

"Well, I'd be worried if I'd owned two people. Thanks, mum." He kissed her cheek swiftly and turned his Glamour Charms back on.

"I love you, darling." She said to his retreating back. He turned back to her slightly.

"I'll always love you, mother."

123

Merope waited in the boardroom. She waited for Tanya and Fenrir to return with their new 'troops'. She was curious to see who they'd bring. Fenrir would bring groups of his former friends – the snatchers, and werewolves he created. Tanya had gone back to Scotland to see where she could find more sirens. And she'd heard of the immortals – she was finding them too.

"Empress?"

She looked up at the door.

"Fenrir." She acknowledged him. He entered; a long line of men and obviously shape-shifters entered the room.

"My empress, meet my former comrades. This is Scabior." He laid a hairy hand on a young man's shoulder. He had long, black hair, tied loosely in a ponytail. He caught her attention instantly, as he was considering everything with great distaste. Fenrir went on introducing them all in turn, but her attention stayed with Scabior.

"What say you, will you join our new regime?" She asked them, most of them nodded. The few that didn't were drawn into the shadows, except for Scabior. He didn't shake his head, nor did he nod. He merely appraised the room with an utterly bored look on his face.

"Scabior?" Fenrir snarled. Scabior wrinkled his nose at Fenrir.

"Greyback, you already know how I feel about this whole business, why, in the name of Merlin, did you bring me along?"

"But…"

"I don't enjoy thinking of your behind, Greyback. Nor of yours, Empress of Darkness. The way I see it, you have signed my death warrant. Though I must warn you, I am not as… uneducated as you believe me to be." He grimaced. "In the last war I didn't choose a side, I just wanted to make money."

"If it's money you're worried about, we can give you plenty." Merope interrupted.

"That's the rub. I'm not interested in money anymore. I bid you a good day." He turned to leave.

"You're making a mistake." Fenrir growled, blocking his path.

"Actually, for the first time in my life I believe I'm doing something worthwhile." He didn't think of it any further, but he turned on the spot, disapparating.

"I knew he was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him." Merope said. "Though not too much. We wait for Tanya."

"Empress, do you know what happened to Lycan?" He dared to ask.

"I believe you killed him, Fenrir. Not that I mind, he was a grievance to me."

Fenrir nodded. Merope put on an eerie smile. "Welcome, new ones. You will find accommodation has been set up for you here, in the Ministry. You will also receive training on a daily basis. Fenrir, call in that girl to show them to their rooms."

That's another thing she did first. Expand the Ministry building, where she could build her own army. It was separated from the majority of the building, but it was there, nonetheless.

The girl, her Minister's secretary, entered the room and in a trained cold voice she told them to follow her. They waited another few minutes before the door opened again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Merope Gaunt."

She recognized the voice immediately. Sterling. But she thought she'd killed him?

"Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" He asked. "Thought you'd killed me. I've heard you killed our son."

She scowled at him. How was it possible?

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Other questions could be asked later.

"I am here to offer my services. As comrade. And lover."

"And what makes you think I'll take you?"

"Because of what I am. Oddly powerful; and still alive."

"And extraordinarily young." She added, confused. He was indeed young, light brown hair covered his forehead, bright eyes shone from under them.

"Exactly. I could not only fake my own death, but make you believe I was older."

"How did you do it?" She asked curiously.

"I am part of an immortal race."

"A bloodsucker?" She asked, showing her obvious distaste.

"No." He laughed, the idea heavily amused him. "Nor am I a fairy, Merope, dear. I am simply… immortal."

"Surely there has to be something that can kill you."

"Yes. A rare thing, but I do not plan on disclosing that information to you. I need my secrets."

"Why was Lycan then killed? If you're so immortal, how come he died? He's your son, isn't he?"

"Of course. But he didn't die, per se. Yes, in all its glory it appeared so, but when he died he would've been reborn. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless he wished to dead – or the Empress of Magic pitied his suffering and took it upon herself to relieve him of this life."

"What do you think?"

"I believed he wished to die. The true Empress of Magic hasn't been born yet – or so I believe."

"And what makes you think your thoughts are correct?"

"Trust me." He whispered, drawing her close. "Just believe me – you'll never be able to kill me again."

She considered him. He was handsome, of course, and, if memory serves correctly, he was an excellent lover – but at what a price?

"Just know you cannot kill me either." She whispered. "My minions will know immediately, and your life will be made a living hell."

"I have no intention of murdering you in your sleep. I am not you."

"I'd deny it, but it's true." She smirked, self-satisfied.

"What are your plans for the future?" He asked her later, after Tanya had brought a handful of particularly sadistic sirens with her. "Surely you must have a plan?"

"I've had it planned for decades, Sterling. First I shall get my revenge on Skyler Night – once I find her. Then I shall bring wizards out of hiding, and we will once again be at the top."

"Do you not fear mass-murders on wizard kind?"

"No. For we will start the killing – making them live not only in fear, but in desperation."

"Enlighten me, what has Skyler Night done to you?"

"She's stolen my destiny. I was supposed to be the Empress of Shape-shifters. But I prefer this ability to… to _control _the darkness that I have. Now I need only the power of light – and I will get it."

123

"Parkinson? Are you here?" Scabior yelled into a rather large house.

"No need to yell, Scabior, for crying out loud!" The black-haired girl stomped down the stairs. "So, you got away?"

"No, Parkinson, I'm still stuck there." He replied sarcastically. Pansy glared at him.

"Whatever. Now, go. Find Skye Night – and ask her for protection. Merope's after your blood now – and she won't give up."

"What about you?"

"I…" She swallowed. "I know what I'm facing. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When you find Skye, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will, I promise. But where can I find her?"

"Try Malfoy Manor or Hogwarts. She's bound to be there – but look for a girl with a ring that has a large M on it. And, whatever you do, do not flirt with her."

"All righ', all righ'! I won't!" he threw his arms up in surrender. "But what's my job?"

"You deliver news to me. But don't let them find out that you're my accomplice, say you were sick of Fenrir and his cronies and wanted a fresh start."

"Which is true. Only you offered it to me."

"Yes, I did, but they must not know that."

"How do I explain to them that you say you're sorry?"

"You say you saw me – after you walked out on them, and I told you to tell her I'm sorry."

"You do realize that was a very confusing sentence?"

"Yes, but you know what I meant."

"Anything else?"

Pansy thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. Mention to her there's a door in Riddle Manor that she always keeps closed."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not like she's doing it, all right? Just… do it. And be nice to her. I think my best friend is going through a hard time right now."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I just feel it." She shrugged. "Go!"

Scabior nodded and disapparated. He decided to go to Malfoy manor first; he knew they would send him away if he showed up at the school. And he knew Lucius; maybe he'd stand a chance. The wrought-iron gates stood tall, slightly threatening and entirely protected.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from the darkness. Scabior hadn't even noticed it was nighttime.

"I am looking for Mr. Lucius Malfoy, is he here?"

The speaker stepped into the light, light cast by his own wand. "I was just leaving; my father will be home shortly. What is it you want?"

"I wish to speak to Skye Night."  
>"And what is your business with her?"<p>

"I have a message. And I need protection."

"What have you done to seek this protection? Whom have you angered?"

"The Empress of Darkness."

The gates clicked open and the speaker stepped into the light of the almost full moon.

"Oh, the young Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. And you are?"

"Scabior."

"Ah, I've heard of you." Scabior wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "Come in, then, we'll wait for my dad."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." The young blonde man answered with a grin. "But the message you have for Skye, will you tell it to me?"

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot. You're married to her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it was in the paper. She's quite a pretty lass; isn't she?"

"Yes, my wife is attractive. The message?"

"Of course. Parkinson says she's sorry, and that the other empress has a room she never locks. Always."

"Thank you, Scabior." Draco said, rather kindly. "The protection you seek; will be found here. At Malfoy Manor. Here the protection is just as good as it is at Hogwarts, if not better."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"My name is Draco." Draco corrected him.

They stood in silence for several minutes before a loud _crack _could be heard.

"Hi, dad." Draco greeted first. Lucius started a little at first.

"Oh, hello, son. What are you doing here?"

"I'd been doing research. Dad, is it okay if Scabior stays here for a while?" Lucius neared the two men.

"Aren't you a friend of Greyback's?"

"Dad, trust me." Draco said.

Lucius sighed, knowing his son's instincts were to be trusted.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks to xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Squirt, bigfatmoose (Thanks you so much!), nemo0323, Skylark#1 (aka Hi!), muentiger, BookWorm77071 (yay!), Blue-Bird-11 and SaRaH._

_My well wishes for LittleMissDreamer7 who is currently in the hospital. Good luck to BookWorm77071 on idols, I'll be holding thumbs for you._

_An update on my brother, please keep him in your prayers. The operation was successful and we had confirmation that it was indeed cancer, he now has to go for chemo, just in case there's a small piece of cancer there. He's not doing well, it's hard for him to deal with it, so please keep him in your prayers._

**Chapter 15: Loving life.**

"Here you go." Laud announced, handing Anna a little box.

"That's exciting, Laud." She said, taking the box. "Aren't you supposed to be the one to put it on my finger."

"But… " He put a hand on top of hers to prevent her from opening the small box. "I want to… explain first."

Anna looked at him questioningly. "Explain what?"

"That ring. It's… not exactly new."

"Is it Lila's?"

"It was." He looked up at her, fearing she'd be mad.

"Well, I guess I have to put it on myself." She said moodily, opening the faded box. Laud laughed and grabbed it from her grip.

"Hey!" She grabbed him around the waist, attempting to wrestle it from his grip. She caught his foot, causing him to trip and to fall on top of her.

"This is not what I meant by 'going', Anna." Laud said, trying to get up. He finally succeeded and pulled her up with him. He got the ring out and held out his hand expectantly.

"What?"

"Give me your hand, you ninny." He smiled. She gave him her hand, the smile refusing to disappear.

"Now you're mine." He whispered, his face mere inches from hers. She slapped him lightly.

"I was always yours." She reached up and surged her lips to his.

Far away the veela and centaurs were celebrating, both having seen the union of their kinds.

123

Anna entered her home with a loud sigh.

"Mum!"

Alina nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Anna, dear, you know better than to yell at me from behind." Alina said, hugging her daughter. "Why so excited?"

"Not only did I get approved for studying Healership, I, um, kinda have some news."

At that moment a very dizzy Skye came tearing the stairs, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Anna! My gosh, I'm so happy for you!" She yelled; running and hugging the coatrack. Anna stared at her best friend. What the hell?

"Anna, you're not saying anything." Skye yelled at the coatrack. "What, aren't I supposed to know? Anna, answer me!"

"Um… Skye, sweetie, dearie, love, child, odd one, elf, whatever the heck you think you are, I'm here." She said nervously. Skye shook her head a few times; so much like a dog would, and glanced at the coatrack she was still hugging.

"My bad." She said; a skew grin on her face. "For some reason everything is so bright."

"That's to be expected." She said. "Anyways, thanks Skye. But, I, uh, haven't told my mum yet."

"Told me what?"

"Draw it out, Anna, the suspension. Wait until your dad gets home. And when he can get here."

With '_he' _she was referring to Laud.

"That's a good idea." Anna said, chewing her lip. "Sorry, mum. Shall we go for a walk, Skye?"

"Not unless you have a leash, the wolf badly wants to talk to me."

"Um, Skye, you can't talk to your wolf." Anna was wondering where her friend's sanity had disappeared to. Not that she ever had any of that, but she still wondered sometimes what was going on. Her friend was positively bonkers.

"I know that, silly, it was code for I'm a tad dizzy."

"How on earth do you get that from your saying?"

"Um… I have no idea. I think I'm gonna go find Laud and chastise him."

"Skye, that sounds not only weird, but incredibly unacceptable."

Skye blushed scarlet. "I did not mean it that way, Anna! Thank you for that mental image!"

"What are you two on about?"

"The bear I fed Skye to." Anna answered lightly, putting her one hand in her jeans pocket.

"Anna, you're not wearing your shirt." Skye said thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'm gonna… well, I should probably get back to my classes."

"It's Saturday." Anna pointed out.  
>"Oh. Then I should probably go back and try to make peace."<p>

"Skye, you weren't the wrong one!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't like fighting, and if it means crawling back, then so be it."

"Skye, you're being silly. _He _should be crawling back."

"Ah, well, I don't mind being the least." She shrugged.

"Skye, please leave my poor coatrack alone, you're abusing it."

Skye stared at the coatrack in confusion before detaching herself.

"Yes, of course…" She mumbled. Anna strode forward and put a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Come on, I have something to tell you."

"Can we do it later?" Skye yawned. "I'm tired."

"But, Skye, dear, you just woke up!" Alina exclaimed. Anna caught her mother's eye and shook her head in a silent warning.

"Of course, Skye. Let's go to the bear again."

She steered Skye up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Now lie down, dear, and just sleep."

Skye's head didn't even touch the pillow and she had already reached dreamland. Anna knew what was to come, and she would need to get her parents out of the house for that. She thanked her lucky stars that Sean was still in school.

123

Hermione was sitting at her desk; studying for a test she was to have the next day. Though, Skye's words triggered something. _She'd done something so dark, even Voldemort would never think of it. _The words spoken when the two of them last had lunch together.

"_Skye, you don't reckon she made Horcruxes?"_

_Skye had actually snorted. "Hermione, that'll make this plan of hers seem stupid. She's far from daft, you know."_

"_But… what could she have done that is so terrible?"_

"_I don't know, do I?"_

"_There's no need to get feisty, madam!"_

"_Whatever, Hermione, all I'm saying is that you of all people should see the poetic irony in it."_

Skye had changed over the course of a year. More… grown up, as it were. She was still the oddball, but more of an adult. But then again, she that was Hermione Granger had changed too. They'd all changed – wasn't it obvious? Harry was more grim-faced; Ron had actually grown up and developed an emotional range that stretched further than a teaspoon, it now perhaps included a fork.

She sighed and pushed the books away. What was the use of studying when she already knew most of it?

Hands seized her shoulders from behind, making her jump.

"Ronald Weasley!" She almost sighed with relief when she saw it was him. He looked frightened of her for a while.

"What?"

"I was deep in thought, you moron!"

"Hermione, that's offensive."

"Oh, you idiot!" She slapped him playfully across the head.

"Ignoring that. What are you reading?"

"I'm studying for a test. But I just can't concentrate."

"Okay, give me a sec to take it in… the great Hermione Granger, hopefully soon Weasley, cannot concentrate?"

"Oh, I know!" She groaned. "Wait, hopefully soon Weasley?"

"I said nothing." Ron grinned. "But maybe I can help."

"All right…" She looked uncertain.

"Come on, Hermione, I'm not that stupid."

"Fine. Maybe you can help me. I searching for a… a similar thing. You see, I read somewhere about someone doing the darkest of arts to maintain their own mastership over something…"

"Like their emotions?" Ron guessed. "Their actions?"

"Exactly."

Ron sighed, exasperated and slightly impressed that he noticed something Hermione hadn't. "Hermione, how can you not see it?"

"See what?"

Ron got up rummaged across her desk for a certain book. When he found it, he whooped triumphantly and handed it to her.

"Ron, I don't think this is the time for fairytales." She chastised him, holding the book up.

"Just read it." He said with a cocky grin. "Now… please come have lunch with me?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Busy. Come on, Hermione!"

"Oh, all right." She said, allowing herself to be pulled up. She put the book down delicately and followed Ron to the Great Hall.

123

"Why does it seem you have no heart?" Sterling asked her. They were lying next to one another on the bed in the attic of Riddle Manor.

"Of course I have a heart, Sterling…"

"But?"

"Yes, I have one of those too."

"Merope, you suck at jokes."

"And you fail at speaking like a teenager."

He inclined his head. "Perhaps."

Merope got up and draped a sheet over her body. "I have to go. Fenrir and the others are meeting me for a battle strategy."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes. And are obligated to come with me."

Sterling groaned and sat up, leaning back on his elbows. "Really?"

"Yes."

An hour later the two lovers apparated to the Ministry of Magic, straight into her office. Sterling immediately went to the chair facing the window. Merope had insisted on a large enough office to have a meeting in.

"You aren't even going to partake in the meeting?"

"Of course I will, Merope, darling." He said absently.

They waited another few minutes before a group of people filed in.

"Fenrir? Status report?"

"We still can't find her. But we could find Potter – though he's smarter than we assumed."

"Of course he is, you moron. What say you, Tanya?"

"The Loch Ness Monster won't join our cause." The siren answered instantly. "As for the immortals… I found only one. He goes by the name of Ganad. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, quite a few times. Wasn't it him that murdered the famous Meka?"

"Indeed it was, Empress. He's still searching for Princess Hada. She went missing right after Meka's death. And the fairy kingdom disappeared altogether."

"Of course. If the royal family loses a member, they hide their world from our eyes."

"My empress?" Pansy spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I have received news that a Hada has been entered into Hogwarts School. She's a pixie – is she not perhaps the missing family member?"

"I shall investigate." Merope nodded. "But fetch this Ganad for me. I'd like to meet him."

Tanya stood up and nodded. "Yes, empress."

She left them with light, graceful steps.

"Anything on Severus Snape?"

"No, ma'am, he's as allusive as his daughter and her husband." Pansy said, hanging her head in what she wanted them to believe was shame.

"Do you miss them, Pansy?"

Pansy lifted her head, meeting the eyes of the woman she so hated.

"No." No lie could be detected, but Pansy's eyes held no shine or emotion at all, thus it was difficult to tell.

"Fenrir, how are you faring amongst your brothers?"

"They are hesitant."

"Work harder."

123

Draco stepped into Romania without as much as flinching. It seemed as if he just appeared out of smoke. He had the scroll still in his hand. He'd just spent a few hours reading it, deciphering it… and he knew Skye wouldn't like what he'd found. But he wasn't allowed to tell her. He had to wait. But he wouldn't wait to make peace. They didn't know what the day of tomorrow might bring.

He saw the house and knew it belonged to the Le Roux family. Situated in the midst of the forest, the trenches of the last battle nearby. He found the two skeletons and placed the scroll back in their forever fighting hands. The moment they got the scroll, both skeletons disappeared. Their hands no longer fighting, but now they were embracing, like old friends.

With a sigh he made his way to the large house, stopping briefly at the gate to admire the framework.

He lifted his hand to knock, but the door was wrenched open.

"Hello, Draco." Anna greeted pleasantly. "I knew you'd come. Please do come in."

"Did I miss something?"

"Not yet." Anna grinned at him. "She's upstairs.'

Draco dipped his head to her. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Congrats, by the way." He said, noticing the sparkly band on her finger.

"Thank you. Here we are."

Skye was still asleep. It was mid-day, and she was asleep. Her legs drawn up to her waist, one hand hanging off the edge of the bed, and in the other was a tomato.

"Um…" Draco said awkwardly, pointing at the tomato.

"Oh… I have no idea where that came from." Anna said, laughing nervously.

Suddenly Skye sat up. She looked at the tomato and threw it across the room.

"Skye?" Anna asked carefully. "Sweetie?"

Skye rubbed her eyes sleepily and fell back on the bed. Draco went forward and crept up to her.

When Skye spotted him she started to scream.

"Ew! Boy cooties! Boy cooties! Ew! Icky! Yucky! Mummy!" She cried and ran to Anna, hiding behind her. Anna put her arms around Skye in a comforting way.

"Hush now, dear, would you like some cookies?"

"Yay! Cookies!" Skye yelled happily and started skipping down the stairs. Draco looked confused at Anna.

"What the…?"

"She's being reborn." Anna said. "It means she'll be going through another phase every hour or so. She slept the baby phase away, now she's a toddler."

"WHAT?" Draco's mouth hung open.

"My sentiments exactly." Anna said, trying hard not to laugh.

They trooped down the stairs to find a very odd looking Skye waiting for them. She was waiting anxiously for them, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Anna went to the cupboard and handed her a cookie.

"Thank you!" Skye said, skipping off into some random direction.

"Skye hates cookies." Draco said. "And she just told that to you in a very disturbing manner." Anna looked horrorstruck.

"What do you mean?"

"Find the little boy's room and you'll know."

Anna raced up to Sean's room, finding Skye amongst in his filth.

"Skye, what are you doing?'

"Having fun?" Skye answered, jumping on his bed. The cookie was crumbled all over Sean's bed… not that he'd notice, it actually made the room smell better.

"Get down from there, Skye!" Anna yelled, trying, and failing, to grab Skye's hand.

"No!" Skye giggled, jumping off and running out of the door.

She ran smack into Draco.

"Ew! Mummy!" She stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"What is it, Skye?"

"He's a boy! He's got cooties!"

"No, he hasn't, Skye." Anna said, patting her friend's head. "Draco, do you think you could go get Sev or Storm? I don't fancy being her mother for the rest of my life."

Skye wasn't listening; she's spotted something interesting in the living room. She sped to it, and picked up the crayons. Her eyes were as round as football pools. A naughty grin played around her mouth…

Anna and Draco stood arguing for a few minutes before one of them noticed Skye was missing.

"This is not good." Anna said, worry evident in her voice.

"She'll be fine." Draco reassured her.

"It's not her I'm worried about! What about this poor house!"

The two of them split up and searched for Skye. She wasn't in Sean or Anna's bedroom, or in her parents' bedroom. Nor was she in any of the bathrooms or the kitchen.

Suddenly loud laughter echoed through the whole house.

"Anna, I've found her!"

She sat in the living room, hiding in a corner and admiring the multicolored lines and swirls all over the walls and floor. Draco had laughed himself silly.

"I'm dead!" Anna said, pulling the crayons out of Skye's tight grip. "Let go of them, sweetie, and I'll give a cookie."

"She hates cookies." Draco reminded her, Skye nodded vigorously.

"Then… how about some play dough?"

"You'll have flour everywhere, I assure you." Draco was leaning casually against the doorframe. Anna sent him her best glare.

"Great, I'm raising my best friend… will somebody please wake me up?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is no nightmare."

Anna pulled Skye up.

"Clean this up, will you?" She asked Draco. He nodded and twirled his wand, the room cleansed itself entirely.

She took Skye to the kitchen, made her sit at the table and got out some plastic cutlery. With a wave of her wand a multi-colored tub appeared, filled with play dough.

123

"She's asleep." Anna announced, falling into the couch. "Now I just need to get her through puberty."

Draco sat down next to her, macaroni and red little pieces of paper glued to his face.

"Yes, I'm sure you just standing there, watching me be an art project was tiring." He sneered at her.

"Hey, I had to put glue on every piece of this masterpiece!"

"At least she left out the glitter." Draco sighed with relief.

"About that…" Anna opened her cupped hand and blew it into Draco's face.

"Anna! Are you bloody insane? !"

"Um… yes? Being friends with a freak empress and a gay siren can do that to you."

"At least you aren't married to said freak empress."

"Are you sure you should be calling her that?"

"She's my freak empress, all right? And I'll call her that in bed too."

"Please, Draco, I truly did not need those mental images."

"Oh, of course not, you the one marrying the kinky veela."

"Kinky?" Anna asked, slightly surprised.

"I didn't say anything." He grinned. Anna glowered at him and picked up her camera – she'd fetched it from her room before the whole arts and crafts thing began. She pointed it at Draco and clicked.

"Better yet, it's in color."

123

Skye woke up an hour later, wondering what the hell had just happened. She vaguely remembered a tomato and a coatrack, but that was it.

"_She's being reborn…"_

Images of cookies and play dough came back to her. Odd thoughts of a tomato were coming back to her. Oh, great, she was going to go through puberty again…

_Um… actually, no, thank you so much for making me fourteen again. _Electric snapped at her.

She closed her eyes and pointed at the door. Electric slumped her head and exited. She slammed the door shut and attempted to superglue it shut.

A mischievous smile played around Skye's lips –Draco was here. And she'd get her revenge here and now.

She messed up her hair a bit more and danced out of the room.

"Drakey!" She yelled in the most annoying voice she could muster. Both Anna and Draco jumped at her appearance.

Draco stood up expectantly, and Anna started giggling uncontrollably.

"What is it, Skye?" Draco asked, concerned. Skye skipped up to him and threw her arms around his neck, another second later her lips were surged against his. She refused to close her eyes and bit his lip. Draco pulled back.

"Sk… Skye?"

Skye burst into tears. "You… you don't love me anymore… Mummy!" Anna waited with open arms for her.

"That's all right, dear. You'll never have to touch the icky boy again."

She soothed a crying Skye, promising she'd break Draco's neck if he dared to come within two feet of her.

"A… Anna?"

"It's puberty." Anna snapped, hiding Skye's face from him.

"Come on, what did I do?"

"You exist!" Skye shrieked, her voice quivering.

Anna reached for the TV-remote and switched it on, turning it to a popular teenage channel.

"Ooh, Glee." Skye said happily, falling onto the floor and watching the TV intently.

"And puberty consists of watching Glee?"

"Yep." Anna said simply.

"Okay…"

The three of them watched the odd characters sing songs; they watched love stories unfold and confessions being made. Finn was being clumsy and had just broken his arm, while Rachel tried to steal the show.

Halfway into the show Skye put up a show of falling asleep. Anna sighed theatrically and made to stand up.

"I'll do it." Draco said, already having lifted Skye into his arms.

"Okay." She said absently. Draco shook his head and carried her up the stairs.

When she touched the softness of Anna's bed, she pulled him back and sat on top of him.

"Skye? You're awake?"

"No, I'm obviously asleep." She sneered, slamming Draco's shoulders back on the bed. She lifted her wand and twirled it, a malicious smile on her mouth. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied Draco up to Anna's bed.

Skye leapt up and skipped to the door, where Anna was waiting.

"My revenge is completed."

"Here you go, love." Anna said, handing Skye a pickle. Skye took it and bit into it with a loud crunch.

"How'd you know?" She asked Anna, gesturing to the gherkin.

"Oh, well, you didn't like my cookies…"

"Annie, I love your cookies. It's just cookies in general."

"What? This was revenge?" Draco spluttered.

"The last hour was." Skye shrugged, finishing the sour pickle.

"Skye, are you sure you're all right?" Anna asked, lifting her friend's chin to meet her eyes.

"I am." Skye said, but she was lying. "I think I'll go home now. Thank you. For everything."

Anna smiled and hugged her. "You're very welcome."

Skye slashed her wand at Anna's bed to release Draco. "Come on, love."

Draco disentangled himself from the many ropes and ran after her, stopping only to say goodbye to Anna.

"Skye!"

She turned around, a cold expression tainting her features. "What?"

"Please, I'm sorry!" He reached her, ready to fall to his knees.

"I… Draco, how could you believe I was cheating? I could take anything – but not that."

"I'm sorry, Skye!"

"As you said, an apology doesn't just fix everything."

"Then what, Skye?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She said coldly, walking further into the forest.

"I'm not letting you go!" Draco yelled, chasing after her. His hands closed around her waist and the two of them tumbled to the floor. He made sure that he landed on top.

"You are not getting away this time. We are going to talk it out."

He put a hand on each side of Skye's head, trapping her. A soft smile played around her lips. He leaned down and claimed those perfect, pink lips with his own. He'd never get tired of kissing her. Every time he did it, it felt like the first time. Skye's hands snuck around his waist and she just held on. Her anchor in the world at the moment. One of the only places or persons she felt safe with. Like her father.

For the first time Draco realized what she must've gone through. And that she was not just the empress or Skye, she was afraid. How would he react to nearly being abused? Then being forced to kill the person that did it, but feeling guilty for it – because he'd delivered the final blow. He stood up again, not allowing her to relinquish her hold, and he apparated back to Hogwarts. He didn't bother with a Glamour Charm, but settled for using his speed gift.

He lied next to her on their bed and pulled her close.

"I love you, Skye. Never doubt that."

"Okay… but you're still covered in macaroni."

123

"Enlighten me, Scabior – why should I allow you housing in my home?" Lucius asked, appraising the former criminal.

"Sir, I have turned my back on my old comrade, Fenrir… the things they do are unspeakable."

"What do they do?"

"They're training… convicts, shape-shifters and wizards there. A type of boot camp. I'd like to start the same thing for this side."

"Is that your reason?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Scabior, there is one way to pass the true test. Do you know of the Emperatiz de Metamorfisme?"

"Of course…"

"Well, there is a secret organization dedicated to her." Lucius went on, ignoring Scabior.

"And I'm the leader of that organization." A new voice said. A startling familiar voice – the same low tones and soft volume.

"Professor Snape." Scabior said, holding out a hand to the new arrival. Severus took his hand and shook it stiffly. Scabior looked his old professor in the eyes and immediately felt like he was sinking.

"Curious." Severus said, retracting from Scabior's hand. "I saw Mr. Parkinson. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she told me to come here."

"Has she chosen a side?"

He hesitated before answering. "She's residing at the Dark Lord's old home. Riddle Manor, she called it."

Severus considered it for a while.

"It's as if history is deliberately repeating itself."

"What are you talking about, Sev?" Lucius asked.

"You see, Pettigrew betrayed his friends, the same with Pansy."

"It's unfortunate, don't you agree?" Scabior said. "Listen, she's not gone over."

"We'll see." Narcissa said coldly.

Scabior was inducted into the Order, and he promised to protect the empress no matter the cost. He wouldn't have done any of it were it not for his certainty. For his belief in a changing world – a world where sick people still lived, but where they didn't get the upper hand. And he'd try to get as many of the old criminals there with him. He that was Scabior had that influence.

The door to the manor opened.

"Sev!"

Laud ran forward, a large grin decorating his face. He stopped inches from Severus, unsure of how to announce it.

"Well, Laud, don't keep us in suspense." Severus said, rather annoyed.

"I got engaged!"

Narcissa smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly.

"So, when did you ask her?"

"I didn't. She asked me." He said, looking down sheepishly.

"Well… that's Miss Anna le Roux for you." Severus said after a while. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, but will you be my best man?"

It caught him off guard.

"Of course, but wouldn't you rather ask Draco?"

"I will, trust me, but we've decided to have a not so normal wedding. Speaking of, can we have it here, please?" He turned to the Malfoys and asked this.

"Of course, Laud, you're family." Lucius answered, a rare smile beautifying his lips.

Laud then noticed Scabior. He thrust a hand forward. "Forgive me, I'm Laud Night."

"Scabior." Scabior accepted his hand. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. But I need to organize a wedding within a week. Do any of you know where Draco is?"

"Hopefully alive." Severus answered, curling his wand around him. He disappeared and Snarly appeared.

123

_A/N: Okay, so Skye still doesn't know about not being exactly mortal, though the news of not being normal won't be new. Next chapter we visit the odd world of the newid, and, dare I say it, we find out exactly what Skye sees in that sour pickle. He was hot, all right? And she might have fallen in love with him. _

_Some shameful advertising here, StormTheVeela has a remmius fic going, I'm the beta – so go check it out._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to muentiger, Skylark#1 (then why don't you create an account for yourself?), SaRaH, nemo0323, Dracomalfoy69 (please review again!), surya (sorry, I'm sad to see him go too, but everything has a reason), Blue-Bird-11 (randomness rocks!)**

**A shout out to my old friend, Daniel, who recently lost her brother. He was 20 years old. My thoughts are with you and your family.**

**My well wishes for my Aunt Anna, who also has cancer, and my brother, who's cancer is back. It's an aggressive cancer. The doctors don't think they can do anything for him.**

**Newer note: Aunt Anna died on 31 December 2011. Please think of her sons.**

**Please send your prayers to the above named persons.**

**Oh, and to the question of what Electric went through – Skye was being 'reborn', meaning she had to grow up again. But since she has another self in another universe, the other-self had to get some part of the growing up. And I preferred Skye getting the toddler years. ;D**

**Oh, and this is a belated happy the 11 of the 11th month 2011 – and I'm in Grade 11.**

**Chapter 16: The other world again.**

_Ghosts are transparent._

Almost instantly an answer came.

"What do you want, Night?"

_To change places for a while._

"Why on earth would I do that?" The blue-haired pest countered.

_Please?_

"You do realize that ever since you and your husband went on that stupid honeymoon I haven't been able to sleep?"

_That's not my fault if you're too curious to keep out, Electric._

"Oh, you think I was curious, do you? The connection goes both ways, right? Just like in extreme situations you hear my thoughts, the same way I can read yours. And I don't want to know the details of your various fraternizations with Malfoy, thank you very much."

_Hey! I built a wall against you! I haven't heard your thoughts. Perhaps you should consider the same. But if you want me to leave, I will. Then you can explain to Cora why I further refuse to enter your world. And, believe me Electric; I will lock you out with the help of every legilimens I get. And that leaves you on the bad side of the newid. How does that sound? Yeah, I'm not above blackmail. I've killed, Electric. It's horrible. I don't want Cora to go through that._

"Oh, gosh, it's happened, hasn't it? Just you said it would… fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know! That explains why I've been so distracted lately; my mind was subconsciously with you, helping you. Okay, I'll help, what do you need?"

_Just let me through for a few days. Goodness only knows what'll happen if I go any more. I don't pretend to have false modesty. I know exactly how much my world needs me. Seriously, consider building that wall against me._

"You want to come here? But why? And it's not exactly as if I can compartmentalize my emotions like that. I'm no Slytherin, Skye!"

_Honestly? I need a break._

"What do you mean you need a break? Although, we do kind of need you. It's just…"

_Spit it out, Electric._

"It's them. Cora and Lia and Aves. I mean, I get that Cora is kind of struggling, especially since that whole fiasco. She thinks she's going to kill us all."

_Let me through._

"I don't know, Night. News of the battle may panic her even further. She's become practically anti-social, and Cora is a people person."

_And if she found out you knew without telling her? Honestly, Electric. And would you _stop _calling me Night? I'm Malfoy, as you full well know._

Though why she was insisting on it she didn't know.

"Well sorry. I've known you as Skye my entire life, so I'll keep calling you that. But you're right, as much as I hate to admit it. Give me about a minute your time, okay?"

_Whatever._

Skye rolled around into something solid. When she opened her eyes she saw a clean-faced Draco. She gently disentangled her from him. She still wasn't over it. He'd actually thought her possible of adultery… it hurt. More than she cared to admit. It sliced through her very heart. Mentally she could see herself standing there, holding her heart with millions tiny slices in it. It wasn't a pretty picture at all.

"Night?" The irritating voice brought her back.

_What?_

"They're ready for you."

_Don't say it in such a dramatic voice, Electric; it's not as if this is a horror movie._

"Chill, Night."

_Oh, I will be chill. _Skye spat it in her mind. The blue-haired pest flinched.

An unfamiliar sensation spread through her body as she felt herself being transported.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by Cora, Lia and Amber. The newid, tough-girl and wolf-girl.

"Hi, everyone." She greeted them, forcing a grin into her voice.

"Hey, Skye." Cora said, stepping forward and enveloping her in a rather too tight hug.

Lia stepped up next, her eyes red with obvious hours of tears. Amber met her with a small smile and a curtsy.

"How long are you here for, Skye?"

"A few. Hopefully I can get some teaching done, a bit of combat never did anyone any harm."

"Shall we go immediately to Dumbledore?"

Skye nodded, nervous to see Dumbledore. After all, he was dead in her world.

"As long as he doesn't propose to me."

"What?" Lia asked, confused. Skye sighed exasperated.

"Never mind. Let's go."

Amber bowed slightly and smiled again. "I'll see you later, Empress; I need to go check on Aves."

"All right. If you need any help, I' here."

"Always. How's he doing?"

Skye didn't need to know about whom she was talking.

"Happy. He's got his sister back. And I hope Sage controls his mood swings."

The trio walked down the hallway in silence. Each contemplating their own thoughts. Lia trailed a few steps behind them. Skye frowned at Lia's behavior, the last time she was so boisterous to the point of rudeness. Now, however, she remained silent and fell into a line – it wasn't what she was expecting.

They reached the study. Cora placed a hand on the gargoyle and muttered a single word. "Jo." The gargoyle flew up and a door appeared. Cora put her hand on the gems on the door. The gems turned into a roaring lion ("That's so Gryffindor" Skye thought).

"Welcome to Dumbledore's study." Cora smiled. The three of them entered the study. This world's Dumbledore was having an intense discussion with a blonde woman.

"It isn't safe!" The woman insisted.

"I know, Jo, I'll tell her."

Skye tried really hard not to stare, but she failed in her task.

"Hello, Professor. May I introduce Skye Malfoy, the Empress of Shape-shifters." The blonde woman whirled up and stared blankly at Skye.

"Okay… why… Huh? Why…" She cleared her throat nervously. "Morning."

"Good morning, my dear. Why have you chosen to come?" Dumbledore asked. Skye tried hard not to stare at him. He was supposed to be dead, after all.

"To talk." She said, then, realizing it might sound stupid (and a tad selfish), she added: "And help."

"That is the most noble of intentions. What I wish to know, is why Cora has brought you here?"

"Ditto." Skye said, a frown creasing between her eyes.

"I brought Skye, because of what she means. Jo, I can't put her danger. You know why." Cora said firmly.

"I know what lies ahead of me, and I'll face it. No matter what happens, I'll die."

Though it seemed impossible, even to herself.

"What?" Lia spoke for the first time, looking at Skye in fear.

"Death is inevitable." Skye whispered, struggling to hear even herself.

"That doesn't mean you deserve to die. I… we need you."

"I don't plan on dying soon, Lia, I've still got a long way to go."

"You'd better, or I'll kill you myself."

"That's heartwarming." Skye said sarcastically.

"I'm not in a heartwarming mood."

Skye sighed. "Sarcasm, learn to recognize it."

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Cora asked, glaring at them.

"Hmm… red eyes from her," she pointed to Lia, "and you glaring… Tell me about the problem."

"That's not why I brought you here, so we'll talk later. Skye told us about the battle, and I want to know what that means, Jo." Cora looked at the blonde woman. "You said there was one enemy we'd all be fighting. Was it Voldemort? Is it over?"

The woman shook her head. Cora's breath caught in her throat.

"And it's not Merope either. She and Voldemort are from my world; your enemy must come from this world."

"It's someone inside this very school." The blonde woman said with a heavy sigh.

"Which is terrifying, thank you very much, Miss?" Skye snapped at her, putting an arm around Cora's shoulders.

"Jo. Joanne Rowling. She's my seer."

"I see." Skye said. "Pun not intended. Miss…"

_That was one very interesting spot she had on her…_

"Whoa!" Skye said, forgetting her sentence. "Could you two attempt to control your thoughts?" She asked Dumbledore and Jo.

To her immense surprise Dumbledore blushed.

"We apologize. Maybe you should get some sleep, Jo."

"I second that notion. Honestly…" Skye shook her head, wanting to laugh but feeling it would be utterly wrong. The thoughts that were paused to and fro were severely scarring.

Rowling glared at Dumbledore with her hands on her hips. "Don't you tell me what to do, Dumbledore!"

"Okay, Dumbledore, why don't you go to bed?" Skye suggested.

"Miss Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you did not interfere. After all, it's not as if you and your husband's thoughts are any better." Dumbledore said. Skye inclined her head.

"Point taken, but, please, we're talking about something serious here – and you two think of… just, no."

Behind Skye, Cora and Lia smirked at each other.

Skye started to giggle. "This is a room full of weird thoughts…"

_I wonder what Draco's kisses are like?_

Skye saw red. "What do you mean you wonder how Draco kisses?" She demanded from Lia. The latter blushed a dashing scarlet.

"Um… I'd rather not talk about that now."

"But we _will _talk." Skye turned back to the adults. "So…"

"Yes, let us proceed." Dumbledore said cheerily, he helped Rowling into a seat, where a cat immediately jumped up and snuggled her owner. "You said there was a battle. That means Voldemort is gone, at least there."

"Yep. And there was a brief discussion on him and his underwear choices. But both him and his garters are now gone."

"Please let us avoid of his garters in public. I have a meal or two to hold down." Rowling said. Skye narrowed her eyes for the briefest of seconds and heightened her hearing.

She could hear the soft sounds of a heartbeat… Rowling was pregnant! Goodness! She beamed at the woman.

"Right you are, ma'am. And the ministry has fallen again. Kingsley isn't dead, though."

"That is good, but what your real enemy?"

"Her? She's probably proclaimed herself queen of… whatever by now."

"And why have you come? I assume this is no mere social visit."

"Actually, it sort of is. I felt a… a sort of tug towards this place."

"The universe has given you a duty to fulfill. Cassandra always did love to meddle." Rowling mused, an odd smile creeping up to her lips.

"Well, Universe… Hi, I guess…"

"She is also not the most social of people. She prefers the more blunt approach: shoving the weight of the world on your shoulders!" Cora yelled at the ceiling. Skye put an arm around her shoulder again carefully.

"It seems you three have a lot to catch up on. Albus?" Rowling raised an eyebrow at him. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "I shall arrange for your sleeping quarters. Have you any preferences?"

"Nothing pink."

"That can be arranged. Phineas? Please tell Sir Cadogan to make his way to the fifth floor corridor, the painting of the forests. Miss Malfoy, your quarters shall be set. For now, you'll be here under the guise of Care of Magical Creatures Apprentice - " _Oh, I've been demoted_, Skye thought, "- Hagrid will be happy to meet you. Is there anything else?"

Lia lowered her head, her dark hair shadowing her face. It didn't take Skye two seconds to think it over.

"Can I have Cora and Lia with me? Though only if they want to."

The two shared a dubious look.

"Are you sure?" Lia asked carefully. "Cora isn't the lightest sleeper…"

Cora punched her lightly.

"I'm a deep sleeper." She said determinedly. "Plus, some genius invented Silencing Charms."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Rowling, but she glared him down. "Of course, girls, I'll have Abra move your things." Dumbledore stuck his tongue out at Rowling, who laughed loudly.

"Aw…" Skye said, turning away. Seeing them broke her heart.

"Yeah. They're sappier than Lex and Jack." Lia said. Rowling smiled at her genially.

"Albus and I have been dancing around each other for too long. Besides, why should one grow up at heart, when one can be as carefree as a child forever? We create our own burdens."

"Aren't humans good at that?" Skye commented with spite, looking down at her clothing. "I, uh… probably should put up some Glamour Charms?"

"There is no reason for that. No one knows of you here."

"Okay… I'll then just have to avoid shape-shifters at all cost."

"That choice is yours alone. Seth!" Rowling yelled. Skye squeaked and jumped against something as a ghost appeared out of nowhere, it seemed like he'd been there the entire time. Cora balled her fists and looked away.

"Did I miss something?" Skye asked, confused.

"Later." Cora growled. Lia sent him a glare that could rival Skye's father's.

"Seth, could you show Miss Malfoy to the guest quarters, please?" Dumbledore asked, looking from the ghost to Skye. "And, Miss Malfoy, could you possibly climb off my coatrack?"

Skye stared at him, confused, and then she realized she was clinging to a coatrack. She disentangled herself from it and glared at the object.

"You things are dangerous!" She snarled at it. The two girls looked about to burst, while the adults just shook their heads, thinking her to be insane.

"Okay, ghost boy, let's go." Skye tried to smile at the ghost, but for some reason she couldn't manage it. She disliked him greatly.

"The name is Seth, thank you very much!" He snapped at her, floating out the door. Obviously the great feelings of dislike were reverted.

"Hm… perhaps that was the wrong nickname… it should have stayed in my head."

They followed ghost boy out in silence, Cora bringing up the rear. The hall seemed long to Skye, whose thoughts were filled with curses in this very familiar looking hall. It made her wonder of those curses Lycan had cast upon her back in fourth year weren't real? But no, it was proven that he'd been Imperiursed. But Merope had had some powers, and she'd been at the school in disguise… that's to say she didn't manipulate Sev's mind?

Skye didn't like thinking about Lycan.

They met a door, where ghost boy said what must've been a password before turning back to them.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Cora. She nodded and gestured for Skye and Lia to continue. "I'll meet you inside."

They entered the quarters. Skye didn't know what to do… but she really wanted a pickle. Was there a fridge in here?

"So…" She said awkwardly, wanting to ask Lia where she could get a dill pickle.

"Let's just check out the rooms first, okay?"

Skye was disappointed. "Yeah… Okay…"

They entered the first room. It was decorated in red and gold, sunlight streamed in through a window on the right. Skye and Lia looked at each other and nodded. That was Cora's room. They moved to the second and third room – each decorated in sliver and green. The one had an ostrich in it, a stuffed ostrich. Skye picked it up. Was this someone's idea of a joke? They all knew she hated ostriches! Oh, it was ghost boy! She'd get him for this!

Though how, she had no idea. He was a ghost, and she couldn't exactly bite him.

"This is me." Skye said to the figure in the doorway. She felt like tearing the stuffed ostrich to pieces. Instead she sat it down carefully on the windowsill and turned to Lia. "So… who? What? Why? And can I kill him?" She sat down on the bed, tugging one leg under her. "Or her?" She quickly added.

"You know, it's really weird that you can read me like this." Lia said, in a futile attempt to change the subject.

"I'm really weird in general."

"No shit. Where do you want me to start?"

"With the answers to my numerous questions." Skye said, grinning.

"Then you should tell us the questions." Cora said, entering the room. She crossed over to Skye and hugged her tightly.

"Who? What? Why? And can I kill him or her?"

"I don't think you want to kill your own husband, Skye."

"Draco? What did he do this time?" Skye asked, sighing heavily.

"Well, it wasn't just him. See, Zach was acting really weird for a while, and then I got a tip that there was a traitor in the army. So I told Cora, and we checked everyone. They were clean, but Zach… he'd been cutting himself, and…" She cut off, fresh tears burning her eyes. Cora went over to her and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"He blamed her. In front of everyone." Cora finished. Skye stood up and looked for something.

"Well, then, that settles it, doesn't it? Will one of you please be so kind as to hand me my rucksack?" She pointed to the bag behind the two of them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked her.

"Looking for the bottle of Shazmage I promised the old bat." It was rather obvious that she had more deviousness on her mind.

"Skye, what are you really going to do?" Cora asked as Lia handed Skye the bottle of Shazmage.

"Something I would rather not disclose, seeing as you might try and stop me."

Cora narrowed her eyes.

Skye felt all free will disappear.

"I'm gonna…" Skye pushed the intruding party out, locking the door mentally as she had so many times with Electric and the Dumbledore from her world.

Skye was vaguely aware of her name being yelled and someone yelling: "What did you do!"

Skye sat up. When had she fallen over? She giggled. "That was fun."

"Skye? Wat de vok?" Lia yelled. "Cora thought she'd killed you!"

"No swearing!" Skye chastised. "Not even in Kitchen Dutch!"

"Kitchen Dutch?" Lia asked, confused.

"Yes, Kitchen Dutch." Skye answered, pushing herself of the floor. "You must've have read 'Kringe in 'n bos'?"

"Gosh, Skye, never speak Afrikaans again!" Lia yelled. "You're doing it an injustice! But Cora thought she'd killed you! And you're calling it 'fun'?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I had no plan of dying soon?"

"But still! She's still convinced that she's a monster, you can't do that! How could you?"

"Fall over? I had no choice in the matter. Giggle? It's my response to a lot of things."

"Fall over? Skye, you looked dead! Or severely hurt! Imagine what you would do if you saw one of your friends collapsing like that! If Cora had suddenly dropped because you did something?"

A sharp pang cut into Skye's heart. Of course she knew! How could she not when she'd taken Lycan's life? Even if he did try to rape her. Murder was still unforgivable.

"I realize that, Lia, but it was an accident! If anyone here is a monster, it's me."

"I did not say that! DON'T put words in my mouth! But you'd better go find her, Skye, or so help me…"

_Is it just me or is this girl a contrasting entity? One moment she bickers with me not do die, the next she threatens to kill me! And _I'm _the one hugging coatracks!_

"I did not say you said it!" Skye yelled at her, Lia visibly cowered under Skye's glare and demanding voice.

Skye moved away from Lia, to the Common Room, where she heard angry punches and a wall crumbling. The Common Room looked like a battlefield, and Cora hit the wall again. Blood stained her knuckles.

Skye put her arms firmly around the younger girl, restricting movement.

"No, Lee! Let me go!" Skye held her even tighter, which was a difficult feat with Cora's flailing limbs and bloodied knuckles.

"You'll have to kill me first."

Cora stopped squirming and turned around. "Skye?" She whispered, clutching on to Skye for dear life.

"No, I'm quite obviously he Eater Bunny." Skye said.

Cora laughed and pulled away. "How did you do it? I mean, everyone you know is in danger, and most don't even know! And I see you; you seem so indestructible, so hero-like. But I break down whenever something happens." Cora stared into the fire.

Skye shrugged, was that the image the world had of her? That she's indestructible? No. Skye laughed a forced laugh.

"Hero-like? When I'm the Empress of fools? Now that's a laugh. How do I do it? I rely on friends. I know a battle faced alone is a battle lost."

"I can't do that to them. I won't let them for me." Cora gasped, the flames started to burn higher. Skye swung her hand around, dousing the fire.

"It's not up to me. They made their own choices. Theo, Leo, Lavender, Fred… They went in willingly. Plus, I'd rather face Merope's insanity than Anna's wrath."

"Anna?"

"My best friend."

"She sounds a lot like Lee."

_My best friend is not a psychopathic girl, wanting me alive and then threatening to kill me!_

"She's Romanian, though."

"Lex, then. But even if it's their choice, I don't they accept it. And they do have a choice. But I can't let him die."

_Aidan._

"Him?"

"Never mind." Cora said, blushing deeply. She started to move the rubble to one side, her hands shaking slightly. Skye watched her, amused.

"You realize your thoughts can't be hidden from me when your emotions are high?" Skye said nonchalantly.

"Aidan."

"I know. Trust me, Cora, your friends don't give a damn about if you want them to help or not. Whether or not you approve, they'll go on."

"They're incorrigible."

"Um…" Skye looked uneasy. "Anna's never used that word before… so I can't say if you're wrong or right."

Cora laughed and looked out the window. "What if I fail?"

"Don't think negative thoughts, Cora. You _will _win. Failure is not an option. Say it to yourself."

"Failure is not an option? But it's a possibility?"

"Only if you allow it to be."

_Since when am I a poet? _Skye wondered. _Did I sick up Lycan's ability? _ The thought sickened her.

"I wish I could believe that. Listen, I know you're probably in no state to deal with this, with your dad being dead and all, but Lee needs you."

Skye thought that was a very insensitive way of putting her father's death. Wait…

"Dad's dead? Who killed him?"

Cora gawked at her quizzically. "Voldemort did… didn't Harry tell you?"

"Dad? Dead? He can't be dead… he gave me away at me wedding… Dead?"

The snake… The image of the snake striking Severus was still fresh in her mind.

"You mean when Nagini attacked him?"

"I think that's what happened. I cried so hard when I read that, I don't quite remember."

"Well… um… my wedding was _after _the battle."

"Wait… so he's alive?"

"Unless Strom smothered him to death when she saw him."

"The book was wrong? Do you think that means Jo was wrong about other things? About…" She hesitated. "My prophecy?" Her voice cracked and she collapsed on the couch.

"I've already made it clear that there was a loophole. I wish Draco would give me some of that chocolate he's waving in front of Electric's nose."

"Here you go." Cora handed her a piece of chocolate. So… one carried Biltong, the other chocolate… and still no pickles? Skye made a mental note to start carrying around pickles as she accepted the chocolate.

"That came out of nowhere." She grinned. "Draco! He's poking her!" Skye ignored the tickling feeling and crouched down in front of Cora. "Hey, listen to me."

"What?" She took a rather savage bite out of her piece of chocolate.

"Remus would be offended at how you're treating that poor piece of chocolate. Prophecies are never what they say. It's like a riddle. Dots have to be connected and words searched."

""Remus would eat as much chocolate as I am, I know that, but there's one part that I know will happen. I've seen it."

"As have I. Our ends are similar, aren't they?"

"What do you mean? What's your end?"

"The debt that all men pay."

"NO! You cannot die!" Cora yelled. Lia entered the room, looking haphazardly at Cora. "Please tell me this is some sick joke?"

"I can joke about anything… except that."

"You said you wouldn't die! How can you lie to me, to us like that?" Lia screamed.

"Why? But you said yourself, it could be wrong! Don't you dare die on me!"

"I said that I don't plan on dying _soon. _ But I can't escape it forever. As much as I like to believe I'm immortal, I'm not."

"We're not stupid, Skye! But I fokken heard you! You've seen your death!" Lia shrieked. Skye wanted to clamp her hands over her ears. Cora nodded at Lia's words and shot an attempt at a glare at Skye.

"And I sense your aura! It's not of old age, and you know that. Don't censor this, we frankly deserve to know!"

"I die when I face Merope. I'm not going to lie, I've always known it."

"Always?" Lia muttered.

"Since I learned about her. She's brilliant, and I'm way too powerful. Together, we are a nuclear bomb. Our powers are too different to be ignored."

"Neither can live while the other survives." Cora whispered, sharing a fearful look with Lia.

"Our world has to choose. Me, dead, or a dictator." Skye didn't seem bothered with her fate as she hunted in her rug sack for a pickle. Perhaps there was one there…

"What if the same thing happens here?" Lia said suddenly, her eyes unusually dark.

"Then that is my fate, I've never given myself much of a choice."

"Life's a bitch, eh?" Skye said in a dreamy tone. "Makes death almost seem inviting."

"If that means he lives, yes." Cora said softly.

"That's the way I see it too." Skye said, snapping out of her trance-like state.

"Skye? What was that?" Lia asked, snapping her fingers in front of Skye's face.

"Not normal." Skye replies. "Sorry, I was in weird mode… Does that mean I'm out of it? SOMEONE SHOVE ME BACK IN!"

Cora and Lia burst out in laughter.

"Nut I'd rather take your fate." Cora mumbles.

"Fate can always be changed." Skye said, continuing her hunt for the perfect gherkin.

"It better be."

"The mind is a powerful thing, Cora. Seeing as I can hear thoughts from both you and Dumbledore… though I only get snippets from her." Skye nudged her head in Lia's direction. "She a paraxene shield-type-thing."

"Come on, Cora, I know he's like Harry to me, but…" Lia trailed off at a glower from Cora.

"That it is, but someday it won't be enough." Cora insisted.

"By then you'll be powerful enough to enhance it." Skye said, her hand grasping something round. She pulled it up and her heart sank. Why did she have to pack a tin of pears, but not pickles? She scowled at the pears as if it had just suggested she dye her hair orange or drink onion juice.

"Thanks, Skye."

"Okay. You're welcome… for what?"

"Coming back."

"Insert the words from my previous comment here."

"But still. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"As much as it means to me to not be called a fool," She gulped, "Or a murderer."

"Skye, you didn't kill him."

"Of course I did. I took the last remaining breaths from his body." She whispered, but shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Cora nodded silently, wishing she knew what was wrong. Skye's aura had just gone from light to a very, very dark color.

"Skye, you didn't kill him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Lycan. You didn't kill him."

"I did."

"Skye, there's nothing you could have done." Lia says, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder.

Skye stood up. "You don't know what happened… I, I had to…"

"I know." Cora muttered, wrapping her arms around Skye's waist.

"I killed my brother… but… he was bleeding everywhere and… and he could have gotten better!"

"You wouldn't have killed him if that had been an option, Skye. You need to trust yourself."

Skye didn't answer. She didn't trust herself to.

"Would you rather it had been Bellatrix? Or Fenrir?"

"Bellatrix is dead, and it _was _Fenrir's fault."

"Stop!" Lia yelled. "Look, you know he wouldn't have made it."

"If only I'd tried to heal him. He would've lived!"

_And I'd hate him for it._

"Skye, not even we can stop death." Cora said.

"Looking in his eyes while I drained the life out of him… it's just…"

"How would you have felt seeing his body defile and murdered out of hate! You killed him out of love – and he died for you." Lia said warmly. Cora looked daggers at her.

"That's a great thing to say, Lia!" Cora screamed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I still wonder if it was out of love… or for selfish reasons."

_Selfish reasons _– she said to herself.

"You love him, Skye, and that is everything."

"Still."

"Skye, look at me." Cora said in a rather eerie voice. Skye looked up tentatively.

Cora's eyes went from warm blue to a pale blue. She breathed deeply.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up. There floated Lycan – ghostly. Concern etched onto every line of his pale face.

"Skye, I'm sorry."

"You did this to me." Skye said softly.

"Yes, and I'm sorry! Skye! Please! I never meant to…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Skye shrieked, folding herself into a small ball.

"Skye, please! I'm sorry!"

Skye's head snapped up. "How come you can talk?"

"When you kissed me, the spell wore off when you kissed me. Skye… don't feel guilty for taking my life. I deserved it for what I did to you."

"I don't think I can kill again."

"You have to. And tell my mother for me, that she should go to hell."

"Get away from me, Lycan." Skye said; her voice even.

"I'm sorry, Skye… truly, truly, sorry…" His voice echoed slightly as he disappeared.

"Thank you, Cora."

"It worked?"

Skye stood up and walked over to the window, not having heard the question.

"Um, yeah…" Lia answered, eyeing Skye.

"I can't believe it worked." She whispered to herself.

"In the words of someone's name I forgot: Well, believe it, because it's _true_."

"I'm not the only insane one, then?" Cora smirks at Lia.

"You mean there are normal people here?" Skye whispered her eyes large.

Skye noticed something odd about one of the chairs. Were chairs supposed to have tails? Skye sniffed the air. That chair was definitely not a chair.

"Don't kill the chair, Skye. But I don't know what normal means anymore."

"Normal does not exist, thus anything appearing as such should immediately be taken care of." Skye startled circling the chair slowly.

"Um… Skye?" Lia said hesitantly. Then she turned to Cora. "Maybe she has a weird animalistic craving for couch pillows?"

Cora shrugged.

Skye neared the chair, her wand at the ready. She launched forward and poked it.

"Yes, I think we've established it's a chair." Cora nodded slowly.

Skye pounced on the chair, so much like a cat would, and started sniffing everywhere on the chair.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Skye, jokes over? You got us?" Lia laughed nervously.

Skye opened her mouth to reveal a pair of wolfish canines and sunk it into the armrest of the chair.

"Holy shit!" Cora yelled, and Skye was thrown backwards.

"That is not a chair!" Skye yelled as soon as she got on her feet. "It's an intruder!"

"It's just a chair, Skye." Cora insisted.

"No, it's not!" Skye answered, her wand still pointing at the chair.

"Yes it is. See?" Cora raised her wand and allowed the chair to catch fire. "If it was a person, it would be screaming."

"It's a person!" Skye insisted. "I can't change them back, but it _is _human!"

"It is a chair."

"Human. Or I'm an ostrich."

"You can turn into one."

"I haven't tried it yet, so I doubt it."

"Skye…" Cora sighed, frustrated. Skye glared at the two of them.

"Fine. But if it roasts your toes, do not blame me."

"We won't. Because it's a chair." Lia spat.

Skye huffed and picked up her rucksack, her wand and stalked off to her room, making sure to slam it loudly.

"She's worse than Lex during a rage." Skye heard Cora mutter as they opened her bedroom door.

Lia started giggling madly when she saw what Skye was doing. She was passing her clothes from one side of the bed to the other.

"Skye?"

"I have no idea where my calculator is." Skye snapped at the pair of them, completely oblivious to the fact that she didn't own one.

"Why do you need a calculator? They don't work at Hogwarts?"

"It's for Rija, okay?"

"But you don't own one." Cora reasoned.

"Then I want one for Christmas."

"Wow. Talk about early shopping, huh?" Lia said, pulling out a large sketchpad from a tiny bag. She made herself comfortable on Skye's couch and began to draw.

"She's drawing? So why can I not have a calculator?" She demanded.

"It's therapeutic for her!" Cora snapped, settling down next to Lia, burying her nose in a book she must've pulled out of her ear.

"All right. I'll go find a… Bowtruckle…"

They had their own rooms, why did they have to read and draw in hers?

"Really, Skye?" Cora rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Lia gasped, her hand clutched at her chest as the enormous sketchpad slipped to the floor.

"Lia!" Cora's book landed on the other side of the room. Skye picked up the sketchbook and hovered nearby, not knowing what to do.

"It's her lung. It's collapsed." Cora babbled, horrified.

"What… how?"

"I don't know! My magic won't be enough… Hel!"

"So… you have me?"

"There's something stopping me."

"Like…?"

"I don't know! Her shields are working so hard, they're stopping me. I think… shit!"

Lia's lips were beginning to turn purple.

"Cora!" A light bulb flahed in Skye's head. She gripped Lia' head and forced her to look at her. "What do you mean what kissing Draco's like?"

The shields fell, and Cora's eyes went completely white…

Skye sighed a breath of relief as Lia started breathing normally again.

"Lia?" Skye asked carefully.

"Wat de vok was dit?" Lia gasped; her face still as pale as the clouds outside.

"Your lung collapsed." Skye said weakly, understanding her bit of Afrikaans.

"My _lung_ collapsed?" Lia fell backwards, her face slipping from Skye's hands.

"Take it easy." Cora said, placing a pillow under her friend's head."

"Yeah, relax." Skye echoed her voice odd.

123

**A/N: Darn, what is it with Skye and these bloody pickles? Will she ever find the perfect pickle? Well, let us hope so.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger, BookWorm77071, Typical (Who'll read this after a very, very long while… love you too), Squirt, Skylark#1 (I can think up a lot of ways on how an account can benefit you. It includes signed reviews and entries in challenges *wink wink*), SaRah, owlgirlie387, Nemo0323, thecompletebookworm and Blue-Bird-11. **

**Dedicated to Surya. **

**Note:**** there'll be a conversation between Skye and an animal: **

**Underlined thoughts are Skye's**

_**Italicized are the animal's thoughts.**_

**Oh, I had a few questions: Electric, Cora and Lia are the persons from the 'other world', Electric is Skye's other self, though they are two entirely different people; I think the only place they meet is with the anger issues.**

**Cora freaked out because she's convinced she'll hurt and possibly kill everyone around her (for more info, read 'Friends, Enemies and Newids' by Muentiger, found under my favorites as well as in a community titled 'Fantastic Finds'). There are more than one universe, and each face a foe (Alliteration!). Like in the original HP, there's a world of Harry vs. Voldy, this one, where it's Skye vs. Merope, and Cora's (I will not name the antagonist), point is, there are other worlds, but these three are the ones where the others get their energy, shall I say, and if one loses, the balances are tipped. Does that make sense? Bu no, Cora's enemy is not Voldemort.**

**Oh, and remember like Electric's a traveler from her world to Skye's? The same's with Lia, except she goes to the original Harry's world… she was Harry's date to the Yule Ball, where she met Draco – they danced, and, well, yeah… she kinda liked him. (Again, for further information, read Muentiger's fic.)**

**Any more questions?**

**Oh, Skye sends her thanks to the pickle-related jokes, but why on earth does she have this odd wont for a pickle? (No, not want or won't, wont)… Well, maybe it's in here… oh, dear, I've said too much…**

**Credit goes to Muentiger, who wrote this with me.**

**Also, for xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, who's been with me for a long time, and I truly hope she'll review again.**

**Chapter 17: The elf transforms.**

"Skye, she's fine." Cora said. Skye blinked tears away. She switched the sketchbook she'd picked up from one hand to the other.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Skye asked, leaning in. What she saw there, in Lia's eyes, bothered her immensely…

_Lips on lips… a hand in messy hair… then nothing._

"_See? A spark isn't enough."_

_Only moments earlier he'd blamed her for everything. Scars on his wrists, he'd cut himself… repeatedly._

"_At Cape Town Academy, I could protect you, but here you've been nearly killed several times, and I couldn't do anything!"_

He blamed her for everything that went wrong in his life. She was not to blame, he was. He was a coward.

"Oh no! No more mindreading, please!" Lia shrieked, drawing up her shields. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Skye, easy." Cora warned.

Skye pulled away, shrugging. "I can't control what I read and when I read it unless I cast a spell. I was simply looking into your eyes, and they've told me more than enough." Her tone was cold, chilling to the core. It was a tone expected from her father in earlier years. Her hands were shaking slightly from anger. She couldn't believe the cowardice of that Zach kid! She leaned forward and grabbed her rucksack. "If you two will excuse me, I have a date with a certain bat."

"Wait! Look, I'm sorry, my mind's just not in the best place right now. And batman isn't here." Lia groaned, rubbing her head. She was surprised by the answering snort Skye uttered.

"Please, Lia, I am not that gullible as to believe it is nothing. And I was referring to him." She pointed to the roof, where a bat was hanging upside down. He'd followed them all the time, and Skye didn't trust it. "He's my… companion, shall we say?"

"Companion? As in…" Lia asked, hiding under the covers. Cora shot Skye a scalding look, before opening the nearest window.

"Out."

"He's harmless." Skye said, eyeing the bat. It had loosened its little feet from the ceiling and was about to fly down. "He's been following us a whole while. That was why I called him my companion. For use of a better word. I want to know what the hell he wants."

"Well, in case, it's someone we do not want here. Get him out!"

"It's an animal." Skye said. "Not a person. Otherwise…" She trailed off. "It's a messenger."

She held out her arm, waiting for the bat to land on it. It did, and Skye didn't flinch at all.

"I'm from the other world, Empress." The bat informed her, throwing furtive glances Cora's way. "Can she hear me?"

We do this telepathically_. _Skye said in her mind.

The bat shut up. _Yes, empress. My mistress, Annabelle, has sent me. She wishes to meet with you._

What does she want?

_Safety. She's being hunted._

Tell her it's fine, to meet me at Hogwarts soon.

"It's a bat." Cora grumbled.

"Messenger." Skye argued, grinning at the little creature. "It says… what? I absolutely refuse to say that out loud!" She stared horrified at it.

"What? Come on, it's not as if we haven't heard something perverted before!" Lia grinned widely. Skye was happy the girl had hair, otherwise that grin would've reached all around.

"Well… no!" Skye glared at it. "For an animal, you have one very dirty mind!"

_I apologize, empress… but there are more pressing matters than my fetish for stationary._

"Come on!" Lia urged.

_The one called Avery. She needs help._

From a perverted thought about quills about the danger of an elf. Were all animals like this?

From behind Skye, Cora giggled. She must've invaded Skye's mind.

"That is just…"

"Sick, I know." Skye finished. "And with a quill too."

Lia looked utterly disgusted. "Oh, that is just… OUT!"

The animal took off, frightened. "Go to the elf, Empress!" It squeaks.

"It was actually here telling us about Aves." Skye mused, watching a small flash of light swallow the bat. Immediately Skye's senses picked up on it. Centaurs all riled up, gathered around the forest – she could see Anna in her mind's eye, shifting into her horse and raising a bow. Hmm… bows… Could Anna maneuver one of those?

A sickening crunch brought her back as something hit a wildly thrashing Whomping Willow. The flap of large, skeletal wings could be heard too.

"Look, Skye." Cora whispered, pointing outside. The wings were several thestral's wings. "Lee, what day is it?"

Lia gulped, throwing the bedding away from her and gathering her wand. "March 31."

Dread. "Her birthday?" Skye guessed, knowing exactly what was to come. Aves, an elf, was turning fifteen.

"Yes… it's happening! Skye, do you know what happens when an elf turns fifteen?"

"Yes."

"Cora, you don't think…" Lia began, soon after Cora cut her short.

"Lee, come on. He'd do anything to keep her from coming into her full powers. That's why he abused her!" The memory Skye saw in Aves' mind flashed before her again. He abused his own sister! How could anyone stop that low?

Bitter venom filled Skye's mouth. At first she thought it was figuratively so, but when she moved her tongue she tasted it. An odd contrasting bitter-sweetness that confused her mightily. She propped a finger inside her mouth and nearly shrieked. The sting wasn't too bad – for her. She wondered vaguely what it would do to a mortal… or any piece of wood, as a matter of fact. Or material. What should she do with the bittersweet liquid in her mouth? Should she spit it out… something warned her not to do that. Yet.

"… so that during her transformation, her powers would fall unto him!"

"I'll stand guard?" Skye offered. "Seeing as I can't kill him."

"Rhain" Venom ran into Skye's mouth again, the name made her bitter… he'd been the one to abuse Aves! Poor, sweet Avery! "…will bring an army, Lee! Get the CA into the forest and try to hold them off. Elves are brutal, so be careful. Skye, you stay with me. She'll need you." _To kill her? _ She couldn't but ask herself. Lia jumped off the bed, her green eyes glinting. Her eyes swept over the room, stopping on Skye's hand clutching her sketchbook.

"That's mine!" she shrieked, snatching it. Skye's face went from calm to furious. That was the last bloody time she even attempted to help Lia! Her rudeness was uncalled for! The venom thickened as a new surge splashed into her mouth.

"Yes…" Skye hissed, "And there's a very dashing picture of my husband inside it."

It took every bit of self-control Skye had to stop herself from throttling Lia. "I'm guessing the animals already feel the bad vibes that blasted elf sends." Skye murmured. Her eyes shifted to further in the woods. Giants… She wouldn't even mention them, knowing Cora would object – as those creatures might just stomp the fighters to death, seeing as the certain fighters would already be risking their lives.

Above the forest a blue ring of fire was burning, indeed the animals knew.

She didn't shun the idea, though. She filed their presence away for future use. She knew she could control them, knowing who to stomp on and who not to… The idea of power thrilled her, but sickened her even more. Yet she knew she would use it when the time presented itself.

Cora doubled over, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Cora?" Lia asked, Cora just shook her head.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Someone's testing the boundaries of our worlds. They know we're under attack – this is just a distraction."

Lia points her wand at an open location in Skye's temporary room. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A wolf jumped out, completely unlike Draco's. "Meet me at Hagrid's cabin. He is here." She said sharply. "We are under attack."

The wolf bowed its head obediently before trotting away. Skye ripped her backpack open, fished out two cloaks and pushed them into the two girls' hands. Without waiting, she climbed onto the ledge.

"Skye, get down!" Cora yelled, pulling her in as green light hit the wall.

"Get the bloody cloaks on!" Skye yelled; her voice high. She knew she was kidding herself, she loved these two girls as much as she loved Rija and Zane and all of the others. The girls shrugged the cloaks on.

A snake hissed in Skye's ears. "They're here." Cora and Skye said simultaneously. Neither seemed to notice, though.

"Do you trust me?" Skye asked them seriously.

"Like a sister." They said at the same time. She wrapped her arms around their waists.

"Then hold on." She climbed onto the ledge again, the weight threatening to overpower her. She flew down to Hagrid's hut, dodging a spell, landing with grace she didn't know she possessed.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Lia says, her head briefly spinning. Hagrid came pouncing out of his hut. "Cora, what in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Aves…" Cora says in a toneless voice. Skye crouched down in front of her, seeing her eyes were simply white.

"Where?"

"Ravenclaw Common Room." Her eyes regain color. "Lee, you got this?"

Lia nodded in reply. Cora turned to the sky, whispering a protection spell.

"Draco could be a big help right now." Skye murmured to herself. She pulled off her usual teacher's robe, displaying what she normally wore under it. A black pair of pants, and a tool belt situated on her hips, two daggers stuck in it, along with several other small necessities that can be useful in case of emergency (or random war). "Who here is likely to turn on you?"

"I don't know!" Cora's panicked answer came. Skye closed her eyes and threw her head back.

_Traitor… Traitor…_

She repeated the word to herself, shutting out all noises from the outside. Soon she was traveling through the school, or her soul was.

There! A soul, darkened, twisted, reeking of bad intentions…

She breathed in deeply. "The dungeons." Another darker soul. "Astronomy tower…" Her head spinned on its own accord.

When she'd sought them all out, she opened her eyes. "I'll meet you in Ravenclaw tower in ten minutes."

"Skye? You can find people?"

"Yes?"

"Find Aidan Vestey."

Skye snapped her eyelids closed, her soul left her body again briefly to search. "Library."

"Ravenclaw tower." Cora yelled, running in towards the castle. Skye flew up to the Astronomy tower, finding the first dark soul and pushing it into a broom closet. Soon she had all of them tied up, pushed into a broom closet or they found themselves lost in a temporary sleep.

_I need to find Zach…_

She closed her eyes again. She felt her body being pulled towards something, but didn't object.

Finally, she slammed into a wall. When she opened her eyes she was satisfied – Zach was trapped between her hands.

"Well, well, well, Zach Huber." She said slowly. "You've been a naughty boy." She was glad that the corridor was empty.

"What are you doing here?"

The venom was still in her mouth. "Saving your arse! You have no idea what you've put her through…"

"I know, but I _had _to."

"Because you were a coward, little boy. You are a Slytherin, are you not? Slytherins do not cower. Yes, we beg, snivel and complain, but we do not accept defeat! We are a competent bunch!"

"I'm only part Slytherin…"

"The point is that you chose to wear this green tie." She lifted a hand off the wall and twisted her hand around his tie. "And you are shaming our house." She spit the venom onto his tie. It acted instantly, burning his tie. Skye ripped the tie off. "Go fight. Show them you are not entirely inept!" He made no move. "No? Fine." There was still venom left in her mouth. She gathered it, glad to be rid of the bittersweet taste, and spit it at the wall.

Zach watched with wide eyes as the stone dissolved.

"You were saying?"

He scarpered, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Skye turned around, finding a girl staring at her.

"What is your name?"

The girl jumped. "Jor…" She cleared her throat. "Jordan."

Skye noticed the marks on her arm; something like the Dark Mark… it tasted evil. Yet, the girl showed innocence, ignorance…

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice was frightened. Skye met her eyes – they were begging for her understanding. Her marked arm twitched slightly, and her eyes traveled down to it. This girl was filled with fear.

"No." Skye smiled, waving her wand at the empty space where the brick had dissolved. Almost instantly another brick appeared. "Go on."

The girl frowned at her, but not questioning the turn of events. She strode past Skye, confusion setting in.

_What an odd day… _Skye thought, shaking her head.

She shook her head and headed up to Ravenclaw Tower, suddenly glad to know of all the secret passageways.

Cora was waiting outside the corridor, a scowl in place.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Cora chastised her, tapping her toes.

"He's a liar. Plus a coward. Not my favorite combination of person. There's also the thing that we need all the help we can get."

"True… but you scared the crap out of him."

Skye grinned. "Better scared of me than some glamorized girl."

"Who?" Cora's voice was panicked.

Skye shrugged. "I didn't delve."

Their conversation was cut short as an ear-piercing scream sounded from inside. The two hurried inside, finding the sweet elf on the ground, attempting to claw her skin off. Her boyfriend was attempting to hold her back, though he was beaten. Skye lifted her hand, forcing Avery into the air, her arms lifted away from her body, like wings.

"I don't know what happened! We were laughing, or she was laughing one minute, the next she was screaming! What's happening?" Her boyfriend (Skye thinks his name might be Alec) was hysterical.

"Um… it's her birthday?" Skye answered, attempting to scowl, though failing, as her face was already a dashing red – a red that didn't come from embarrassment.

"Her birthday? Of course it is, but why is she like this?" He yelled, his angry words directed at Skye. She shot him an attempt a glare, though this failed too.

"Skye, set her down." Cora murmured, wincing slightly. Skye did so, and gripped the nearest thing for strength. What was wrong with her? Her strength was supposed to hold out longer than this?

_I blame the pickle. _Skye thought, only to distract herself briefly.

"Aves, just stop." Cora said; her voice void of emotion. The elf stopped writhing and her eyes went blank.

"I can only control her for so long." Cora muttered. Skye's hand flew up on its own accord and landed on Cora's shoulder, before she knew what was happening, her spirit had lifted and transferred. She was helping Cora… She saw her body fall over, unable to stop it.

Cora turned to Alec. "Listen, she's transforming. It's going to be extremely hard on her, so if you're not up to it – leave."

He glared at her, but set his jaw. He obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't you dare – I love her, and I'm not going anywhere."

_That's a sweet gesture, _Skye thought, wondering how she could think whilst in no body.

"Just try to talk to her, convince her that she needs to stop. She's not herself right now." She turned to Skye's body. "And we need you out here."

Skye felt herself being lifted again against her will and floated back to her body.

She sat up. "Remind me never to transfer my soul again." She mumbled sullenly.

"Never transfer your soul again." Cora smirked at her. Immediately Skye was on the defense.

"I was _trying _to help!" She yelled.

"You did!"

"Good." She stood up, reaching for the back of a seat to steady herself. Something was terribly wrong with her…

"She'll only be out a little while, but I have no idea what to do after that. Healing her isn't an option."

"How about we let nature take its course? The best we can do is keep her safe and calm."  
>"What do you mean 'safe'?" Alec demanded. Skye suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.<p>

"Big bad guy from her past?"

"Him?" He paled, looking at Cora for the answer.

"So… can my multiple personalities come out, then?" Skye asked eagerly.

"Could you rephrase the question?" Cora asked, puzzlement showing.

"I'm here to help, aren't I? And my multiple personalities can help protect her."

"Who?" Cora whispered, eyeing Skye as though she had announced she had a fetish for the letter 'Q'.

Skye grinned. "Meet my shadow." She turned to the wall, lifted her wand and shouted: "_Umbra!_" The shadow disentangled itself from Skye's foot. It popped out of the window and became a three-dimensional figure.

"I know that spell! Though it's my glare, not my shadow."

"No, my shadow. I could also provide some wings for the fighters. You know, if an Avada hits them…"

"No, it'll interfere with their paraxenic abilities."

_I keep forgetting those._

"Well? Are you waiting for a better day?" Skye demanded from her shadow.

"You stay." Cora whispers to her glare.

"She'll keep the forces out, but not inevitably." Skye said, watching her shadow dissolve into the shadows of the Common Room. Once it was gone she returned her gaze to Avery.

"We can't hope that. Don't suppose Merlin had something on this?"

"Shape-shifting, yes." She confirmed. Skye seemed to phase out as rows upon rows of data flashed before her eyes. She stopped briefly at a fantasy she once had about trading lives with Walter Mitty before scolding herself and forcing herself to move on. _There! The information on elf transformations!_

_Step one… _"Keep calm at all times." She pulled out. "Yes, that much is obvious."

"Is that normal?" Alec asks, pointing to Aves, blood dribbling from her mouth.

"Shss!" Cora hushed him, her eyes flitting quickly over pages in a book. "I found it!"

"And?"

"This is seriously complicated runes, give me a sec. My brain may be hardwired for this, but it doesn't mean I don't need to think!"

"Maybe I can help?" Skye offered.

"Oh… just… ugh! Here!" She shoved the book into Skye's hands. She understood the ruins instantly.

"During the time in which the elf goes through a transformation, the soul is at war with itself. Dark and light fight for dominance; causing utter inner turmoil. As it is, the elf's cells will begin to reconstruct. This is particularly arduous on the elf, as their body may not be strong enough. Some forget everything entirely, and are born anew. There is nothing no one can do, but the elf is most vulnerable during this. The pain shall be out to the point of near death. In ancient times, this was seen as a process of purification, of dividing the stronger from the weak. If the elf survives, they will receive powers beyond anything they ever imagined." She glanced up from the book. "So we can't help her at all?"

"Basically." Cora dabbed at the blood driveling down Aves' chin. "But that counts for only full elves, not half-elves. I don't think her human-part will be able to survive it."

Skye put a gentle hand on Cora's back. "She will."

"All right. We need to distract her, otherwise she'll attack."

"Alec?" Skye glanced at him.

"Aves? Are you there, love?" He asked tentatively.

"Come on, Aves, what's the square root of fourteen?"

Aves shot a glare at Skye through red eyes. "3.71456." She answered.

"Plus pi?" Skye was attempting to calm her down.

"Hello to you too, Skye." She grimaced. "I feel like hell. What's happening to me?"

"Happy birthday." Skye said lamely.

"Some birthday…"

"Enough. Aves, I can't suppress the pain much longer. We need to get you through this – he's here." Cora interjected.

"How can I help?"

"Stay here. You have to keep her safe…"

Avery groaned, fell to the floor and started writhe again. Blood seeped from her eyes.

"No! This isn't happening!" Cora shrieked, waving her wand. The bright thing from earlier, her glare, jumped forward, nodded and jumped into Aves' body.

"What did you do?" Skye asked in awe.

"That was my powers." She answered. "I can only pray it works…"

"How do I help?" Skye required, flustered.

"I don't know!" Cora's voice broke. Skye realized that this wasn't Cora; it was just a shell at the moment. Like her own body had been only minutes earlier.

She turned around, not wanting to feel the eerie sense of déjà vu creeping up her spine. "I'll guard the door."

"Yeah…"

When Skye turned her head briefly to nod, she saw him stare. "Why are you staring?"

"I've never seen Cora like this."

The shell resembling Cora turned to him. "Who's Cora?"

"Alec, she's in Aves." Skye explained. She pointed at the shell. "This is not the entire her."

"Still, will she be all right?"

"I think so." And as Skye said it, she knew both of them would be, no matter what they came to face. Aves slid to the floor, or that was how it sounded, entering a temporary comatose. She readied her wand and pulled a knife from her buckle.

"What happened?" He asked, and Skye heard a soft thud as his land landed on her.

"With her? I don't know."

"No. With you. You're different. No longer the silly teenage girl, but… battle-scarred, almost. You're frightened beyond belief, too. You didn't strike me as a person that would be squeamish."

"I killed my brother." She said, the words sounding odd, coming from her throat.

"It's never the same after, is it?" He said. "The loss of a sibling."

"He asked me to kill him. But it still counts as murder. Even after…" She trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me. I wish I could tell you that it gets better." The resentment in his voice told her that it never_ would_ get better.

"It won't. Thing is, I don't know if I can forgive him."

"You will."

"Not when it means a divorce." Skye's finger rubbed the place where her ring used to sit. She felt empty without it.

"Draco won't divorce you." He said; certainty and confidence ringing from his tone – something that had been lacking the last time. "He's not stupid enough for that."

"Still. I might… Gah!" She spat at the wall, as if it had caused her the inner turmoil she was facing.

"Fine! Sorry for bothering the Empress!"

She turned on him, ready to smack him. Those were nearly the same words Draco had spoken to her. She wanted to renounce her title. Be just Skye, normal, as much as she hated that term, she for once wished to be normal. Not even a witch, a muggle. She'd even settle for being a pet cat. She hated what she had become.

"Do _not _mess with me today! Not when I'm as messed up as vomit in a tumble drier!"

"What's a tumble drier?" He asked, suddenly stunned.

"A muggle device that dries clothes."

"Really? How does it work?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Hot air's blown into the machine, and the clothes spin, drying it, I think."

"Sick!"

"Yes, well…" She grinned at him. "Props for attempting to distract me."

"Props accepted. You needed it." He returned her grin. "And I quite like having all of my limbs, seeing as you looked like you're about to rip away every single one I had."

"I wonder how it's going down there." She motioned out the window to the battle raging down below.

"If you put Lia in charge, it's fine." He puts a lot of trust in her.

"All of the traitors are locked in the castle, and Huber nearly wet himself when I showed up out of nowhere." The idea seemed to amuse her greatly.

"What about Iz?"

"Who?"

"My sister."

Skye closed her eyes, searching the castle. Iz Carmichael (As she recalled his surname) was nowhere in the great castle.

"What? She's not here?"

Skye lifted her shoulders. "I can't find her."

"Damn." He cursed in a low voice.

"What?"

"Think about it. Why wouldn't she be here?"

"I don't know. Is she planning world domination? I don't know much about your world yet."

"I can't believe this, Skye, I think I'm the traitor!"

Their eyes connected, and he allowed Skye into his mind. There were times when he couldn't remember much, but Skye broke through those walls, though leaving them closed for him. When she pulled out, she was satisfied in a way.

"The traitor's female."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was a blinding flash of light, both outside and inside. Skye and Alec rushed to the window, thinking something awful has happened… She saw him. A smirk thrown her way, a satisfied smirk that marked her as his opponent. Then and there she nicknamed him 'Sparky'.

"Hello." Skye jumped around, searching the source. To was Aves… taller, more feminine, her voice not as squeaky as it was the first time Skye had visited… She was a woman: curves showed that much.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asks carefully.

"Better." She admits, turning to Cora. The bright light that was inside; was the glare entering her body once more. "Thank you, Core."

"Anytime." Cora smiled, hugging her friend. "But you do realize we need to fight?"

"Yes. And Rhain's mine. I need to do this, or I'll never be rid of him."

"Dibs on fairy-like dude." Skye said immediately, glancing out the window again. Aves stood next to her.

"Fairy-like dude?" Cora asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, that guy." Skye pulled Cora to the window and pointed. "The one with sickeningly orange hair and black wings."

"That's Ruadhan." Aves said, pulling Skye's face to meet her own.

_Empress, he was one of the elves that… that…_

_Raped you. _Skye finished her thoughts. _That was why I called dibs._

Cora keeled over, a coughing fit overtaking her – the time the second cough left her, and a surge of blood escaped her mouth. "We need to go, now!"

Skye jumped through the window, allowing the wind to carry her, still armed with her wand and dagger.

"Hey Sparky!" She yelled, finding him quickly. He turned around, abandoning his current opponent.

"Well hello there, beautiful lady. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"It would surprise me if you did, Sparky, you see, I'm not one to hang out at gang-rapings."

"That was done for a reason. She was a bad, bad girl." He purred, fluttering his fairy-like wings. Skye heard them before she felt them. The wind whispered their arrival. She flicked her wand lazily over her shoulder. The two elves fell to their feet, both stupefied and tied in tight ropes.

"Surely you must know who I am, Sparky?" She yawned. He fluttered his wings again, and another two ran at her. She leapt into the air, and landed on his back. She then took the time to look around. Lia was in a fiery battle with three elves, Amber and rude-boy near her. There was blood everywhere, wounded bodies near them. Skye realized she'd been under an illusion, thinking elves were porcelain-like creatures. These creatures were bloodthirsty and vicious…

He threw her off, causing her to slam into a tree with her back. She slid down; when her head almost hit the floor her hands went over head, stopping her. She made a cartwheel and landed gracefully on her feet. She smiled sweetly at Sparky.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She barred her fangs at him and rushed forward, banishing the knife.

"What are you?" He asked, catching her arm and twisting it behind her back. He was surprisingly strong, or she was extremely weak.

"Not human." She said, jabbing the knife that was in her twisted hand backwards. "Or normal." She jabbed it again.

"You're missing, love." He said smugly.

"Am I?" Skye said, tauntingly. He pushed her away slightly to look at himself. She grabbed the chance and twisted out of his grip. She swiped the knife above his head, causing several locks to fall off. He watched them fall, and an ugly scowl appeared on his face.

"Not the hair! Now it's on!" He ran forward, a sword he must've drawn raised. It came to a standstill inches above her head, where her shadow was reaching towards it. "What the…"

She shadow tightened its grip, causing for the sword to fall to the ground. It moves to the back of the elf. Skye realized what was going on, and walked towards him. He backed away with every step she took, only to trip over her shadow. Skye waved her shadow away and picked him off the floor with a hand, the dagger held sideways. She twisted his body around and was on his back in a manner of seconds, her dagger raised to his throat.

"Ever heard of Sweeney Todd?" She whispered into his ear in a sweet voice. She tightened the grip on her knife…

"STOP!" Aves' new voice sounded.

Everyone froze, including Skye. Some were in incredibly awkward positions, one leg in the air, or a hand on the ground. Aves stepped forward, her wand raised. Vines go forward, snatching Alec from someone that looked akin to Avery. The vines drew Alec away. Aves must've done it.

"Hello, brother." She said to him, in a voice as cold as ice.

"Well, sister dear, how awfully nice to see you."

"I can't say the same about you. You're too late, it's happened." She gestured to her new body.

"Well, you're incredibly full of it, aren't you? My sole purpose in life is not to make your life hell."

"All evidence points to contrary. After all that you have done to me, I cease to believe that you exist for any other reason…"

Spots began to take over Skye's eyesight. She was aware of the siblings talking, taunting teasing…. And finally an agreement was reached. They'd fight to the death.

Skye couldn't see anything, she was starting to panic. She was aware of a pain somewhere on her abdomen and some liquid leaking down from it.

Minutes later the darkness that had engulfed her vanished, and she saw the earth split. Aves was floating above it. Two red vines of electricity attached themselves to the male elf. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aves!" He yells. "I'm sorry! I do love you, and one day, you'll understand." He said, before being drawn back into the earth. When it had fully engulfed him, it sealed shut again.

"Leave. Leave and never return." Aves commanded the elf army. Everything becomes unfrozen.

"I've got you, beautiful." Sparky whispered to Skye, turning around under her. He pulled something back – Skye's eyes caught the glint. A dagger. Sparky leaned in whilst he was slowly disappearing with the rest of the elves. "It's poisoned, even for the immortal ones it's deadly, Empress…"

Skye fell to the floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"No…" Skye whispered, horrified.

"Thank you." Aves' voice sounded, she released Alec from his vine-prison. "I don't deserve such good friends and allies as all of you."

"No, Aves. We decided, long ago, that we'll all help each other." Cora said, determined.

"And I'm proud of you." Skye said, attempting to push herself of the ground. Her eyes caught the glint of burgundy beneath her. "That's a lot of blood." She said. Then her eyes widened. "Is that _my _blood?"

Cora's eyes widened.

"Skye, you're hurt!" Lia yelled. Skye would've glared at her if she had the strength.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Everyone, get back to the castle. If you're injured, raise your hand." Skye didn't have the strength to raise her hand. "Skye, you're with me. Jack, help Lex… Lia, you're hurt too."

"I've got her." Alec said from somewhere.

"Cora, Cora we've got to hurry!" Aves said, suddenly hysteric. "It'll be lost if she's not healed. The heartbeat is already weak."

Skye willed her heart to go faster. She was not going to let this poison beat her. It was such anti-climactic way to die.

"My heart's fine." She croaked-snapped at them. "I'm fine." She turned her head away and coughed up her dinner from the previous evening. "Okay, so I'm not fine."

"Not your heartbeat." Aves insisted. "His." Skye was lifted into soft hands, and she was certain they were moving.

"His?" Skye asked curiously, though her speech was muddled.

"Now is not the time. You need help." Another moment later she ordered Skye to hold on. They'd just jumped a story or so.

"Cutey, as much as I love you, you're going to make me vomit all over you."

"You did not just call me that. Help!"

"Everyone here… has a nickname…"

"And mine's Cutey?"

"My dear, what has happened?" A kind voice asked. Possibly a nurse.

"Just heal her." Aves said firmly. "By the way, for calling me Cutey, you're so dead!"

"Cutey… you're one… of… my favorites…and it feels like… I'm already dying…"

"Don't you dare!" Cora burst through the doors. "You are not leaving me!" Her hands moved over the wound, where it sealed itself slowly. Skye felt a bit stronger, but she didn't open her eyes. She was immortal… the elf had told her… and that poisoned dagger… NO! She had to fight it!

"As I've said, I have no intention of dying." Her voice was steadier. "Now, Cutey, this 'his' you were talking about, do enlighten me."

"I'm guessing you and Draco have fornicated?"

The truth dawned on Skye. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up, drawing all of her possible strength. "_I'm pregnant?_"

_. . ._

**A/N: Yes. I know it's a late update, and now I leave you with this. How dare I?**

**Well… *mischievous grin* I promise to update within three days if you guys review, not the three weeks that passed while I was writing this… You guys think you can do that? Review? For me? *Huge puppydog eyes***

**Anyways, remember the challenge! **

Oh, and congratulate me on reaching the 50 story mark. Most of which are one-shots, but you might as well check them out. Pweasse?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The Sev/Storm shippers out there will love this. As will the Zane/Sage and Anna/Laud.**

**Thanks to BookWorm77071, Muentiger, Skylark#1 (aka Hi! P.S. consider yourself convinced. Or must I involve Veer in this? *look of horror*), Surya (don't worry, I'll get to the good stuff soon), SaRaH, Puckabrina dreamer (Please keep reviewing!) and Squirt.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Chapter 18: I will never let you fall.**

Draco woke up, wondering why Skye hadn't woken him up. Then he realized the bed was cold – Skye was gone. He flew up in a panic – where the hell was she?

A tuft of electric blue caught his eyes. He looked at the blue slowly – there she was. A teenage girl, not $older than seventeen. Her frame was tall and lanky – sporty. Her blue hair reached mid-back, and he was certain that this was the pest Skye often told him about. What did she call her? Ah, "Electric" – he could certainly see why. Her eyes were closed in sleep. He tentatively neared her, got some chocolate from the fridge and returned to her, waving it in front of her nose. Skye hated chocolate – she rarely ate it. She wasn't a sweet tooth, like Anna – who ate sugar cubes like they were popcorn, Skye preferred the saltiness.

The girl shook awake.

"What the… Oh it's you." She sneered at him.

"Whatever, Electric." He rolled his eyes, withdrawing the sweet. She snagged it back, biting into it.

"You're real?"

"No, I'm a figment of the cat's imagination." She spat at him.

He started to poke her at random. She giggled and pushed him away. "Fine, I'm real, okay? Skye's just… visiting."

_Liar._

But he let it go – for now.

"I'll let them know she's not here." He said, snapping the door shut behind him. At least he'd had the idea of taking clothes with him – otherwise they'd have to face each other again.

123

"Are you sure, Annie?" Sage asked. The two of them were hiking through the woods of Romania near Anna's home.

"No, I'm not sure." She replied bitingly. "Come on, he wants to see you."

"Won't he be mad that I didn't write?"

"He didn't expect you to write." She reassured him.

"He didn't?"

"Sage, he knows you better than I do, which is still hard to believe, but yeah, he does."

"It's scary that he's this important to me."

"I know – Laud, remember?" She reminded of how important her own lover was to her.

"Oh, yeah, congrats on that."

"Thank you. Now, I'm sorry to tell you, but you will not be my Maid of Honor."

"Ah." He clutched at his heart. "You pain me, Miss Night."

"Mrs." She corrected him.

"Not yet."

"Soon."

"Not soon enough."

"A week."

He paused, slipping on a rock, and landed on his behind. "A what now? Are you insane?"

"No… well, _yes, _but Skye's bonkers." She helped him up, careful not to let him slip again.

"Anna, where will you find time to organize that? You're already so busy with your studies…"

"That's why you're doing it."

He paused again, this time his hand was on a tree, keeping him from falling again.  
>"<em>What?<em>"

"You're planning my wedding. No pink, no ostriches – I don't want a bloody walkway, nor do I want my sis to blow up."

"That sounds like an awful parody, Annie."

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will get married in an orange and purple dress…" She started.

"No! Goodness, Anna, fine, I'll plan it. Just no orange and purple…" He shuddered, closing his eyes.

"Skye's Maid of Honor, Luna's bridesmaid, Mum will bring me in, Sev and Draco will both be best men – don't ask. Zane will be CM, and you planner. Did I forget someone?"

"Your father."

Her smile turned into a scowl. "Screw him."

"Annie, he's your dad…"

"He doesn't qualify." She said coldly. "Look, if you're inviting him, I'm hitching the first Floo to Vegas…"

Sage burst out laughing. "And what? And Elvis impersonator will marry you two, and you'll have tiny mutant babies – what a fantasy!"

"Sod off, will you, Sagittarius?"

"Ah, I'm so afraid; you used my full name…"

The look she gave him silenced him instantaneously. "Fine, I won't invite him, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, satisfied. If that bastard dared to show his face at her wedding, she would not only castrate him, but also pluck out eyeballs, shove them up his arse so he can watch while she worked on tearing out his inards.

Of course, she could always just let Skye, Sage and Laud loose on him – now _that would be something._

123

Severus walked through the corridors of Hogwarts under his Glamours as Snarly. The name still amused him – Skye's nickname for him. Snarly.

He saw her coming at a distance. It was rather hard to miss her, as a matter of fact. Silver hair does stand out most days. The students that caught sight of the beautiful woman wondered why she was here. Was it something to do with that Empress person?

"Morning." He greeted her when she neared him. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, my love. Care to go for a walk?"

"Not at all, Storm. Where shall we go?"

"I was thinking a stroll in Hogsmeade." She answered, accepting his offered arm. "I would've let you know that I was coming, but the fact remains that I love surprising you."

"And I quite enjoy being surprised by you." He replied. "Why do I feel like this is not just a lovers' thing? What's on your mind?"

She shook her head, motioning for him to be silent.

The students didn't know Professor Snarly was dating something, the least of all the veela from Hogsmeade. They appraised the odd couple until they reached the gates of Hogwarts. There they returned their attention to the previous activities that kept their minds busy. Be it a girlfriend, a board game or homework.

"So?" He prodded.

"Severus. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Storm, I love you too."

"That's what I feared."

"Storm?"

"I had another dream." She said softly. Her dreams usually meant bad news for people. "And this time, I saw the end."

"And?"

She looked up at him, tired. Lines etched into her beautiful face.

"I can't tell you. Surely you must know that?"

"Of course, Storm, but I want to know what you brought me out here for."

"Besides the pleasure of your company?" She teased, sitting down on a nearby bench under a tree. Upon further investigation Severus learned that it was a lemon tree. She sighed heavily and motioned for him to join her. "You have a beautiful smile, Severus. Never hide it." She said, looking off into the distance. They could see the towns' people parade the streets, almost happily, and the students on the other side, at the school. "When I see your smile, I want to cry."

"Am I that horrid?"

She gave a throaty laugh.

"Goodness, no. Didn't I just say it's beautiful?"

"It's not a normal thing to say to a man, you know."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "I've regained my full strength, Sev. After years if rebuilding my strength, I've got it. Do you know what that means?"

"I can't say I do."

"It means the end is upon us."

"St… Storm?"

"Not me and you, Sev, I will never leave you. But the world. And perhaps in even less than a year."

"You aren't making any sense, Storm."

"You'll understand later!" She insisted. "Just know that I will always, always protect you. With every fiber of my being. I'll always stand up for you. I'll never leave you – even if it sends to me to heaven."

"You believe in heaven?"

"There's a hell, isn't there? So there must be a heaven. Or paradise."

"Wait, what did you mean when you said even if it sent you to heaven?" Sev nearly lost control of himself, there, but he gripped her hand tightly.

"It's all right, Sev." She cupped his face gently. "It's okay. Seasons are changing. Waves crashing. Stars have already fallen – just look at Lycan Black. He wasn't supposed to do what he did to dear Skye – the balance has shifted slightly. _The war is near._" She grew a bit fearful. "But don't tell Skye!"

"Why would I tell Skye?"

"Because if she falls, we all fall. She's our brightest star."

"I know what happened between her and Draco was wicked, but was it truly that bad?"

"No, no, no, Sev, Skye has other worries now." The way she said it reminded him of a film he once saw. She said in a sing-song voice, like Mrs. Lovett's. So sweet, yet behind it was a bit of menace.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you!" She shrieked, her arms flailing wildly.

"Storm, calm down, you aren't making any sense at all!" He gripped her shoulders tightly and forced her to stop. Her eyes met his again. Her pupils were dilated, and when she recognized him her eyes turned to normal.

"Just know this, Sev. You falling is not an option. Even with your inborn grace."

"Storm, you were acting strangely."

"I know I was. But that's just it, isn't it? These enigmas are only solved when it's too late."

Sev slammed his lips down on hers. Her arms were immediately around his neck, and his was holding her in a tight embrace.

"You're right." He said a few minutes later. "But I will figure them out."

She smiled sadly, thinking that it might perhaps be a bit late when he finally does.

123

"So, Sage is planning our wedding?" Laud asked her. She nodded; a grin on her face.

"He's great at this kind of thing."

"How many weddings has he organized?"

"Well…"

"Anna!"

"What? You said planning was _my _problem!"

"It is! But… ugh!"

She gave him a quick kiss. "You can't stay mad at me, love, I'm too sweet."

"You're too good for me."

"Rubbish. I may not be Lila, but I do love you, Laud, and I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Laud held out his hands, a sign for her to take his. She did so, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Anna, you are plenty good for me. Better. Just look at the way you're taking in an ancient veela as a husband."  
>"Age is but a number." She shrugged, leaning in for another kiss. He happily obliged, kissing her was his favorite activity. Except perhaps shagging her.<p>

The thought was only formed when her hand lifted and left a sharp sting on his cheek.

"I know what you're thinking. And just because of that, you'll have to wait another week before I give you that privilege again." She said sternly, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Oh, you're worth the wait." He reassured her, moving away from her. "Little supernova."

"What did you just call me?" She asked curiously.

"You're my little supernova, Anna. You're the cause for the fires in me."

"What? I give you heartburn?" She asked, a bit confused. Laud shook his head, his shoulders shaking in silent mirth.

"No, you don't. You cause my soul to burn."

"Hey, if this is your way of saying I'm going to cause you to go to hell, then you can forget the wedding…"

"No!" He yelled, terrified. "The only thing that can stop this wedding is an actual supernova!"

"Explain the simile then." She demanded.

"It's a metaphor. I said you're a supernova, not that you are _like _a supernova."

"Do go on."

"You cause me to love, Anna. The flames I mentioned are flames of love. Flames of…"

"Desire?" She guessed.

"Only a tiny bit. I lust for your companionship, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense." She said, sitting down on her favorite grassy chair in his hut.

"You're still wearing my shirt?" He said, looking pointedly at her shirt. She looked down at it and shrugged.

"It convinced my parents that we were serious." She shrugged, remembering her mother's reaction when she announced she was getting married.

"Yes, that hour your mother chased me around the house with a spatula was really something, wasn't it?" He said sarcastically. "As was the second hour I spent trying to explain veela lore to your stepfather. And the two hours I was forced to spend with your little brother… what the hell did we do?"

"You played videogames." She answered matter-of-factly. "Fun, wasn't it?"

"That box hated me."

"It did not! You're only a sore loser!"

'But I'm an even sorer winner."

"I don't think that could qualify as a sentence."

"It does now." He leered, sitting down opposite her.

"Why are you taking your brother's side? I'm your husband to be!"

"I'm taking his side, because I know it to be true."

"You're only rubbing salt in the wound."

"Yes, your ego took a knock, didn't it?"

"A big one."

"I love you."

"And now you're rebuilding it again."

"Should I fetch my mother with that spatula? She can go on for two hours, you know."

"Okay, okay, I love you too." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Promise you'll always stay with me?"

"Until the end of time." She added. "As long as you'll always haunt me."

"So you recognized me that day?"

"Of course." She said smugly. "I could never forget you. How did you manage to be corporeal?"

"At that point in time I was in the spirit world. Searching destinies in Scotland."  
>"Why Scotland?"<p>

"The place pulled me in. And I showed myself to you when you yourself became corporeal in Romania, near the trenches of the last battle."

"What happened that day?" She asked, never having understood the two skeletons.

"Awful things." He said. "Murder, of all. Only it was worse. And gruesome."

"Do I want to know?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Say you'll haunt me?"

"As I did that day? I'll haunt you until the day you die."  
>"And if I die before you do?"<p>

"Then you'll have to haunt me." He shrugged.

"I'm your little supernova, aren't I?"

"Yes. That supernova in my head."

123

Sage sneaked up to the Gryffindor Common Room – only to find he didn't know the password.

At that moment Ginny appeared, ready to enter. When she saw him, however, she smirked.

"Let me guess, you're here to clean the dorms?" She said. "Of Zane, I mean."

"You guessed it." He laughed. "Could you please go get him?"

"I might." She winked at him, giving the Fat Lady the password. The portrait swung open, revealing his old home away from home. "Well?" She asked, already inside. "You coming or not?"

"Coming." He said firmly, following her in. "Is he still in that dorm?"

"No. He's with his own age now. First years got your dorm." Ginny explained.

"Right. Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem." She smiled at him, plodding into one of the comfortable armchairs by the fire.

Sage snuck up to the new seventh year dorm – wanting to frighten his boyfriend. He entered the room soundlessly and snuck up to the familiar curled up figure on the bed.

"Busted." Zane said lazily, stifling a yawn.

"How did you know I was there?"

"How did you know I wanted to see you?"

"I don't know, I just did?"

"Exactly."

"I thought it was your totally awesome powers." Sage taunted him, sitting down on the bed next to him. Zane still had his back to him.

"Nah. I can only stop lava, not sense people's presence or have a great sense of smell."

"Sarcasm isn't your strong suit."

"Nor is subtlety yours."

"Touché."

"My back's cold."

"So?"

"So warm it up."

"With what?"

"An elephant." Zane spat. "Just forget it."

"I can't forget it, you nitwit."

"I need bodyheat to keep me warm." Zane said tiredly. "And to lull me to sleep – Ginny had me up late last night to study."

"The NEWT's are still far away." Sage pointed out.

"Tell that to her." Zane grumbled. "Now come and hold me."

Finally Sage applied to his wishes. He snuggled up to the more muscular frame. The scent of water lilies and musk worked brilliantly together, who would've thought?

"I'll eat you out tomorrow for not writing."

Sage gulped.

123

Hada had to stay in the Slytherin Common Room with the others, and it infuriated her. She was royalty, after all, and she needed her freedom. Being locked in a room with four other girls was not her idea of treatment royalty deserved.

She threw the window open and leaned out on the frame. Everyone was having fun – playing Quidditch, board games, being with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

Meka. She missed him. Goodness knew she did. She had to see him, only he was dead. She had a photo of him, but it was faded now. She couldn't even make out the color of his eyes anymore. She remembered him. His presence, his scent, his aura… Speaking of power, but lacking arrogance. They were perfect together, weren't they? So sweet, the way they lightly flirted with each other, played games… They were young, in love, ignorant. How she missed that ignorance. Ignorance surely was bliss.

She remembered when she herself had been innocent. Naïve to the world and its many faults. Centuries ago.

Why couldn't she die? She couldn't even kill herself, her natural defenses always struck up. She hated it. She's been watching everyone around her die. Jasmine, that girl with whom she'd made friends years before. Only Jasmine was dead too. Jasmine had been the first person she'd ever gotten close to, after Meka's destruction. Make wasn't killed – oh no, Meka was destroyed. Obliterated. Beyond recognition. But he wasn't gone. He was lost. Immortals can't die that easily.

Only the Empress of Magic could fully destroy them. Only her. The problem was that she didn't know _who _the Empress of Magic was. Sometimes she thought it was the new Minister of Magic – what was the female term for minister again?

Anyways, it never mattered. Merope Gaunt did have powers, strong and destructive powers too, but they weren't strong enough. Merope reeked of egotism, loathing and narcissism, whereas the real Empress would reek of egotism, love and respect. She thought power would go to someone's head. Why wouldn't it? It's probably really invigorating, having all these powers at the tips of your fingers. She wondered if the temptation to rule with that power wasn't sometimes a bit more dominant than the wish to help.

She sighed heavily, deciding she needed something to take her mind of Meka.

She wished she was dead. It'd make the pain go away. The pain, that hole that sparks of jealousy she always felt when she saw couples.

She opened the window even further and pushed herself out. She hated the rows upon rows of stairs this blasted castle had. Thus she took to flying everywhere. Maybe she'd find the Flying Instructor – Malloy. A liar too, saying that was his name. If Mrs. Malloy lied about her name, he probably was lying too.

And Snarly. The name in itself spoke of mocking, yet the students took it without complaint.

She unfurled her dragonfly-like wings and swept down to the Quidditch pitch, to where Malloy (the male) stood, overseeing the games.

"Now, Rowland, use your bat!" He yelled. "But use only one arm! Tobin, will you put down the Quaffle? You're the seeker! No! Geoffrey's take up your position in front of the poles!"

"Professor Malloy?"

He turned to face her.

"Ah, our resident royalty. How can I help you?"

She couldn't reply for a second. The moment his features came into view she was shocked speechless.

"Meka?" She whispered. He looked _just _like Meka. It threw her off guard, it wasn't what she'd expected.

"No, Malloy." He said, frowning.

Yes, he wasn't Meka. Meka had other eyes, other hair, lighter hair, and he had another chin. Not as pointed as his.

"Sorry." She said. "I want to learn how to fly."  
>"You have wings. Flap them."<p>

She glared at him. She was far more graceful than he gave her credit. _Flapping indeed._

"I beat my wings, Malloy, with my pulse, if you must know."

"I didn't." He said. "Well, go get a broom, if you want a lesson."

She scowled at him.

"You have a lot of nerve, speaking to royalty like that."

He snorted. "You gave up your crown the minute you left your kingdom. Now they have to hide – and because of you. Aren't you a role model?"

"I did it to save them."

"You did it to save yourself. Ganad? Don't think I don't know about him!"

"How _do _you know about it?"

"I was an academic student, Hada." He sneered. "Now, if you want that lesson, go get a broom. Or send one of your servants to go get it. Oh, that's right, you don't have any."

She whipped her wings together in fury and lifted herself off the ground. The nerve of this guy! She could kill him in a heartbeat, if she wanted to.

_No, you couldn't. _She reminded herself. _You can't take him away from her. Not after what you yourself went through._

Why was she referring to herself in third person?

_You're insane._

Yes, that could possibly be it. But her insane voice was right. She couldn't take away anyone's lover – the pain was too unbearable. That was why she needed to avenge Meka. She had to kill Ganad – or get him at a place he'd never be able to escape from. It was only right.

She didn't know what her destination was when she flew. She just flew, and flew, her hair sometimes whipping at her nose or eye, annoying her. Finally she stopped and tied it back before continuing.

She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her. If they saw her between the clouds, most of them would assume it was a bird. She was rather high up. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the long distance down still unnerved her, even after millennia.

Her feet landed in front of what she recognized as the Ministry of Magic. Why would she want to be here?

_It's the only chance you have of avenging Meka. Earn the Empress of Darkness' trust, and enter the world. In the open._

Of course! And that way you lure Ganad…

She entered the atrium, folded her wings behind her and started on her way. Someone tried to stop her, but he must've recognized her, as he went back to his post.

Any magical royalty could come and go in the Ministry as they pleased.

Soon she reached the place. She didn't know how she'd even found it. Her hand lifted and she knocked softly on the door.

"Princess Hada." The woman said, clearly not expecting her. "What do you want?"

"I think I might withdraw my alliance from here if this is your attitude towards me." She retorted snootily. "I'll leave."  
>"Oh, you expect the royal treatment, do you? Do you want me to kiss your feet? Because you came here, not the other way around."<br>"I'm not the one that needs allies, am I? I've been perfectly fine for the last millennium, and I can go on that way."

"You're in." Merope said. "I need your fire."

Hada blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Come in." Merope opened the door wider, allowing her admission to the boardroom. She recognized Fenrir Greyback, but the others had unfamiliar faces.

She was introduced to them all. Tanya, a siren, Pansy, an old friend of Merope's foe, Skye Night, now Malfoy, and many more.

Everything Pansy said was a lie. Absolutely everything. The facts about this Empress of Shape-shifters she was fake, and Merope believed them. Hada didn't point it out. Not yet.

For she recognized the look of grief, a broken heart, in Pansy's eyes. Cold eyes. Shutting away all emotion. Even her monotone voice spoke of it. Merope must have no heart if she didn't recognize it.

123

Hermione had read through the tales of Beedle the Bard two more times, but she couldn't find what Ron had found so obvious. And he didn't tell her what he found – the one time he was ahead of her, and he was being a smug bastard.

The evil that was so horrid, it was unspeakable. _What was it?_

It infuriated her beyond belief. She threw the book across the room, aggravated.

"That's not very nice. What did that poor book do to you?"

Hermione whipped around. "Oh, Anna." She sighed in relief. "How are you?"

Anna smiled. "Fine. Taking out your annoyance on that book won't make it much better, you know. You're just missing something."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know. The stars only informed me to give you a word of wisdom."

"The stars? Surely you don't believe in that rubbish?"

"As narrow-minded as ever, I see." Anna sighed, her heart heavy. "I had hoped that might change after your experience with the deathly hallows."

"They were creations, Anna, not forged by death."

"But how can be sure?"

"It's only logical."

"Yes, but logic can't explain the Resurrection Stone." Anna pointed out.

"I can find some way to explain it."

"I'm waiting?"

"Well, give me time…."

"Hermione! Wake up! You're in a magic world, for goodness' sake. Open your bloody eyes, will you? And you'll see that there is more than meets the eye!"

Anna stalked from Hermione's private quarters, leaving the girl utterly flustered.

She knew Anna was right. _Of course she was right, Hermione. Open your mind._

She summoned the book and settled down to read it for the third time.

123

Life. We live it. We breath, we eat, we die. We talk, we walk, we sit, and we stand. We wait for our final breaths in fear of what's to come. We miss all of the beautiful things in life. Something as simple as a perfect sunset.

A young woman sat on a beach chair in the shadows, watching the sun set. The beach was the one place the hunters wouldn't search for her. The sunny beach. Or anyplace sunny, for that matter. They figured that since she was a vampiric being, they assumed she hated sunlight. In reality she loved sunlight. UV rays would sink into her skin, only slightly burning her. It wasn't deadly, but it was an unpleasant feeling.

Long black hair cascaded down her back, frozen in place by what she'd become. Couldn't they have left her for dead in the fire that killed the rest of her family? No, they wanted her to a vampire. She hated it. She had to feed soon again – feeding always put her in danger of being found. Either by humans or by hunters.

She honestly prefers the former. She'd die sooner if the humans took care of her.

She jerked as the bat appeared out of nowhere.

"News?" She asked, holding out her hand. The little creature settled in her hand, folded its wings around him and looked up at her.

"She told me to tell mistress to go to Hogwarts. And wait for her there."

Annabelle nodded. She took the bat and perched him on her shoulder.

"We'll go immediately. Are you ready?"

"Yes, mistress."

She waited only a few more minutes until the sun was fully set before using the darkness as a cover and running.

Running was second nature to her. She always had to run to escape the hunters. She was known for defying the Vampire elders, and they had set the hunters on her. The hunters were a special breed of vampires, mixed with wizarding magic. They could track anyone if they have a piece of their DNA. But that was just the problem, Annabelle had no identity. Not anymore, at least.

Hogwarts castle was still and majestic as the day she'd attended it. That was before she'd changed. Before she'd been a monster.

123

Tanya glanced at the Empress. The room they were in was large – quite so, it was a boardroom. Filled with an array of colorful characters. Herself included. She remembered the day the Empress had collected her. She'd murdered the head siren as an act of proving herself. To show she had no mercy, she left her mother behind to explain her actions.

"We take over Scotland tomorrow." Merope said, her new look dominating every eye in the boardroom. "Tanya will be at the forefront." Merope glanced in her direction. She nodded, her blonde curls jumping up and down.

"Shall I take Nessie from the lake, Empress?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe that will count in our favor. The other side has their squid."

Tanya snorted. "That squid is no match for Nessie, my Empress. Nessie is at least twice her size."

"Be that as it may, with Little Horse gone, we need all the help we can get."

Of course. The little girl. She was probably dead right now, not being able to find food or heat, even.

"My siren song could easily fool him, Empress. I was once his protector, he wouldn't hesitate."

"Not unless the other siren shows up." Merope said. "Though this plan is to be executed in absolute secrecy. The part that we steal the monster of Loch Ness mustn't be revealed until the last day, the day we face Skye Night."

"And Scotland?" Fenrir asked.

"Idiot." Tanya sneered. "Of course it'll be public, you moron. Or do you think no one's going to notice a hostile take-over of a country?"

Some of the characters laughed, others stared out on front of them. Pansy was one of those that forced a laugh.

"Yes, Fenrir, not one of your brightest moments, was it?" Merope grimaced.

"Empress?" Pansy piped up.

"Yes?"

"Shall I arrange for the other siren to be there? After you've abducted the monster of Loch Ness, I mean, what better time to take care of him?"

Merope thought for a moment.

"How would you do that?"

"I am still trusted in the inner circle of Skye Night, my Empress." She said softly.

"Then do so. And quickly." That was their dismissal.

The fairy that had been there earlier irked her. She would've taken her on had she the nerve. She had the nerve to kill her head-siren, but not the fairy princess. What the hell was wrong with her?

Everything. Absolutely everything.

Tanya stood from her chair and made her way to the door. She was to lead the take-over of Scotland, and she needed to be dressed better.

Pansy, on the other hand, was already on her way to Prince Manor. Kingsley Shacklebolt would meet her there, and she'd deliver the news to him, and he'd do with the information what needed to be done.

123

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging, now could I? We learned something valuable in this chapter. No, it's not that Laud has awesome snogging skills. It's something to do with the war. And there was a tiny bit of foreshadowing. Anyone notice it? (Except you, sis, you would've seen it right away.)**

**But a lot of characters have focus on them in this chapter. And now that you know Annabelle and Hada a bit more, I feel I should tell you that there's a poll on my profile, where you guys can vote for your favorite OC. And anyone want to see that art of the characters? There's a link on my profile to my DeviantArt account – go check it out and comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! Here's the second chapter – ya'll better review both! Make me happy for Christmas! And my brother!**

**Thanks to Blue-Bird-11, Puckabrina dreamer, BookWorm77071, Muentiger, Skylark#1 (Yes, yes you are, now get the bloody account before Veer attacks you with a pound of Vaseline), Nizuna Fujieda, Aaef, Surya, Dracomalfoy69, and Saph (or I assume it's you, Saph) – where is nemo, squirt and SaRah? ? ? Guys! I really miss you!**

**Chapter 19: Death becomes her**

Skye stared at the room of people. Was it possible? She was _pregnant?_

"Well, I believe that's what happens, you know, when…" Alec started, but he stopped talking the moment he saw Skye's glare.

"Thanks for fixing me up, everyone." She said, feeling at the place where she thought the slash was. She couldn't believe it. A baby?

Cora replied, saying it was fine, and she asked the medi-witch if they could stay for the night. The latter gave her consented after a heavy sigh.

"Don't glare at me! It's true!" Alec shouted at Skye. Aves laughed and hugged him tightly.

Skye's glare didn't falter, though.

"Come on, you know you love me." He pouted. Skye smiled.

"Yes, I do love all of you. Except for you. What are you doing here?" She asked Zach, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"My sentiments exactly." Rudeboy spat.

"Calm down, will you Rudeboy?" Skye said restlessly. "He's cool. Literally. Look at his hands. Frozen."

"He has a name!" Justin yelled. He was sitting next to rudeboy. Oh, so they had finally waken up and smelled the bacon?

_Bacon…_

Skye wiped her mouth a bit. Lia stared oddly at her.

"What?" Skye demanded. "Wolfish tendencies, you know." She turned her attention back to Justin. "I know you all have names. I just prefer the nicknames I fashioned."

"Ignore him. He's overprotective." Rudeboy said.

"Zachary?" Skye sneered. "Spill it."

"It's… her. She knows how to do it!"

"Do what?"

"She knows how to split the worlds!"

"Rhain's thoughts said as much." Aves said. "But you and I both know that's not what Skye meant."

"I'm sorry." He looked at Lia. "But I had no choice."

"So, you're not only spineless, but you're also a liar?" Skye froenwed.

"I didn't come here to be judged, Empress. I came to warn all of you."

Lia finally looked at him. "How dare you! Stay the vok away from us!"

"Calm down. I already gave you a piece of my mind. And a piece of… something else. But you need to hear it." Skye said calmly. Lia had made her way over to him, but didn't even touch him.

"Don't do this, Lia. Leave me alone." He didn't mean it. Skye could see it immediately. She recognized her father in that. "Goodbye." He turned around and walked away.

"Coward." Skye scowled.

"So… what happened while I was off… well, being busy?" Skye asked, wanting to know the recent news.

"Skye, you both need rest." Aves said gently as Cora pushed Skye back into the bed. "We'll talk in the morning."

Skye waved a hand lazily in the air. "Night, all."

Skye couldn't fall into a peaceful sleep that night. She dreamt that the baby was a hippogriff hell-bent on her destruction at first, and then she dreamt it was Lycan's child. Later she dreamed of a fairy with blazing orange hair cutting the baby out of her stomach and leaving her for dead.

Finally she decided to stay awake. It would be easier. Light started to shine through the curtains when she first noticed him. It was Aidan Vestey. She'd searched for him the night before. He was standing in the doorway, looking at the bed next to Skye's, where Cora was sleeping.

"Come in, Vestey." She said. He jumped when he realized he'd been found out. "I won't tell her that you watched her while she slept."

"Um… I don't know."

"You can at least pretend my attempt at Comedy was funny." She snapped at him. "And what don't you know?"

"If I should come in. I shouldn't be here."

"Bull. Come in or I will… well, there are no weapons here. So I'll just bite you." She grinned, her fangs protruded the tiniest bit.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not Zach!"

"I _am _calm, Vestey. My comedic license is never appreciated. Well, Aves' brother showed up and a war raged."

"That much I know. Cora practically locked me into the Room of Requirement."

"What a sweet gesture. By the way, have any of your housemates gone missing? Except for that Jordan girl."

"I don't know. I don't stay there much. And sweet?" He snorted. "Snape's gonna kill me. I had detention with him."

"It was sweet, all right? Now will you come in? I don't think your friends will appreciate it if they're yelled awake."

He stepped inside, but sat beside Cora. She grunted in her sleep and turned from one side to the other.

"Why are you here? And how come you know who I am?"

"I see your soul. Your soul has a name, thus I see you. And I'm hunting for hippogriffs, what else would I be doing in a strange world?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Fine, I wanted a break. Happy?" She snapped at him.

"So… why does everyone here have nicknames?"

Skye smirked. She'd felt an odd presence last night, and his Invisibility Cloak was no match for her eyesight. And his knowledge of her nicknames only proved that.

"So it was you? Well, the first time I was here, I was under the impression I was having an Alice moment. I gave this Snape a hug and asked Dumbledore to marry me."

"You hugged Snape? And you're _alive?_"

"No, I'm quite obviously a zombie… with an odd craving for fish."

"Fish? I won't even ask. But what happened?" He motioned to Cora.

"Rhain's arrived. And, well, a lot of us got hurt. But he's gone."

"He is? But why did Cora lock me in a room, then? I could've helped! Rhain doesn't even know me!"

"You idiot! You're so blinded that you don't see the obvious! Why, out of everyone, did she choose to save you? Or are you her favorite tomato?"

"I am not an idiot! I just don't understand her motivations! After everything I've done to her, why would she choose to protect me?"

"The same reason I blame myself for my brother nearly raping me." It was the first time she'd said it out loud, and it wasn't in a fight or argument.

"You're Slytherin, aren't you? Are you ever to the point? You understand her better than I do!" He yelled. Cora's eyes fluttered open a millimeter.

"Aide…" She murmured, before her head fell back into its original position. Skye smiled, self-satisfied.

"See? Love. And don't give me that look! Your emotions are high, thus I have free access to your thoughts."

"But why would she love me? I'm horrible. No matter how much I love her, I just don't deserve her."

"Bull, and you know it. And she happens to see behind your mask."

"Maybe I do. But she still shouldn't love me."

"And what makes you think you can control love? Zach tried, and failed. Lia's evidence of that. Though the fabled silver lining still lingers."

"I can't…" He winced, grabbing his arm.

"You too? There are ways out of it, you know." She stared at his arm, where the mark of the Unbreakable vow lay.

"A way out? I bound my soul! And even if she does love me - "

" – which she does – "

" – Will would have to die for that bond to be broken."

_How did Rudeboy fit into this?_

"You tied your soul. Meaning the irreplaceable part, the segment that sin. Your spirit remains untouched, and it's the part that carries your personality, traits, everything."

He stared at her with a look of utter horror.

"I can't just rip out my soul! If I could, I would've done it a long time ago!" He picked up his wand, a pensive look adorning his face.

"I'm not suggesting you should. But ask for help to stop this monstrosity. That wench will meet her end…"

"She won't. Cora's powerful, but she doesn't have the heart to kill anyone. But the mistress, she's merciless. That is part of my vow – secrecy. I can't tell anyone."

"But you can think about it?"

"Yes?"

"Think about it! Your emotions are high enough!" She urged. And even though he was fighting it, she saw the face. Her mouth dropped into an 'o'.

"See?" He said, realizing he'd failed.

"Cora deserves to know." She retorted. "And you didn't tell her. Or anyone."

"I _tried _to tell her!"

"You don't have to! I can tell her, I know who it is!"

"No! If you tell her, she'll go into hero-mode and try to save me! Who knows what she'll do!"

"Boy, you're stupid." She said before she could stop herself. "No offense."

"I am not stupid! I happen to be right behind her in every class!"

"That's not what I mean. You don't get the female species. Deflate your ego." She snapped. Her hands traveled to her belly again, and she remembered what they'd discovered. Could she really be pregnant? Was it possible?

"I'm not egotistical! I'm stating a fact!"

"You misunderstand, that is why I keep calling you stupid, not because you have a low intelligence level! You just aren't seeing what I'm saying!"

"It's called sarcasm, learn to utilize it!"

Skye was seething. "I'm the daughter of sarcasm itself, don't you dare tell me how to use it, Vestey!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you hate me, you're Snape's daughter."

To Skye it sounded like he was mocking her father. She flew up, only to stumble as her wound reopened. "Don't you say a word against my father!" She clutched her hands at the wound, attempting to stop the blood that was now seeping through.

"I didn't say anything! And sit the hell down, your reopening your wound!" He said, waving his wand and muttering about petulant people.

"You shut your mouth! He doesn't hate you! He's just caged. Perhaps he's like you. Afraid to remove that oh-so-carefully constructed mask."

The waved a hand over wound, watching it reseal, before started to hobble towards the bathroom.

"Let me heal that!" He said. "You're just going to hurt yourself! And Snape hates me because of what I did to her!

"Dad does not hate. Not even Potter. And I can fix this myself! I just…" Her sentence wasn't finished as she rushed to bathroom. Once there she found the nearest toilet and spew out her dinner from the previous night. She thought she heard him yell 'Fine!' after her.

She retched a few more time, only to have her dinner completely spilled into the toilet and even a piece of lunch.

She returned to the Hospital Wing, unsure of what to do. Aidan lifted a hand at her reappearance,

"Morning." She said airily.

"It's been morning for quite a while now. What's got you looking so green?"

"Um…" She hesitated. "Women stuff." Her stomach was burning up, from the tear and from the poison.

"I don't want to know." He stated, getting up. He had noticed her hunched frame and decided to help.

He took ahold of her arm and put a firm arm around her waist. He was a few inches shorter than her, but at this moment she would've happily surrendered. When she was settled on the bed he returned to Cora's side.

"Didn't you have a ring?" He asked, gesturing towards her hand. She grimaced at the memory.

"Long story." She sighed.

"I've got time – didn't feel like leaving, anyways."

"It's grueling. And I don't want to talk about it."

"In the words of a dear friend: 'Bottling a potion only makes it stronger, until it goes 'ba!' and when you open it, you die.'"

"Not a big loss, considering dying is something I'll already do." Her hand slipped across her stomach, now holding new life. "This war is sooner than I think."

His eyes followed her hand. "Congrats. Is that what the argument involved?"

"No. He doesn't know." And he won't know, either, if he knew about _him _too – he'd never get over it.

"It is his, right?"

She glared at him, insulted. He'd just scorched her, and her gaze was attempting to do the same to him. She was distracted by Snivelly entering the Hospital Wing.

"Right, I should shut up?" Vestey still hadn't seen him.

"Snape." She nodded stiffly.

"What about…" Vestey started, then he caught sight of Snape. The latter was gifted with a look of utter loathing from Vestey.

"Hi, dad." Skye smirked.

"I am not your father. Nor am I James Earl Jones, Vestey." He sneered at Vestey. He then took the chance to look around. "And may I ask what the bloody hell happened here?"

Vestey looked appalled.

An awkward silence followed. Thick, and gamy.

"Well, I'm not going to call you 'sir'!" Skye snapped, before bursting into laughter at the memory of Harry two years ago.

"I never expected you to. You completely mangled my favorite chair and called me a woman!"

For a moment she frowned, not remembering the time when she called him a woman. Then it struck her – it had been the first time round she'd been here, and she'd accused Lia of bad body odor instead of him… She grinned in mischief.

"I bought you the Shazmage I promised."

"Merlin, I'd hope you'd forgotten about that. But of you really are my spawn, you're destined to remember everything."

"Please." She snorted. "You are not a descendant of Merlin, thus I am not your spawn. Sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, but I am a descendant of Cassandra, my dear, do not question me."

"Vestey, please go get Dumbledore – this bat said 'my dear'."

Vestey's head had been spinning to and fro between them.

"So, let me get this straight… you're his daughter, but not really, and," He turned to Snivelly, "you're a descendant of Cassandra, thus you are… did I miss something? Did someone slip me a confundus?" He blabbered. Snivelly cast a sneer his way.

"Vestey, I wish you wouldn't try to think, this is far beyond your comprehension."

"Now, now, Sevviepoo, being mean isn't necessary." Skye chastised, waving a finger at him as if he's a young toddler.

"Sevviepoo? I think I'll vomit." He smirked. "Then again, I learnt the art of being mean from the best."

"Of course. Would it be Voldemort, or Granddad?"

"Use your imagination." Snivelly replied. Vestey, incredibly frustrated, raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Vestey?"

"I thought -" He started.

"Mistake one." Snivelly murmured. Vestey heard it and glared.

"I'd ask the obvious question. Why are you even here?"

"He was drawn here by my utter awesomeness!" Skye said, sneering at Vestey. "It couldn't be because he'd heard about a fight, could it? Or that a full Hospital Wing was something outside the norm? No, he must've brought me the nonexistent perfect pickle."

"I despise pickles." Snivelly drawled. "But she is correct. I heard of an attack and I came here to check on…" He trailed off. His emotion of worry was high, and Skye caught a few thoughts.

"She's over there." She pointed to Lia's bed. "And the other's one being cuddled by him." She jabbed her finger at Vestey. "Now… do me a favor and make Huber's life hell?" Huber was Zach. His last name was Huber.

"I am not cuddling her! I am reasonably concerned!" Vestey yelled. Skye ignored him as a tiny house elf appeared next to her bed with her backpack.

"Thank you." She whispered to it before it disappeared again. Snivelly nodded at her words and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I have done everything in my power to do so, but I am still in the dark as to _why?_"

"He hurt her." Skye answered vaguely as she delved into her bag. Her hand grasped the bottle of her mother's homemade Shazmage and threw it to him. He caught it barely.

"I'm not using it."

Skye flew up from the bed, and pointed her wand at him. The bottle flew to her outstretched hand as ropes started to bind him. She leaned forward and snatched his wand from his inner robes. She thrust both their wands into her back pocket.

"Is that so?" She teased. She opened the bottle and allowed a whole gob of the contents to fall onto her waiting hand. She glanced at his hair, the sickly greasiness made her want to gag, but she gulped it down and set to work, massaging her mother's creation into his scalp.

"This normal for you?" Vestey asked, staring at his professor. "Well, Zach self-mutilated himself, blamed Lia. She disappeared, only to reappear, depressed."

Skye hid her smile. "Normal? Of which is this disease you speak?" And then she added:"Oh, Lia's over Huber. She's depressed for a whole other reason." She was referring to Lia's thoughts that her baby brother from another universe might die any moment. And a tiny bit of it was because of her inability to date that world's Draco.

"I know she's over Zach. I'd like to know why she's so morose, though, for if she weren't over him, I'd be worried she'd murder him." He sounded very afraid. Whether it was for Huber's life, his own or for Lia's sanity was as yet unknown. "Oh, and normalcy refers to the quality of conforming to the standard."

"My, I didn't know you had such a vast array of words in your arsenal, Mr. Vestey, I nearly feel like complimenting you." Snivelly said. He was restraining against Skye's attempts to fix his disastrous hair.

"No shit?" Skye said innocently. "As for Lia, it's not my tale to tell."

"What an impressive account of alliteration." Snape mused.

"Sit still, or I will bite you!" Skye warned, allowing wolfish fangs to protrude from her mouth.

"I will not! My head hurts like a bat outta hell!"

Both Skye and Vestey snorted with laughter at this – reminded of a song by a popular music group.

"Funny, Ginny once called you a bat outta hell… well then, I hope you enjoy being bitten." She said, lowering her head, allowing it to hover above his shoulder to see if she gets a reaction from him.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Lia muttered, sitting up. She tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Skye?" Her eyes widened. "Skye! Snape is a human, and we do not bite humans, do we?"

"I do." She grinned naughtily. "Part werewolf, remember?"

"Have some biltong, you're not thinking straight." Lia said, pulling a piece of biltong from her pocket (she really did carry those things everywhere) and threw it at Skye, who caught it between her teeth.

"Thank you. Now, Sevviepoo, the sooner you sit still the sooner it'll be over."

"Fine." He grumbled.

Lia opened her mouth, then she spotted Vestey. "Have you finally come to your senses yet? Decided to stop being a _poepol?_" *

"No, he's still an arse." Skye said, digging her hands painfully into Snivelly's skull. "As is he." She nodded to her victim. He was sick with worry, and she picked up on his thoughts. "Tell her, or I will." Ot was no empty threat.

"Fine! Get your claws off me! Lia, I've got a confession to make. I ate the last vetkoek."

Lia looked about ready to attack him, masticate him and boil his liver all in one move. "How dare you!"

Skye pulled her hands out of his hair, satisfied. She conjured a rag non-verbally and wiped her hands. She thought she should get him to admit the other thing too. Thus she put on a sweet smile and sat down on his lap.

"Sevviepoo, you know that's not what I meant."

"I am not Santa either. No pickles for you."

Vestey and Lia shared a confused look.

"No. You are not Santa – and I thank the heavens for this, seeing as that could be possibly disastrous. And, right now, the pickle can wait. Tell her, or Dumbledore will think you a madman with blue hair. Either that or Voldemort's daughter."

"He already knows that I am a madman, also my hair is not blue. A blind hippogriff can see that. Lastly, were I Voldemort's daughter, I highly doubt you would've been born."

"I could spell your hair blue, genius, or I could simply curl onto your lap and refuse to let go."

Vestey had been spending the last fifteen minutes thumping his head against the wall near Cora's bed.

"Well, I wouldn't want that, I have a reputation to uphold. Now off." He waved his wand, he'd pickpocketed her! She flew backwards, hitting the wall. She slid down, unable to move temporarily. Skye immediately paled. Nausea overtook and she convulsed; nothing to throw up. Her hands flew to her stomach as a hot, sticky liquid made its way from her cut. She couldn't understand, why did her magic not work? She'd healed Laud – twice, once having transferred all of her powers to him by accident, and she'd survived! Unless… the poison. The bloody poison! It weakened her!

"You fucking moron." She swore, the playfulness from moments ago now gone.

"You poepol." Lia echoed Skye's thoughts. "Aidan, please prove to me that chivalry is not dead. Maybe I'll forget that you were even here."

"Chill, I'm going." Vestey sighed, getting up to help Skye to her bed.

Skye smiled at him thankfully. He had this salt 'n pepper thing going on. That's it! His nickname!

"You tell her now, Severus!" She yelled. "Thanks Pepperboy."

"It's Aidan. Sit back and let me heal that, or I'll wake Cora and she'll go all mother-hen on you." He twirled his wand. "_Coalesco!"_

She didn't recognize spell, but Snivelly looked vaguely impressed.

"Now, Batman, what is so important?" Pepperboy demanded.

Snivelly swallowed. "I… well, it's hard to explain. I care for you, Lia, you're like the daughter I never had. In this world, at least."

"Took you long enough." Lia smirked.

"_See?" _Skye said, smiling at Lia. "Forget David." David was Lia's father – and not a good one, either. "And don't bother, Vestey, no magic, not even Cora's, can fix this."

"Relax, Skye, he's fine." Aves commented from across the room (when had she woken up?) as she cuddled up to Alec.

"Not what I'm talking about." She grimaced. Her wound was temporarily healed. Nausea threatened to get the best of her again, and she shot up, running to the bathroom.

She retched over the toilet, finding nothing could come out. This wasn't morning sickness. This was the poison acting. Her energy had been fading fast for the last couple of minutes, and that last knock against the wall took even more out of her. Blast this Severus Snape!

Her hand slipped a few inches, but she fought to stay upright. Her hand slipped even more. And more… her eyes started to loop as pain burned from inside her arteries. She would explode.

But she knew she wouldn't – her skin was nearly impenetrable.

One eye closed…

_Death already? I guess the fates didn't know about this world… but the baby… Ororo would have to take it, wouldn't she? I don't who else to turn to… _

She concentrated, hard, but no Ororo came forward. Was she already too distant? Too far away? Was she to be held responsible for the death of yet another? Only this time it was her _son_…

And then, almost too late, came a gentle voice – a small voice that held the comfort of a kiss from Draco, a smile from Anna, a joke from Zane, sarcasm from Sage or an embrace from her father. After all this time, Severus still offered her the most comfort, something Draco could never understand.

_I'll be safe, mummy._

Her other eye closed in a sort of finality. Her last strength was used up. And Skye Night fell to the floor with a soft _thud._

She heard dull footsteps, a scream, and hurried footsteps. Though she didn't know what it meant. All she was aware of, was the slow, nearly non-existing heartbeat that was slowing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize. It's been rough. My summer's over in only a few days. *Sobs***

**Anyways, new on the challenge: It's extended again – by request of several readers.**

**Thanks to Muentiger, BookWorm77071, ninjarox (cool, I have a shizpickles minion!), brooke13243546, Squirt, Nemo0323, SaRaH, thecompletebookworm, Skylark#1 (yes, you are one of my fave reviewers, and Vern says if you don't get an account, he will come to draw you naked covered in only Vaseline!), Blue-Bird-11, aaef, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nizuna Fujieda and SapphireMoo10.**

**To my sis: I'm sorry I didn't reply on mxit, I fell asleep in the oddest position ever.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter: Perfect by Simple Plan, This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Chapter 20: The Shadow.**

Sterling glanced at his lover. She was supposedly sleeping, but there was no fooling him. He hated what he had to do, sleeping with her. She was vile – but she'd caused the death of his son. He'd been keeping an eye on the boy – and then the news reached him that the boy was dead once he was on holiday. Murdered by the werewolf, wasn't he? Awful creature, too. Incredibly hairy and power-hungry. Just like the transformed Merope, minus the hair. Her new beauty was terrifying.

The day had been successful, in their terms. France had surrendered, as had Italy. Their ministers were dead. By Sterling's hands. Or so was believed.

He would've given anything to see what he looked like when he stumbled from each Justice Building – covered in blood, a grin in place.

_Sterling entered the Ministry – no one stopped him. He made his way to the Minister's office._

"_Sterling?" The minister was surprised to see him._

"_Yes, it's me." He answered. "The Empress of Darkness wishes to take over France."_

"_Pas!"__**(T: No!) **__The Frenchmen yelled. Sterling decided it would be easier to converse in French. _

"_J'ai peur que si." __**(T: I'm afraid so)**_

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?" He countered. "Do you trust me, Minsister?"_

"_But of course!" His accent was thick._

_He protruded a knife from his inner jacket and grabbed the Minister's arm, smearing some of the blood on his jacket. The Minister didn't dare move – he'd worked with Sterling for years, and knew even this bizarre, and slightly paining, behaviour had to serve a purpose._

"_Flee." Sterling whispered. "Find Shacklebolt."_

"_But he's dead."_

_Sterling smiled. "He's not. We're getting all leaders out, that way the wizarding world will be able to pick up the pieces."_

"_And the rumoured Emperatiz de Metamorphisme?"_

"_Fighting, still."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Why else would the other Empress send me to do her dirty work?"_

_He was stunned into silence. Sterling protruded another object from his inner jacket. He waved his wand at it. "_Portus._" The pen glowed bright blue._

"_Where is it taking me?"_

"_To safety."_

"_I can't just leave!" He yelled in French. "What is to become of my people?"_

"_Go!" The portkey was thrust into his hands; within seconds the Minister was gone._

_Sterling put his acting skills to use as he stumbled from the office, claiming victory for Merope._

"_Your Minister is dead!" He yelled, forcing manic laughter into his voice. "Not even dust left of him!"_

The other Minister, Italy, had been far less reluctant. They'd struggled with the portkey until Sterling raised his wand on him.

He sat up, wondering what was on the agenda for the day.

Oh, the ruling of the Loch Ness. The siren known as Sage was supposed to die today. Perhaps he should send them a warning?

He got out of the bed, trooping down the stairs. He stopped only when he spotted the black-haired girl, Pansy, speaking in low tones to another.

"I know, Kingsley, but please, warn them."

"Sage would go nonetheless." The deep voice of Shacklebolt answered.

"Make Skye go with him!"

"She can't, she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's not in our world – Malfoy said she was visiting the other world."

"What _other _world?"

"I can't explain now, Parkinson, we're both dead if we're caught. I'll let him know, and the veela."

"Anything! She wants to downsize Skye's army, and Sage seems the softest target."

"No one in this 'army' is a soft target – doesn't she realize that?"

"She is incapable of love, Kingsley."

"As are you."

A sharp intake of breath.

"I am doing this for love – to get vengeance on them both!" Her tone was fiery. Sterling knew if he just took a step nearer, they'd hear him. Indeed, Shacklebolt was alive. And Pansy was fooling Merope. Quite successfully too.

He didn't hear Shacklebolt's reply, but soon he heard the flash of flames – floo network.

He finally rounded the corner, making himself known. The girl didn't jump.

"Are you going to make me a martyr?" She asked, turning to face him. "You heard all of that."

"I hardly believe you'll be a martyr after the Daily Prophet hears of your murder of Shacklebolt."

She gave a throaty laugh.

"I suppose not. But she'd know the truth."

'She' wasn't the Empress sleeping upstairs.

"Indeed. So, what do you make of Hada?"

"She's still neutral." Pansy mused. "She's just like me, in search for revenge."

"Indeed."

"Is that your favourite word?"

"Indeed." He smirked. She laughed again. Her throat wasn't used to laughter, he realized.

"What happened?" He asked earnestly.

"I'm not going to talk about it." She snapped, turning heel.

"It's better to talk than to remain silent."

"Perhaps. But I'd much rather speak to a friend."

"Touché."

. . .

Sage stood at the edge of the lake, eager for this fight to start. He'd promised Zane dinner, after all. When Kingsley found him, and the message had been conveyed, he disapparated immediately, pausing only to grab the trident Skye had gifted him.

So, Nessie was in danger? Poor thing. Not that she'd listen to him, but still, he could try.

"Waiting for me?"

He turned around. She was beautiful – as a siren could only be. She was trying to seduce him to death, too bad he played for the other team.

"Yes, yes I am." He retorted.

"Well, how can I help you?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Well, either I kill you or you leave the beast alone."

Her eyes flashed.

"You'll kill me, you say?" A hand caressed his cheek. "I can give you so much… pleasure." The last word was said in a sultry voice. To any normal man it would mean his life. Sage thanked Merlin he was far from normal.

"I doubt it." He said, refusing to succumb and push the trident through her chest. He needed her to get a message to Merope. And it was that they were not taking the fight lying down. Her hand travelled down his stomach. He stopped her before she could disgust him.

"Please." He snorted, amused. "You're making me sick."

"Sick with wont?"

"No, sick in general."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want me to continue?"

"Quite obviously."

Within seconds a knife was at his throat, the same time the trident was poised at her heart.

"It's poisoned, too." He mused. "Call your back up."

She did. It was more than he anticipated. Much, much more.

"You're done for." She said softly, a sick grin spreading around her lips. Sage saw movement behind her; a clear path had been left open there. Her escape route, he realized, had become her downfall.

"Oh, is that so?" He said, pushing the trident forward. "You should know, perhaps, that this whole army you've put together will fall in mere seconds."

"Your talk doesn't scare me."

"Good, seeing as that wasn't the purpose."

He twisted the dagger away from his throat. He was stronger than she thought. In her struggle, she missed the movement behind her. Laud Night looked horrendous, monster-like, anger overriding every other emotion. Two balls formed and were sent forward, right into the siren's back. She screeched and latched onto the nearest wizard, who apparated her to safety.

All hell broke loose.

The hundred or so enemy soldiers there surged forward; wands, knives, sword banished. Laud and Sage stood back to back. Laud's hands, already composed to fight. Sage's trident was raised, and he threw it at the nearest person.

He was instantly dead.

"_Accio!_" He yelled, pointing his wand at the weapon. It zoomed back, only to be thrown at the next victim.

Laud and Sage worked as a tag team. They would get the attackers down on the ground and stun them, aiming not to kill at all.

Their powers were soon exhausted. They continued to fight, Laud's flames were flickering and Sage's trident was becoming heavy. The crowd of fighters was threatening to envelope them, many blades and wands had reached them – when a single arrow shot the nearest man.

The two nearly sobbed with relief when they saw who their saviour was – Anna, in her equiline form. Another arrow flew into the air, hitting yet another nearby attacker. Her hair stood wild, making her look equally wild – an amazon reborn. A whiny escaped her mouth as she charged forward.

The attackers, now a rather large number smaller, turned to her. Wands were raised, green jets of light shot at her. Most missed, but one was coming closer, and the horror stuck on her face as she realized she wouldn't be able to avoid it.

It fell to her feet, simply bouncing off. She looked around – Zane. His hands raised – a transparent bubble around them.

"Zane?"

"Shut up!" His voice was rough. Almost as if it was a growl? "Get them!"

She rushed forward, her bow at the ready.

Laud clambered onto her back, holding out a hand for Sage, but he refused, running to the water and diving in, missing a blade aimed at his back.

_The True Shifter will not stand for this!_

Zane was about to point the wand at the attacker when it happened. He yelled in pain, the sound mingled with the war cries. He convulsed, his body feeling as if it was sucking him into a black hole, then it burned. His whole body shone, light shining from every part of skin they could see.

A loud rumble ceased all fighting. The creature at the beginning of the forest, moments earlier where Zane had stood, was magnificent. Tall, muscled – a tail? Zane Mage let out a bark, and the troops retreated. All for one – Sage's attacker, and those stunned on the floor.

The dagger that missed Sage by mere millimetres was picked up by the beast; he walked to the attacker slowly, dauntingly. The attacker couldn't move, he was rooted by the hawk-like yellow eyes this beast possessed.

The beast plunged to dagger into his shoulder.

"Feel what it's like!" He yelled. "Go to your Empress, but tell her this is war!"

Silence.

Anna phased back to human, Laud fell to the floor.

"Sorry, love."

"It's fine."

Both were too shocked to be angry. Zane Mage had disappeared – in front of them stood The True Shifter. The yellow eyes that belonged to Zane Mage were still there, but the body had changed. He was taller, muscled and had whiskers. Wolfishly his eyes glinted, a pair of canines stood proudly as he panted.

The original werewolf – back when they could control their actions.

Laud changed back to the silver-haired ethereal being he was. His voice a void. "And so the werewolf dies."

Sage appeared at the edge of the water. He clambered out, sighing with relief when a hand was offered.

"She's with us." He breathed to Anna and Laud, spluttering a bit of water. He didn't recognize his tall helper. They were now the same height.

"Great, you don't even thank me." Zane sneered playfully. Sage looked at him and started.

"Zane… is that you?"

"It's my whiskers, isn't it?" Zane said sadly. "Give me a second."

He closed his eyes, focusing on his old self, yet knowing full well his human-self would be vastly different too.

He felt his whiskers (the thought that he had whiskers made him laugh internally) retract. He opened his eyes again and smiled. No longer looking up at his boyfriend.

"Wow."

"I didn't change, did I?" Zane asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, you did. And it's awesome."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in high definition."

Both Anna and Laud burst out in laughter. Both of them were incredibly red in the face, looking anywhere but Zane. They only looked at his backside. He wondered vaguely if there was an embarrassing stain on the back of his trousers.

"We'll just… go…" Anna said awkwardly. She took Laud's hand and they retreated to the nearby forest, Anna's bow slung loosely over her shoulder.

"Thank you!" He called after them. Anna waved a hand lazily while Laud gave him a thumbs-up over his head.

Sage looked at the younger wizard again, not believing his eyes.

"Zane…"

"I'm curious as to my new look. Seeing as you're so awestruck." He said, going over to the water.

"I don't get it." Zane said, frowning at his reflection. He looked exactly the same, minus the few inches he'd grown.

"You're toned, Zane." Sage said. "You're tall. And you're shirtless."

Zane blanched. "What?"

"You're complete body is without a string of clothing, mind you." Sage said airily. Zane reached for Sage and ripped off his shirt, pulling it on.

"Now I know why Anna was laughing."

Suddenly the two of them collapsed on the spot, unconscious. Further, in the forest, Anna and Laud tumbled forwards, also losing their consciousness.

Draco flew, high above the ground, when a sinking feeling hit his gut. Instantly he knew Skye was in danger.

The broomstick hit the floor and smashed into a thousand tiny pieces as he himself fell. From a great distance away Hada saw it, and she flexed her wings into a dive, intent on saving him. The wind beat furiously around her, her eyes scrunched up as she heightened her speed.

She grasped his wrists just before he hit the ground, it would have been fatal had it not been for her. His head lolled from one side to the other – something was wrong. She sat him down gently, recalling the image of how she treated Meka's body. She fumbled for his pulse – it was there. Thank Merlin.

A wave of dizziness caught her, and she, too, hit the floor, no longer awake.

Rija Mage was playing in the garden at Malfoy Manor, narcissi keeping a watchful eye on her. Lucius was in German on business – Italy and France were taken over, German would mean ultimate catastrophe. Next on his list was Japan. Ever the politician. She smiled fondly at the thought of her husband.

Rija had been smelling a rose, the next moment she was gone from view.

"Rija?" Narcissa called. No answer. "Rija!" She grew more panicked, running towards the last spot she'd seen the little girl. She was lying on the floor, her eyes shut tight. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, bending down. She was probably passed out from all of the excitement. Narcissa picked her up and carried her to the house, where Storm had volunteered to make lunch.

In the kitchen Storm herself was lying on the floor, her face covered in butter from the loaf of bread she'd been buttering.

. . .

In the darkness two lone figures could be distinguished. The one was sitting, whilst the other was lying down in the first's lap.

The sitting one was chanting under his breath.

"_Eu tomo a tua maldicion sobre min, liberacion dese espirito e me leve._" In a low voice, over and over. Speaking the only tongue he could speak, Galician. He understood English, but forming the words was hard. His eyes were closed, his hand situated above her heart.

Her eyes flashed open, illuminating the darkness.

"Esta acordado!" **(T: You're awake!) **He exclaimed, relieved. Why would he be relieved? She was supposed to be dead!

"Quen e vostede?" She replied, sitting up. _Who are you? _And why could she fully speak this language, as well as understand it? And why the hell was she freezing?

"_Animus a parasitcum potior est!" _

A spell was cast over her from the outside world. Two were having a rather heated discussion above her. She was vaguely aware of someone stumbling into a chair.

"Eu entendo ingles." He said. **(T: I understand English.)**

"Who are you?" She repeated her question.

"Eu son a sua sombre." **(T: I am your shadow.)**

"The beast?"

He nodded.

"So you're what my powers look like." She mused.

"Yes. Only not in my pure form. I have a personality, but no soul. I am, shall I say, the beast inside you?"

He spoke in Galician.

"You're what caused me to be this?"

"Yes."

"A monster?"

"Extraordinary." He corrected her. "I am not long for this world, and I will perish. I am obsolete. You, however, have still a small bit of your soul, and spirit, inside you."

"Who are you really?"

He took a deep breath.

"An ancestor." He sighed. "I gave up my soul to help the Empress."

"Witch or wizard?"

This caught the shadow off guard. The voice definitely sounded male, yet it was rather… obscured, Skye thought. All she could see was a murky figure, and the voice sounded nearly robotic. The darker spots that were his eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"I was a wizard."

"Is this what you became? When you lost your soul?"

"I was murdered." He said evenly. "Murdered for loving."

A memory flickered in Skye's mind.

"Dominic?" She asked. The shadow let his head hang. "Merlin's nephew?"

"How do you know about me?"

"I'm married to Emma's great, great grandson."

He lifted his head, gently making her stand. He held out a shadowy hand.

"It's time for you to go."

"Go where?"

"Go back. It's not your time yet."

"But the poison…"

"Is in me. You won't be harmed by it as long as I am in here."

"And if you leave me?"

"So do your Empress Powers and the poison returns to you."

"So… what? You die, I die?"

"No. I'm already dead. I chose this. I chose you, dear girl, above Emma."

Skye's engagement ring. The story behind it, the Malfoy (Draco's great, great grandmother) and Merlin's descendant. The forever and ever. Dominic was murdered, but the guilty party was still elusive. She'd seen the memory once whilst cleaning Lucius' study with Draco – the memory of one Emma Malfoy.

Dominic and Emma had been briefly engaged, whilst Emma had been engaged to Julius (Malfoy). She was being forced into marriage by her parents to Malfoy, and hated every minute of it. Dominic changed that.

But on the day they were to elope, he was murdered.

"_Um… Skye? It's me? The idiot, Pepperhead. I need you to live. Please!"_

She looked up, not seeing anything at the boy's voice.

"Did you hear that?"

"Skye, I _am_ you, I hear everything you hear."

She felt a strange loss, as if her heart had been ripped out.

"Calm down, they're saving the baby." Dominic said soothingly, feeling her distress.

"You chose me above love?"

"Emma did love him. Not instantly, but when she got to know him. Julius Malfoy wasn't an unkind man, as many believed."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You have so much reason to live – I had nobody. Not any family, friends… I know you're going to go back to Emma, don't. If not for her marriage, you wouldn't have a husband."

"How long do I have?"

"Until the end."

"Which is…?"

"Admittedly not long." He said. During the whole conversation his voice had remained in monotone. The dark head looked up. "Brace yourself."

"_Darlas enerxia!" _Multiple voices yelled.

Before she could ask why, five brilliant lights filled the darkness, and she saw the shadow clearly. He was just a shadow, wolfish in appearance. Her beast. Her family.

"I'll do anything to keep you alive." He said, pushing her into the core of the light.

. . .

Skye felt something soft. The hospital bed she'd been sleeping on. The feeling of loss had faded, her baby was back. She could feel a tiny voice whispering to her, but the words were fuzzy. Was she dead? Was this what it felt like?

She quickly reminded herself that dead people couldn't feel softness, or hear the frantic voice, or feel something tickling her feet.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Whatsa likerplicksnpop?" She had no idea what she was asking; perhaps a question on what was tickling her feet.

"I have no bloody idea! Thank Merlin you're okay!" Cora yelled. _No, thank Dominic._

"I'm not dead?"

"Of course you're not dead! Well, I thought you might be, but you're fine now!" She threw her arms around Skye, attempting to crush the newly revived life out of her.

"For now." Skye said. "What did you do?" She remembered the vastly differently coloured lights.

"Dementor enchantment." Cora answered. Skye stared. It meant the people that performed it had given them about half of their energy. Who would care so much for her?

The tickling sensation made her look at her feet – Dumbledore. He was slumped over, his beard being the guilty party.

"That would explain that." Skye said, pointing at the odd sight. She looked around. The seer, Jo, was also asleep. This world's Snape was passed out on a bed, Lia too – lying comically with her arse suspended in the air, and, finally, Vestey – the idiot Pepperhead – was at Cora's feet.

So these were the people that saved her life?

"Are you okay?" Cora shrieked, shaking Skye's shoulders. Skye fought the feeling of nausea rising, knowing there was no food to bring up.

"Fine." She gasped. "Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't thank me, thank them!" She motioned to the room at large. "Stay still while I wake them, will you?"

Skye nodded, not seeing it her place to counter. Not after what they had all just done for her.

"Do you think they'd appreciate some pickles?" She asked. Cora snickered from her position over Snape. Or her hand's position over Snape's torso.

"Didn't Lupin tell you? Chocolate's better."

"Note made."

Skye was distracted. And she knew it had to stop – they'd all get incredibly suspect something if she kept it up. Maybe she could, for now, pass it off as her second near-death experience in a week. That _did _seem pretty legitimate… didn't it?

123

**A/N: Okay, so, on the challenge: It's been extended, due to popular demand. To the end of February. It could possibly be extended again if you wish it.**

**Anyone still up to accepting the challenge? In case you've forgotten, the challenge is to create art on Skye Night via Deviant Art, or to write a ficlet concerning a certain happening on Skye Night or a certain character. If you can't think of one but still want to do it, PM me and I'll send you a list.**

**And, in other news, there are two new entries.**

**One on the relationship of Laud and Lila, titled "When I look at you" by Z-Aquarius-Kai. And one on Skye's engagement ring, titled "Forever and ever" by Susan Sewell. Both links are on my profile. I recommend both, and even more so if you want to understand the bit on Dominic and Emma – I do realize that a lot of you will be confused about that.**

**I'm also going to start to do shout-outs, and in them fic recommendations. So, if you want me to give you and your fic a shout-out, please review.**

**Shout out of the day: Read BookWorm77071's fic "It's a Hogwarts Life: Book 1". I love the main character! She's so awesome and original – an OC fic in the world of HP. The fact that it's well-written only increases its awesomeness. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey Skylarks. I'm afraid this is for Sev/Storm shippers. I'm sorry for disappearing off the face of the internet where SN is concerned. Recently I have been shrouded in requests. I've even started a Viktor/OC fic – I mean, haven't you ever wondered what happened to the guy after DH? OR GoF for that matter. Also, being a senior is tough. I have two standard sixes to teach the ropes to, and I've started to co-write a fic with a great aspiring writer, Batmarcus. The story is Tales of Lestrange. I'm co-writing chapter 8 and up. The boy's got a great imagination – and I'm betaing for him, so yeah.**

**Thanks to SolitaryNyght, owlgirlie387, Skyalrk#1 (aka Hi! Thanks for reading BW77071's story, and in your answer, yes you can write and update from your iPad – my brother does), BookWorm77071, Squirt, Muentiger, SaRaH, Nemo0323 and Blue-Bird-11.**

**Chapter 21: I do.**

Anna opened her eyes. She was in the forest, Laud a few inches from her.

From the feeling of losing something she knew something was wrong. And it was something to do with her best friend. She reached over and roughly shook him. He sat up, hitting his head on a low branch.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice hollow. He nodded, getting up, being careful to avoid the branch. He helped Anna up too.

"You feel it, don't you?" He asked.

"She's getting weaker."

"And now stronger again."

"It frightens me." He said softly. "Something is wrong – I can feel it."

Anna looked up at the sky. Even if it was bright sunlight, she saw past it to the stars.

"Neptune is clouding Venus." She said. "What does that mean?"

"Some other happening is causing her to weaken and become more powerful simultaneously."

"It's a contrast – you do realize it?"

"It's my sister, remember? Normal and fitting doesn't exactly fit together."

Anna nodded. "Was it just us? Or was it the others too? That passed out, I mean."

"I think it was all of us – for use of a better term, the non-human important ones."

"So Sev and Cissy would be unaffected?"

"You saw Narcissa in the stars?" He asked, confused. He'd only seen Severus's importance in the coming battle.

"Yes – didn't you?"

"I don't stargaze, but I get your bist, and no."

"It's very odd, isn't it?"

"Anna, we need to stop expecting the ordinary." Laud said darkly. "Take us to Hogwarts." She reached out, gripped his hands and disapparated.

. . .

Sage woke, as confused as his friends had been only seconds earlier. Zane was sprawled next to him, his mouth open and tongue lolling out. He shook his boyfriend awake.

"What the bloody hell…" Zane mumbled, rubbing his head. "What in the name of Merlin just happened?"

"I don't know." Sage said, standing up. He helped Zane to his feet. Still surprised by the latter's new body. "But you look fit."

"I feel great." Zane commented. "I guess I accepted my destiny."

"Have you seen my trident?" Sage asked, distracted.

"It's there… in your hand." Zane said impishly.

"Oh. Well, then, um… let's get you back to school."

. . .

Rija shook awake, feeling a soft hand on her forehead.

"Hey, dear, how are you feeling?" It was Narcissa's voice. The two of them were in a dark room, the curtains shut – no sunlight allowed inside.

"I'm fine… why am I inside? I was just out picking flowers for Storm…"

"You fainted – I brought you inside."

"But where's Storm?"

"Making lunch."

"I don't think so." Rija said, pitching her ears. She heard no noises in the house – not even the house elves.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't hear her."

"You don't… You're one of them, aren't you?" She groaned. "Will I ever raise a normal child?"

"Never." Rija said dramatically. She got up and rushed downstairs. She was much faster than Narcissa.

"_Narcissa!_" The girl screamed, panic evident in her tone. Narcissa turned on the spot, thinking it will make her get to the kitchen quicker. It was obvious that something was wrong.

Storm lay on the floor – unconscious, a dark red liquid on the floor beneath her.

"Oh, my…" Narcissa didn't know what to do. She was no medi-witch. She fumbled with Storm's hand and held two fingers to her pulse. Nothing. Maybe she was doing it wrong. She pressed the same two fingers to a vein in Storm's neck. Yes! Narcissa nearly sobbed with relief.

"We need to get help." But they were alone. Lucius was abroad, and the children were at Hogwarts. Narcissa flicked her wand and watched the silver leopard disappear.

. . .

Students were crowding around their professor and the fairy. Some screamed to go get the headmistress, others made good on the command. The others waited, unsure of what to do.

"What's going on here?" The voice of Neville Longbottom sounded. The students parted to let him through. He saw the two of them. "What happened?"

"Professor Malloy was giving us lessons." A boy in Quidditch clothes answered. "I was watching him, the next moment he just… fell."

"And her?" He pointed to the fairy.

"She caught him, laid him down and passed out herself."

Neville felt their pulses – there! He sighed in relief.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey." He ordered.

"No need." Anna announced, stepping forward in her equline form. Laud was right behind her. "They'll be fine, Neville." She bent down and picked up the sleeping Draco. "Laud, get her."

Laud picked the fairy up, careful to mind her wings.

"Neville, would you please go get Sev?"

"But…"

"NOW!"

He turned heel and retreated, knowing who Sev was – just not that the students should be kept in the dark.

She carried him to the quarters he shared with Skye, setting him down gently on the bed before transforming back to her human self. Laud appeared with the fairy.

"Where should I put her?"

"She can sleep on the floor."

"Anna!"

"What? Okay, put her on the couch!" She said distastefully.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't like her."

"You don't know her."

"She's Hada, princess of the fairies, immortal, beautiful, yeah, yeah, her lover was killed and she fled – excuse me for thinking that's cowardous."

"Anna, how can you… what if I died?"

"You will."

"Excuse me?"

"We all die eventually – bloody deal with it!"

"What's gotten into you?" Laud demanded.

"You called?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Yes. Skye still in the other world?"

"Yes – oh, goody, I meet the Anna that so often plagues my freakish other self's mind." Another noise came. The blue-haired pest stood in the doorway, leaning casually. "And you're Laud – but you are easy on the eyes!"

"Watch it, Electric!" Anna growled, her eyes darkening. Laud didn't understand why she was so dark and quick-tempered all of a sudden.

"Oh, you know my nickname? Do me a favour and kick Skye for giving me that nickname. Everyone in my world is now calling me that." She scowled.

"Ignore her, go on, Anna." Severus, as Snarly, said.

"Yes, ignore me, Night usually does."

"Her name is Malfoy." Draco said, glaring at her.

"When did you come to?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Mid you carrying me here."

"You bastard!"

"Anyways – do you guys feel it to?" He asked.

"She's still not forgiven you – oh, what's this?" Electric paused. She giggled. "Oh, now this is interesting…"

"What?"

"Um… Oh, now she's sour again – you know; your wife's moods certainly change quickly. It went from disbelief to anger in a split-second."

"Ignore her, Draco – what do you feel?"

"As if something's being torn away from me." He said. "Only, not completely, I feel as if I am about to lose something incredibly valuable."

"Oh, you are." Electric mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Electric smiled sweetly. "Don't mind me, I don't belong in this world and that was directed at my… blanket?"

Anna shared a confused look with Draco. "What is it with the Skyes and blankets?" She asked, referring to the time Skye accused Leo, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, of stealing her blanket.

"Answer me, Anna." Draco said, choosing to ignore her comment.

"I feel weaker and stronger at the same time."

"Me too." Laud seconded.

"I feel pregnant."

The room all turned to Sage, who had shown up with Zane, in his new fit body, on his heels.

"Excuse me?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I just feel pregnant. Man, I want a pickle!" He groaned. "Can wizards become pregnant?"

"I want to know too, seeing as your sorry arse would be dumped if you are – we haven't even done anything yet!" Zane exclaimed.

"Calm down, all right?" Sage snapped back.

"Overlooking your lack of a sex-life – Zane, do you feel weird?"

"No, I feel with my hands."

Electric burst out in laughter. Everyone in the room ignored her.

"Zane!" Sev snarled, infuriated.

"Okay, all right – yes, I do feel weird – like… like confused."

"Okay, we're feeling dread," Anna motioned to herself and Laud, "Draco's losing something, Zane's confused, Sage is pregnant…"

Electric snickered.

"What about you?" Anna asked Sev. He shook his head.

"Anger."

"At Draco?"

"Exactly."

"Poor bloke." Anna shrugged. Draco mussed her hair. "I mean weird?"

"No more than usual."

"Who else is there? Rija, Storm, and the thing on the couch."  
>"Anna!" Laud sighed heavily.<p>

"Fine, her majesty the queen of the couch – better?"

"Not really."

"Oh, princess…"

"I am not a thing." The fairy gasped, it would've been said in an excited tone were it not that she was endlessly tired; her eyes half-opened. "And you should show me more respect."

"I will once you return to your other pixie friends in Pixie Mellow."

"I think you mean Fairy Hollow." Electric said. "Or Pixie Hollow. Or Fairy Mellow."

"Everyone, I don't care where, she should just go where Tinkerbell lives."

"Who's Tinkerbell?" One of the boys asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"What is wrong with me?" The fairy asked, close to slipping into a deep sleep.

"Everything?" Anna scoffed. Laud squeezed her hand painfully. She stepped hard on his toe and left the room.

That pixie had better not lay one tiny finger on her Laud if said fairy would like to maintain her immortality. She'd seen the way the two of them had connected – in the stars mere minutes ago – she didn't know why _she _picked the girl up – then she realized she might've dropped her on purpose.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snow-white and transparent leopard. It stopped in front of her, dipped its head and spoke in the voice of Skye's mother-in-law.

"_Storm is hurt. We need help."_

Anna turned around, heading back. Instantly her eyes locked with Severus'.

"Storm's hurt."

. . .

It was a hustle and bustle, but Storm was better. When she fell forward whilst passing out, a knife had stabbed her in the stomach. Directly into her liver. Severus and Anna had apparated together and set to work immediately. Severus had his trusty potions kit with him, some ready-made potions available. They healed the cut, revived her and made her drink a series of potions. A house elf had already cleaned the kitchen, though they were certain Storm wouldn't enter it again for a long while.

That night Severus refused to leave her side – he stayed at her bedside. He considered telling Minerva that he quit as Potion's Master, at least for the time being. It was barely the second month, and his daughter had almost been killed, and with it his son-in-law – though that would've qualified as murder, and now his own wife… fiancé, had almost been taken from him.

She was awake, making small-talk, holding his hand. When she finished on how Rija's education was coming along, he cut across her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. It was just a cut."

"A cut that almost took you from me." He corrected her. Silence followed. "You know Anna and Laud are getting married soon, don't you?"

"Yes, I do – you told me earlier…"

"But I promised you that we would be next."

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does. You say you're feeling fine?"

"Yes, but what…?"

"Wait here." He instructed her before standing up and leaving her room. She wondered what he was planning.

A few minutes later Narcissa entered her room, a broad smile on her face. She ushered Storm out of the bed and dragged her to her to the room she shared with Lucius.

There she opened her wardrobe and stepped in, inviting Storm in.

. . .

Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, he was let in by the headmistress, and made his way to Sirius's quarters. The two of them hadn't spoken since the incident with Lycan – but they had to talk now.

He rapped on the door sharply. There was rustling inside.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked once he opened the door. Sirius was a mess: his hair was matted and dirty, his clothes looked unchanged, his eyes were blotchy and his nose red.

"Will you be my best man?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"But… Laud?"

"I didn't know Laud counted as an answer. But he will be leading the ceremony, yet again."

"Are you serious?"

"No, you are."

Sirius grinned. "I've let myself go, haven't I?"

"Have you buried him?"

"Not yet. I want to do it properly."

"Where is he?"

"In a muggle funeral home." He replied. "There's a team of house elves cleaning Grimmauld Place."

"I'm sorry about your son, Sirius."

"As am I, but, as I always say to Harry, the ones that love us never really leave us."

Silence followed.

"Yes." Sirius said. "I'll be your best man. When is the wedding?"

Severus glanced at his watch.

"In an hour."

. . .

"I'm doing what?" Storm asked.

"Trying on that dress." Narcissa said, handing her friend a dress wrapped in plastic. "And you're getting married in an hour."  
>"I'm what?"<p>

"Go!" Narcissa pushed her towards the bathroom. She shook her head, what was going on in Severus Snape's mind? To want to get married in an hour. Narcissa laughed softly, it was quite a sweet sentiment actually. He had, after all, promised her that they would be next. She'd already sent word to Lucius to return home for an hour – there was going to be a wedding.

As if on cue, her husband appeared in the room with a loud _crack. _

"Cissy." He kissed her. "What is this I hear of a wedding?"

"Severus'." She answered. "He decided a little while ago."  
>"You mean he's trying to plan a whole wedding in an hour?"<p>

"No – he's leaving the bride to me; he's gone to get the best man. You'll be taking the bride in, Laud's going to lead the sermon, aided by Blaise. Rija's ring bearer, I am playing the role of mother of the bride – soon to be mother of a little girl – and Draco's going to do the catering."

Lucius stared. "Draco and catering? Okay, now I've heard it all… wait, mother of a little girl? What do you mean?"

Narcissa smiled serenely.

"You don't mean to say…"

She nodded.

"Truly?"

She nodded again. Lucius grinned and swept her into his arms, twirling her around.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" He exclaimed, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "I'm going to be a father again…" He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"What's wonderful?" Storm asked, entering the room again. Lucius looked at her and kept on grinning.

"You're getting married is wonderful, Storm. Is that Emma's dress, darling?" He asked is wife.

"Yes – I thought it fitting." She smiled.

. . .

Draco was running around the Hogwarts kitchens; he had exactly thirty minutes in which he had to provide food for a small party – what was Sev thinking? Wanting to get married now? Couldn't he wait for Skye to return?

He would have to think up a plan to get Skye back in this world for a few minutes. Electric was helping herself to Vetkoek, saying that Lia had instilled on them all the habit of eating vetkoek – if there were any, that is, seeing as Lia ate about twenty of the things in ten minutes.

And whose bright idea was it to for him to do the catering? Had he ever let it slip that it was his secret ambition to become a master chef? Because if he made that confession, he must've been severely influenced. He didn't know the first thing to do with cooking. He knew that there existed a thing such as a potato-peeler – and that was where his ended.

He paused – Skye couldn't cook either. How in the name of Merlin were they going to survive once they had their own place?

"Master?" One of the house elves drew his attention.

"Yes?"

"We are done."

"But I haven't done anything."

"We house elves are rather fast, sir."

"Oh… thank you, then." Did he just thank a house elf? Skye was rubbing off on him. "Will you please take it to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, sir."

They apparated away with the food.

"I bet your wife would find this funny." Electric noted. Draco sneered at her, picking up a tray of food. A house elf reappeared, picking up a tray and reaching for Draco's hand, apparating and taking Draco with him.

Electric followed with the next elf.

. . .

"This is insane." Blaise said, handing Luna a decoration. They had set up the traditional Malfoy tent, and it was Blaise, Luna, Anna, Sage and Zane to decorate it.

"I know, right? Imagine that, waking us all at one on the morning, and then ordering us to set up tent!"

"Calm down, love." Sage said softly. Anna glared at him. "And I still want a pickle."

"Sage, my love, we'll do a test in the morning." Zane yawned.

"They stuck Draco with catering." Luna said lightly. Both Anna and Sage had horrified expressions, whilst Blaise burst into laughter. Zane was snoozing against a tent pole.

"I hope they have a back-up plan." Blaise snorted.

"Sage, would you and Zane please go get the tables and chairs ready?"

"All right, chief." He saluted her, slapping Zane's bum as he passed him. Zane yelped awake, frowning at the sting. He heard Sage laugh cheekily and rushed after him.

"Aren't you mad, Anna?" Blaise asked, pinning up a silver streamer.

"No, why should I be?"

"Isn't your wedding supposed to be the next one?"

"No. I mean, Sev did promise Storm that they would get married after Skye and Draco. Laud and I are next – in a week."

"Luna, when are you and I going to tie the knot?" Blaise asked. Luna spluttered – very un-Luna-like.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." Blaise said airily, finishing the decorating with a flourish of his wand.

"I'll go find Laud – we need to finalise things." Blaise kissed Luna goodbye.

"How does it look?" Anna asked, standing next to Luna, admiring their handy work.

"I like it." Luna said. From the ceiling silver streamers hung, intercepted by green and blue. The tables and chairs floated in, and the two women set to work on the tablecloths and flower arrangements.

The flowers were from Storm's garden; stolen by the young shape-shifters.

Once they were done the two girls high-fived – a job well done, they'd say.

. . .

Skye lied down on the Hospital bed as Cora went on reviving the group.

"Oh, Remus has taught me about chocolate – I just don't always enjoy it."

"What? I cannot live without it!"

"I can." Skye grimaced.

"Hey, you're alive. No crankiness, you'll make the baby unsettled," Cora chastised her.

"Hey! He's the one unsettling me! I have been craving pickles for days, but does he even care? NO!"

"He says thank you. Don't be so mean, he's your son!"

"He made me cough both my lunch and dinner!" Skye said, feeling her empty stomach.

"He said he doesn't like bacon, but he's sorry,"

"Just like his father." Skye scowled, almost fondly.

"Your baby's laughing. It's quite adorable," Cora smiled sadly, moving on to Dumbledore and the one named Jo.

Skye thought she should help. She got up and moved to Snivellus. Eager to get a tiny bit of revenge, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Skye, that won't work..."Cora chuckles, as Jo and Dumbledore began to stir. She moved to Lia, who was still lying with her arse in the air. Cora pushed her a bit, and she fell flat on her tummy.

"I don't care. He almost caused me to lose my baby."

"How was it his fault?"

"Oh, he just slammed me into the room across the wall using his wand." Skye said nonchalantly.

"Sev doesn't have any sense of gentility. If he hurts you, he loves you"

"By throwing me across a room? He must want to kill Lia."

"Oh, did he admit it?" Cora grinned, as Lia stirred, muttering about someone dressed as a Powerpuff. Not that Skye knew what the hell a Powerpuff was. Was it maybe some sort of Chinese chip? Or was it South African?

"Yes. And she must've had one vivid dream to be thinking of Snape in a Powerpuff outfit."

"That's no dream. It's a memory," Cora laughed, moving to wake Snape – Skye frowned, hadn't Cora already been there?

"What's a Powerpuff, by the way?" Skye asked curiously.

"Muggle superheroes. Little girls that look like cheerleaders with superpowers."

"No!" Skye cried, horrified.

"Yes, but they're not that bad, really. Better than Barbie dolls or those horrid Disney Princesses," Cora commented.

"I actually like one of those Disney princesses!"

"Which one? Mulan was the only one I could actually stand," Cora sighed, as Lia began to stir

"The mermaid? I liked the crab." Skye answered.

"But the mermaid was just annoying. Not to mention I read a book on Walt Disney once, you'd be surprised what you can find if you look closely," Cora muttered.

"I don't think I want to know. But I liked her!"

"Why?" Cora asked, looking down at Snape's red-slapped face.

"I don't really know..."

"There must be a method to your madness," Cora stated, waving her hand lazily at Snape.

"No... madness is its own method"

"Wise words. How are you feeling now?" Cora asked absently, before walking over slowly to Pepperboy.

"Demented. You?"

"Drained. Both emotionally and physically. So normal, I guess" she smirked and sat beside Aidan, focusing her energy on him.

"Yeah... he was staring at you, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asked quizzically.

"You were sleeping, we were talking - he staring."

"Why did he come here?"

"He was worried."

"Worried? About ME?" she blushed furiously.

"You're not surprised, are you? I mean, his thoughts were all over you."

"I'm going to take that sentence at face value. I reckon I'm not surprised, just morose,"

"Don't be. Life's too short"

"His will be if he continues to follow me."

"Whether it's now or later, he will meet his fate"

"Not if I can help it," Cora said determinedly.

"Even you can't change God's plan."

"But I can do my damnedest to try. It sounds ridiculous, but I would die for him, in an instant."

Skye wished her luck on defying God's plan – seeing as that was impossible.

"As I would for the whole lot of them back home."

"Merlin, that sounded awful. I would die for all of them, but I can't live without HIM. I'd love to know why."

"Do you think I would still be here, were it not for Draco? It's his life I'll be preserving when I take the..." She stopped, holding back a sob.

"The what?" Cora stopped, rushing over to Skye, and shaking her shoulders. "The WHAT?"

"I don't know! All I ever see is a package! A blur, bloody spasm that spits!"

"It's okay. Relax, Skye, everything will be fine," Cora soothed, trying to emote Skye into a state of calm.

"He can't go, Cora. He can't..." Skye said, her pupils dilating. Everytime she saw her end, Draco took the… the thing, and it always killed him.

"And he won't. But I need you to relax, sis, please."

The word caught Skye off guard. "Sis?"

Cora blushed, "Forget about it," She said in a heavy voice. It sounds like Anna, Draco and Sev all at the same time.

"It doesn't work on me." Skye smirked.

"Don't challenge me," Cora simpered, as Aidan muttered consciously.

"I'm not, just stating a fact."

"I've done memory charms, just stating a fact," Cora grinned, sitting at Aidan's feet.

"And I've broken them - on myself, mind you."

"Skye, stop. Really, it doesn't matter what I said under duress," Cora frowned.

"It does."

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"You are"

"No, I won't!" Cora yelled, and Aves sat up, a pillow on her head.

"JUST TELL HER SO I CAN SLEEP!"

Skye jumped at the loud sound, losing her balance and tumbled off the bed. Cora laughed, already at Skye's side, helping her up.

"Is there anything you guys need? Or can I go to sleep for a day or six?" Skye asked, tired.

"I can't think of anything we'd need. Skye, you can return if you want." Cora said, suddenly seeming keen at the idea.

"I was told to stay for a few days, wasn't I?"

"Your spirit, your choice. We're good," Cora insisted. Skye narrowed her eye – the girl was obviously trying to avoid a lecture.

"Shut up." Skye snarled. "I'm not going anywhere before you explain."

Skye fizzed out, her emotions getting the better of her.

_Calm down, Skye._

It was Dominic's voice.

"LEAVE!" Cora whispered, waving her hand in front of Skye's eyes. "This is not where you belong," her voice was deep and ominous.

"ANSWER ME!" Skye yelled, the Hospital Wing's walls reverberated. Though the voice that yelled was deep, manly – it was Dominic's. He didn't want Skye to get excited. He'd temporarily sent her back to her own world, causing the blue-haired Skye to be unconscious, as a third party had controlled the going from one world to another.

Skye's eyes flew open, panicked. She was weak, she felt the absence of the Beast. She was holding a small hand; upon further investigation she realized that it was house elf's hand.

"Mistress?" The elf asked.

"Where are we?"

"We are at Malfoy Manor, as you requested… oh, you don't have blue hair…"

"But why are we here?"

"We're readying the food for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Skye asked sharply, regretting it when the small creature flinched.

"Skye? Electric? Where are you?" Draco yelled. "Come on, the ceremony's about to start!"

"Draco?" Skye called back, dropping the elf's tiny hand. She tried to run, but she failed.

"Skye?" He appeared around the corner. He spotted her and ran forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know – I was in Cora's world a second ago."

"But… Oh, just come on!" He pulled her hand. Skye couldn't move as fast as him, her system was weakening. She collapsed against a wall, retching against it.

"Skye, love, what is it?" Draco asked, bending down in front of her.

"I fought, and I was poisoned. I'll be fine, just… I can't run."

Draco scooped her into his arms and carried her, bridal-style, to a room she knew her mother stayed in at Malfoy Manor.

"What wedding was the elf talking about?" Skye asked.

"Mum's and dad's."

"But your parents are already married."

"I have more than one set of parents."

The door opened from the inside, and Skye saw her mother. Dressed in a dress she recognized from Emma's memory.

"Mum." Skye said weakly. Storm wheeled around, the dress flaying behind her.

"Skye! Dear… what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired…" She said.

Lucius appeared behind them.

"It's time, Storm." He said evenly. Storm blushed and took his arm.

"Should I change?" Skye whispered to Draco. He looked at her attire, still the shorts and shirt with weapons sticking in the belt.

"I think so." He said, setting her down gently and running into his mother's room. He came out with a plain black dress. He helped her into it, wondering why her limbs seemed unable to move.

"What is it, Skye? And no lies this time."

She shot him a feeble glare. "I'm not lying – I was poisoned. A dagger was struck into my abdomen, over my liver, and…"

"Your mother was struck in the liver too – though it was poisoned."

"What happened?" Skye asked in a high-pitched tone.

"We'll talk later." He promised. "You have a lot to catch up on."

"How long have I been gone?"

"About half a day."

"The time change has changed." She mused. _I have only a few minutes._

Draco offered to carry her downstairs again, she accepted, feeling too tired to make the trek downstairs by herself. Draco put his hands under her knees and lifted her. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck. She knew that she should tell him, she just knew she should, but she couldn't give him the heartache of losing both her and the child when… when it happened.

They were waiting for her in front of the tent. She wondered what spurred the two in the morning wedding.

"You're to gin first, Skye." Lucius told her. She nodded, Draco set her down.

"Thank you, Dray."

"I'm walking with you." He grinned, holding out his arm. She took it, and they walked in as music started to play. She didn't wear any shoes. She looked around. There weren't a lot of people. Anna, Sage, Zane, Rija, Narcissa sat at the front with Tobias, Remus and Tonks, holding small Teddy, Leroy sat with his godson, Anna's parents were there – and Anna's little brother, Sean. Sirius stood at the front next to Severus, playing the role of best man. Luna, Blaise, Zeno and Blaise's parents were there too.

"You're Maid of Honour." Draco whispered to her. Skye nodded. Not knowing what else to do.

"I can't stand through the whole service."

"It'll be short." Draco said.

Storm entered the tent on the wedding march, her hair falling to her shoulders. She smiled brightly. Skye looked at her father, he was smiling equally brightly.

Laud kept the sermon short, as promised. When it was time for the couple to exchange vows, Rija brought the rings forward.

"I do." Severus said. Storm soon echoed him. The couple kissed, and cheering broke out.

Skye congratulated them with a simultaneous hug.

"I'm sorry you almost missed it." Severus said.

"Don't be. But I'm glad I didn't." She laughed nervously. "But I have to go again. My work's not done yet. And congratulations."

Sev kissed her forehead and Storm hugged her tightly.

"Mum, my ribs." Skye winced.

"Sorry." Storm pulled back, an impish look on her face.

"No worries."

Draco took Skye to the room they had planned to share before they were betrayed. The moment her head hit the pillow her eyes fluttered closed. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips, telling her he'll be waiting.

. . .

Skye's eyes opened in the other world. Cora was lying on the floor, Aidan at her aid.

"What the…" Skye began.

"I don't know, I woke up and found her like this." He said, clearly in the midst of a spazz attack.

"Calm down." She said, rubbing her head.

"I'm reasonably worried here. I've never seen her like this," He whispered. Cora's eyes were wide open and glowing, she was twitching uncontrollably. Her mouth was open, she seemed to be choking.

"No!" Skye yelled. She realized that Dominic must be either in her, or that she'd shut him away. Skye bent over Cora's body. "Shadow! Return to me!"

. . .

**A/N: 12 pages! Whoo!**

**Please appreciate me, guys, snog me, hug me, but do it in a review. **

**Shout out of the chapter: Check out Nemo0323's stories! They are amazing!**

**Now… *SkyeElf is pushing you towards her profile in an effort to make you read 'The Day I Kept My Sanity'*… please, guys?**

**And please check out the fic Batmarcus and I are co-writing. The link's on my profile…**

**Also, any more people gonna accept the challenge? Just wondering…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, hello – you never thought you'd see me again, did you? Well, yes, it has been nearly three months, hadn't it? I apologize. For the past three months I've been incredibly busy. Being in Matric isn't exactly easy, I'm currently in the middle of my mid-terms. For almost the entire January and February my life has consisted of school and homework. Now, I know what you're thinking, I know a lot of me have me on your alerts list. "Lee, how come you've reached 100 fics then? And Guardian Angel is getting a lot more attention than SN!"**

**I won't deny it, but GA is incredibly easy to write now that I have a co-author there. I can basically copy and paste the stuff, add a few commas and upload. SN, however, is not that easy. I have a vast array of characters here, and it might be a bit difficult to keep track of them (so say I, and I'm the author – I'm worried…) Anyways, in accordance with Skye Night, I've mentioned beforehand that you might like to read Friends, Enemies and Newids by Muentiger, now, to ready yourself for what is bound to be another few interesting chapter, I suggest getting a head start on "The Tales of Lestrange" by Batmarcus.**

**Wow, 214 words for an A/N. I'll stop boring you, then, shall I? Thanks, as always, to my wonderful reviewers: Muentiger, BookWorm77071, anna, SaRaH (X2), Squirt, Blue-Bird-11, Nizuna Fujieda, Batmarcus and Skylark #1 (Hugs right back at ya – and do I need to get the evil cat out for you to get an account? Coz I will – I really will). Oh, and my bad on spelling Xeno with a 'Z' last chapter. Sorry!**

**One more thing, props to my two co-authors for this chappie, Muentiger and Batmarcus. I own the SN world, not FEN and Roderick Lestrange is Batmarcus'.**

**Chapter 22: Roderick Lestrange**

"Skye, stop, it won't work." Pepperboy said. Skye looked at him, seeing realisation hit his face.

"I know." She answered, sounding far too calm for anyone that was missing a pivotal part of themselves. She felt two warm drops leak from her eyes.

"Hey! The only difference between who you are now and who you are before she removed that thing lies in your abilities! Your ability does not define who you are… but we need to stop Cora."

"If he does return, I… I'll…" She paused. "What do I do?"

"There's one piece of magic I know of that might work." He picked up his wand from the bedside table. "What are you prepared to do?"

"Anything."

"I've only seen it used once. From what I know, it's really hard and can have dramatic repercussions. It's dark magic." He explained. "Some of the oldest known to wizardkind."

She urged him to go on by inclining her head.

"We have to override her powers, and since she's got a shield in place, paraxenic powers won't work. Though if her brain is faced with too much stimuli, it'll shut down entirely."

"So we summon the dark?" Skye ventured.

"Yes, there's a fine balance of dark and light in our world -"

"In all worlds." She commented. He nodded, agreeing.

"-if her powers sense an imbalance…"

"It'll concentrate on the immediate threat?"

"Yes, sort of like anti-bodies to a virus. The only problem is that once the dark is out, it can't be controlled."

"I'll take it."

"It'll go free, it can't be controlled.**"**

She supressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I know that. Just trust me, will you?"

_To best Merope, I'd take on Godzilla. Or turn into him, whichever sounds more inviting at the time._

"She does, so I do too."

"Then go."

Just before a blinding light flashed from his wand, Skye wondered if she'd ever need sleep again, seeing as she was about to pass out again.

. . .

Electric had returned to Skye's world. She wandered aimlessly around Malfoy Manor, looking for the kitchen. When she found it, she was surprised to find no house elves in it. The Malfoys were, after all, notorious for their riches.

She opened a random cupboard and screamed. There, staring back at her, were dozens of various canned foods. She'd had a dream about these devil-creatures! They'd attacked her for no good reason!

"What… what is it?" Zane ran in, his wand at the ready. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm screaming at cans of food, what else?" She replied, shutting the door.

"Why?" He asked, wondering if she had not somehow hit her head.

"They attacked me in the dream I had! On top of it, my parents, who'd promised to buy me a dress for the party, bought it for Zach! I mean, why? One, he's a guy, two, he's a complete moron! I swear, if he dares hurt Lia again, I will personally appoint her beater for the Ravenclaw team, even though she's a Slytherin, and let her at him!" She had been making obscene hand-gestures thw whole time.

"Do not make obscene hand gestures!" He yelled, silencing her.

"Why not?"

"It worries me!"

"Well… screw you!"

"Too bad you're not my type." He grimaced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was appalled, had he just insulted her?

"That I play for the other team – and you've got Leo, who Skye once accused of stealing her blanket!"

She burst out laughing. "I… I'll just go…"

Electric made her way to the garden, wondering if everyone in this world was mad.

. . .

"_Pansy did what?_" Anna shrieked. She was glancing at a copy of the Daily Prophet, where said girl was grinning bashfully. "So help me, I will find her and kill her!"

"Not if Draco beats you to it." Zane reasoned. He was glancing over her shoulder. "He's been locked in Sev's old quarters – he went nuts when he saw it."

It was the next morning; none of them had gone back to bed after the minute-notice wedding.

"Where's Skye?"

"You mean Electric? She's cursing the canned food in the kitchen." Zane replied, supressing a laugh. Anna frowned. "She dreamt various canned foods attacked her – after her parents promised to go buy some guy called Zach a dress for a party – you know, I get this feeling that she doesn't like Zach."

"Or my best friend." Anna interjected. "I might have to kill her for that."

"Yes, yes… I swear, you and Sage must have something going on. He feels pregnant – and keeps asking me for a blasted pickle, but you have mood swings."

"I do not!"

"Don't argue with me, I can out-bitch you."

Anna sniggered. "Been watching that muggle movie about cheerleading again, have you?"

"Hey, I would make an excellent cheerleader."

"You mean queerleader." She corrected him.

Zane shot her a playful glare. "I would be so mad at you if it wasn't for the fact that you're Sage's best friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't enjoy being corrected. Sage learned that the hard way."

Anna laughed – she loved this spitfire side of him. She ruffled his hair playfully.

"Did you shag him to death?"

"No… as has been stated, he and I have done nothing but cuddle, at most."

"Are you planning on marrying him?"

He groaned. "I don't want to talk about marriage. You, Sev, Skye, Blaise, on top of it I found out I'm going to be a godfather!"

"Wait, what? Who's pregnant?"

"Besides you and Sage? Cissy."

"How can she be pregnant?"

"Well, when a man loves a woman…"

"I know _how _it happens! I just… Ugh! You're impossible!"

"You love me!" He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You're too cute for your own good." She said. "And the new change in you… you look very good."

"And here I thought you liked me for my personality." He sighed dramatically. Anna laughed again.

"You are such a drama queen!"

"Why thank you." Zane summoned a handkerchief and wiped his nose, followed by wiping away a non-existent tear. "I have never been so complimented! I'll be here all week!"

"You should get back to school." She reminded him.

"I can't, my teachers are either on honeymoon, or looking wistfully at you."

He had two teachers, and both were now preoccupied.

"You know, Sev said I've been getting a lot better at both defensive and offensive magic."

"That's excellent." Anna said, taking a bite of her toast. They were currently at Malfoy Manor, the only ones awake. Though by the looks of it, Zane could pass out any moment. "So, they appointed you godfather?"

"No. I was kidding. Your child will, of course, be my godchild."

"No, that would be Skye."

"If she lives through this, you mean." Zane said; his tone different. Anna's head snapped up, causing her mad curls to follow.

"She will live through this!"

"She won't. Our Empress won't live through this."

"She will! Just think positively!"

"You're lying to yourself: you and I can both feel her weakening. Why else do you think all of us are suddenly overrun by alien emotions? Surely they aren't ours!"

"So you're saying Sage's expecting comes from Skye?"

"It's possible. She _is_ a married woman."

"Wouldn't she tell us if she was, though?"

"Would she? She knows a lot we don't – it scares me, but it's true. She seems to be out of it at times, almost teary, and we can't figure out why? Even Draco has trouble. Just look at her last night – she couldn't properly walk by herself!"

"Maybe she was tired? Or had just been in a battle?"

"You and I both smelt the blood, don't deny it."

She couldn't. She hated it, but she couldn't. She had smelt the strong iron smell coming from her best friend. What frustrated Anna most, was that when she looked at the stars, she couldn't see _anything _about Skye's destiny. Herself, Laud, even the pixie, but not Skye. Laud had once told her not to try too hard with Skye, her destiny mostly shifted numerous times. When she'd asked about the prophecy he'd delivered to the five of them together, he asked what it could possibly mean, "you've misunderstood" – it didn't matter how many times he looked at it, he couldn't figure it out, and he was her destiny bearer.

"See?"

Anna looked back up at the yellow eyes.

"She's been hurt, and it's all become too much for her." He sounded sad. Anna put an arm around his shoulders, reassuring him. He'd be devastated if Skye died, he'd been the one to pull him out of his reverie, after all. She'd taken the place of a sister figure for him, when he had no one else to turn to.

"Even if she's gone – which she won't be – we'll always be there for each other, Zane. We're bonded, the five of us. And nothing, not even death, can tear us apart."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Making me cry for no reason."

She looked up, finding the younger boy's eyes stained with tears.

"I'm sorry…"

"At least I have a family." He blinked his tears away, extracting himself from her arm. "I need to go finish the memorial for Hogwarts."

He left the room, leaving Anna to her thoughts. Which, she thought, was a dangerous place to be. Especially if your name is Pansy Parkinson, she added to herself. The girl she once considered a friend smiled up at her from the wizarding publishing. She was now high up in the Ministry, which 'meant only one thing. She'd switched sides.

It disgusted Anna. After both Theo and Leo being murdered by the Dark Side, yet she turned to them? It didn't make sense! Skye would go berserk! 

. . .

"_Go to your Empress! Tell her this is war!"_

Merope extracted herself from the memory. The man was still nursing his shoulder from where the True Shifter had stabbed him.

"You failed me?" She asked; her voice calm. The soldier in front of her tried to protest, but her wand lifted. She whispered the incantation, and a striking green light hit his chest.

"Empress, I… I'm sorry…" The siren begged. "They were armed! He wasn't alone! They…"

"Spare me, Tanya, just get out of my sight. Maybe see a healer for the wounds on your back, but get out of my sight."

She scarpered. Merope thought it unfitting. Rats scarpered, the wolf, which seemed to possess far more grace than the siren at present, should scarper.

"Empress? What has happened?" The werewolf asked her.

"The True Shifter has arrived." She said, her voice empty. "You are not to go out, is that understood?"

"Yes, milady." He bowed his head.

"You've served me well these past few days, Fenrir, you may take a break. Isn't it full moon tonight?"

"Yes, it is."

"Take the week off, but don't go outside, even in wolf-form. Drink wolfsbane."

From the look on his face, he wasn't keen of the idea, but he nodded, not wishing to anger her.

"You are dismissed."

He thanked her and left the office, taking the dead soldier with him.

"And you?"

"What about me?" Sterling asked, bored. He had folded a paper aeroplane out of one of the many memos he got during the day and was now tossing it back and forth between his two hands.

"Any news?"

"Italy and France are ours, Shacklebolt's dead – all you need is the kitty cat."

"I like your name for her – kitty cat. Why that?"

"She's a playful kitten, she's barely eighteen, love, and you're her senior by many years."

"I don't look that old, do I?"

"No, you're beautiful." He said absently.

"Good. Have you found Ganad?"

"Yes, he's there. Waiting for you." He pointed to the door. "Sorry, I should've told you the moment I laid eyes on him."

She stepped towards the fairy male. He was good-looking, reminding her distinctly of Draco Malfoy. The difference was this fairy had an exceptionally less aristocratic look about him.

"You sent for me?" He asked.

"I have Hada – you can join our forces to try and win her over."

"Where'd you find her?"

"At the local wizarding school – she's there now. She's agreed to fight on our side, should the moment arise."

"I want to see her."

"First join us."

"You have cookies?"

She frowned, uncertainly.

"Yes…"

"Good. I want to test them, 'cause I'll only join if this side makes excellent cookies."

For the first time in a long while, Merope wanted to laugh.

. . .

Annabelle entered the gates of Hogwarts. A wheezy man had greeted her, though not in a friendly manner. She stated her visit was only friendly, but he didn't believe her. It was possibly the bat that was on her shoulder that didn't make her seem trustworthy.

She thought of stopping one of the students, but decided against it. The Empress was in hiding.

A smirk crossed her features. In the world of Travellers, not many things were secret. Her other self's mind was currently wondering why the entire Slytherin table was looking like they wanted to murder him.

She'd become aware of another presence in her mind for nearly sixteen years now. And he was ready to find out about the intruder in his head.

Annabelle du Monet was a vampire, true, but she'd grasped the act of mastering her thirst. A century as a vampire could do that. But she'd only recently found out about the existence of Travellers, even more surprised when she herself was one.

"Good going." She said loudly, causing one of the students to jump. She found a safe spot behind one of the greenhouses and sat down. If anyone saw her, they'd think she was meditating.

"I'm not out there, Mr Lestrange."

She closed her eyes and went to the other world, not taking his place, but simply visiting him in his mind.

"Good to meet you, Roderick." She smiled. _Even though I've known you all your life._

"Who are you and did I go insane?" The boy asked. He was fifteen with a pair of flaming red hair. Roderick Lestrange, son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodoplhus Lestrange, shame to his parents for not being on their side.

"My name is Annabelle." She bowed grandly. "I am your traveller."

"Hello, Annabelle, you're my what now?" Roderick asked, producing a version of himself in his mind's eye. He returned her bow.

"I'll explain it all. But get out of the hall first, you're dripping in pumpkin juice."

"Ugh." Roderick groaned, momentarily disappearing from her sight. He was probably finding a more comfy seat.

A few minutes later he re-entered his mind.

"Okay, now are you sure I'm not insane?" He asked, scratching his neck.

She smiled.

"Positive. My empress is insane, and in comparison to her, you're incredible normal."

"Being called normal...that's a first. So what is... this?" Roderick he asked, gesturing around them.

"It's your... our mind. In this world we share a mind. I'm your Traveller, which means: Basically, Travellers are witches or wizards whose soul is split between two worlds. Whilst this does not make them any less human, it gives the witch or wizard the ability to visit the other world to their liking, but they can only live full-time in the world of their birth. If their other self is alive, they will simply have a connection with their other selves, but if the other person dies, the connection is then transferred to the closest living relative, who upon their death, keeps the connection alive through another transfer until the Traveller actually dies."

"So… can everybody be a Traveller and what's this about an empress?" Roderick asked, obviously confused.

"No. Just the most powerful being in each world and sought out individuals. My empress is the strongest being in my world. You'll see – if you meet her, you'll be in complete awe. I still am."

"I feel special now. So are you always in my head?"

"No. That would be disturbing. You are, however, always in the back of mine. Your intense anger, happiness, and sadness always distract me."

"Oh, sorry about that. So do I decide when we talk or travel or do you?"

"I'm the Traveller, not you. Thus, it's up to me. When you wish to talk to me, say the word. Any traveling to other worlds; is up to me. Though I will ask you before hurling into another dimension."

"It's good to know you'll tell me first. So, how long have you known about me anyway? It's weird not knowing about you, but you know about me."

"I've known you for as long as you lived. Though not as long as I have lived."

"What do you mean? You look like you're only a year older than me and are you always this confusing?"

She smiled a toothy smile at him, showing her canines at him.

"I turned sixteen the day France fell." She admitted.

"Oh, you're a vampire, what's that like?"

She licked over her teeth and blinked quickly. Her eye-colour shifted from blue to red.  
>"How would you feel about being surrounded by food, yet forbidden to touch it?"<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue what that's like. You can't hurt me here right?" He asked, the red eyes had seemed to have unnerved him.

She laughed, her eyes returning to their innocent colour.

"If i kill you, my soul will be forced to travel between the two worlds constantly, and I won't have a lot of control."

"But you could kill me? Well, that scares me too, I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"You didn't. At least you didn't call me a kinky bat trainer."

"People have called you that? That's... odd. You don't know everything about my life, before I do right?"

'I'm a Traveller, not a seer.' She rolled her eyes.

"So are you just going to drop into my head whenever you please?"

"Only when you're in need of me. Otherwise I'll keep out. Unless you want to come here or talk to me. Say the word."

"Thank you. So...are we friends?" He asked, his image extended his hand to her.

"Yes." She said firmly, shaking his hand.

. . .

"Skye?"

"Dominic?"

The two appeared. They looked at one another awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"You sent me to my parents' wedding on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes. Did you see your mother's dress?"

"Emma's." Skye confirmed. "My mother looks similar to Emma, doesn't she?"

He nodded. "I'll leave you once this is over, dear one."

"Dear one?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. I must go to my beloved, I've been held up long enough. As have you – your friends are quarrelling, better go stop it."

She smiled, wondering if a hug was in order.

. . .

**A/N: I swear not to make you wait this long again. If I do, pester me with PM's and death threats. Who here loves Zane as much as I do right now? No one. Oh… awkward…**

**Well… you remember a while back when I told you my original works were getting some attention? Well – I've posted up the one story. It's on Fictionpress, same name, and it's romance (I know, eh). I'm going to put the summary here, in case you might want to read it: Zane Davitz is the youngest teacher at the prestigious Roxanne Academy. Everything is ordened and student-teacher relationships are supposed to be platonic. If it only was that easy…**

**Have I sparked your interest? Yes? Well, do read it on fictionpress, the title is "Forbidden Attraction". (yes, Skylark #1, that was directly aimed at you too – I do accept anon reviews…) Yeah, I probably shouldn't put that here, but some of you have shown interest in my tales, thus… Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Long time, no see, eh? Yeah… Matric's just tough. Thanks to Batmarcus, Blue-Bird-11, Muentiger, Nemo 0323, Nizuna Fujieda, osnaptzlily, ninjarox, SaRaH, Fflamea and BOOMitsMegan for reviewing.**

**This was co-written with Muentiger.**

**Chapter 23: The pickle-problem.**

Skye opened her eyes, she was on a bed. Cora was against the wall, her eyes closed. For a moment Skye thought she was meditating.

"You're awake." Aidan croaked, making Skye jump. She looked at him slowly, afraid of what she'd find. He was leaning against one of the beds, his hands shoved into his pockets. Skye had a feeling to tell him to stop doing that, he might push a hole in his pockets or cause it to tear.

"Yeah… what's she doing?" Skye jabbed a thumb at Cora. "Because I don't know if meditation is the thing to do right now."

"Bargaining. I, uh, screwed up. Darkness is now released completely." He looked at his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes – how odd.

"_What?_" Skye demanded, temporarily forgetting his lack of shoes. She wanted to tell him he'd catch a cold.

"Calm down, Skye!" He begged, stepping closer. A glare from Skye made him retreat again. She was furious – _she could've handled it!_

"I told you to do it, I could handle it! And now Darkness is loose in this world? I can't save my own world, now I screwed this place too? I thought I was the protagonist in this tale!" Skye babbled, not noticing Cora awaken. She wanted to throttle herself for being stupid. And Pepperboy for not letting her handle it.

"It's done." Cora whispered. Skye jumped again, cursing under her breath.

"I'm so sorry, Cora, I thought I could handle it…" She murmured, her anger refusing to dissipate.

Cora stood up and sat down next to her. She played her fingers through Skye's hair, attempting to soothe the older girl.

"Skye… Skye, look at me." She whispered. Skye complied, though the look she gave made it clear that she wasn't happy about it. Skye's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I don't regret it. Your life was worth it. So smile, and enjoy the peace of this world." Cora smirked uncharacteristically, ruffling Skye's hair in finality before withdrawing her hand. Skye considered it for a moment. From what Anna had once said, this world needed darkness for it to reach its destiny. Anna didn't know what the end was, the stars changed too often, she said, but some things remained steadfast. Like the darkness did. It lightened her mood considerably.

"This is weird." She declared, flinging an arm around Cora, pinning her down and messing up Cora's curls – Skye wanted revenge. The tears rolled down her cheeks and into the never-ending mass of hair.

"No! That's hair rape! Stop!" Cora laughed, before stilling and wrestling out of Skye's grip to look at Aidan. Skye could feel the tension that went through the two teens, the atmosphere grew so thick you could slice it with a knife, and felt like she was intruding on something intimate.

"Should I leave?" Skye leered. These two needed to talk, and she shrank back, attempting to melt out of their eyesight. She wondered if she actually could melt, like ice, because that would a very useful ability.

"You need rest," Cora shot her a look and turned back to Aidan, "let's go outside."

"Aw! Can I go to the room with the ostrich in it? It's so much cosier!" Skye moaned, pushing her bottom lip out. She knew that she must look a tad childish – but she believed she was entitled to it.

"Not quite yet. I want Madam Pomfrey to take a look at that bun in the oven," Cora smiled, a light shining in her eyes that had been absent for a while. Skye noticed, and smiled inwardly. She refused to let any emotion play on her face anymore. She needed that trait of indifference.

"Can you please send someone to keep me company then? I'm bored." Skye pouted.

"Lia'll keep you company. Be nice," She warned them both, before walking out behind Aidan.

Lia and Skye stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. Skye attempted a smile, but at the look Lia gave her, it must've been more of a grimace because Lia shivered.

"So... Seen any interesting pickles lately?" Skye asked, picking at bottom of her dress, she had removed the grimace. She had no idea why she was in a dress anymore… oh, her father had gotten married. She was happy for them, she really was, and she thought the midnight-spur-of-the-moment-wedding was the most romantic thing she'd ever seen. Maybe she should've insisted on some more romance from Draco – the cliché roses and such. When she got back, she'd surprise him with one last romantic gesture, and then she'd de-attach herself from everyone. Maybe making the moment of her death easier on them all.

And when would she get that blasted pickle?

"No. Why don't we just skip ahead to what you obviously want to ask me?" Lia looked at Skye sheepishly, clearly disappointed in herself. Skye sighed – so no pickle?

"Because I'm pregnant and I'm craving a pickle. Tell me what happened, though." Skye sat back, relaxing.

"What in particular?" She replied, curling up at Skye's feet. Skye sat up, pulling her feet under her. She didn't know what her feet smelt like currently and she quite preferred Lia awake for the entire conversation.

"Why are you thinking about kissing my husband, for one?" She noticed she was angry again. Jealous. It's not even her Draco...

_You can't have all the Dracos._

_Shut it!_

Lia blushed. "After Zach, I went to Harry. Even Cora knew I would. And he asked me to the Yule ball," Lia explained. "And I met Draco. At first, I insulted him, but he wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know why it's so sudden, but I know I can't go back for a while. He wouldn't leave me be, and I cannot have him know who I am."

"As I know him, he's figured it out by now." Skye said.

"How? He doesn't know this world exists. But...he knew me. My eyes, at least. I can't understand why."

"You have Harry's eyes, Lia, and I gather he knows your other name? He can easily find more out about who you are. But he'll have questions as to how you're not dead." Skye reasoned.

"They aren't Harry's eyes, Skye. And he doesn't know I'm a Potter. He thinks my name is Evans. And he knows I ran away."

"You have Lily's eyes, that's what Snape yelled at you the day you found out about being Harry's sister. And Evans? Lily's surname? It's, uh, rather obvious..." Skye said, seeing a bit into Lia's mind the day Lia found out about being a Traveler. Though she pulled out as soon as she went in, other people's minds were a generally scary place. Lia's even more so.

"They aren't Lily's! Her shape, and appearance, sure. But my eyes aren't hers. And the surname wasn't my idea. Cora thought of it on the run."

Skye wanted to giggle, elated. Lia was missing it. "Cora knows what's best, and Draco is not an idiot where smarts is concerned, he can even give Hermione a run for her money." Skye smiled, wondering why she was praising him when she should be so angry at him.

"I know. That's why I'm not going to go back," Lia said firmly, pushing her lips together, making them ghostly.

"You will. You can't keep away from Harry forever." Skye made an obscene gesture with her hands. Lia seemed uncertain at the amount of Skye's sanity.

"I don't have to reveal myself." She went on, choosing to ignore the shapeshifter's lack of logic.

"You don't need to." Skye went on, her green eyes sparkling as Lia missed the particular detail. Cora really was sneaky, wasn't she? Playing match-maker over two worlds.

Was that even possible?

"What do you think I should do?" Lia shook Skye out of her reverie.

"You'll just go against it anyways, seeing as you won't agree." Skye said matter-of-factly. She had a feeling the two of them would have many rows in her stay.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lia demanded, her head lifted from the position on her arms, annoyed.

"That you won't follow my advice... I, uh, just said that..." Skye's eyes flitted between the two walls. Feeling she was stating the obvious.

"But what would make you think that? I asked for your advice, Skye. Frankly, it's more valuable than just about anyone's." Lia stated adamantly.

Skye was shocked into silence for a moment. A fourteen year old girl she considered a little sister had just given her one of the biggest compliments and ego boosts she'd had in a long while. She smiled, a real smile, and did as Lia requested.

"Go to them, Lia. Talk to Harry. Find out what Draco knows. More than not, follow your heart..." She went on, only to be interrupted.

"My heart hurts me, Skye. Why should I try again?"

_So young, so pessimistic… you're a hypocrite, Skye. _

_Oh, well, fourteen is a young age to choose a husband._

_Says you._

Skye scowled at her conscience. Menace that thing was.

_Well, I'm right. For once, I'm not Electric._

_So I'm talking to myself? Not to a Traveler?_

_Completely._

_Then what do I do?_

_Tell her._

What she had to tell, was no mystery. She took a deep breath and answered Lia's question.

"Because no matter how much your heart hurts, it's always right." She looked out the window, self- consciously rubbing the red marks on her wrists. She wondered if they'd ever go away. She preferred to think of Lycan as the mighty panther, the one that had saved her at the Battle of Hogwarts. When she was surrounded by dementors, the silver panther came to her rescue.

"Tell me what happened, Skye. I've never seen anyone like this." Lia asked softly, eyeing the marks. Skye put her arms out, showing Lia all of the marks, the scratches, bite-marks…

"My brother tried... He tried to rape me. He's not really my brother, but... But he attacked, and..." She tried to tell them, but her voice caught in her throat.

"_What? How could he?_" Lia shrieked, causing several people to writhe in their sleep. One swung his foot to the other side of the bed.

"I don't know what... But I don't want to talk about it." She was glad she wasn't a Gryffindor, because she had no courage anymore. The voice in her head that wasn't Electric or Dominic was wrong.

_I'm not, it's okay to be weak._

_I'm not supposed to be weak._

_Nor are you supposed to be able to fly, breathe fire and what the heck else._

_I do not breathe fire!_

_Are you sure about that?_

_...shut up._

"It's unhealthy to keep things like these bottled up, Skye. Take it from someone who knows," Aves whispered, getting up out of the bed without Alec waking up. Unwillingly, she pulled back the neck of her T-shirt, revealing countless marks and scars. Skye didn't blink; she knew what Aves' brother had done.

"You know, more than anyone here, what happened to me. You've saved us, let us save you now. We won't run."

Running wasn't what she feared.

"I have talked, Aves, to Anna, dad... Draco..." Draco. That still hurt. Even after plastering him with macaroni and glitter, having him support her at the wedding… it still hurt incredibly. How could he have mistrusted her so?

She couldn't rid herself of the feeling of being violated, of being hurt. She want angry, not anymore, and she didn't understand it. She felt betrayed by Draco's lack of trust. He'd trusted her to kiss Zane, but not to stand her man against Lycan?

"But you're still feeling guilty, soiled, hurt. It's normal, you know. Sometimes, you just need to stop pretending to be heroic and let yourself be human," Aves breathed, kneeling in front of Skye. Skye looked at the elf, wondering how it came to be that she was dependent on younger girls. Then again, she, Skye, had never grown up herself. She felt like she was a toddler, and it was not because of her recent very odd rebirth.

She bit her lip, though not hard enough to draw blood. "I can't talk about it, it's... It's too painful."

"The pain will get worse, until some days, it threatens to cripple you. But this is something you need to do. Like a bandaid."

"I'll talk to someone... Just not yet." Skye breathed, rubbing her hands across her face. She must look awful. Her hair a mess.

"Promise me you'll try. What happened to you was incomparable, but it makes you no less of a person. You don't have to always be so strong," Aves smiled, glancing at the sleeping figure of Alec. Skye looked away pointedly. Couples, she snorted derisively, was not something she enjoyed right now.

"Hungry?" Aves asked, changing the subject nervously.

"Pickles." She moaned, causing Lia to laugh. Skye sighed inwardly, it worked.

"Are you serious? Nothing else... more nutritious perhaps?" Aves ventured.

Skye refused to look at her and crossed her arms.

"Apparently, pregnancy makes you childish," Lia commented, holding back wild laughter.

"Yes, well, there're no pickles in this place." Skye pouted, hoping to keep the subject change in place.

"I'm guessing you didn't have the sense to look in the Kitchens?" Aves laughed. Skye wanted to get angry again, she wasn't stupid. Quite the contrary. Then she realised it was one big joke, and she decided to play along.

"And when, pray tell, would I have done that?" She asked. "I've been asleep, interrogated and denied leaving the hospital."

"We were worried!" Lia objected, crossing her arms tightly. Skye wanted to laugh – talk about childish!

"Hmm..." She sounded, unimpressed.

Aves rolled her eyes, before staggering slightly as she attempted to walk.

"I'm okay." She assured Lia, who had placed her hands on her hips.

"Gerard Way disagrees," Lia replied, upon which Aves stuck her tongue out peevishly. Skye wanted to ask who Gerard Way was, but she felt asking something like that would cut her life short where Lia was concerned.

Skye was already on her way to call the medi-witch.

"Skye, there's nothing she can do. It's the bloody transformation, trying to finish up." Aves swore under her breath.

"Fine, then I'm going to see Dumbledore." Skye insisted, not remembering the man was currently on a nearby bed.

"He's here, hormonal woman. Now sit down, or I don't get you a pickle!" Lia threatened, her eyebrow raised. Skye closed her eyes, impatience threatening to cause her to snap.

_Happy thoughts, Skye. Puppies, rainbows… your honeymoon, Zane's incredible charm, Anna's admittedly scrumptious cookies, Sage's eye-colour…_

She looked around, searching for someone to share her thoughts with. _Dad, _she thought immediately. She saw him lying in a very odd position on a bed.

"Oh... Snape's here too... who else can I go talk to?" She thought out loud.

"About what?" Cora walked back into the room, her hands casually shoved into her pockets. "There's always me, but I'm just the most powerful thing in the world, you know. No biggie."

"I just want to talk." She shrugged, leaning against a window; she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the scene around her.

"You don't see us going anywhere," Cora replied from behind Skye. The latter just continued to stare out a window.

"It's almost over. Just rest for now." Cora was speaking to Aves. Skye ran a hand through her hair and looked at Aves. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"It's not that bad. I've had worse," Aves tried to assure her. Skye didn't believe it.

"I have something for it. Anna made it." She announced proudly.

"Anna?" Aves asked, confusion lined her voice.

"My best friend." She answered nonchalantly. Anna had come up with a little ingenious potion after Theo's monthly transformation. It had caused the pain of every transformation to cease.

"The centaur?" Aves asked, reading Skye's mind.

"Her." Skye confirmed with a firm nod.

"It might interfere with the process..." Cora objected, but Aves just shook her head. She must want the potion.

"I don't want this, Core. I really couldn't care less." She spat, her voice bitter as she glanced at her hands. Faded lines, a shade darker than her skin, were beginning to appear, weaving in patterns across her skin.

"Anna's not stupid, Cora, neither am I. I went through it all. It worked on Theo before..." Skye started, before Cora cut across her. Skye swallowed her aggravation – she never got to finish her sentences anymore.

"I'm not implying that. But this is a very rare, if not entirely unique case. Painkillers might damage the transformation -" Cora began, before shrinking at Aves' glare.

"All the more reason for me to take it." Aves said firmly.

"In the bag, if you want them. Though they worked for..." She drifted off, her vision became blurry and she saw her world for a bit. The Forbidden Forest outside swam and mixed with what she recognized as her quarters. She saw Zane in the room, looking at his hands. He'd transformed. "Hey! What the hell happened to Zane?" Her back was rigid. Zane was… incredibly good-looking, she had to admit. "If I was not married and he was not gay..." She went on dreamily, slouching down again. Draco was saying something, and Sage answered; fury on his face. He was protecting Zane. "Oh... that's sweet."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Cora shrieked from somewhere behind Skye. Skye shook her head, canine-like, and looked back. Lia had just said something, she gathered.

"Shut it, you two! Skye came here for a reason!" Aves snapped at them, looking at the Empress.

"And what would that reason be?" Skye asked curiously.

"You tell us," Lia muttered, shooting a scornful look at Cora. Skye glared at Lia, feeling unwanted. It was as if her presence bothered Lia.

"I'll leave." She snapped and strutted to the door, throwing them open, and waking the entire hospital wing successfully.

"Where's the steak?" Lex muttered, getting up. Cora flung the doors shut with a look, trapping Skye in the wing

"Let me out." Skye demanded softly, fighting to keep her emotions controlled. She was not some animal, okay she could turn into one, but she didn't want, nor did she belong in one, a cage. Not now.

_Calm, dear one. _Dominic whispered to her.

"Not on my life. You are not healed yet," Cora said steadily. Some odd energy flowed from her and unto Skye, who blew it away. Cora was trying to emote her, and that did not sit well with Skye.

"It's not working, Cora." She barked, her teeth pressed together, making the sound barely audibly. "Here're too many people. I heal better in nature. Please, _don't_ trap me."

"I'll go with her," Amber volunteered, rubbing her eyes and placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "That way, if something happens, I can let you know." Amber, the werewolf girl from the last visit, the one that always bowed and… and killed her best friend. Irony?

Cora seemed to struggle with herself, Skye shot her a glare. One that clearly said 'let me out or I will do something crazy'. Aves gave Cora a look too, and the doors opened.

"All right." Cora agreed, sweeping a hand through her dark curls.

"Be careful, sis," Cora grinned, pulling Skye into a hug. Skye returned the hug half-heartedly.

"You too." Skye said, before walking away in what was a very dramatic fashion. Her dress billowed behind her, the way her dad did it, and the shoes made her look taller. Imposing, like that lady from _The Luncheon, _a short story she'd studied whilst at muggle school. The woman kept saying she ate only 'one thing for luncheon'. Twenty years later and that woman was obese.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, please," Cora pleaded to Amber, behind Skye. She knew that Amber had just grinned.

"I'll douse her with water if I have to." Amber assured her. Skye scoffed, using an element against her?

_Ego. _Her conscience said, amused. She shrugged, she did have a large ego, after all.

She heard the soft rustle of clothes, indicating that the two friends were sharing a light hug, and then she heard feet run to catch up with her.

She moved faster, willing her feet to lift of the ground and allow the wind to carry her. She wondered what the others saw when she passed them. A blur of black. Perhaps they mistook her for a shadow. A shadow with green streaks?

She smelt the forest first. Her feet met the wet earth, the grass bending under her feet, and she wished they were bare, but she didn't dare take them off. Something about bare feet being bad for a pregnant woman. She welcomed the array of colours with a warm heart.

"Slow down, won't you? I'm a bit knackered from last night." Amber asked, out of breath, as she caught up to Skye.

Skye laughed as the trees greeted her, they were hurt from the earlier battle. Their branches waved at her in friendly manner, despite being hurt, and the flowers opened up a bit more, releasing a sweeter scent. Some animals peeked through the bushes, curious, and as they laid eyes on her, they turned away, pleased. The forest smelt an array of aromas. Though not all fauna and flora. She frowned a bit at the two scents that mixed with the life of the forest.

She decided to ignore it and twirled on the spot, like a child in her element. She realized how foolish she must look, because she stopped.

"Sorry." Amber blushed. She felt as though she had interrupted something private.

"Nature." Skye shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously.

"Makes sense. The Empress should be at one with nature." Amber replied, inspecting the marks on the trees. "I didn't know elves were so vicious."

"I was asleep more than half of it." Skye frowned, remembering her near comatose state.

"Asleep? I saw you, Empress, you were here. In all your splendor." Amber reasoned, sucking on the inside of her cheek. Skye rolled her eyes this time, annoyed.

"My name, Amber, is Skye. And I was asleep because... because some moron put a knife in me." She hesitated at first. She left the little 'poison' word before the 'knife' out.

"I know your name. I just thought it would be disrespectful to use it." Amber retaliated. "You mean Ruadhan's poison knife?"

Oh, so someone had noticed the poison? Skye feared. Amber could tell Cora, or anyone else, and then…

One thing to it.

"My name is respect too. And yes, though I don't like doing this: you are forbidden to speak of it to anyone." She felt a piece of magic leave her, miniscule, but it bound itself around Amber's wrist. The werewolf didn't note it.

"I know. Otherwise, I would have told Cora of it," Amber replied conspiratorially, her eyes sparkling. Skye grinned at the light in Amber's eyes.

"You do know that it signed my death certificate?" Skye asked lightly.

"Yes. But I also know it is not the end," Amber replied.

"No. Zane will take over for me. He came into his full powers recently."

Amber smiled. "I felt it. But, what I meant was, it's not your end."

"I don't want to know." She said adamantly, annoyed again.

"Probably why I'm not telling you," She stated, before sitting on the ground. The needles crunched under her weight. "Why did you want to come here, of all places? Besides the nature bit." She went on.

Skye thought about it. She remembered her times with Draco in the forest. When she was truly happy. The Forest – not just forbidden due to the creatures, but forbidden due to the memories it held.

Her first transformation had been there. Where she discovered she was a wolf. Empathy her core. She wanted to snort – empathy? A laughable matter.

"Memories." She answered finally.

"Of a better time," Amber added with a frown.

"Exactly." Skye confirmed.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a child again. Not a monster, but normal. But then, I look around me, and everything seems perfect." Amber sighed, torn between resentment and happiness.

"He'll take it away. All of it." Skye said, not even bothering to say who 'he' was.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But getting rid of this will not erase what I have done." Amber said. What she'd done also wasn't a mystery.

"It wasn't your fault. You can't control it." Skye insisted.

"I had control. I could have hidden, run. But I let my instincts take the best of me. I cannot forgive myself for that."

"Amber, it wasn't your fault! In that stage, your self-control and restraint is out the window! Instinct is all you have!"

"It doesn't matter. He's gone, and it's my fault. I've accepted that. What about you?" Amber prompted.

"I probably will. Later." She turned her head away sharply, a soft groan came from somewhere in the forest.

"Later may be too late. Be careful," Amber told her, she lifted her nose in the air and sniffed. Skye inhaled through her nose, the scent of the two alien objects stronger. The groan from one of the scents.

"Someone's here." Amber pointed out. Skye nodded, having already smelt it.

"Someone we know?" She asked, the one scent becoming a bit more familiar. She couldn't place it yet, though.

"Maybe. The scent isn't totally familiar, so I don't know them. But I've smelled them before."

"That sounds awfully perverted, you know?" Skye giggled. "Come on out! If you don't, we'll find you and your limbs will be scattered over the forest!" Skye called, not feeling like another hunt.

"Ugh! That is so sick! But I've heard worse." Amber laughed. Suddenly she froze. "Stop moving."

Skye froze. Not knowing what to expect. The scent became stronger.

"Do you smell that?" Amber asked. Skye inhaled again, and then it hit her who it was.

Sparky.

"Yes. And I know who it is." She groaned. "I'm going to have help him, aren't I?"

"It's not his blood. The blood is human," Amber whispered, turning in a circle. As a dog would. "Where is he?"

Skye got up, shifted into a wolf. The grass felt even softer under her sensitive paws. She plodded forward, her nose near the ground, and followed the smell of blood. Amber brought up the rear.

"Shh. His smell is stronger," Amber breathed, pulling out her wand and glancing about, ready for danger. Her glasses slipped off her nose an inch, and she pushed it back. Skye, as a wolf, slowed down and finally stopped. She yipped at Amber to get her attention.

"Change back. He can sense you better this way," Amber warned; Skye was already halfway transformed when Amber said this.

They saw him. Sparky, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, the tree trunk near him and the fallen leaves spattered with blood. He was mangled, his eyes swollen, one leaking a sickening yellow substance.

"He's hurt, we need to help." Skye asserted, not knowing why she was being so persistent.

"Let's just get him to Aves. He's hurt, and it was a human that did it. Took a bit out of him too, from the look of it," Amber gestured to the blood spattered over the leaves.

Skye sighed, bending down over the mangled elf. She patted his cheek slightly, and one of his swollen eyes, not the one oozing pus, opened.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay? Just don't... Don't die." _Even if he deserves it._

"Nice for you to worry." He groaned. She slipped her thin arms under his body and heaved. He was limp and not very heavy, but her strength was limited.

"I could just leave you here to die, you idiot, like you did to me." She growled, straining under his weight. "If you tell anyone about it, I _will_ finish the job the human did. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Empress. Just get me to the chief." He murmured. Skye chose to run; her strength wouldn't keep up for long. As she ran, she kept her eyes on the prize, not focusing on her fatigue.

The Hospital Wing's door flew open with a loud _bang_. Skye's head swiveled frantically as she searched for Aves. Finding her back on a bed, she deposited the elf at Aves' feet.

"A patient for you." Skye said tiredly.

"You!" Alec yelled, rushing forward. When did he wake up?

"Hey! Don't you come near him!" Skye yelled, placing herself in front of the distorted body. "Though why I'm defending him, I have no idea." She spat, venom filling her mouth again. The bittersweet taste nauseated her.

"You know what he did, and you're not letting me murder this bastard?" Alec yelled at Skye, Aves placing a hand on his shoulder. Skye's temple pulsed dangerously. _Why did he blame her for everything? _She took a step back – Dominique didn't think it was cute either, and he growled from inside.

"Al, it's okay. He can't hurt me anymore." Aves whispered. "Why are you here? I explicitly told all of you to leave, if I recall."

"And can I kill him now?" Alec asked. "He hurt her!" Again he was speaking to Skye.

"Yes, Alec, I know, just… just be quiet, you're giving me a headache." Skye said, feeling a cold sweat break out on her body. She shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Some feverfew would help for that." Sparky commented randomly.

"You just shut up or I'll finish the job the human failed to do." Skye warned; her voice deep and laced with the venom. She wanted to spit the bitterness out, but found no place to do so.

"What human?" Aves asked, her hand gripping the railing of the bed until her knuckles lost colour.

"Some human tried to kill him. Ask Amber, if you don't believe me." She said. Amber had just entered the Hospital Wing, and she nodded her confirmation to Aves.

The sweet bitterness was threatening to overtake her. She slipped away from the crowd, unnoticed, even by Cora. She found a bathroom nearby and found a wad of toilet paper, spitting the venom into it. The toilet paper disintegrated in her hands, and she stared affixed at her hands. What a weird ability… venom. She _must _be a Slytherin.

She leaned over the basin, seeing her reflection made her realize what she actually looked like. Insane. Her hair was sticking into every direction, her eyes sunken, tired, her cheeks somewhat hollow.

_I'm pregnant. _She played a hand across her stomach. How long had it been? It couldn't be too long, could it? Maybe the pregnancy was faster? Seeing as Cora could already hear his thoughts.

"You're a boy." She spoke softly. "I wonder if you'll be like your father." She cooed – the baby had liked her voice, Cora said.

She smiled to herself, finding the idea of a young Draco inviting.

"You'll be safe." She promised him. "I'll make sure of it."

_Time for some drama. _Skye smiled, whirling around. She left the bathroom, choosing to go to the Great Hall.

She blasted the doors open with wind and stepped inside, pausing for a moment so everyone could look at her, and went on. The entire hall stopped eating.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, looking directly at this world's Snape. Snape attempted to look as stoic as ever. As she neared the table he looked up, a sneer in place.

"Are you always this insufferable, dear?" He attempted, causing the woman next to him to burst out in laughter.

"You… her? This is priceless!" She laughed. Skye grinned and extended her hand.

"I'm Skye."

"Jess Anderson, pleased to meet you," they shook, Jess turned to her colleague. "Severus, when did… this…" she gestured to Skye, "happen?" She teased him. Another man hit the woman on the arm.

"That's hardly an appropriate question! Nevertheless, Severus, when did you procure this offspring?" He was holding back laughter. Skye was holding back her own laughter.

Snape sneered and held his chin high.

"Come hither, offspring, you may wish to sit." He said evenly.

"Why can't I sit on your lap?" Skye demanded in a little girl's voice. Some of the students snickered.

"I'd rather not, but I can assure you that these seats are comfortable." Snape said coldly.

Skye ignored his tone and turned to Jess Anderson. "Have you got a pickle?"

"Unfortunately, I do not, however, it may prove to be worthwhile if you ask your father the same question. He has quite an unrequited penchant for pickles, you see." She smirked.

"I do not appreciate your insinuations." Snape sneered.

"No. I think I'll save him for last." Skye mused, her eyes twinkling in delight. She twirled and looked at the students, who were all openly gaping. She shrugged and turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore! I'm sorry, I mean Professor… it's so odd to see you alive!"

What a grim joke. The Dumbledore of this alien world smiled kindly at her.

"Is it, Mrs. Malfoy? I quite recall being alive yesterday, and the previous day as well, but perhaps my mind is addled and I have deceased indeed. Alas, what is life but a void of illusion?"

Skye laughed nervously. She'd forgotten how incredibly mad Dumbledore was.

"Sir… sir, it's just something I've always wondered about… what do you hide in your beard? And might I say, it's a smashing beard." She smiled. Dumbledore considered her a moment. Perhaps pondering _her _sanity.

"Ah, that is quite a question you ask. Although many adjectives have been used to describe my facial follicles, 'smashing' has never been one of them. But I must confess, I do keep certain items hidden in these locks. I do believe I might still have a map hidden in here somewhere, as well as a bottle of my brother's famous Firewhiskey."

Skye laughed. "Well, I like the beard, sir."

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled. "I quite like your garb, if it is a bit formal."

Skye looked down at her dress and shoes. Heels. She was surprised that she still managed to remain standing.

"Oh," She commented, "Well, this was for a few hours ago, I was attending my father's wedding."

The woman next to him choked. "Severus, you're married? Why didn't you invite me?"

"It was a private affair." The alien Snape answered smoothly.

"Who's the lucky lady?" The man next to Jess Anderson asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern." Snape replied.

"My mother. She's a veela." Skye announced dramatically, secretly enjoying the torture.

The hall was filled with many catcalls and whoops at the news.

"You snagged a veela?" Jess Anderson shrieked.

"Cheers, my friend." The man next to her raised his glass in congratulations.

Skye threw herself across the table, right into Snape's arms. Sometimes a girl just needs her father's reassuring hug. Sometimes it was just someone resembling your father, but you still hope he can provide the tiny amount of safety craved.

"Please remove yourself from my person if you value your life." The alien man said. Skye's eyes darkened. "Sweetheart." He added sarcastically.

"You and I both know what I'm capable of." She was referring to the previous time she'd been there. "But, since my life is of so little value to you, perhaps you'd at least do me the honours if choking me with a pickle?" She stood up and plodded down in the nearby seat.

"I do not have a cookie with me at this moment, but this should satiate you." He said, reaching to the table and handing her a cookie.

Skye took one look at the cookie and slammed her head against the table with a loud _thump. _She lifted her head again and was overwhelmed with fake cries. She covered her face and stood up.

"I'm allergic to both dairy and gluten! And now you attempt to de-foul me with a cookie? I knew you despised me… but this is going too far!" She used the back of his cloak as a tissue and blew her nose noisily. "I knew you hated me, but this proves it! I banish thee!" She pushed out her hand and looked the other way. A true drama-lover at that moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention." Dumbledore spoke again, successfully drawing every eye. "Your new assistant Care of the Magical Creatures professor, Mrs. Skyler Malfoy. I suggest proceeding with caution. Have a nice day."

Skye bowed grandly, and she swept from the room, erasing all possibility that she was not Snape's daughter from the students' minds.

. . .

Draco was tearing the walls apart. Pansy had betrayed them! If he got his hands on her, he would murder her… how dare she? After everything Skye went through, she chose to betray her? The bloody nerve!

Anna and Sage had locked him in the room, fearing he'd make his way out and kill or eliminate Pansy. He had felt like that. They had to put enforced enchantments on the soor, because keeping him caged was normally a very hard thing to do.

He yelled obscenities at the walls, death threats and he scratched the walls. He was angry. And that was still an understatement.

They'd taken his wand, only feeding the anger. He couldn't be angry at Skye, none of it was her fault, she wasn't even here.

"Calm down, son." Lucius said, entering the room. Draco immediately calmed, his father's permanently calm demeanor leaving an impression on him.

"Oh, hi, dad." Draco sat down on the bed, as his father took the place in the chair opposite him. He looked around, the place was a mess. Skye would kill him if she saw it.

"I'm sorry about Pansy." Lucius said, his voice soft. Draco narrowed his eyes, his father was avoiding something, or stalling. "I never thought she'd…"

"What do you want to tell me?" Draco asked boldly. Lucius sighed.

"I'm waiting for your mother to arrive." He answered. "She's better at these things than I am."

"Just tell me." Draco said softly, the demand still there, though set in a lighter tone.

"You're mum is expecting."

Draco laughed. He'd expected bad news. He embraced his father, a taboo action years ago, but now much better.

"Congratulations!" Draco laughed. ''Yes! I'm going to be an older brother. Now I'm incredibly happy.''

He looked at the mess again, and his spirits fell. Lucius noted it too.

''Angry, I see?'' He teased Draco before waving his wand, fixing the scratched walls and the broken furniture.

''Thank you, dad.'' Draco said impishly. Lucius chuckled. He'd missed the playful banter.

. . .

Zane stood up, wiping his mouth. Blood was dripping from it, he'd bitten his tongue. He sealed it quickly and rushed forward. Sage sidestepped him.

''Lesson one...'' Sage began, but Zane finished.

''Eyes on the prize.'' He recited it. They'd been training since the wedding, after Electric's screaming contest with a bunch of canned foods.

Sage nodded, satisfied. ''Lesson two?'' He asked as he and Zane circled each other. Sage stormed forward, the same time Laud flew a bunch of fireballs at Zane. The shifter ducked, causing Sage to tumble and be hit with the fireballs.

''Never forget the other.'' Zane smirked, holding out a hand to help Sage up. Laud stepped closer.

''And lesson 3?'' The veela asked, his hands ready for another attack. Zane waited for Sage to attack again before rushing forward and pressing his lips to Sage's. The latter stopped the attack, surprised.

''Never underestimate your enemy.'' Zane finished, stepping away. Laud nodded, happy.

''Cheat a little, because the enemy will.'' Laud said. These three rules Sage had come up with after the debacle with Nessie and Tanya.

''Now can we please go eat?'' Zane moaned. Sage appraised him, before pulling off his shirt, undamaged, and handed it to him.

''Please, put it on. That shirt looks ghastly.''

Zane's shirt had several holes burnt in it. He didn't argue and pulled the shirt on.

''Designer shirt, that, so look after it.'' Sage drawled. Zane grinned as he fastened the last button.

. . .

**A/N: Please review, guys, I need it. I'm incredibly depressed due to my mid-year exams. Please review! And check out the poll on my profile for who the favourite couple is… please…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, I know you all probably hate me for my lack of updating, and here's why: it's my last year of school, that means I have three exams to study for that follow on one another incredibly close, and every free moment I have I do revising or I study. I just came out of one exam, and I'm currently in a few weeks of tests before I enter my next exam, which I've been warned is incredibly hard. And two weeks after that, I enter my finals. I'm sorry, but I can't update as much as I used to. I did make this chapter incredibly long for you, though, and the next chapter is already halfway written, so I promise a quick update. So, Joe, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but my priority is my future, but thanks for your honesty and I shall do my best to update faster, even if at least once a month.**

**Thanks to Batmarcus, Muentiger, Joe, nemo0323, .gIrl, guest, CatAnne78 (*hugs* I've missed you!) and Nizuna Fujieda for reviewing. I must ask – where are my favourite reviewers? Yes, you SaRah, Squirt and Skylark #1 (aka Hi!)?**

**Chapter 24: Trust**

Skye stepped into the hallway, a grin concealed by her hair. She looked at the castle, the alien castle; she hadn't taken a chance to consider it. She knew what Hogwarts looked like in her world, but this world was different. The castle was a different colour, it only differed a single shade, but it was noticeable to her. Everything in this world seemed brighter the grass greener, the sky sapphire, everything seemed jewel-like and ethereal. She started to walk faster, her feet nearly invisible.

As she moved her thoughts wandered. They kept returning to one thing: Draco. Anna, Zane, Sage, Laud… her friends and family. How many lives had she not ruined by simply existing? Draco should be free; she'd cursed him by binding him to her. She had no doubt that she loved him, she did, more than she should, but she felt her position as Empress and his destiny to be her mate damaged his freedom. She was certain he would've fallen for another had her freakishness not stepped in. The ones at the orphanage had been right after all. She was a waste.

Her destination was the kitchens, still in search of a gherkin. The house-elves swarmed to her, but, sadly, they didn't have any – they'd just used the last ones in the meal, where salad was being served. They promised to have it the next time she visited.

It was as she exited the kitchen, her head hung almost childishly, that she heard the sound of running footsteps. She slowed into a lazy stroll.

"Skye!" It was Lia, the Traveler. Skye stopped and waited for her to catch up before answering. She had a pickle in her hand

"What?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude, and failing most probably.

"We were looking for you…" Lia looked around to gesture to someone, though there was no one behind her. "Where the heck is Alec?" She asked herself, she shrugged her thin frame and smiled at Skye. "Well, I was, anyways."

"Oh. I was busy making Snape blush." Skye answered, sweeping a hand through her matted hair. She really needed a wash, she thought. Her hand caught in a knot, and she looked annoyed at her hair.

Lia sniggered. "I'm sure he enjoyed that." She looked at the floor.

"He played along until I attacked him." She finally m ged to free her hand from her hair, shook it out of her eyes and let her hand sink to her side.

"I quite imagine he wouldn't have taken that well." Lia smirked, glancing up. The strand of hair stubbornly fell back into her eyes. She attempted to blow it out of the way, but failed, and pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail.

"Yes, well…" Skye sighed. "Men." She waved her hand through the air, as though it was self-explanatory. She pulled her hand out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders again.

"I doubt Draco minds it much." Lia said carefully, her eyes fixated on Skye. Annoyed, Skye clenched both her teeth and hands. This wasn't a topic up for discussion.

"We'll leave him out of this, thank you." She said through gritted teeth. Lia's smile faltered; the corners of her mouth turning down and fear instilled on her petite features.

"You have to go back, don't you?" She said, dreading the answer. She closed her eyes, as if to stop emotion from playing across her face. Skye saw the moistness just beneath her eyelids as Lia attempted to hold them back.

"I don't know." Skye answered honestly. She hadn't heard anything from Electric, though that might be due to the fact that her silver-haired brother was currently swimming in and out of her mind. She shivered. _Please, Electric, stop ogling him. Anna will murder you._

Electric snarled at her, replying that she might be on a diet but that didn't mean she couldn't look at the menu.

_You baffle me, Electric. _Skye snorted loudly. Lia smiled sadly.

"But you want to."

That was true; she did want to go back. The sooner she started distancing herself, the sooner they'd hate her and be glad to be shot of her. But at the same time she hated having to make the ones she cared about abhor her; it wasn't a very nice feeling when someone gave you a cold shoulder.

"So? What do you want do, Skye?" Lia demanded, infuriated. She even stomped her foot on the floor.

"Get it all over with." Skye leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She was tired. She would be sleeping a lot in the following days, it seemed. A prelude to death in a sick way. Practise, if you wish. She enjoyed sleep; she just hoped death was like sleep.

"That sounds a lot simpler than it is, eh?" Lia asked, cynically. She put the pickle in her pocket, seemingly forgetting about it.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Skye breathed, her eyes closing again. Fatigue was setting in again. She'd have to quit her job at Hogwarts if it went on like this.

"Well, in my experience, if you know what to do and how to do it, then you should get to it." Lia said wisely, only to smack herself on the forehead. Skye guessed it was due to the sentence rhyming, and that it had been unintended.

"One problem, though." Skye drew her attention back, her hand playing over stomach. The life inside her, Draco's son… what would happen to him? Would he be born first, or would the war happen first? She assumed Electric would get him, then he'd be safe somewhere. But then Draco would never meet his son.

She decided to withhold information on the little boy until she couldn't keep it anymore, until the end. If he was born before, she'd happily give him to his father; if not… it would be better for Draco not to know he's lost something, not true? Less pain.

_Not true._

_Shut up, Electric._

The thing was, she'd accepted that her destiny was to die, but she didn't want to die anymore! She'd always thought that she'd finish school, and then attempt to get a scholarship, a bursary, but she wouldn't get it and then be forced into a minimum wage job and ratty apartment. That was what she thought when she was in the orph ge, now, years later, she knew she had to die. And while death wasn't what scared her, she still wanted to see him grow up, to become a man…

Lia laid a caring hand on her arm. "He won't get hurt. You are interconnected with the universe. If only yours. He'll survive, even if you don't."

"Lia, I don't want to die anymore." She admitted. "Not now…" Her gaze dropped to her still flat stomach. How long had she been pregnant? She'd have to ascertain she was pregnant.

"Then you won't." Lia said simply. "Slytherins don't give up until they've reached their ends."

"But I will, that's the twist! I need to perish to beat her! I have to give up my life." She sank down an inch more against the wall, the feeling of helplessness threatening to engulf her. She took a deep breath – panicking wasn't the solution.

"Your life, perhaps, but your soul is everlasting. And who says you do? It's your choice, no one else's." Lia took her hand away and looked pleadingly into Skye's eyes.

"And if I choose life, I will never overpower her. I need to be freed from my bodily confinement and my spirit will win… only to be destroyed in the process." Skye explained, slipping down a little.

"Not if it's transferred beforehand." Lia reasoned.

Skye tilted her head, canine-like, and considered that. She was sharing her body with Dominique, and if she chose life, he'd never be free, if she chose life, he'd be caged forever.

"Look, I'm doing it." Skye said firmly. "If I don't, Dominique will never be free, and I don't want him stuck with me forever." She spat, bitter.

_That's a nice sentiment. _Dominique's deep voice sounded in her head. She growled at him.

'Well, you are a bitter character to carry around.' She answered him.

"Skye, listen, I'm not the most religious person, but there is something out there, beyond our control, something more powerful than us, even Cora. You are safe in His hands, I reckon. You are a soul too pure to go to waste." Lia's words struck Skye in the heart.

"Pure?" Skye scoffed. "Now you've made my day." She said sardonically, pushing herself away from the wall and continuing to walk up the hallway, her hands swinging at her side.

"Don't doubt it, Skye. You've saved lives, and changed fates. Only a pure soul can be capable of so much good." Lia stated, falling into pace net to the Empress.

"And I killed innocent people and broke hearts." Skye went on, ignoring Lia's last sentence. "Sometimes I wonder if it's better not to have existed at all."

"No , it isn't. It hurts more to feel useless, believe me." Lia said, shoving her hands into her pockets. Skye noticed she was wearing different clothes. She must've disrobed.

''It does, but... I can't let them get close again.'' Skye said forlornly, desperate to make the younger girl understand.

"Why? I saw that picture, Skye. They won't let you go it alone. If you won't let them in... they'll do something irrational to save you." The young Traveler insisted. Skye could see her point, but that was what Skye was counting on. The irrational actions will cause the light side to win.

''I know, and that's exactly what I'm counting on.'' Skye said adamantly.

"They might get killed in the process." Lia warned. Skye knew that, and she knew the group had known the risks from the beginning. No one wants to die, but it's inevitable. "Listen, I know what it's like to be on the outside. Cora doesn't realise it, but we have a plan of attack if she backs out. We're not going to sit there and watch her be killed." Lia spoke softly; as if afraid the newid might hear her. She was nowhere near, Skye knew.

Laud Night flashed into her mind again, and she beat it down. The others were training, and Electric was playing witness. She was rather impressed with Zane and Sage, who were continuously fighting, despite Zane's many injuries. Anna was playing referee to the match, and Laud was offering helpful pieces of advice.

"My group is training as we speak, I know what they're doing.'' She said, hearing their conversations. They were worried about her, and Sage kept complaining he was hungry.

"Isn't that a bit selfish? You know everything they do, but they aren't allowed a glimpse of what's to come? They need to know!" Lia maintained, taking a step closer. Skye glared her down, causing the girl to shiver slightly and pause.

''If they knew, they'd be frantic.'' Skye admitted. She knew they all cared; even Draco, but caring meant pain, and they all had enough pain to deal with. Zane with losing his parents and seeing their murders. Sage's brothers doing their despicable deed, his father shunning him from their family. Anna's father being the man he was. Laud lost Lila. They were all in pain, and she didn't want to add to it.

"I don't think so. Give them a little more credit, they've stuck to you thus far." Lia reckoned.

''I do, which is why 'frantic' is a good thing.'' Skye said, exasperated. Her friends, and lover, 'frantic' was good.

"You'll be surprised to find that, if you give them a chance, they might surprise you." Lia went on, looking out in front of her.

''I know," Skye said lightly, "but my selfish behaviour will give them the happiness that they deserve.'' The happiness that had been stolen from them. That they would've had, had she not shown up.

"They are happy, now, with you. If they lose you, that won't be the case. Think of Draco, Skye. He can't live without you."

Skye's heart cramped. Lia had hit her where it hurt the most, and she full well knew it. It would've been better to slap her in the face, because it hurt. She had cursed Draco with her existence, and he thought he couldn't live with her. He could, but only if she was gone. Dead, disappeared, wiped out of existence. But at the cost of her son? Of Draco's son? He'd never know the little boy. The baby would come to this world, and grow up with Electric. Skye briefly pitied the boy.

He'd never know his true parents. Skye and Draco – he'd maybe wonder why he wasn't wanted. Would Electric explain?

''He can and he will.'' She said, looking away from Lia, turning her gaze to the mountains surrounding the castle. The sky was clear, yet the wildlife feared for their lives. The earlier battle sounds must've frightened them immensely.

Lia stepped in front of her, making her look her in the eye.

"We both know that's not true." Lia snapped, though not out of anger. Skye wanted to slap her, to make her stop saying these things, these things that were lies and would only succeed in disheartening Skye.

''He will.'' Skye said, certain, wanting to will it into Lia. ''Once the curse I've put on him is gone, he'll be happy.''

"The what?" Lia asked, shocked.

''Curse. The empress and emperor curse. He was forced to fall in love with me, and when I'm gone, he'll be free.'' Skye explained, looking at the mountains again.

"He wasn't forced. There has to have been some manifestation of love for that to occur. He loved you before you were the empress, Skye."

"I have always been her.'' Skye said, her tone icy. ''I'm defined as such.'' She wasn't going to allow his fate to be left to her. He'd have to choose for himself, and soon.

"Shut up. Please, don't do this to yourself. He loves you. That's a gift you don't want to waste."

''He loves me now. That's all I can hope for.'' Skye said, refusing to look at Lia as tears moistened her light green eyes, the light becoming a darker shade of green. She didn't like talking about Draco – she knew she loved him, but who's to say his lover for her was real? Was she like Merope, reduced to drugging and tricking and magicking someone into loving her?

"Love is eternal. In whatever form." Lia went on. Skye snapped. Lia repeatedly hit her where it hurt, not in face, but in the heart. She wasn't going to stand for it, and let out a derisive snort.

''Says you.'' Skye said cynically, her voice thick, ''I don't fail to see the irony.''Lia recoiled sharply, her face deeply wounded, immediately Skye regretted her actions, but only a bit.

"Right. well, I'll just go. No use making a fool of myself any more."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you can't seem to make your mind, and if we're talking about me, we're talking about you too.'' Skye said, grabbing Lia by the wrist. ''It's only fair.'' She allowed a smirk to play on her lips.

"What the hell do you want to know? My happiness...it's not an issue. Never was." Lia shook her hair out of her eyes, her expression stony, betraying not the inner turmoil Skye knew she was feeling.

''Bullshit, and you know it.'' Skye said, tightening her grip on Lia's wrist.

"Really, is it? Then tell me, please, why my life up until now has been worth it? Why I push people away, why I hurt them?" Lia demanded, her voice rising to a note Skye was surprised she could make.

Images of people, Lia's family, friends and pets flashed before her eyes. She knew that Lia hadn't meant for her to see the images, but unfortunately Skye had no control of what she saw and when she saw it.

''Your brother and sister? They miss you, your parents adore the ground you walk on, Cora has admitted to herself that you're her rock, and even Huber, don't flinch, even Huber cares for you. Do you know that he was being manipulated? Forced into doing that?''Skye knew she was lying, Huber had done it to protect Lia from a mad dictatress, but she had to make the boy look good – she hoped he'd make her look good in turn, she didn't appreciate being made a fool!

"I can't explain it! How do I explain that I don't belong anywhere, that I'm neither here not there. They care, sure, but they'll leave when the time is convenient. Just like everything else!" Lia's hands flew to her hair in frustration. She did feel outside, locked out even when the vault's key was in her hands.

''Who's left you? Your father? Well, he's one!'' Skye nearly yelled.

"And zach? He's another. They will all leave, Cora, Aves, Aidan. Once they realise I'm not worth it." Lia sank to the floor, unable to continue. Her head was between her knees, her hands in her hair, pulling it in defeat. Skye knew that there were tears rolling down her cheeks, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Skye crouched down, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and the painful streak of pain it made.

''Two, then. And you're not gonna leave Cora, so why would she leave you?'' Skye asked, putting a caring hand on Lia's shoulder. Lia looked up, and Skye had been right about the tears. Two shiny, wet tracks ran down to her chin.

"I don't do anything. Sure, I'm a right lot of fun when I want to be, but that's not often. I'm the rock, because I'm the normal one. But if I fall apart, so does everyone else. I would rather have them leave than see that." Lia said, shaking her hair into her eyes. She retreated behind her curtain of hair again. Skye reached forward, pinning the strands of hair behind Lia's ear so she could look at the girl.

''You? Normal? If you're normal, I'm normal.'' Skye said softly, meaning to make a joke.

"I meant stable. My family loves me, and I don't need a guy to survive. The rest of us… we're torn in some way or another. I don't belong here, and it's about time people saw that." Lia announced, tears forming in her eyes again. Skye was astonished. Lia didn't truly believe that, did she? She'd seen how the others looked at Lia. Leaving her in charge, wanting to help… she was a sort of leader, yet she didn't ask for it. She was sort of like Harry – it made sense, they were supposed to be related.

But Skye had had enough. She'd had enough of Lia's hopelessness, and it was time to resort to an action. Skye got to her feet, dragging Lia with her and pinned her to the wall.

_Time to shine, Dominique._

Her ancestor leered at her, before the two took hands in her mind and Skye spoke.

"Do you want me to make it clear?" Skye asked, her eyes glinting scarlet. Dominique was enjoying it.

"Make what clear?" Lia swallowed, her eyes fixed on Skye's burgundy ones. Skye's mouth curled into a spooky smile.

"That you, as you say, don't belong here." She drew herself up to her full height, not removing her hand from Lia's side. Skye was threatening her, bullying her into admitting she was needed.

"Why are you so angry with me? You were the one who wanted to know how I felt!" Lia shrieked, not moving from her position. She knew if she moved, she'd be dead. This wasn't just Skye, this was a creature.

"I'm not angry. I'm rather looking forward to it. I am making it clear for them, and for you, that you have a family, because it's the only way you'll see it!" Skye pressed her hand to the wall, willing her emotions to a standstill.

"I know I have a family now! I just don't know if, after everything, I'll still have one."

Skye realised what was wrong. She was afraid of being alone. Lia wasn't as hard as a nut as she pretended to be. She needed people around her. Skye lifted her hand from the wall and backed away, shooing Dominique into the confines of her mind.

"Death can never remove us from the ones we love. In the end, we'll get up, and death shall die, it'll cease to exist because it'll have no purpose! Donne, Lia!" Skye was recalling a poem she'd learned at the muggle school in Olivia, the Holy Sonnet by John Donne. It stated that death would die.

"Then why are you so certain Draco won't love you after you've died?" Lia commanded, hitting Skye in the tender spot again.

"Because he'll be free to love who he wishes to!" Skye yelled, her voice echoed through the empty hall. She was glad it was empty; otherwise she'd have been forced to give Lia detention for yelling at her.

"But he does love you, with all his heart and soul." Lia said softly, wrapping her arms around Skye. Their height didn't differ that much, but it still felt like she was hugging a little sister. Skye patted her head awkwardly.

"As do these around you." Skye whispered into Lia's hair. Lia laughed, sniffed, and pulled back.

"Only time will tell."

"So we wait." Skye said. The idea seemed morbid. Waiting built anticipation. It built fear too.

"I can, but your people need you, Empress, will you heed their call?" Lia said it all in a regal tone, joking.

"Well," Skye drawled, "my minions are wearing charred shirts, they insult me." She was still seeing flashes of the fight, and Zane's skin as well as his shirt was burnt. Lia looked afraid. Skye'd done a very good impression of her father.

"You scare me when you do that, you know." Lia said, pale.

Skye laughed. "That had been my intention."

"What happens now?" Lia laughed at Skye's joke.

"I wish I knew." Skye sighed.

"You are the only one that can decide." Lia said sagely, and the truth dawned on Skye.

"I have to go back, don't I?" Skye asked gravely, casting her eyes to the floor.

"They need you." It was said so simply. "And you need them." It was far from a lie. "There's nothing more we can do… I think." She added, attempting to make a joke.

"But I haven't done anything here." Skye argued, annoyed. All she'd done was manage to make them all worry, find out she was pregnant and nearly killed herself a few times.

"You're kidding, right? You saved Aves, fixed Cora up a bit, and dealt with my sorry mess. I'd argue that _that_ is plenty." She hugged Skye comfortingly. Skye patted her head, amused. She wondered if the younger girl saw her as some hero, or a mystical figure standing atop a hill, a long cloak affectedly in the wind, as she looked down at her people and guarding them. All-knowing, wise, beautiful.

Skye had no doubt that she was pretty, but it was only that. She knew she was intelligent too, and even had a bit of wit. But she was flawed too. She was arrogant, she was stubborn, the glass was always half-empty, false modesty, she assumed she was always right and it had cost a few lives. Theo, Lycan, Lila – she had been wrong in thinking she knew all she needed to. She still had a lot to learn, and one of them was humility, forgiving and true wisdom.

She decided to let it go for now. She had to get to learning immediately, and she knew just the people to ask.

"All right… but swear one thing?" She was going to encourage Cora's possibly insane plan.

"I can't promise until I know what I'm promising." Lia answered evasively, though there glinted a spark of curiosity in her lime coloured eyes.

"Never mind then." Skye leaned back, supressing a smirk. Lia bit her tongue in concentration, considering her options.

Three – two – one…

"Wait, all right! What do I have to lose?" She gave in. Skye held her laughter in, before growing serious and leaning down the tiniest bit.

"Give Draco a chance. He's not that bad – why else would I marry him?" Skye said earnestly, feeling like she should tap Lia's nose for some odd reason.

"I know, Skye, that's why I must give him a chance." Lia replied, resigned. Skye nodded to herself, satisfied that Lia'd seen the light. Skye had a brief glimpse of the future, and it entailed Lia one day marrying Draco. Not her Draco, of course.

"Now, should I just disappear, or shall I go about it dramatically?" Skye asked, attempting to sound light-hearted. She was terrified at the idea of returning, still she knew she had to go.

"Define dramatically." Lia demanded, raising a dark eyebrow.

"It includes Dumbledore." Skye hinted, she herself even unsure of her plan.

"No ostrich? I'm disappointed." Lia put a hand on her chest, gasping.

"Hey! Those things peck at me for no reason!" Skye defended herself quickly. Not that she'd ever actually been pecked at. Well, there was her bachelorette party, where they trapped an ostrich in the car and then set it on Skye. It was almost laughable that the supposed ruler of the animals, ran away from that specific animal.

"You smell like lavender, that's why." Lia said it as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world. Skye frowned.

"I thought I smelt like candy." She mused loudly, recalling a comment Draco had made on their honeymoon during a rather intimate moment.

"That too, but it has no effect on the ostrich."

"So lavender is cause for them to attack? And I thought I was weird!" Skye shook her head in disdain, failing to understand the logic of an ostrich. Lia knew more than she did, certainly.

"You are weird, Skye, that's something you have in common with them." Lia said, nodding her head wisely. Skye was still baffled, finally she shuddered.

"But I'm not certain disappearing dramatically would be wise. Everyone would see who you truly are." Lia reasoned.

"I'm not wearing my glamours, am I?" Skye remembered, looking down at herself almost stupidly before realising it would make no difference, she could see through the Glamours automatically.

"No, you're not, but they all think you're just Snape's daughter visiting briefly. Not the Empress." Lia pointed out, though the idea of this Snape having a daughter still befuddled her.

"Snape has a very odd family, then." Skye nodded firmly, pursing her light pink lips together.

"He himself is odd."

Lia said it lightly, as if it was nearly endearing for her to admit the man was odd. Skye frowned a bit, the lines between her eyes creasing the tiniest bit, before the lines straightened and her mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Admit it." She demanded.

"What?"Lia asked, now she was the confused one. It lightened Skye's heart to know she wasn't the only utterly baffled one in this world.

"You like him.'' Skye answered, narrowing her eyes. Lia refused to look at her.

"I reserve the right to comment at a later date."

Skye laughed. ''Well, I guess I should say goodbye.'' Whether this was good or bad, Skye didn't know.

"Do you want me to get the others?" Lia asked carefully, almost as if afraid she'd insult Skye. Not that Skye could blame her, that Alec, Sweetie's boyfriend, did blame Skye for what had happened to Aves, and that did not sit well with Skye. She rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache beating against her forehead.

"I don't know. They don't seem to be fond of me.'' Skye hesitated; thinking just disappearing would be a good idea at that moment. She had little trust in anything, and who here wouldn't grab the chance to hand her over?

"They adore you. You'll have to forgive the others; I don't think they really understand you. Or they're hurting too much to let you in." Lia convinced her. She nodded her consent, though not letting her guard down.

"Maybe just the ones I've nicknamed, then?'' She suggested, expecting the next question, she didn't trust all of those she'd nicknamed, but they were the ones she was familiar with.

"Which would be?""Cora, Aves, Aidan, you, Amber, Lex... Zach...'' She added the last name carefully, unsure if she wanted to see him or not. The last time she saw him, he had a dangerous reaction to him. She spit acid – literally.

"Zach?"Lia asked, her blood running cold. Skye nodded, deciding not to draw too much attention to it. ''And Alec.'' She decided, though not pleased by the idea at all.

"Give me a minute," Lia conjured a patronus, one of a wolf. Skye stared at in awe, it looked somewhat familiar. A few wolves lifted their heads in a sort of nod. "They'll be here in a moment,"

''All right.'' she sat against the wall and closed her eyes, fending off an impending headache. She hadn't struggled with those before, but she guessed having two personalities, and likely clashing personalities; would cause anyone to experience several headaches a day.

Skye didn't how long she sat against a wall; it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, when she heard running footsteps. Seconds later a voice rang.

"You called?" It was Pepperboy, and the question wasn't directed at her, though she could feel his eyes on her. "She okay?" This, she knew, was a question about her.

''No, she's mad at us all for not giving her pickles.'' Skye answered, referring to herself in third person. She didn't feel like one person.

"Do you often refer to yourself in the third person?" Lia asked, a combination between amused and muddled.

''Yes, often.'' She nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Often what?" Amber asked, arriving in a flash, Aves and Alec behind her. Skye could smell them all, the array of scents adding to her headache. She mentally switched her abilities off.

''Talk about myself in third person. It's rather fun.'' She finally looked up at the ever-growing group of people.

"It always confused me," Lex commented, eyeing Skye with little trust. She looked at Lia, who was next to her, and whispered: "Zach is hiding behind the pillar," Skye wanted to hiss as she caught his scent.

''Come out, Zach, we can all either see, smell or sense you.'' Skye said coolly, glancing at her nails, as if bored. She was surprised to find her nails at a reasonable length. She usually chewed her nails to the nub of her fingers.

"Alright, alright. Hey Lee," he stepped from behind the pillar, his dark eyes falling on Lia. He forced a smile onto his face. Lia remained stoically silent, her hands rigid at her side and her lips pursed. She refused to look at him, her eyes fixated on the wall.

''Well... Um, are we going to have one massive group hug or will we suffer through an awkward silence?'' Skye asked, breaking the thick silence that had fallen over them all. A series of nervous laughter followed. Zach looked away, slapping himself in the face. No one seemed to notice though, and if they did, they ignored it.

Cora stepped forward, her cheeks burning somewhat.

"I'll miss you, sis," Cora mumbled, pulling her in for the first hug.

''I'll miss you too.'' she whispered, flattening Cora's hair with her hand. She pulled back, and Aves was ready.

"I'm bollocks at goodbyes, but take care of yourself, Skye. Talk to them," Aves grinned, hugging Skye. ''G'bye, Aves, and I will." She tried to return the grin, but failed.

"I'm sorry for being such an arse." Alec took Aves' place. "It's part of my inane charm." Aves punched him playfully on the arm.

''Well, can I hug you or will Aves behead me?'' Skye asked, deciding to let bygones be bygones. She knew that Alec and Aves were exceptionally close.

"I resent that!" Aves objected, but Alec hugged Skye anyways. "Thank you for everything. For Aves," he whispered in her ear.

''Not that I did anything, but okay.''She accepted the thanks, giving his shoulder an awkward pat.

"Don't be stubborn, you helped. As much as I hate to admit it." Lex, vampgirl, interrupted their hug. "Oh, and, the bat wanted me to tell you that it was right. Smug little creature," Lex winced, probably remembering the bat's mind. Skye couldn't blame her for wincing.

"It was right about what, vampgirl?'' she frowned.

"Hell if I know. He was too busy using my potions essay that I so arduously had Cora dictate to me for some obscene purpose, that I didn't delve," Vampgirl glared at Cora, who rubbed her neck nervously and laughed. She knew she was right, and vampgirl was just being stubborn.

''Cheeky blighter, I'll be removing all of his quills.'' Skye declared, recalling his many activities with quills he remembered.

"That'd be wise," Lex advised, hugging Skye lightly, "but you still smell funny," she added when she pulled away.

_Always the bad side with her._ Skye sighed, exasperated.

''Yes, half veela, quarter werewolf, pregnant woman here.'' She motioned to herself, incensed.

Zach laughed, stepping up nervously. "Umm, see ya. Really don't have much else to say," he admitted, hugging her and turning back around to leave.

Skye wanted to scoff loudly, to whack him back to reality, to yell at him that he was a moron and she would spit more than just the wall to get the message through.

"Don't mind him, he's not the verbose type," Amber waved a nonchalant hand and rolled her eyes. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Skye's tall form. "Good luck, Empress. And tell him of what is to come," Amber whispered, hugging her close. Skye didn't know if she was talking about Draco or Zane, but she shrugged it off. She wouldn't tell them, she'd avoid it and, later, them. She didn't let Amber in on this, though, and just didn't say anything about it.

"I'll never forget you.'' Skye opted for these words instead, they gave nothing but the truth.

"Nor I you, Empress. Although my nature may obligate me to such an action," Amber laughed lightly, though Skye noted a tiny speck of animosity in her eyes. "You'll return soon," she said, the bitterness disappearing. She noticed vampgirl was giving a very uncomfortable look – it clearly said 'she's barmy and she's bloody well knows it!'.

''I hope so. And my name is Skye, Amber.'' Skye corrected her for what felt the tenth time. Amber blushed.

"I know," she stepped back,

''And yes, i am barmy, vampgirl.''Skye turned around violently, cocking her head sideways, causing her hair to slide across her shoulders in a dramatic fashion.

"I didn't say anything!" Vampgirl objected, her hands in the air in defence. Skye sniggered.

''Your look says everything.'' Skye explained. Vampgirl pretended to huff, and Skye was sure she was attempting to breathe fire. Pepperboy drew her attention by gently touching her hand.

"Appearances can be deceiving. Thank you for showing me that impressions can be the same," Aidan smiled, ruffling his hair with his hands. His hand slid from hers, satisfied that he'd now gotten her attention so he could have his turn to say goodbye. But she stared at him, befuddled at his words.

''Can you rephrase that?'' _This must be what Sage feels like all the time. _She wanted to laugh at the thought. Despite having been Anna's, also known as the dictionary at some times, best friend, he still got lost when allegories and large words came into any discussion.

"Thank you for showing me that a mistake is not my doom. That I have some hope still left," he explained slowly. Skye had not gotten that at all, so it was good she'd asked.

''Oh! Then you're welcome." She smiled broadly, "Now, is Cora going to bite me if I hug you?'' she winked at Cora, who glared at her, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Skye just smirked, holding her arms open.

"I'm not much of a hugger," Aidan admitted, eyeing her arms, aware that all eyes were on him. He finally sighed, walking into her arms for a slight hug, "but I hate owing people,"Skye laughed, patting him on the back. She backed out first.

"That'll do."

"How can I thank you enough?" Cora asked, looking up at Skye, who stared blankly.

"Maybe I'll call on you one day?'' Skye was unsure, not knowing if Cora could pass through worlds.

"Anytime. You can count on me." She promised, a sly grin covering her features,

"However, there is one more person I think you need to say goodbye to," Cora grinned, just in time, as Snape walked down the hall.

"Hello, offspring." It almost sounded as threatening as his threat in third year, to turn to page 394.

''Daddy!'' she laughed, running into his knew it made him uncomfortable, and she was possibly one of the only persons that could get away with being cheeky. He patted her shoulder awkwardly, straightening himself to full height.

"As much as your presence is akin to a thorn in my side, a chip of glass slowly moving to my heart and a constant, debilitating pain in my head..." he began, Cora cleared her throat, causing him to hurry up and get to the point. "Nevertheless, I shall miss our cavorting about. If you were indeed my child, I would be proud to call you my daughter." He gave her shoulder another pat, though a bit firmer and slightly more affectionate this time. "And I have a present for you," he mumbled, pulling a jar out of his cloak. Skye recognized the smell, and was immediately gleeful. "Pickles. It seemed only fitting." He explained, holding the jar out to her. She gushed, taking the jar thankfully. Lia looked at the pickle in her hand, surprised at it still being there, and threw it to the floor. She smelled her hand, and grimaced at the sour, vinegary smell on her hand. She picked the pickle up again, shaking her head.

''I am your daughter, Dynastes, even if metaphorically. And thank you.'' She shook the pickles happily, using his real name. He nodded his thanks.

"I assure you, I shall take great pleasure in convincing my esteemed colleagues that I have, as they put it, 'snagged a veela'." He was fighting himself not to grin at the task ahead, Skye could tell.

''You want a picture of her?'' Skye asked, her eyes twinkling in mischief. Snape glanced about.

"I do believe that would aid in my conviction." He admitted. Skye rummaged in her bag, she had no idea how it had come to be in her possession, and pulled a photograph out.

''How the heck did that get in there? Here you go, anyways.'' She shrugged, at first confused the picture was there. She didn't put it there… did she?

"Thank you." Snape took it, looking it over, "You look quite a bit like her. Exceptionally beautiful."

Skye pressed a kiss to his cheek, unable to voice her thanks for believing in her. ''Thank you, dad.

And if u want a real Storm, use that Shazmage.''

"No, it's all right. I've long given up on that dream. Perhaps it is for the best. Every great story needs a tragedy." He sounded like a character from one of Shakespeare's plays.

''And you needn't be one.'' She put her hand over his, giving it a soft squeeze. Snape looked a bit uncomfortable clearly he wasn't used to affection, and now these were public too.

"That is not for me to decide. But, if my daughter and wife," he pointed to the picture, "bid me to use that vile concoction, I suppose I have no choice," he smiled, gesturing over to the group, who were mostly shocked that something like a smile could grace the features of Severus Snape. "Now, go, Empress. Your people await."

Skye nodded, picking up her bag. She held out her arm to Cora, who immediately crept under it for the last hug.

"I'll miss you," Cora whispered, tears in her eyes. Skye put both arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly.

''I'll miss you too, Cora.'' she smiled, letting her go and leaning against the wall. ''Anyone else?'' She guessed she smelt a bit weird by now, she'd been hugging a lot of people.

"Let's bring it in, guys. Group hug for the person who saved my ass!" Aves laughed, looking around expectantly. Skye stared, surely no one would do it? Slowly, one by one, they stepped forward.

''Wow, I feel loved.'' she grinned, nearly struggling to breathe at the array of embraces and of them smelt bad, it was that they smelt different.

"You are. Skye. don't forget that." Amber told her from her right-hand-side._Hurry it up, Night, I want to go home! _Electric yelled at her.

''I know.'' she smiled at Amber as the large hug dissipated. ''I'm coming, Electric!"

"Alright, then. Get out, before I hug you again, and don't let go," Cora grinned arrogantly, tossing a stray lock away from her eyes. ''Whatever.'' Skye closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds she was back in her own world.

She woke up against a tree, five faces watching her. They were all curious, and it unnerved her.

"Guys, you are incredibly close – I am not a freak! Wait, wait, I am, scratch that."

Anna laughed and pulled back.

"We're glad you're back, that blue-haired girl was really getting on my nerves." Zane said nervously, lending her a hand to get up. Skye noticed the hand was in a cast, she didn't take his hand, but opted for Draco's pale hand. He hadn't said anything.

"What happened?" Skye asked, not letting go of Draco's hand. He pursed his lips, not affronted that she hadn't spoken to him yet.

"Oh, I forgot about my hand…" The werewolf looked at his hand in surprise. Sage intervened.

"That's what happens when he doesn't isn't careful. He broke his hand, Anna fixed him up pretty quickly, though." Sage explained, his face burning slightly.

"Zane, dear, did Sage break your hand?" Skye asked sweetly, though the question was laced with poison.

"Not intentionally, we were training, and his stomach is rock hard, Skye!" Zane said quickly. Skye narrowed her eyes.

"What really happened, Laud?" She said it to the veela, who had been standing in the background. He laughed nervously.

"What Zane said, though we've devised four rules, it helps us with training, you know." Laud explained carefully, as though afraid that Skye might take offense. ''And he sort of burnt himself too...''

Skye's hands flew to the shifter's shirt, pulling it up. There was a nasty scar on his stomach from where Laud's fireball had grazed him.

''How'd you know to look there?'' Zane asked, confused. Skye clapped him on the shoulder after putting his shirt down, not answering. She'd guessed, actually.

Zane looked good - extremely good, he'd accepted who he was destined to be. It was good, it meant that the two of them could share the burden now.

She turned to Draco, smiling. He kissed her hand tenderly.

''Listen, Skye, we have something to tell you. It's about Pansy...'' Anna started, but Skye cut her off with a sharp look.

''I know she's deserted us, Anna. She's hurt - I can't blame her.'' She said, though the betrayal still stung.

''We'll have to kill her, Skye. None of them can survive. The Black Wings must die!'' Laud called, his amber eyes wide with worry. ''If we let them live, they will start again, and the circle will never end!''

''I know!'' She snapped, her hand slipping from her husband's. ''I know, Laud, I am ready to kill who I have to and hurt even more. In the other world, things happened, things I can't share.'' Her hand caressed her belly the tiniest bit. ''But you'll find out someday, and you'll understand.''

Draco put a soft hand on her elbow, leading her away.

''Hey, Skye.'' He finally greeted her when they were away from the group.

''Hey.'' She replied, confused. He looked at her over his shoulder at her.

''You were gone for a few days, love, I just want you for myself for a while.'' He said softly. She blushed, wondering where they were going. Her conscience gnawed at her to tell him. About the baby, about the poison slowly killing her, about having to die at the end of the day. But she wouldn't. She could, but she just wouldn't. She had no reason to. Some would argue that, as a married couple, they shouldn't have secrets, but she would argue that they were no normal married couple.

He led her to their quarters.

''You're lucky it's weekend, Skye, other wise we'd have a problem.'' He winked, leading her to their table. He pulled the chair out for her, and she commented on how it was an extremely Gryffindor gesture. He shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

''You haven't kissed me.'' She noted, missing it. He turned to her, having been searching for a pot.

His eyes took in her face. Something was wrong. He could tell that the moment she came back. She was sickly pale, quiet and dizzy. He crouched down before her and took her hands in his.

''I know.'' He said matter-of-factly. He reached up to her, caressing her cheek with his one hand while the other remained in hers. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, his eyes automatically having shut. She smiled into the kiss. He knew that he was doing it right, because she smiled. She was having fun - and he didn't find fault with it. He finally laughed as they pulled apart. She was laughing too. Giggling, actually. He basked in the sound, he rarely got to hear her giggle.

''Can I make you some dinner, love?'' He asked, pulling her up with him as he stood. She nodded, still smiling, and brought forward a jar of sour pickles.

''The Snape there gave me a present.'' She put it on the table. ''Can you incorporate that into the dish?''

''Of course, Greek salad it is.'' He took the bottle from her. It was then that he noticed that she was still in the dress from her dad's wedding. ''Are you planning on wearing that dress permanently? Not that I'm complaining, but you don't strike me as a person who likes dresses. Scratch that, I watched you grow up in shorts and oversized T-shirts, dresses are not your thing.''

She looked down at her garb, a blush rising to her cheeks. She turned to go change, but he grabbed her arm. A sly smile played around his lips.

''I could always help with the removal of that garment.'' He winked, she laughed, coming closer to him briefly and laying her head on his chest, before continuing her path. He put the pickles in the magic-fridge before following her.

He found her curled up on their bed, the dress gone, replaced by one of his shirts. Now he knew something was wrong. Skye only resorted to fetal position when she was extremely morose.

''Can I sleep?'' She mumbled, clearly the sandman had no mercy.

''Can I join?'' He asked, sitting on the bed behind her. She nodded sleepily. He moved to the other side quickly, getting on the bed, and pulling her into his arms. He was glad she was back, he'd missed her. Her hair, her humour, her stubborn mind, her smell - all of it.

She smelled a bit different. The scent of periwinkles and candy wasn't as sharp anymore, a bittersweet scent now came from her too.

"Draco?" She murmured.

"Hm?"

"I have two people inside my head." She said, pointing lazily to her head. "There's some guy named Dominic? You know my engagement ring? The story behind it?"

He nodded; they'd both seen the memory.

"Well, Dominic is in my head. He said that he'd be there until the end, because he's sort of locked in." She yawned. He wondered briefly if she was confused, but shook it off. He'd find out later.

"Just go to sleep, Skye."

It had been a few days that Skye was in the the other world. About two or three days, long enough for Sev and Storm to return from their honeymoon and for Anna to plan some of the more intricate details of her wedding. Sev couldn't stay away for too long - he was a teacher, after all. Skye's lessons had been handled by Anna, who'd phased into her centuar-self when they came to the topic of shape-shifters. They'd been impressed, but they missed their old professor.

Now she was back, but Draco had a feeling they'd have to learn to live without her. Something had happened. He didn't know what, just something, that made Skye tired and pull away from him.

. . .

The sun was shining brightly, attempting to cheer the Hogwarts students up, distracting them briefly from their full and busy day of learning and scolding ahead.

Skye walked down the halls, avoiding the sun - it was mocking her. She turned around a corner, having chosen to skip breakfast than to attend. She was feeling queasy. Her stomache churned uncomfortably as she thought about how she'd just fallen asleep the previous day, and when she woke up this morning, Draco was peacefully lying next to her.

She'd openly stared at him, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out. He was beautiful. She found it odd to describe him with that term, but he was, in all honesty, beautiful. His pale skin and light blonde hair made him exactly that.

_Gosh, I'm growing to be a soft romantic._ She scowled at the wall.

"Skye, what did that poor wall do to you?" The new Mrs Snape asked. Skye jumped, not having heard her mother near her. Storm put a motherly hand on Skye elbow, already alarmed. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Skye tried to nod, but she couldn't lie to her mother. She shook her head, allowing tears to fall from her eyes.

"No, mum. Everything's all wrong." She said, her voice breaking at the end. Storm enfolded her daughter in her arms.

Storm led her to their quarters, having no idea what could possibly be wrong. She kept a wary hand on Skye's back the entire time, not knowing what to do really.

With a heavy sigh, Skye asked her to sit down.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Sky asked, her dark brow furrowed in worry. Skye sat down opposite her, her head perched on her hands.

"I'm pregnant." She announced dully.

"But, Skye, that's wonderful!" Storm was up, embracing her daughter.

"What's wrong, then?" Storm asked, making her sit down next to her again, she recalled the earlier tears.

"I'm dying." She admitted. Saying it out loud to her mother for the first time made a sinking feeling rise in her stomach. "While I was in the other world, there was a battle. An elf came of age, and her brother didn't want her to, so he brought an army."

"And you fought?" Storm guessed, a feeling of absolute dread washing over her.

"Yes. At one time, I faced an elf. Time froze for an instant, but he'd already plunged his poisonous dagger into me. It can kill me, and I'm supposedly immortal." She put her head on her knees, pulling them close to her chest. "And after that I found out I'm pregnant. I don't understand why it had to happen _after_. If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone into battle, I'd have been more careful – I can't face Merope while I'm pregnant! I… I don't know how I'm going to do this!" She was panicking, and that spelt danger. When Skye panicked, bad things happened.

"Skye, calm down. Have you told Draco?"

"No! I can't tell him! If I die and the baby's gone, he'll be heartbroken! I can't let him feel that pain!" She shrieked, her hands wrung tightly together.

"Skye, he'll find out somehow. You'll bulge, if I can put it so crudely, and you'll get sick. Vomiting, random cravings…"

"Mum, trust me, I know what it's like. I've been retching and vomiting and bleeding a lot in the other world…" With that she launched into the tale of what had happened in the other world, not sparing any details or using silly euphemisms. She relayed all her knowledge, including the fact that she had to die to win, that she thought she'd cursed Draco by simply existing. She didn't allow Storm to interrupt, and only when she breathed a sigh of finality, did Storm open her mouth.

"I see your point, but I think more than half of that is absolute nonsense." Storm seemingly didn't fear the wrath of Skye as her piers did. Skye looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Draco loves you, a fool can see that, and as for your friends hating you – you're the fool if you think your plan's going to work." Storm said it evenly. "Just be honest with them."

"No. This is my fight."

"Then let it be, but they weren't chosen to be comrades for no reason. They probably have their own enemies to fight, so you can worry about the other Empress." Storm went on, pacing up and down. She paused in front of Skye and swept a pale hand through her daughter's thick head of hair. "Tell Draco about the baby – he'll be hurt if you don't tell him."

"He'll be hurt if I do tell him and I get killed, where the baby is sent to Electric and she'll have to raise him."

_I'll have to do _what? Electric screeched. Skye tossed the younger girl a sympathetic smile before reinforcing the wall.

Storm didn't know what to say or to do. She just sat down, defeated.

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart. I can't tell you it'll be all right…" she trailed off, looking away from Skye, unable to meet her eyes.

"Because you'd be lying. All I wanted was a shoulder and an ear, mum." Skye out a hand on Storm's knee to show her thanks. Storm looked up to see Skye looked as though a ton had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you, Storm." Skye whispered. "Promise me you won't tell dad, or Draco, or any of the others!"

"I can't lie to your father, Skye, you can't ask me that!" Storm argued. Skye looked at her with a pathetic expression, before she took Skye in her arms. "I'll be sad when you go, dear."

"Are you on my side, then?" Skye asked softly.

"Against my better judgment, yes, I am." Storm exhaled, flattening Skye's hair.

Skye smiled into Storm's shirt. She had at least one person on her side.

. . .

**A/N: Please review, everyone. I promise if I get enough reviews, I'll update within a week. Hugs to you all, and popcorn too! *drools***


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, before you kill me, I did mean to have this up a long time ago. But, as it were, all my teachers thought it was funny and they scheduled tests in the following three weeks, just before the important exam I'm writing at current. Yeah – I was not impressed.**

**Anyways, here you go. Thanks to CatAnne78, muentiger, Puckabrina dreamer, Nizuna Fujieda, Batmarcus, PheonisMinx, Guest (times two) and joe for reviewing.**

**To Joe: I actually forgot to answer the question, sorry. We're out of the parallel world now, so it'll be easier to write and update. I'm hoping I can write more now, but wish me luck!**

**And this is also dedicated to Joe - I appreciate your honesty.**

**Chapter 25: The veela and the shifter.**

The following day Skye was awakened early with a sharp rap on the door. She groaned, reaching for her wand to defend herself if necessary, nothing but the sound of wood being knocked pressing through her muddled mind. The bed next to her was empty, and she briefly wondered where Draco was as her hand closed around her wand. She didn't need it, she needed physical training if she had to win. She could fight, but the martial arts and other fighting techniques were alien to her.

She was emotionally exhausted. The previous day, after having told Storm everything, she'd felt shattered, yet relieved, her shoulders lighter, but gloom had settled too. So much so that she asked if she could have another day or two to come back to her senses. She had no idea why Traveling took so much out of her, why she had the need to sleep. Or maybe she did and just refused to deal with it.

She heard the door open, the creaking caused her to shiver. She made a mental note to oil it later.

"Morning, Anna." Draco answered. _So that's where he went_, Skye thought, relaxing into her pillow.

"Yeah, hey Draco. Where's Skye?" Anna asked, her voice sharp.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Draco asked, amused, closing the door behind him.

"No, I don't. I want this to be perfect, and Skye's my maid of honour, so she gets a special dress and everything!" Anna said out of breath, a Romanian accent slipping through. Skye wanted to bolt out the door and yell at Anna that she refused to wear a dress. Then the words 'maid of honour' reached her, a bit too late, and she relaxed again. She couldn't find the strength or the will to move from the soft bed.

"Anna, calm down. She's asleep. And don't you dare wake her, we both know…" Draco trailed off. Immediately Skye's ears peaked, what did they know?

"Yeah, we do, but I just need to ask…"

"No." Draco said firmly. "She's been booked off by the resident medi-witch. She's tired, Anna, and sick. Please." Draco was asking nicely. Skye saw Anna in her mind's eye, impatiently pursing her lips, or nervously biting her lip.

Anna huffed; Skye guessed she'd been pursing her lips. "You win, but I need to go over best man duties with you either way."

"I thought Sev was best man!" Draco was frowning, Skye could sense it.

"Both of you are, Draco! Both his brother and father are to be there." Anna persisted, pressing something into Draco's hand, the cling of the ring reverbrating against his won ring.

"So we cut the ring in two?" He asked, confused.

"That's the idea."

The conversation carried on, but Skye tuned out by rolling to her other side. She felt sick, and she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Draco'd made her dinner the previous day, including the pickles in a smashing Greek Salad. Skye'd heaped the salad onto her plate, putting some of the roasted potatoes and fried chicken on the plate too.

"_Skye, love, you aren't on a diet are you?" Draco'd asked carefully, the idea striking him as preposterous. Skye was a food-lover, she loved to eat, it explained the bit of fat she had on her hips, but dieting? It just didn't seem like her._

"_No, I just have an odd craving for pickles." She replied, holding her dish defensively. Draco laughed, his hand on her shoulder. She was such a child sometimes._

"_You're one very odd person, Skye."_

"_I know." She said proudly, glancing up at him. He shook his head, sitting down next to her, his own plate of food perched on his lap._

"_Enjoy it, Skye." He winked at her. She frowned, looking at her dish of food before picking up the fork and starting to eat._

_She told him about the other world, or some of it. About Aves and her brother, about Lia and Zach, about Lia and the other him. At one point she sat up sharply, a pain searing through her stomach, where the wound was. Draco sat up too, his hand on her back._

"_Skye?"_

_She smiled, shifting her expression into a 'eureka!'-expression._

"_I'm poisonous." She said, pretending that she'd remembered something. With that she launched into the tale of threatening Zach. Draco thought it was funny: her spit could cause erosion; he never wanted to get into a verbal fight with her._

The door to their room burst open, and Skye knew it was Anna. Anna sat down on the bed, her weight becoming known slightly. Anna must've burst in when Draco's back was turned. Said man was currently in the kitchen, humming to himself. Skye rolled around to look at her best friend.

"Morning." Anna said softly, gently wiping Skye's hair out of her eyes. Skye blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep in her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Anna whispered. "You okay?"

Skye shifted a bit, before feeling a sticky wetness near her stomach. She sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through her. She ignored it, lifting the duvet off her form.

"Anna, could you maybe get me wad of toilet paper please?" Skye asked, seeing blood on their sheets.

"Why?" Anna leaned over. "Merlin, Skye!" She hastened to the bathroom, her medical mind failing her for the space of a second. Then she sprang into action, Skye was in the air, levitated, and she was cleaning the sheets. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I didn't know!" Skye answered, unnerved by being magically manipulated by another.

"Where'd you get hurt?"

Skye was more worried about the amount of blood dripping from the wound. What about the baby?

"In the other world! Please!" She shrieked; her voice high in desperation. Anna's head snapped up. She lowered Skye and cleaned the wound, closing the wound. Her eyes widened as it refused to close entirely.

"Skye – what were you cut with?" Anna asked, her voice low.

"I don't know!" She lied, "Please, Anna."

Anna pursed her lips and summoned some muggle medicine. She tended to the wound, putting a large, white bandage over it.

"You'll have to clean it a lot, okay?"

Skye nodded, looking away. She couldn't lie, she hated to lie, and now she had to lie to everyone she loved. She felt like slamming her head into a wall.

"Skye? Would you be my maid of honour?"

Her head snapped to Anna violently. Of course she'd heard her earlier, but it wasn't wise to tell someone like Anna that you'd been eavesdropping.

"What?"

"I'll repeat it once, but just because I love you. Will you be my maid of honour?" Anna asked, sitting next to Skye on the now clean sheets.

"Of course." Skye grinned, excited at the idea of Anna and Laud finding happiness. "Wait – who's leading the ceremony? It can't be Laud, because he's the groom, and I guess dad and Draco are the best men, aren't they? And…"

"Skye, calm down, I've sorted it all out and… wait, how did you know your dad and Draco were co-best men?" Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I was on the verge of reality and dreamland." Skye put her hands up in defence. Anna laughed suddenly, putting her hands around her best friend in a hug.

"I love you, Skye." She laughed. Skye patted Anna's hair.

"I love you too, you silly horse." Skye shook her head as Anna sat up.

"I'd be offended by that, but I'm just too damn happy!" Anna exclaimed, hugging herself. Skye wanted to laugh, Anna was really cute when she was happy.

. . .

It was early when she woke up. A week had properly flown by, with her being a teacher and having returned to her classes, with Anna's massive wedding having to be planned, Draco, looking after herself and the baby, time was limited. She relaxed when she got into bed at night, but that was almost all. She refused to train hard or carry heavy objects; she kept it calm and even walked to places she normally would have ran to. The others didn't like her always being late to either the training or Anna's wedding things. Surprisingly, the only one that understood her dilemma and told the others to just shut up, was Sage. More than once they'd asked him why, more than once he pretended not to have heard the question.

Annabelle had confided to Skye about the boy from another world with who she shared a mind, Roderick Lestrange, son of that world's Bellatrix. Skye shuddered at the thought. Bellatrix having a child. But Annabelle, soon nicknamed simply 'Belle', made it plain that Roderick was just prone to violence at some times, otherwise he was a nice kid. Skye refused to believe it. Belle was moved to Malfoy Manor, due to her previous home being a beach chair. The bat moved with her, it's tiny teeth nibbling on the back of a quill (it wasn't as perverted as Skye'd originally thought).

She stood up, groaning. She'd confided about the cut to her friends, but just saying that it was just a cut that wouldn't heal. She went to the bathroom to clean it, bending low over the sink to first wash her face.

She was feeling sick, and she could feel bile rise up her stomach. She bent over the loo and emptied the contents of her stomach, cursing herself for eating all the spicy food the previous night. She'd heard some women didn't have morning sickness at all - it looked like she was one of the unlucky ones. She was just glad that Draco wasn't there to hear her. He was still out with the boys.

She lead herself back to the basin shakily, wiping her mouth with a bit of toiletpaper. She hated the feeling of vomiting. She quickly grabbed her tootbrush and violently attacked her mouth with it and more than half the tube of toothpaste.

She looked tired, she realised once she was done brushing her teeth.

It was no surprise either, after the night she'd just had. It had been Anna's bachelorette party, and it was the one thing Anna had allowed Skye to plan. Skye told Luna, Narcissa, Storm, Annabelle and Mrs Le Roux to hide; while she met Anna a while earlier for what Anna believed was going to be a quiet dinner.

When they entered Skye's quarters, Anna was bombarded with congratulations and presents. Skye left the party of women at the enlarged dinner table, fetching the dinner, full plates filled with roasted chicken and potatoes, rice and a portion of mixed vegetables, followed by a desert of heated dried fruit and custard. Of course Skye hadn't been the one to cook, she was a disaster in the kitchen. Draco'd made the dinner – wanting to shield Anna and the others from Skye's awful and possibly poisonous cooking skills. Even Annabelle, who, for a vampire, ate a lot of normal food and almost anything, didn't trust the Empress' cooking.

The meeting of Annabelle and Skye had been brief. Skye had been on her way to class one morning when she was suddenly cut short by a new presence, with black hair and icy blue eyes. Something told her this girl, she appeared to be sixteen, knew who she was. And upon seeing the ageless beauty the girl possessed, she instantly knew that this was the bat's master.

"Annabelle?" Skye asked. The vampire nodded, keeping her lips tightly sealed. "You smell the blood, don't you?"

Again she nodded. She dared to take a breath, and the smell of poisoned blood hit her in the face. She recoiled. She wasn't subjected to the Empress, but getting on her good side was necessary. What she'd done in the past was unforgivable, even if her father had deserved it. The images flashed in front of her eyes: she'd murdered him, his blood had been everywhere.

But the smell of the blood made her feel sick. She knew that was more than mere blue, royal, blood.

"Empress, I must know – is the True Shifter alive?" She spoke quickly before holding her breath again.

"Yes. You're under his rule, not mine. We share the crown now." Skye nodded to the flying lessons, where Draco was busy teaching the seventh years, which included Zane. Annabelle possibly glowed.

"It is said that his blood, even a single drop of it, can stop a vampire's thirst for millennia." Annabelle said quickly, excited. "I hate feeding."

"It does?" Skye was surprised. She grinned. "I learn something new everyday. Well, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Annabelle nodded. "Not now, he's in class." Skye added quickly. The vampire nodded and asked if she could accompany Skye to her class. Skye bowed her head in consent, and the odd pair fell into step next to each other.

From then the two of them didn't talk much, they simply fell into step next to one another every morning, Belle travelling from Malfoy Manor to walk with Skye. Belle had learned that to gain Zane's blood, she must prove herself to him. She must gain his trust, and she had no idea how to do it.

Once the delicious meal was over at Anna's bachelorette party, and the dishes vanished, Anna was thrown with a pink stuffed elephant and several suggestive pieces of lacy lingerie.

"Really, guys, lace?" Anna laughed, holding a piece up in the air. The women laughed at her joke. Then the real presents came.

Skye gifted the pair some handcuffs and a blindfold, which lay atop a stack of fantasy books she thought the pair would enjoy.

Luna was more considerate; she bought a large baby bottle with random baby things like a diaper and a dummy. She was confused when they all laughed, and said the nargles had told her that someone was expecting. Anna was a bit frightened, until Luna said it wasn't for Anna.

"_It's not for you, you silly girl, it's for Skye!"_

Skye burst out in laughter, but accepted the bottle. She promised Luna she would use it one day. Luna shook her head, tutting under her breath. She pulled out another parcel and handed it to Anna. It was a series of homemade soaps and other bathing products.

Laud would love it, Skye thought, he's all for nature.

Annabelle didn't know Anna that well yet. The meeting of Belle and Anna was odd. The two just stared at one another for what felt like an hour, but was actually two, and Anna finally nodded in approval, jumping up to find Zane. All the professors were swamped with work, more than just one essay to mark and grade. Skye had been in the corner at the meeting of the two, attempting to grade papers, but failing as she repeatedly dozed off. Her head falling against the window. Anna had to unstick her cheek from the window.

Belle gave her a bat, oddly enough it was deaf. Anna squealed (not helping the poor bat's loss of hearing) and went about giving it a name. Oddly enough, she named it Batsy, and Annabelle chided her for not being more original.

Now the bat's name was Mimosikial.

Narcissa and Storm gave her a set of towels and bedding, a light blue to match her eyes. Anna commented that it would spruce up Laud's hut, which was "awfully boring, not even a single curtain!"

"Then I'm glad I have these." Mrs Le Roux then said, handing over her own, very large, parcel. It was the same shade of blue that the towels and bedding was.

Once that was over, the fun started.

Belle opened up a bottle of wine, which Skye heavily avoided, and they played silly party ganes. Skye appointed herself guardian over the party goers. The first game was Monopoly, and Storm kept shouting ''Attack!'' at her pieces, and when no action came, she scowled at the board. Finally they took pity on her, and played a simply game of magical snakes and ladders. Skye didn't find it funny when she had to run arounf, climbing ladders, seeing as she and Narcissa were the only snakes. She soon turned it into a came of veela, ravenclaws and human and ladders.

Storm was the first to be tipsy, she wasn't used to drinking, next was Luna (though she just danced to no music at all in the middle of the room). Anna was last, and she and Skye sat talking into the middle of the night, where Skye fell asleep. Ana just smiled and covered her best friend with a snug blanket.

Anna had glanced around, her heart a bit empty. Pansy should've been there. She should've given Anna some horrible pink, lace underwear-set to go with the cuffs Skye'd given.

Out of nowhere a small parcel appeared. Anna reached down and flipped the small card open, not forgetting to send her magic over it in case it was cursed.

_I don't want to be a martyr, but I'll have to be. P_

She opened the box, finding a small vial in it. It was obviously an expensive sort of lotion. Anna looked at the small note again. It was Pansy, it could only be her. It was a very literate for her to say. Not that Pansy wasn't smart, she was just more straightforward than this.

She did understand one thing, though, and that was that Pansy wasn't against them. She left after that, taking it with her.

Skye didn't know about it, that was why she called some house elves to help her clean the mess.

The wedding would be on a beach – Anna loved the beach. Skye had her own fond memories of a beach. Maybe she should visit it again before she died.

She vaguely wondered where Draco and the others were…

. . .

"Draco, this is not funny!" Laud yelled, slamming his fist against the door. He was in a dark place, he was locked in the back of a truck. Déjà vu? Definitely. Laud knew Draco had done it, because at Draco's bachelor party, he and Blaise had locked Draco in the back of a truck. It was payback.

"I think it is!" Sage called back, banging on the outside. The bachelor party had been held all night. He'd expected a quiet dinner – it wasn't his first wedding, after all, but this one felt different.

He did love Storm, and Lila, but Anna was… she was just so fiery! She knew what he was thinking, even at times when he fell into silence, or when he went into an extreme babble-mode, she just nodded, reading behind his rants.

"Please, guys, I'm going to be late!" He shouted, glancing at his watch. He couldn't see anything. He slapped his hand against his forehead in frustration. The guys had taken him to a beach, where they sat around a campfire sharing tales. Draco shared his first kiss with them (''It was in the Forbidden Forest - and it was weird.''), Sage shared the tale of his finding out he was half-siren (''And, out of nowhere, I had this thing missing between my legs! I was not impressed.''), Zane spoke of his parents, his eyes glazing over as he remembered them. Severus told a lot of stories about Skye, including one where she woke up screaming because a rat was hunting her. Blaise had shared the tale of his falling for (and stalking) Luna Lovegood, and Laud just opted to tell them about Lila and his destiny bearer title.

"He's already going mad, Blaise." Draco laughed. Laud laughed silently. He knew they wouldn't let him out until moments before the wedding, like they'd done with Draco, only they'd sent Anna to fetch him.

They'd probably get Skye to fetch him. It was becoming a sort of ritual in the family. Laud made a mental note to lock Severus up too – he'd been left out of the family captivity ritual.

The night had been filled with magic tricks and mazes, he thought, remembering a sort of scavenging hunt involving a bunny dressed in a tight purple dress. Laud panicked at first, then he noticed that it a stuffed animal.

He heard _pops _outside, knowing they'd left him. He slammed against the door, hearing the chains rattle. He kept slamming for what felt like an hour, yelling his voice hoarse – he had to get out, and if a bystander would help, he'd take it.

The doors were suddenly blown open. As he'd predicted, it was his sister. She looked both amused and annoyed.

"Come on, bro, it's time." She held a hand out towards him, he took it and jumped off.

"Skye, you're not dressed yet." He pointed out. She looked down at her pyjamas and nodded.

"It's a pyjama wedding, Laud, didn't you get the message?" She asked, frowning. Laud froze until he saw her laugh inwardly.

"Skye! You almost got me!" He moaned. She burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault you're gullible, Laud." She said, linking her arm through his.

"No, I'm serious, why are you still in your nighties? The wedding is in," he glanced at his watch, "an hour." The idea of an hour later he'd be tied down didn't phase him. He was as calm as cucumber.

"Because I need to put my glamours on when no one's looking. And thus far my home's been filled with people. If I take you there, they'd all leave." She explained.

"Why do you need your glamours for Anna's wedding? All of those invited know who and what you are…" He was confused. Why did she need her glamours, unless she got hurt and was hiding it, but they all knew of her poisoned cut… "Skye, did you get hurt again?"

"No, just the cut, bro." She answered, avoid the first question. He narrowed his amber eyes and looked down at her. She was strolling absentmindedly, humming to herself. She was glowing, as if she'd just had a very interesting moment with her husband, Laud compared it to an expecting mother's glow.

"_I feel pregnant." Sage moaned, reaching to Zane for a hug where he was against the wall on the floor. "And I want a pickle." Zane sat down next to him, wrapping the now smaller man in his arms._

"_You are a man, Sage, somehow I don't think it's possible for you." Laud sneered playfully._

"_I blame Skye. She's hurt, so I keep having her moodswings – why'd I have to be connected to her like this?" Sage groaned, falling to his knees in front of a toilet. It was night, and Zane had woken him, saying that Sage was being sick. Anna had been at the wizarding hospital, otherwise she'd have been the first person they'd gone to._

_Laud thought it was a typical morning sickness, but Sage was male…_

"Skye, you're pregnant!" He yelled. Skye choked on her own spit, inhaling it down the wrong pipe, her hand slipping from his arm. Laud knew he was right. She heaved, and he clapped her back to help her get her breath back.

"What?" She demanded breathlessly.

"You are! I know you are! Deny it?" He dared her, unable to hold back his excitement. He was going to be an uncle!

"Denied." She said simply, grabbing his arm, giving him no warning and turning on the spot, sucking both of them in a suffocating darkness.

She left him on his own after that, strolling to her and Draco's quarters under a disillusionment charm. It always fascinated him that wizards and witched could disappear just like that.

With a sigh he headed to his hut in the Forbidden Forest, knowing that Anna would be in Romania at her parents' house.

He had no idea what was going to happen! He'd taken care of the honeymoon, as that was what she allowed him to do, but the rest she'd done. Skye was to take him to the destination, and that would be the end of it. Or the beginning, depending on who you were.

He donned the light blue robe set out for him – he was glad it wasn't a modern tuxedo, those things didn't sit well with him. He mulled over his thoughts for a few minutes, wondering about life, love, his sister, the future… it was truly a scary thing, the future. He just hoped he and his soon-to-be wife would survive. He knew it made him selfish, wanting for them to survive, not even thinking about the others. It was only human, he thought. But the problem was that he wasn't human, was he? Not yet.

"Laud?" Skye said from the door. His head snapped in her direction. She was dressed in a light green dress coming straight down, a simple flower decorating her hair.

"Sis, you're beautiful." He said, getting up and enfolding her in his arms. "And I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone." What he wouldn't tell, was obvious, and she nodded lightly.

She pulled back. "The bride beats me. Speaking of, I need the ring." She held her hand out to him. He handed her the ring, and she pocketed it.

"Shall we?" She held out her arm to him. He shook his head, holding out his own arm. She laughed and grabbed onto him, sending them into the crushing darkness again.

They arrived on a beach, where everyone was already seated. Skye and Laud made their way to the front.

"You're early." Skye said at the waiting crowd. Her watch told her there was still thirty minutes left, and there was no way the bride was going to be early, she make sure of it. "Really, even the one doing the ceremony isn't here yet." She shook her head, as if disappointed in the early arrivers, and apparated.

This time she arrived in Romania, where Sage, Zane and Draco were quarrelling.

"You have to put it on, Zane! It's tradition!" Draco insisted.

"Are you kidding me?" Zane demanded, pushing them away. "I said I'd conduct the ceremony, she didn't say anything about a Dumbledore-esque robe!"

"He invented a new word." Sage said calmly. Skye crept up behind the true shifter, holding her finger to her lips, motioning for Draco and Sage to remain quiet, while her other hand took the robe. She pulled herself to her full height, still shorter than Zane, and pushed the material over his head.

"Skye one, Zane zero." She cheekily, and childishly, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I hate it when she does that." Zane mumbled as Skye passed him.

"I heard that!" She called back as she entered the room where Anna was supposedly getting dressed. Anna, however, was far from dressed.

"Anna, you're not dressed." Skye pointed out the obvious. Anna rolled her eyes, then laid eyes on her friend.

"It's considered a crime to steal the bride's glory, Mrs Malfoy." Anna rebuked her. Skye laughed.

"Yeah, right. Come on, get dressed." Skye urged her, seeing the dress hanging nearby.

"I'm waiting for my mother, silly girl." Anna laughed, just as the door opened again. Mrs Le Roux entered.

"I just got off the phone with your father, he says…"

"Please, I don't want to know what that man said." Anna interrupted her mother. She had no respect for her biological father. Her stepdad was the man that raised her and loved her, and he was worthy of the word 'dad'. Mrs Le Roux looked oddly satisfied.

"Very well, then, darling. Skye and I are here to help. And Skye, might I say, you look lovely!" She exclaimed. Skye bowed her head in thanks, taking in the mother of the bride in. She was wearing a long, sky blue dress.

"As do you, ma'am." Skye replied gallantly.

The trio of women set to work, getting Anna in her dress. A few moments later they stood back and admired their work. Anna's mother would be taking her in.

Skye first went out to find Draco and her dad, breaking Anna's ring carefully into two pieces and giving each a half. They shook their heads at the lunacy of it all.

Skye and Draco would be apparating together, they didn't know they waited for one another, but they always apparated together. Skye knew she'd have to stop soon, but she was giving herself time.

"Skye?" Draco drew her attention.

"Hm?"

He drew her in and kissed her. Out of habit her hands went around his neck. His hands twisted around her waist, drawing her closer, hearing her heartbeat loudly in his ears. Something softer too, but he dismissed it as the blood rushing in his ears. He pulled her with him to the beach, concentrating hard on the destination and not on her body so close to his.

Once at the beach they broke apart, their breathing fast. At the same moment Anna and her mother appeared, and Skye signalled to the piano player to start playing the wedding march.

Skye couldn't believe Anna had chosen the wedding march of all things, but tradition did go a long way. She linked her arm through his, and they walked down the aisle, a prelude to the wonder of the bride.

Zane was at the front, still dressed in his midnight blue Dumbledore-esque robe. Anna had chosen him to do the ceremony, because he had the magical ability to perform a marriage, it came with being the True Shifter. A ministry official would've been so boring, in her opinion, and she didn't want Skye to do it, Skye was, after all, her maid of honour. And Laud, who also had the authotity, was the groom.

The entire party stood up as Anna walked down the aisle. Her dress a light blue, fitting with the beach theme, coming straight down, a few layers of darker blue covering her form, clinging to her form. Several gasps could be heard from the party. In the front Skye stood near the altar, where Draco made her sit down next to her dad in fear of her collapsing – she was weak, it was evident from her pale features.

Laud was struck dumb when he saw Anna, his jaw dropping open. Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. Laud deserved every last bit of happiness he got.

"Dearly beloved," Zane started, looking down at a few notes as the party was seated and Anna was in front, "we are gathered here today to join this veela and this shifter in holy matrimony…"

The ceremony wasn't a simple one. The two repeated the vows as Zane read them to them, and the deal was sealed with Anna's ring being melted together by both Draco and Sev, whilst Laud's ring was handed over by Skye. They were slipped on, and the promise was made with a kiss.

. . .

"Anna!" Skye was the first to hug the couple as they arrived at the party, hand in hand. The party was being held at their Romanian home – Anna said it felt right. Right there in a clearing, the grass just flattened to serve as a make-shit dance-floor. It was decorated in greens and blues, fitting Anna's wedding theme. Skye half expected fairies to come dancing out at random times. Everyone was already there when the couple arrived.

They were showered in leaves and butterflies ("There is no way I'm having confetti thrown at me at my wedding!").

The couple sat at the head table, with Mrs Le Roux and Mr Le Roux, on Anna's side, and on Laud's side it was Severus, Draco and Skye. His parents were long gone, he said, and insisted on it being the three of them, his father, his sister and his brother.

Draco, foolishly, decided to open the field to speeches.

"Evening, everyone!" He called, tapping his wineglass lightly with a teaspoon. The chatter died down around the flattened grass' tables. "I thought as brother of the groom I should step up!" He set the spoon down and lifted the glass again. "To the bride and groom! May your endeavours into the unknown be wonderful!"

The entire reception burst out in laughter. Draco laughed along, "Right, I'm never saying that again." He sat down again, hiding his very red face in his hands, his head rocling back and forth, giving the floor over to Mr Le Roux.

"Anna, darling, you lied to me. He is not the Minister of Magic… he's better." Mr Le Roux looked fondly at his new son-in-law. "I wish you the world, darling, and all it contains. To the bride and groom." He raised his glass, as did the guests, echoing his last words.

"Skye, you're up." Draco whispered, put off by no one having laughed at his joke.

She stood up, her air imposing, but when she smiled fondly a collective sigh was breathed by the crowd. She guessed she was still public enemy number one. She wasn't wearing her Glamours – Anna had forbidden it, so the Malloys had taken the day off.

"Not that I could say much, but if you two get divorced, I'm declaring myself neutral. Well, after failed attempt humour… I wish you two all the happiness in the world. To add to your father: I wish you the world, and all it contains, I wish you love – and hope it remains." She put her arms around the beaming newlyweds. "And, uh, do make use of the handcuffs I gave you, won't you?"

At that the reception laughed, and Skye bowed grandly, raising her glass, but not drinking from it, seating herself again.

The couple opened the dance-floor in a graceful waltz, shocking both Skye and Sage – Laud wasn't much of a dancer normally.

The next moment everyone was on the dance-floor. Skye and Draco, somehow having the ability to dance a perfect waltz when the music came on, they're movements being exactly on time.

Finally the traditional father-daughter dance arrived, and Anna and her father took the floor in splendour and majesty. Laud asked Skye for a dance, seeing as he couldn't exactly dance with his mother.

"Just take it slow." She said as he pulled her close, twirling her around.

The couple was waved off in a thestral-drawn carriage – almost all the guests could see them, the thestrals. And that was what made life sad at that moment. That so many had seen someone die.

Skye decided then and there that this should end now, and soon too. She would begin her quest on the morning, tonight, she'd rest.

Skye returned to her table again, finding a parcel on her seat. A wrapped square parcel, roughly folded, a note on it.

_Read it, all will be revealed._

Confused, she tore the messy brown paper, and looked down at the blue faded cover. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"But I have this book…" She mused loudly, startled when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She was glad that the dress hid her small bump, and that from the angle she was standing, Draco wouldn't be able to feel it all that much.

"Let's go home." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. She nodded, turning to face him.

"I love you, Draco." Her hands curled around his arms, and he concentrated on getting them out of there.

"She find it?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who nodded and lead Ron back to the dance-floor.

. . .

**A/N: Please review! I'll make you guys a deal, the minute I get, let's say 8, hugs, I'll update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, Skylarks! It's been long, hasn't it? I'll be the first to admit it, but worry not, the next chapter is already underway. So, here I bow down to my gracious reviewers and thank them all. **

**Thanks to: CrazyMedusa99, SolitaryNyght, TheBloodyPheonix, Puckabrina dreamer, Batmarcus, Nemo0323, bigfatmoose, Muentiger and Nizuna Fujieda for reviewing! *throws party***

**For mum, who recently celebrated her birthday, and to my loyal reviewers. **

**Chapter 26: The clichéd gesticulation**

Merope growled at her reflection. The centaur had gotten married, she'd met her mate. Another person, another being, finding love. She'd known love, when she was younger, a foolish girl, and she believed in the good of the world. Now, however, she knew better. Love didn't exist, lust did. That's all she felt for Sterling, she was certain. She was in a rather mature age, she knew, but she'd fought the elements and kept herself young. Magic was a wonderful thing, after all.

She spun around, deciding to start the day by checking on the new recruits. Sterling was sitting at the window, staring out of it. It interested her, the staring he did. He could sit for hours, just staring out the window. He didn't even pay attention to her.

"See you." She called to him; in return he just waved a hand to acknowledging her. His hair was nearly golden in the reflecting light of the sun. She let it go, he was the one thing she craved; she needed him.

"Empress!" It was the mermaid. Merope turned to face her. They'd spent the night in the house, and Merope wanted to stay there, but things had to be done. She would rather not leave her treasure alone for too long.

"What?" She barked.

"The recruits – they're asking for you." Tanya explained, her chest heaving as she panted.

"I was just on my way to them." Merope continued on her path, the mermaid falling in step next to her. "Why do they want to see me?"

"Mistress, in reality it's just one. She says she knows where Skye might be hiding."

"Oh, she does?" Merope sounded unimpressed. Speculation would get her nowhere, she needed facts. She'd felt a slight wavering in the world, it meant that Skyler Night was weak, and she had to strike when she was weak, not any later. She also had to strike before the Traveler to this world arrived, because when the boy did arrive, the other forces merely got stronger.

She couldn't believe her rival was a mere teenage girl, a frigid girl at that. In the time Merope had spent at Hogwarts in the girl's fourth year, she noticed that the girl was frigid. She showed little to no empathy, and it was ironic – seeing as the girl's wolf totem made her empathetic. Pansy Parkinson was a positive part of the team, as it turned out.

But Skye hadn't even shown any reaction to the death of Cedric Diggory. Then again, she wasn't really acquainted with him, why would she be sad when a person she didn't know die? That was where the irony of Skye's totem came in, Skye was frigid, cold and not exactly merciful, the only time she'd shown mercy was with Bellatrix Lestrange, and only to gain something too.

Merope smirked to herself; the Empress of Shifters wasn't as holy as everyone believed. She wasn't what she should be; she still had a lot to learn. Lycan was proof of that. And that was a good thing for Merope; she could handle an unskilled opponent. Merope was damn lucky it wasn't the era of the Empress of Magic, because she knew she'd fail just there and then.

She apparated to the Ministry of Magic, taking the siren with her. Tanya was going on and on about Merope's choice in clothing. Merope had kept it simple, practical witch's robes, but the mere fact aggrieved Tanya. Merope ignored her, knowing Tanya was only doing what she was supposed to be doing. When she wasn't off on a mission, she was expected to keep her mistress company, and that meant showering her in compliments.

"Enough." Merope breathed, and Tanya fell silent. "Go find the girl that wishes to see me."

"Yes, ma'am." Tanya bowed, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, before she disappeared down the hall to the recruits' quarters. Merope made her way to the Minister of Magic's office, ignoring a spluttering Cornelius Fudge and making her way to her personal office, which was more like a conference room. She liked the single luxury of a spacious office, the furniture covered in expensive and tasteful materials. Tanya'd done it, and Merope had to give her the credit of making it look good.

The door opened just as Merope seated herself in a large chair. Tanya pushed in a girl with flaming red hair.

"Mistress, I bring to you Jo." Tanya closed the door behind them. Jo smiled uncertainly, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Bow to the empress, girl." Tanya snarled. Jo nearly fell to her feet. Merope rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sit down, both of you." She ordered. Tanya did so easily, grace in every movement, whilst Jo nearly fell over her feet to sit down.

"You're a muggle." Merope mused. Jo nodded, looking down, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Jo confirmed. Merope narrowed her eyes, how did a muggle get into the recruits? "I come from South Africa, ma'am, and I know Skye."

"Go on," Merope said lazily.

"She's incredibly illogical, she goes against logic. Let's say she's being chased by a bear -" Merope wanted to snort at the example, "- and any rational person would keep running, she'd stop and sit down."

Merope had to admit, it would be a good idea, the bear would be surprised. Wait, _was she admiring her foe?_

"So what are you saying, girl?" Merope shook her head, clearing her head.

"Where's the most logical place to hide?" Jo asked, her voice quivering.

"Abroad." Tanya answered immediately. Jo allowed a small smirk to cross her pale lips.

"So the least logical place would be?"

"In plain sight." Merope chewed on the inside of the lip, knowing she'd have a raw spot in her mouth later, but ignoring it. "Hogwarts, or in the Ministry itself."

Jo nodded eagerly. "That's what I think; Skye's just weird and stupid enough to think like that."

But it wasn't stupid at all, because Merope hadn't thought of it. It was truly brilliant. She would kill anyone who would suggest it, but at that moment she really did admire the other Empress' thought pattern.

"You're dismissed." Merope said, waving her hand and bowing over some files she had.

"Aren't you going to ask why I turned against my friend?" Jo asked. Merope let out a laugh, though it was more of a cackle.

"It's not the first time she's lost a friend to me, girl, nor will it be the last." She thought of Pansy as she said it. Jo dipped her head, got up and left with the pretty woman.

She was taken back to the recruits' quarters, where she joined her fellows in hand-to-hand combat. She was a bitter individual. She hated the fact that her boyfriend had left her after the battle at Hogwarts, saying something about training. She blamed Skye for it, for him leaving her. Elzette and Nina were on his side, going to a special school where they learned goodness knows what. They extended an invitation to her, but Jo slapped it away. Why couldn't they just go on with their lives like normal people?

Leo had offered to wipe her memory, but she declined it too. She would partake, yes, but out of pettiness she was going to dance for the opposite team.

Back in her office, Merope sighed. Paperwork, that's what she had Fudge for. She called him and handed him the work before bowing over the personality files she had. It was a big piles, and her two nearest comrades' files were at the top: Tanya and Fenrir. The Ministry had files on everyone, and everything, it turned out. Tanya and Fenrir's files were spot on, as was Ganad's. Hada's was a bit sketchy; it seemed the pixie had just gone missing for a few decades. She couldn't help but wonder where she'd gone. Pansy's file was another problem; she was supposedly Skye's best friend for a few years, if only just two. But she turned, wasn't that all that mattered?

She felt a painful lurch in her chest. She groaned, twisting her head around. She found a mirror behind her, she didn't see her beautiful reflection. What she was grotesque, distorted and dirty. It was obviously her, the distinguishing features present, but the reflection looked like an inferi. Skin was peeling in horrifying layers, an eye was popped out of its socket, her lips pulled back, revealing rotting teeth. Merope stood in a hurry, turning on the spot and disapparating.

She had to check on her treasure.

. . .

Zane was tired. Tired of weddings, tired of playing minister, just tired in general. He'd collapsed onto the bed the previous night, not even caring whose bed it was, and allowed sleep to overtake him. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, but fatigue was just too much.

"Brother?" A small voice asked, an equally small hand pushed him a bit. He opened his eyes a millimetre, seeing his sister. She cocked her head, holding a tiny teddy-bear. "You're awake! Yes, now we can play!"

Zane groaned again, willing himself to get up. He couldn't deny her, even if he was tired. She pressed the teddy-bear into his hands, rushing to get another one for herself. He shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to wake himself up. He looked around, he was in Malfoy Manor. Shouldn't he be at school? He shrugged, meaning one of his teachers wasn't there anyway.

Rija was back in the room, grinning, holding another toy. He smiled fondly at her, scooping the little girl into a hug. She giggled at his silliness. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran out of the room, resembling an elephant as he rushed down the stairs.

"Slowly, will you? You'll dent the floor!" Sage yelled from the kitchen. Zane laughed, entering the kitchen with his siter on his shoulder.

"Look, Sage, a bag of potatoes." He winked at his boyfriend. Sage laughed silently, creeping up to the pair and tickling Rija into submission.

"No! No! Sage!" She managed to gasp between breaths. Finally her brother showed her mercy, depositing her on a chair.

"That was sweet," Narcissa said from the doorway, eyeing the three of them, "the three of you would make a lovely family."

Sage blushed, which was odd, Sage Oberg just didn't blush. Zane narrowed his eyes at Sage, before shaking his head.

"No, thank you, I've had enough of weddings, bachelor parties and playing minister." He announced, sticking his nose in the air.

"Then why are you still dressed in the minister's robes?" Sage challenged, shovelling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Rija was pulling a face.

"Eat nicely, Sage." She chastised him. He ruffled her neatly combed hair in an apology. She huffed at him, throwing her toy at him.

"Rija, we don't throw toys in this house." Narcissa said sternly, switching over into mother-mode. Rija looked down.

"Yes, aunty." She said softly, returning to her breakfast.

"But she's right, Sage, you should chew your food." Zane admonished Sage playfully. Sage glared at him, throwing the toy at him. Narcissa slapped him over the head, causing Rija to giggle. Sage glowered at Narcissa too, who just shrugged and found a seat herself.

"If she can't do it, you can't do it either."

"But you didn't slap her!" Sage argued, his shoulders slumping.

"Why would I _want _to slap her? She's a good girl." Narcissa quickly fixed Rija's hair, putting it into two pigtails.

"You're losing this argument, Sage," Zane pointed out. Sage admitted defeat, knowing he couldn't win against Zane if he wanted to.

"As we were, you're still in that robe." Sage pointed out, feeling entirely justified by pointing it out. Payback. Zane jumped out of his seat and pulled the robe over his head, hanging it over his chair and sat back down, now only donned in a pair of pants.

"Better?" He teased, sticking out his tongue. Sage stared, his mouth open. Anna would've been surprised, and gleeful, one didn't get Sage Oberg to remain quiet easily.. Narcissa slapped him again, it brought him back.

"No necessarily." He mumbled, poking his fork into the scrambled eggs. Under the table Zane and Narcissa shared a high, or in this case a low, five.

Zane and Rija were finished before Narcissa and Sage, it lead to the brother and sister duo to chase each other around the house. At one point they heard something break, and Narcissa would've been angry, were it not for the smiles on their two faces. Zane did promise to replace the vase he broke, though.

Sage and Zane waved goodbye to Narcissa and Rija, after Narcissa'd made Zane go to school, he had classes. Even if only two teachers. Sage gallantly said he'd take over Laud's class, though they all knew what type of lesson he'd be delivering.

Once they entered school's gates, Zane was almost lifted off his feet. He looked up in alarm, seeing the pixie attempting to lift him.

"Hada?" He drew her attention, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Baking a cake," she snarled, tugging on his arm, "come on, I have to talk to you." She tugged on his arm again, ignoring the fact that he was a large man and perhaps too heavy for her to lift.

"Anything you can tell me, you can tell Sage too." Zane pulled his arm out of her grip.

"This has to do with your True Shifter-ness." She scowled at him, folding her arms crossly. Sage laughed.

"Just go, kid, she won't eat you." He said, pausing briefly, "I think."

"Whenever you do that, I want to hide." Zane said, a horrified expression on his face. Sage aimed a kick at him; but Zane was already on his way.

"Missed!" Zane whooped. Sage just shook his head, amused.

Zane followed Hada to a secluded spot near the lake. She rounded on him, her expression sharp.

"I would be so much more comfortable if you weren't floating above me," he said coolly, "it's weird."

With an exasperated sigh she lowered herself to the ground.

"Listen," She started urgently, "I overheard the Empress of Darkness this morning, she said something about a Traveler…"

"Yes, I know one?" he interrupted, thinking of Skye. She had the ability to go to the other world, where Snape's name was Dynastes. It still confused him.

"One to this world, I don't know what it means." She went on, ignoring him, "She said that we can't allow him to come through, because it will shift the balance even more."

Zane frowned. Surely there was more than one Traveler? Was it a specific one?

"It's a boy that will cause some change to happen, that's as much as she got from the seers." The pixie princess finished. She watched Zane anxiously, as if waiting for him to explode.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. She was taken aback, from all the questions she'd expected, that wasn't one. "You've put your cards out there, and you're part of her team. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," She shrugged, "but I would advise watching out for a Traveler, and if you wish to be victorious, you'll need whatever he has to offer. And I haven't given my allegiance anywhere." She added bitingly. Zane felt the urge to roll his eyes, instead he seized her arm, covered in school robes, and pulled the sleeve backwards. Her entire arm was covered in a tattoo that looked like a wing.

"You say your allegiance doesn't lie with her?" He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "What an interesting mark you have."

She wrenched her arm back, pushing the other arm's sleeve upwards. "My allegiance doesn't lie anywhere." She thrust her newly revealed arm towards him, a white wing tattooed onto this arm. "I'm a neutral party, Zane, and I give help where I feel like it."

"So why not tell Skye?" He demanded, surveying her coolly.

"I don't like Skye, she lies too much, especially recently." Hada's face distorted into an expression of disgust. Zane knew his friend was lying, but hearing it only made it worse. He didn't know why she lied and kept secrets, but she did. What was more, her blood smelt different.

Zane had learned two things since becoming the True Shifter. One, he had the power to cure the lycanthropy curse; he just needed to figure out how. Two, he was the ruler of other creatures, like vampires and hags, something Skye didn't have, but when he told her this, she didn't seem too bothered by it. With the latter, his sense of smell was heightened, and he knew what Skye was supposed to smell like. She still smelt like Periwinkles and candy, but her blood smelt different.

He knew, and she knew that he knew, but she avoided it all costs.

"So you tell me?"

"You _are _currently the highest bidder." She cocked her head to the side; appraising him. ''I'll make a bet with you: You find the Traveler, you've won my allegiance; I will follow you and your precious Empress. But if I win… you get your Empress to kill me."

Zane was stunned – Hada wanted to die? Why? It made no sense! And it certainly wasn't what he was expecting, he was certain she'd try to convince him to join her side.

"I am immortal." She said it as though it explained everything. And to Zane, it did. If he had to spend an eternity without Sage, he'd hurt.

"You lost someone?" He asked, his tone soothing. She nodded.

"He wasn't lost to me, Shifter, he was murdered. And I'm getting my revenge, by hook or by crook," She said determinedly, her eyes went to him again, "My allegiance lies with the highest bidder. Don't forget that." She lifted again, flourishing her wings. He grabbed a hold of her ankle.

"How do you know she's lying?" He called up to her, letting her ankle go.

"I can see when someone's lying, it's a gift I stole." She lifted her shoulders, her wings flapped and she flew away from him.

Zane wondered how in the name of merlin she could steal a gift? Then again, he was no pixie, so he couldn't tell. He'd have to read up on it.

He darted off to his class with Snape, not wishing for a violent tongue-lashing to fall unto him. He might be Skye's friend, her second-in-command and her stylist, all in one, but it didn't mean Snape went easy on him. Quite the contrary, Snape's sarcasm and bitterness were as evident as ever. Or the man he was impersonating was all that. Zane was still awed by Merope's lack of logic. The most logical thing for Skye to do now would be the least logical thing.

It was only when he reached the class when he realised it was still breakfast-time at Hogwarts.

. . .

Skye was hunched over a toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach into it. The first thing she'd done when she woke up, was to send word to McGonagall that she'd be late for her first class, due to an upset stomach. McGonagall would call it a hangover, assuming her Care of Magical Creatures professor had simply overdone the previous night. Draco would think it was food poisoning, seeing as Skye didn't drink the previous night. He didn't have any early classes, so he bent down next to her, holding her hair out of her face as she was sick.

Skye knew better, this was morning sickness. She'd been hoping she would be able to skip this part of pregnancy, but it wasn't meant to be. A while later she sat back, wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and closed her eyes. She looked awful: her hair was caked and frizzy, her face had beads of sweat on it, there were bags under her eyes and she was still in her pyjamas. Draco sat down next to her.

"Better?"

She nodded weakly. She knew she was done vomiting. She was just feeling sorry for herself, it was pathetic. But she thought anyone would feel sorry for themselves if this was their lot. She reached up and flushed the toilet.

"Come on, I've got to get to class." She pulled herself to her feet. Draco was confused, getting to his feet too.

"Is it over? Just like that?"

She grinned. "Yeah – I feel loads better." She shrugged, "It's the curse of the bridesmaid; she always ends up vomiting the next morning."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. She was talking nonsense, and they both knew it. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before dancing away to their room to get dressed. She stopped at the basin to brush her teeth, the taste in her mouth was dreadful, sour and like a rotten potato. She had no idea how she knew what a rotten potato tasted like, though.

Just as Draco had removed his boxers, she rushed into the room and slapped him on the one nude butt cheek. He rounded on her and tackled her to the bed. The couple giggled like a pair of school children at their antics. Somewhere along the line he got her into submission by tickling her sides raw.

The game ended with a lingering kiss, Draco'd heard her brush her teeth, and it was a silent message to her from him that he would be there, no matter how ugly she looked.

His hand swept up her goose pimpled flesh, his finger delicately moving over her skin, ascertaining a wanton moan from her lips.

"This looks… fun, I would ask to join in did I not fear for my life." Sage said from the doorway, averting his eyes. Draco had never been so thankful for an unmade bed, in the struggle he and Skye had switched places so that she was on top and the lower half of his body was covered by the duvet.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Skye asked, though she couldn't hide the smile. Sage examined his nails.

"I did. Several times." He said dully, "And then I heard giggling, I figured you were in your toddler phase again."

Skye wrestled her slipper off her foot and threw it at Sage.

"Yes, definitely a toddler." He nodded to himself. Skye threw her other slipper at him too. It slapped him against the ear, and Skye giggled. "I'll see you guys soon, _get dressed!_"

Skye and Draco looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"You seem much better!" He exclaimed, launching himself from the bed and sauntering over to the cupboard. He tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt to Skye before extracting his own clothes.

"Is it your intention for me to go the entire day without underwear?" She asked lightly, taking the two articles of clothing into her arms. Draco laughed again.

"No, those you can get yourself." He stuck his tongue out at her, her mood was infectious, and he extracted some underwear for her too. She reclined back on the bed.

"This is the life, my husband gets all my clothes for me. I could get used to this." She lied back on the bed, stiffling a yawn.

"Yes, Empress, you're so hot the sun is jealous. Now go get dressed."

A few minutes later they walked down the hallway, the Magical Creatures weren't going to have to wait, after all. The couple teased each other the entire way, their hands joined, he even stopped to twirl her. The newly wed couple amused the students as they passed them, the younger children finding it gag-worthy, whilst the older children found it sweet.

One student wasn't cooing or gagging, she was glaring. Hada looked at them from a distance, her heart dark. She hated the fact that Draco looked so much like Meka, she hated the fact that he was happy, she hated that he trusted Skye, who was lying to them about being okay. She was sick, it was obvious to Hada, who had been around long enough to spot things like that easily. She also thought Skye was as stubborn as a mule for not relying on the others to help her, to support her.

Hada was one of the few beings that could see magic, and Hogwarts was full of it, but the magic had somehow faded. It wasn't as glittery as before, the colour was a shade lighter.

She had a horrible feeling about this. She flourished her wings and went to her first class, not wanting to see the happy couple. It hurt too much.

Sage greeted Skye and Draco in the Great Hall. He wore a knowing smile, winking at them.

"Dressed, I see." He said airily. Skye smacked him over the head, earning her a glare.

"That's it! Why are you all smacking me?" He yelled at her. Draco stepped up and smacked him too.

"Don't yell at my wife!" Draco growled at him.

"Yeah, don't yell at his wife!" Skye echoed, stomping on his toe. Sage started to laugh again.

"This is so weird…" He shook his head, walking away from them.

"Mrs Mallory, we've creeped him out." Draco said proudly, pretending to wipe a tear away. Skye patted him on the back, as if congratulating him.

The hall slowly started to applause. They enjoyed the new odd teachers, they were fun.

Skye and Draco bowed theatrically before finding their seats at the head table.

"What happened this morning?" Snape asked quietly, his eyes trained on his daughter. "I heard you being sick."

"Just a bit of food poisoning." Skye lied, taking a sip of water from a nearby goblet.

"Then why aren't the rest of us sick too?" Sev mused loudly, sensing the lie. Skye frowned, seemingly thinking it over.

"Maybe I'm allergic to something I ate? It's possible, isn't it?" She asked him, her eyes wide. He was still suspicious, but decided that if it was that important, she'd tell him. He nodded, turning to his breakfast.

She sighed internally, relieved. Her dad was incredibly sharp; she'd have to be careful around him. She didn't like it, but she'd have to do it. She needed to plan her big romantic gesture, and considering whom she was, she was dry. Maybe she'd ask Anna when she got back.

She waved to Zane as the disgruntled boy entered the Great Hall. He smiled and returned her wave, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Skye got an idea, she'd ask him! Where Sage was Anna's stylist, Zane was hers. One day he'd shown up and thrown out nearly her entire closet, refilling it with dark pairs of trousers and feminine shirts.

She didn't touch the food, afraid of upsetting her stomach and the baby; she needed to do some research on pregnancy and magic concerning them. She had to be able to conceal it, if it worked.

Immediately she thought of her mother, she would know what to do. She was sure of it. Storm did give birth to her, after all. She vaguely wondered why Storm wasn't at the breakfast table.

She excused herself, going out the teacher's entrance. She hurried down the hall, heading straight for the Potions Master's quarters. She rapped on the door briskly, and Strom opened the door in a matter of seconds. Her silver hair was pinned up in a high ponytail, her green eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Skye, darling, I've been expecting you!" She pulled Skye into the room. "Your father has no idea what I'm doing, just that I'm extremely busy. Skye, please take of your Glamour Charms?" Storm babbled on excitedly, pushing Skye to the kitchen. She pulled out a book and handed it to Skye as Skye waved her wand, removing the Glamour Charms. Storm was always surprised to see her daughter, but she looked haggard today. She still had red marks on her wrists and on her neck. Storm placed a careful hand on Skye's neck.

"Are you all right?" She asked earnestly. Skye looked up at her mother and nodded. Storm frowned, Skye was unusually silent. Even for her.

"I'm fine." Skye said shortly.

"You're lying." Storm faulted, lifting her hand and pushing the book closer to Skye. Skye didn't comment on Storm's accusation and opened the book.

"What is this?"

"A book, sweetie." Storm said sweetly, folding her arms in front of her.

"Mum, I can see that. More importantly, what's in this book? And don't say "words and sentences", because I'll leave." She said darkly.

"We both know that's an empty threat, dear, and that's a book of handling pregnancy." Storm smiled. "I used it when I was expecting you."

Skye grinned. "Thank you, mum."

"It's still wise to see a doctor, sweetheart," Storm said softly, squeezing Skye's hand affectionately. Skye offered a small smilem making a mental note to visit a muggle doctor.

There was another knock on the door. Storm was already there when Skye looked up. Zane paraded into the room, putting his bag down on a chair and sank into a chair.

"Morning to you too." Skye scoffed, unimpressed. Zane laughed uneasily, a hand sweeping through his auburn hair.

"Sorry, Skye, I had a rough morning. I was early for Potions. Way too early. And I headed to the Great Hall, where I saw you and your other half, you sped off, I followed." Zane said it all quickly, succeeding in confusing the mother-daughter duo in front of him. "I heard you call, all right?" He added, throwing Skye a look of disdain.

"I didn't call…" Skye's brow furrowed, unsure.

"It makes no matter," Zane threw his figurative grammar school out the window, "I heard my Empress call, and I heeded it. The wind carried the message and whispered it lovingly into my ear – only for me to realise it was actually Sage whispering naughty things into my ear…"

"Sometimes I miss the times when you were terrified of speaking." Skye cut across him, peering at him judgementally. He glowered at her, his hawk-like yellow eyes attempting to pierce her thick shield.

"Shut up, Skye, I'm here to help you, something about a rather colossally large clichéd gesticulation towards your significant other before you go off into the unknown wilderness and do whatever Empresses do in this modern age." Zane said happily, pulling her book closer. Skye slapped a fast hand on it and drew it close to her chest.

"Did you swallow a dictionary or a thesaurus?" She demanded, her fingernails digging into the book's somewhat weathered spine. "Earlier you threw away said mediums, and now you're deliberately trying to confuse me." She glowered at him; a shiver crept up his spine into his neck, causing his whole body to move at once. He hated shivering.

"I forgot, Anna's your best friend," Zane pouted, "You're used to this type of thing."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not smart enough to know what you were saying?" Skye claimed, her glare deepening.

"Please, Skye, that's creepy! All right, all right, you're as smart as Merlin and Dumbledore combined, are you happy now? Just please stop glaring!" He pleaded, looking ready to fall to his knees and beg for it. She looked away, her expression softening.

"Not necessarily, but it's better. Now, shall we continue on the subject of my enormous 'gesticulation', as you put it?" Skye asked politely. Zane conceded, moving closer to her.

"As I know you, I have to remain far from clichés, true?" He started, she nodded, "So, we start with the beginning. How did you two meet?"

The remaining minutes before breakfast started, was Zane and Skye making a plan to surprise Draco. Skye was on the verge of divulging her secret to her friend, once or twice they were on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them. She couldn't tell him. At least not yet.

Once everything was penned down in Skye's magicked up notebook, Zane hurried to Potions, not wishing to have another Snape glare at him that morning. Skye thanked Storm again for the book, applied her Glamour Charms again and sped off to Hagrid's hut for her days' lessons.

. . .

Merope opened the door to her undisclosed room. Sterling was nowhere to be found; she assumed he was in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her softly, tip-toeing closer to the bird-cage that stood at the centre of the room.

Through the enchanted wires she could see it, small hairs protruding from it, but it was there, nonetheless. She nodded, satisfied. It was fine; her treasure was still guarded heavily by her magic. She summoned a mirror and was glad to see her reflection was back to normal, her eyes must've been playing tricks on her.

She knew Skyler Night, Malfoy, was more powerful than she was, but that's why she took the steps that she did, to ensure an even play field, if not one turned in her favour. The loss of both Lycan and the little girl was, admittedly, a shock, but she'd gained three immortal beings in her court: Sterling, Hada and Ganad. Hada harboured an abhorrence for Ganad, and that only helped fuelled the fire, making Hada ruthless and hungry for vengeance, or was it justice? Merope made the mental note to position Ganad precisely in Hada's view when the time came for a battle, so she would see him and she'd do anything to reach him and decapitate him. Though she wouldn't lose either fairies, they were near-divine creatures. Sterling, on the other hand, was a man derived from an ancient family, the only family to be able to choose their lifespan. Shooting an _Avada Kedavra _into their faces or chests wouldn't touch them; it wouldn't even cause them a nosebleed. She recalled Moody using that terminology when she was playing spy.

No, this family had to want to die, to end it all That was what Lycan wanted, he wanted to die for all the horrors he'd done to the woman he loved. Merope couldn't understand why he even loved her, in the beginning she hadn't even given him the time of day, yet he still loved her. His primitive part had taken control, as they all do sometimes.

Merope wanted to feel guilty or even sadness for what the girl had been put through, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Skye was a frigid little girl, who didn't deserve all the good she had in her life.

For the first time, Merope Gaunt knew what it felt like to truly hate someone. She'd felt jealousy, anger and even contempt, but never a hate this strong.

. . .

**A/N: Could it truly be? An update? *whispers unbelievingly* Why yes, Skylarks, this was an update. A bit different too, or so it felt to me. I adored writing from Merope's POV, she's such a fun antagonist to write at this point in time.**

**So, after surviving my preparation exams (and, might I add, somehow managing straight A's) and a Matric Farewell (or the Senior Dance), I decided to finally finish this chapter and upload it. My dance was fun, I must admit, and even if my way of dancing was bouncing on the spot moving my arms around and singing along, it was fun.**

**Please leave me a review and wish me luck with finals? I need some serious hugs to pass this…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay, I know, it's been a long time (see explanation at the bottom), but this is a very long chapter, and something interesting happens at the end.**

**Credit to my buddy Batmarcus for co-writing this with me, Roderick Lestrange is his, and the corset belongs to my sister, Ana. *snigger***

**Thanks to Muentiger, Batmarcus, Hi aka Skylark *1, The Bloodye Pheonix, Nizuna Fujieda and Nemo 0323 for reviewing. BookWorm77071, I updated, remember our deal. *cocks eyebrows***

**Happy Holidays! (I know it's late)**

**For CrazyMedusa99.**

**Chapter 27: The curse, an ally and the Traveler**

It was a sunny day, a happy day for some, a time to temporarily forget the looming war, the new twisted regime, everything that was wrong with the world could be forgotten and forgone. The students of Hogwarts were back to their old ways, mischief everywhere you looked.

Skye smiled fondly at the students in the Great Hall. She'd already had her spout of morning sickness, this time she had it where Draco couldn't see or hear. He might become suspicious. She winked at her mother, whose returning smile was a sad one and she averted her eyes quickly.

Skye's smile slipped. That's what it was going to be like in the future for her.

Draco entered, and Skye slapped herself against the forehead. Draco'd forgotten his Glamour Charms, the result was a staring hoard of students. He didn't seem to notice, not until Hermione threw her shoe at him.

"Granger, what was that for?" He demanded, tossing her shoe back at her, but with much less aggression.

"Because you're an idiot, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco's eyes widened and he looked down at himself – as if that was going to work. With a sigh, Skye stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr Malfoy, if you'll follow me." She said evenly, tapping him on the shoulder. Draco looked around sheepishly before quickly following his wife.

Outside, in the Great Hall, Skye tapped Draco with her wand after making sure they were alone.

"What a stupid move." Draco swore under his breath. Skye giggled, pressing a sweet kiss to Draco's lips. His hands slid to her waist out of impulse and he drew her closer.

Skye was the first to pull away, reminding him of his first class for the day. He took off, leaving Skye to her thoughts.

She glanced at her watch; she had half an hour to get there. She decided to leave early, just in case. But she didn't want to go alone, but she also didn't want to ask her mother. She knew she should tell Draco, but the pain it would bring him once she died and the baby went to Electric...

She considered running away. Hiding from Merope, having the child and raising him on her own, away from harm and the evils of the world.

But that would be selfish, and as selfish as she was, she couldn't let humanity be lost. And that was would happen if she went into hiding.

She sighed, waved at Storm in the Great Hall before going out the big doors, the heavy wooden doors opening for her by their own accord. Shadow slinked from the shadows; Skye hadn't seen her feline friend in a while, the sleek creature glanced up at her.

"Hey, girl," Skye purred lowly as the cat fell into stride next to her.

"Is mistress expecting?" Shadow asked. Skye nodded her confirmation. Shadow yelped, a very uncat-like sound escaping her lips, and she ran off to her reptilian friend, wanting to share this news with him.

Skye wasn't worried, they wouldn't tell Draco.

She made her way to the gates of Hogwarts, ascertaining that it was locked and her wards were in place, before hailing the Knight Bus. She told Stan Shunpike, the boy had been given his job back after being let out of Azkaban, her destination. She told him that she wished to go to muggle London, and that they should drive carefully. She smiled at him under the guise of Mrs. Mallory, using the charm she possessed as Empress to get him to drive carefully. She couldn't risk apparating or traveling from fireplace to fireplace, the next option was traveling via bus.

Stan waved her goodbye. She found a secluded spot an removed her Glamour Charms, figuring it would interrupt with what the doctor did. At least the magical appearance was gone, all she had now was dark hair with green stripes; she could easily pass it off as highlights.

Once in muggle London, she found the doctor's practise she'd made an appointment with. Dr. Bester was already there, the receptionist just motioned for her to go through.

"Morning, Mrs. Malfoy," The doctor said brightly, sitting behind his desk, "What brings a young lady, such as yourself, here?"

"I'm, uh, I'm pregnant," She blurted, scratching the back of her head. The doctor started.

"That is both interesting and surprising. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, sir." She answered, uneasy.

"Quite young, aren't you? To be pregnant, that is." He added the last bit quickly, afraid she wouldn't understand.

"I'm married too, sir," She smirked, relishing in every tiny start the man gave.

"That certainly _is _surprising," The doctor said, scratching his neck.

"Not really, but I'm here for a check up, or a sonar, to make sure the baby's growing up well… I'm not familiar with the technology." She said, sounding uncertain. Skye hated the place, she didn't know what was what and she felt lacking.

"An ultrasound?" He asked politely.

"That." She laughed uncertainly. He stood up again.

"Then follow me." He smiled once more.

"Wait, sir, there's something I have to tell you," she stopped him, thinking of the fading bruises that still littered her body. Her wrists still hurt the most.

Yes?" She pulled her sleeves back, showing her wrists to him. He gasped. "In case you saw them later."

"What happened?""

"Nearly raped," She replied shortly. He stepped closer to her, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"By whom? Have you reported it to the police?" He asked earnestly.

She almost snorted, the muggle police couldn't help her!

"He's dead," She swallowed tears that burned behind her eyes, "And it's been reported to the highest authorities." In her world it was, she was the highest authority at current, after all.

"Well, that's good, I hope they catch him."

Immediately Skye was offended and hurt, "Weren't you listening? I said he was dead!" Her voice echoed in the tiny room.

"I must've missed it." He helped her up from her chair, ignoring her glare,"Come on, let's go see how far along you are."

The pair walked down a short corridor before coming to a halt in a room nearby a big machine.

"Here we are." He said pleasantly, "Just make yourself at home," He reminded Skye of Mr Weasley. She grinned, sitting down.

"Where's the father?" He asked, pulling a tube towards him.

"At work." She said, looking down, avoiding his eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"Does he even know you're here?"

"No," She looked back at him, her voice sounding small in her own ears. He pushed her back gently into a lying position.

"Why not?" His brow furrowed.

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"You should tell him, most fathers would want to know and be proud." He was young, he probably just finished studying his degree, and wasn't used to the world. She wanted to laugh - he'd learn.

"Not this time." That was what she settled for.

"I find that hard to believe." He argued.

"Trust me." She said grimly. He grimaced, but smeared the cold liquid across her slightly bulging stomach.

Skye didn't hear what the doctor said, she just watched the screen, spotting the baby immediately. She already knew it was a boy, and that she almost four months pregnant, but she needed to know if her wound was affecting him. She laughed, relieved, when he said that the baby was healthy and that she should look after herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're honestly the first woman I'm treating as a patient of my own," He admitted when they got back to his office, "and I'm a nervous wreck."

"That's not exactly something I want to hear from my doctor," She laughed, "but I guessed as much."

"That only makes this, you and your baby boy, all the more important to me." Bester said. Skye looked down; another person she'd hurt.

"As long as you're happy with the baby." He touched her wrist briefly, before giving her a prescription.

She grinned as she left his office, her hair covering it. She wanted to tell Draco, incredibly badly, but she couldn't.

. . .

In the next month there was suddenly a new spark of curiosity in the Care of Magical Creatures class. Skye was overwhelmed with new students, which meant marking and setting up projects and essays for more years' students. She didn't understand the newfound excitement to join the class, but she didn't question it.

The result was that, one Friday, after lessons, at the end of the next month, she stomped to McGonagall's office and demanded a private conference.

"What is it, Skye?" McGonagall asked after having cast an array of safety charms on her office. Skye lowered her Glamour Charms and revealed her closely guarded secret to the older woman. "Skye, you're expecting?"

"Yes, and why do I have so many new students? I can't keep up! I'm new at the teaching thing, I didn't even study for it, and you let me teach here?" Skye was having a bad day, she'd been annoyed the whole day, and logic wasn't exactly her strongpoint at that moment.

"Neither Remus nor Hagrid had teaching degrees." McGonagall pointed out, pursing her lips.

"I'm eighteen." Skye retaliated.

"Yet you're married, pregnant and wise beyond your years, Empress." McGonagall bowed her head with a tip of her pointy hat.

"The knowledge isn't mine, ma'am," Skye said calmly.

"You studied hard, Skye, don't underestimate yourself," McGonagall put a warm cup of hot chocolate in front of Skye. She looked at it and greened.

"Honestly, ma'am, I think I overestimate myself," Skye said, pushing the mug away, "and no offense meant, but I can't drink that."

"I assume you haven't told Draco?" McGonagall took the mug away. The assumption made Skye's neck snap up sharply. "Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it under Glamour Charms."

Skye nodded, seeing no reason to lie. "And at school you're my superior, ma'am, but I am still your Empress, you can't tell him. That's an order."

She hated making these bindings, but she'd been doing it a lot lately. McGonagall nodded curtly, she couldn't go against her Empress. Skye, however, was another matter.

Why aren't you telling him?" She asked softly.

"I'm dying, ma'am, and when I die, the baby goes to the other me in another universe."

"To your Traveler?"

"Yeah, the annoying Blue-haired being in my head."

McGonagall cracked a smile, patting Skye on the shoulder.

"Have you seen a healer at least?" McGonagall gave in.

"A muggle doctor, the baby's fine." Skye grinned, McGonagall sounded like Storm.

"And the gender?" McGonagall held her breath as she awaited the answer.

"It's a boy."

"He'll be a beautiful little boy, what with your and Draco's genes." McGonagall couldn't help but say.

"Maybe he'll have my dad's nose." Skye joked.

"Positive thoughts, dear." McGonagall said vaguely, "I'll appoint Mr Maze as your assistant, shall I? He could use the work, seeing as he's advancing unbelievably quickly and he'll be graduating Hogwarts soon."

Skye smiled, Zane would like that. She was incredibly proud of the boy, he'd make a fine man one day.

Skye re-cast her Glamour Charms before she left the office, her protruding stomach hidden. She'd shied away from any touches from Draco, but made it up to him at night, snuggling up to him and placing chaste kisses on his warm lips. She always fell asleep before anything else could happen.

The Saturday she woke up early again, as had become custom, slipped from under Draco's arms and ran for the toilet, the customary morning sickness claiming her before she could get away from their quarters.

"Skye?" Draco asked, confused, his eyes half-closed. She ignored him, her dinner forced itself out of her stomach, into her throat and into the toilet. Once she'd tried skipping dinner – but that led to dry convulsions over the toilet – which was even worse than her vomiting. She wondered if dry convulsions were normal, then again, what did she know about normal? And when was morning sickness supposed to stop?

Draco crouched next to her, his eyes still not completely open. With his one hand, he held her hair from her face. She kept herself turned away, through the night her Glamour Charms faded, and her belly was obvious now. She waved her hand in a circle, attempting to use wandless magic to create a temporary charm.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up with difficulty and her legs shaky, ascertaining her brief charm worked.

Draco caught her and steered her back to bed, tucking her in, his eyes filled with worry.

There was something she wasn't telling him, and he hated that she kept secrets from him – they were lovers, partners, after all; why didn't she trust him enough to share what was wrong with her?

He climbed in next to her, out of habit he drew her closer, their skins touching.

He didn't feel the tiny kick against his stomach as he fell asleep, but Skye did and she smile.

"Don't kick daddy, he's a good man."

. . .

Merope stared at her treasure. She kept it in a cage, where it should be. The treasure couldn't be trusted.

She sighed, turning her back to it. She missed her treasure sometimes, but she knew that it was the reason she grew old. Who'd have thought simply removing it would give her a sort of immortal youth? Like Hada.

She exited the room, locking it behind her with her wand and casting all sorts of security charms. No one could know of it, no one could ever see it.

She met the mermaid at the Ministry. Tanya held out a large, aged book. It even had dust on it.

"You sure this will work?" She asked, frowning. This book was possibly what would destroy Skyler Night, or at least keep her at bay until Merope had successfully taken over the Wizarding World.

"The book talks about 7 people." Tanya answered, setting the book down on a desk, turning to the page. It was yellow and stained, dating back centuries.

"So, we have Night," Merope started, "her husband, the veela, the siren, the True Shifter, the centaur and..." She trailed off, wondering who else to involve in this.

"Either her mother or her father." Tanya said greedily, her teeth looking a bit sharper.

Merope considered it. She had her knife in for both, and seperating them just after they got married would be cruel.

She decided against it. She didn't know why, but she let just let it go. Young-ish lovers deserved a chance.

"We'll discuss it later. Get everything needed for the spell." She nodded to Tanya, who grinned and sped off. Fenrir was off on his own mission, snatching those that they were after. Yet the most elusive characters were the six they wanted.

Merope wondered if Night had chosen to fled after all, leaving the wizarding world to fend for itself.

In the spell, the ones included would be swept away, their DNA would be needed, and Merope was slightly grateful that the Ministry had a stock of that.

She wondered what would be needed, but it was Tanya's problem now.

. . .

Skye fell into a seat in the Slytherin Common Room, exhausted. She wasn't done yet, she had to help some of the Seventh Years with their coursework.

Hada stepped up first, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and was more of a grimace.

"Professor Mallory." She nodded, sitting down across from Skye. Skye smiled brightly.

"Princess, how can I be of service?" She asked.

"For one, stop calling me Princess, you yourself said I'd done a cowardous thing by running." She sneered. Skye didn't flinch, nor did her smile slip.

"That was because I was right." She said softly, a deceiving lull of breath.

"Wouldn't you run if Draco died?" Hada asked quietly.

"No. Because I am the leader, and my responsibility lies with them." Skye shrugged, dragging the Care of Magical Creatures book closer.

Hada was surprised - it was one of the few times when the Empress wasn't lying.

"And why are you lying to Draco?" She asked next.

"If I tell the truth, he'd be hurt." Again it wasn't a lie.

"Are you all right?" Hada asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No." Skye said simply. "If you're expecting to get anything out of me, you're fighting a losing battle, Hada, I'm not lying to you, but neither am I planning on telling you everything."

"Thank you, for your honesty, Empress." Hada bowed her head. "You've gained some respect."

"Good, now, that's how you greet a hippogriff." Skye said loudly, seeing that some were staring at Hada. The fairy lifted her head and shot a thankful look at Skye.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you." Hada said, returning to her full stance.

"Likewise." Skye confirmed, moving her attention to the next person, briefly turning back to Hada, "And I look forward to seeing you on our side."

Hada stared, before growling and stomping upstairs.

. . .

"Empress!" Annabelle yelled, running up to Skye, her bat perched on her shoulder. It waved at Skye as Belle screeched to a halt. Skye was in the Forbidden Forest, she'd been visiting the Veela tribe, and was now on her way to Aragog's children. They were all a bit edgy, nervous, but glad to have Laud back, with Anna there too. Laud still refused to be chief.

Another month had passed, and Skye was busier than ever, sometimes marking late into the night to get everything done. She had very little time for her friends and Draco, and it broke her heart, but they understood.

But she'd decided that _that_ night was for tonight, she'd somehow crammed it into her schedule.

Zane and Sage had recently become a public spectacle, as Zane wasn't in hiding and was a student at Hogwarts, he was the target. It was no secret that he was the True Shifter, nor that Sage was once a rich wizard, but the article about them was horrible and homophobic. And, worse, some people had sent a few hate letters to Zane.

It upset Sage awfully, and he suggested they have it out. Zane wasn't having it and slammed his other half against a wall in a show of passion and love and declared that nothing would break them apart. Ever.

"Belle?" Skye asked calmly, stepping carefully over a tree root.

"Oh, well, I'm worried." Belle started, "You see, Roderick's incredibly depressed because he's been turned into a vampire, and he doesn't want me to help him! And I figured you can help him!"

Skye stared a bit. Belle wanted her to help a vampire? She could barely handle the vampire in front of her, not even to mention a new vampire, one who most likely was thirsty and had no inhibitions at present.

"Why is he depressed?" Skye's mouth opened without her consent.

"Because he's afraid he'll kill his friends, his father recently died and he had to break up with his girlfriend." Belle spoke quickly, making Skye's head spin.

"Oh, he's in need of a rude awakening?" Skye summarized. Belle nodded uncertainly, defeated.

"Let's get back to the castle, if it's your first time switching places with him, he'll be disorientated."

"All right, but I, uh, I haven't asked him... And I promised him I would! He's going to be so angry..."

Skye shushed her.

"One look at me and he'll be thankful." Skye joked, "But I'll take the blame, trust me."

"I do trust you, Skye, enough to tell you that I'm Annabelle Adair, Du Monet is my deceased lover's name that I took for myself." Belle explained, shrugging her small shoulders. "And I have never told anyone that."

Skye was touched. It wasn't anything exponantially large, but the gesture was appreciated.

"Thank you." Skye said softly. Belle nodded.

"I'll go call Zane and Sage then, shall I?" Belle suggested. Skye nodded.

"I'll get Draco and Laud." She volunteered, walking toward the Quidditch pitch where both Draco and Laud were, she could sense them. Anna was at St. Mungo's.

Draco and Skye's quarters were crowded, and Skye made Annabelle sit on a comfy seat.

"Now, is he sitting?" She asked.

"Yeah," Belle confirmed, she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

"Listen, guys, this kid's majorly depressed and in need of a reality check. Belle says he's lost his will to live, so we need to get that back in him."

"Skye, how do we do that?" Sage asked, "It's not as if we can force the guy to want to live."

"We make him angry, we threaten him, and those he care s about. Belle gave me a list." She held up a piece of paper, "Literally."

"So what's to POA?" Zane chimed.

"POA?" Laud asked, confused.

"Plan of action." Zane said, "You go all freaky wolfish on him?"

"And Draco's abilities will come in handy." Draco said. "But who said Draco would want to do it?"

"Skye's proud," Skye laughed, "She'd rubbing off on you."

Draco smiled easily, a handsome, laid-back smile. "Always, love, as your pop would say."

"And we can teach him our rules." Laud said, "Those four or three rules we put together."

"Three." Zane said. "It's not four, dude, it's three."

"Whatever."

"As I said, reality check." Skye rubbed her temples, mocking them all.

The room was thrown into an expecting silence, and then, Bella started to morph. It was as if she'd drunk Polyjuice Potion, and now she was changing.

Gradually, her hair became shorter and turned a dark shade of red, her features became manlier, her hands rougher and her chest fell flat.

A boy opened his eyes, he was about fourteen, younger than all of them, safe for Zane's little sister, who wasn't there.

Roderick Lestrange opened his eyes; the first sight that met him was Skye, as Mallory, in her robes.

"I... uh who are you?" He asked in a stunned tone, it made Skye think of her first time meeting the others.

"I'm Skye Malfoy... didn't Belle tell you?" She pretended to be dumb, knowing full well Belle hadn't forgotten her.

"Not exactly, she said I was moping too much." He said, his face clouded.

Laud touched Skye's hand. She looked at him, a silent message passed between them. Laud's hand fell again.

"She was right." Skye shrugged, turning back to the brooding boy, she lifted her wand an inch and her Glamour Charms were removed, safe for her stomach.

Roderick blinked rapidly, Draco thought it was to keep himself from staring, every time Draco looked at Skye, he couldn't believe he was hers. He had no idea why he loved her, but he could also pull anything from her character and say why he loved her.

"Sorry, I have that affect." She stood back. Draco snorted, she shot him a look. He held up his hands in defense and winked at her.

"I can imagine," Roderick said dryly,

" Anyway, where am I?"

"In my world." Skye smiled, recalling her first time again - she'd phased between animals so fast it was funny.

"It looks darker here." He commented.

"Gray clouds are rolling in." Skye said vaguely, extending a hand to help him up, though not bending.

He took her hand and allowed himself to be hauled up. "Well, what exactly did you want?" His eyes held no fire, nor did the words he spoke.

That was when she remembered that he was a vampire - the smell of her poisoned wound mixed with her blood could make him feel sick with nausea and vertigo.

"To talk. To make you realise you have nothing to be sad for." Skye said, "And I advise you to not try and breathe around me, you'll feel sick." She added, not meeting the others' eyes. They were all silent, letting Skye do the talking for now.

Zane couldn't wait to have a try at the new kid; he was so depressed that he couldn't wait to give him a reality check.

He was suddenly glad that he'd been given his reality check by Sage, because Sage had been a bit gentle, whereas Zane wouldn't be gentle.

"Why? Also I need breath to, you know, live."

Skye rolled her eyes in annoyance - did he really think she was that stupid?

"You're a vampire, you haven't been breathing for the past few minutes." She retorted.

"Really? I had not even noticed. Come to think of it, I have not actually breathed in a few days." No lie.

"Yes, well, don't breathe or smell near me." She said, "Trust me."

"Okay, but why?" He asked curiously.

"Because if you do, you'll gag." She answered simply - it was the truth. She waved for him to follow her, leaving her friends and spouse behind in silence.

Said spouse followed them out after the group inside traded looks - Roderick hadn't noticed any of them. They agreed to make this kid's life hell for missing them all.

"Good reason." Roderick said outside.

"And here's my husband." She said, almost running smack into Draco, who popped out of seemingly nowhere. He felt lonely - Skye hadn't introduced any of them. Draco grinned at her, turning to Roderick, who was looking at Draco as though he was seeing him for the first time.

"Well, I see Hada's lost that bet." Draco leered.

"What bet and are you sure you're my cousin? You look so... different from the Draco I know."

Skye wondered how many Draco's there were. She had one, Lia had one, and now Roderick had one too?

"I'm older, have a scar, and I'm married. Wait - I'm your cousin?" Draco frowned - he thought he knew his family tree by heart.

"Yeah, you are."

"Hm... I just know Sirius, Regulus and Tonks... who's kid are you?"

"Well... I'm Bellatrix's son."

Skye thought the "Lestrange" part gave that away.

"Aunt Bella's dead here." Draco spoke without thinking.

"Lucky you." Roderick muttered.

"Yes!" A voice yelled, happy, "I won! Skye, I love you, how'd Belle get him to do it?" Zane yelled, even when he was in front of her. The True Shifter had decided to be as annoying as possible, it seemed.

"Uh? Who are you and what bet!?" Roderick asked again, seeming annoyed that no one had answered his question yet.

"I'm Zane and I bet against a fairy that if I found you, we'd won her alliance." He shook Rick's hand animatedly, bashful. Skye wanted to laugh, because Zane had been in the room, they all had! She wondered how he could've missed seeing both Sage and Zane, not to mention Laud, who had been right next to her.

"Well, all right then. Nice to meet you, Zane." He tried to pull his hand from Zane's death grip.

"Yeah, you too! And here's Sage in three... two... one..."

Sage arrived. "You count me off again? It's not fair! You cheat!"

"How did you...you what? Never mind, I somehow don't want to know." Roderick snapped, folding his arms crossly.

"How did I know he was arriving?" Zane guessed the question.

"Well, yeah, that." Roderick gave in.

Zane smirked.

"Here it comes," Sage murmured. Zane rolled his eyes.

"You stand in the presence of three, in a few minutes it'll be four, royal parties." Zane said grandly.

"And I'm just some stupid kid." Sage scowled.

"False, you're sort of married in royalty: you're the True Shifter's mate." Skye pointed out.

"You sound bitter." Roderick told Sage, who nodded gravely.

"I am, and most people don't approve of our courtship, Skye." He said bitterly, referring to an article about the bond between the True Shifter and the wise merman.

"Who cares what most people don't approve of? It's not their life, is it?" Roderick asked, confused.

"See?" Zane said, perching himself in Sage's arms. "I told you."

"Honestly, I don't know why you should care." Roderick repeated his earlier statement.

"Because it makes people uncomfortable, especially when you're public figures."

"That's their issue to deal with." Roderick shrugged.

"Still, Zane's royalty." Sage murmured.

"So am I." Skye put in, "And if I decided, for some reason, to date Belle, they'd still follow me."

"You're putting to much store in what others think." Roderick said wisely.

"Whatever, at least I'm really easy on the eye." Sage stretched out, Zane clobbed him over the head.

"Bastard." Skye hit him over the head too.

Skye saw Roderick bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Hey, Laud." Zane said as the door near them opened again.

"Hey. bro, I'm out of here, too many people!" Skye said, feeling claustrophobic. The new kid would be okay with Zane.

She hoped.

She returned to the forest, finally going to see the spiders. They still guarded the forest, as she'd asked them years ago. They were thrilled at seeing them, and her old friend, the blast-ended skrewt who'd stung her when she asked it to. In the forest, the various creatures were safe – because who would dare to fight with these creatures?

After an hour, she left again, this time to find her friends. She found them in a clearing, but perched herself on a tree branch to overlook the action. He was fast, but new to being _this_ fast. He had the ability to control and literally play with fire (which scared Zane and Sage nearly beheaded him) and lightning.

From the ground Laud suddenly grinned and glanced up at Skye. She creaked her neck and readied for battle. She wasn't planning on actually fighting – that would be dangerous, for her and the baby. She would find Draco and use his amazing ability.

"Your turn, then." Laud stated the obvious.

She looked at Zane, "Go get Draco." She said, Zane nodded, disappearing.

"Why Draco?" Roderick wanted to know.

"Draco is a fine fighter.' She shrugged, as if that was an explanation.

"I thought you were my opponent?" Roderick sounded confused.

"I'm going to give you a reality check, kid." She replied, having absolutely no intention of fighting him.

"That sounds threatening." Roderick's voice quivered the tiniest bit.

"It's supposed to be."

"Fantastic then." Roderick wasn't impressed, a bit scared and a lot annoyed.

"Darling?" Draco appeared out of nowhere, Zane on his heels.

"So that's what it feels like when people pop pout of nowhere." Roderick mused loudly, confusing them all, safe for Sage, who didn't have the speed that Skye, Draco and Zane possessed. Laud was used to it.

"And they always do it." Sage slammed his head against a tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Roderick asked

"I'm frustrated!" Sage snapped at him.

"Okay, calm down."

"No. Just... get your arse whooped." Sage sank down beneath the tree.

"Fine then." Roderick was waiting.

Draco cocked his head at Skye, who nodded. He understood that they were about to scare the heck out of this kid. Draco walked over to Skye, who was now sitting beneath a tree, and sat next to her. He laid his head on her lap. Her hand immediately slipped into his, her other hand in his hair.

"Wait, who am I fighting now?" Roderick asked, confused as the couple sat snugly together.

Draco closed his eyes, drawing Skye and Roderick with him, only creating the Forbidden Forest and making Skye and Roderick enter it.

"Make me scary when I give you the signal." She whispered to him. He nodded, and then the forest was gone.

"Me." Skye appeared next to Roderick, who looked around, everyone was gone but Skye and himself.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, jumping away from her.

She grinned at him, a creepy grin.

Fear rolled across his young face, and something told Skye he wasn't used to the emotion.

Skye probed his mind carefully, searching for his deepest fears. She thought hard when she found out, sending the thought to Draco.

He must've heard it, because the next moment a dark cloud was coming toward them. She could see the wings on the creatures, and grinned.

"Come on!" She yelled to the sky.

"What is that?" Roderick shadowed his eyes with his hand to look into the sun, where the creatures where the creatures were flying.

"Manticores." She said icily as five manticores landed in front of her. They growled at Roderick, flanking Skye.

"Manticores. Giant manticores." Roderick whispered, backing away from them.

Skye stepped forward at a lazy pace, her hand sliding over one of the manticores' manes, it leaned into her touch. "They're quite beautiful."

"Sure, that's one way to put it." Roderick backed into a tree, trapping himself.

"They're easily provoked too." She moved to another one. Her hand fell to her side.

"Attack." She said softly.

They flew forwards. Roderick dodged and jumped away, landing near another tree.

Skye made herself at home on a branch, her eyes steely as she watched the creatures corner him to a large oak tree. She swung her legs and landed near him. He saw her, but put her off as a lesser threat than the majestic animals growling at him.

One flung its spiky tail at him, he ducked down, avoiding it, and hit a tree. Only to be hit by another spiky tail, coming from another manticore. He groaned as he was sent flying through the air, landing with a sickening crunch on the ground. "Stupid Manticores."

_Now, Draco! _She said, intercepting the manticore's attack by bending over him. Looking at her hands, now turned claws, and knew it had worked.

"I can call them off." She said in a hollow voice that seemed more like a hiss.

"Would you? Please?" He nearly begged.

"Why should I?" She snapped at him, "You have a death wish. And I'll enjoy ripping your friends and family apart." She licked her lips, relishing at the idea, or that was what she wanted him to think. "Tracey, is it? I'll start with her - she's the weakest."

"Don't touch my friends." Roderick warned.

"Next will be Draco, he's a coward." She raised a hairy claw, the manticores closing in again.

"I said don't touch them."

"Luna - oh, she's the special one, I see." Skye was going over any and all boundaries now.

"I said don't! Now knock it off!" He was losing his temper – that was what Skye wanted.

The manticores surrounded him, and Skye seized him by the collar, holding him against a tree. "Who else? Theo - his head will be draped over the stairs. Daphne, she's a pretty little thing."

"I said knock it off."

"Tonks... Oh, I bet she'll be delicious."

Suddenly Roderick had a death grip on her wrists, his eyes fading into a dark red. Skye's on eyes was turning a darker shade of green, because the bruising on her wrists hadn't gone away, she had trouble healing herself due to the poison, and even if this wasn't real, it was a tender point for her.

"I said leave them alone!" He growled in her ear, blowing one of the manticores away, forcing her to let go by releasing a mass of electricity. Skye was suddenly glad this was all just a fantasy.

That didn't mean she had to take it. She slammed him back against the tree, allowing two large canines to split from her mouth. She twisted her hand away, returning to her human form.

"You don't want to hurt me there," She said, looking at her wrists, "I've killed people with my bare hands, Ricky-boy. and what do you care? You said you wanted to die... why don't I just snap your spine?"

"I don't want to die and I won't let you hurt the people closest to me!" He surprised her by twisting her arm away.

She slammed her other arm against his neck, "Let me go." She said, and he saw fear in her eyes, but not fear of him. She was reliving the memory of Lycan, it all seemed so real… "Or I swear, I will kill you." She meant it.

Roderick exhaled, setting her down, but he still looked angry, his eyes were still red.

Everything faded away, and Skye and Draco reappeared under the tree, Zane, Sage and Laud perched on stone, the manticores gone.

"What just happened?" Roderick asked, narrowing his still red eyes at them.

"You got a reality check, the Skye and Draco style." Draco said tiredly, snuggling up to Skye. She held him willingly, knowing she had to start on her campaign of making herself hated.

"In English?" Roderick wanted to know, unable to stop looking at them.

"You didn't really fight manticores, you just thought you did." Skye explained, "And I got inside your head, in an awful wolfish form that I never wish to become. Draco can manipulate you, so that what you see and what you think you see become muddled."

"Interesting."

Skye noted his eyes were still red.

"Hey, I won't hurt your family, don't worry." She said defensively, "How the heck would I get to your world?"

"I don't know. You can do a lot of other things." Roderick reckoned.

"But not get to your world." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know that." Roderick sat down on the forest floor, relaxing his body. He closed his eyes, and Skye knew he was talking to Belle. She heard him call her cute, and knew Belle would be stumped by it.

Another half an hour later, Skye and Roderick had talked a bit when the others left. The boy admitted his attraction to his world's Luna (Skye was glad Blaise wasn't near), that his Snape was a father-figure to him, and, in turn, Skye had revealed to him that she was pregnant.

She left him in the forest, needing the bathroom urgently.

. . .

Draco found him, and he knew that Roderick knew what was wrong with Skye. He would try to find out.

He swept up to Roderick.

"Hey." He sat down next to the younger boy.

"Hey, Draco. How can I help you?"

"Well, Skye's hiding something." Draco started, deciding against frivolities.

"And?"

"I'm pretty sure you know." Draco said coolly.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'm asking you nicely to share the information." Draco answered, narrowing his eyes, knowing now that the young vampire knew.

"And if I would refuse?" Roderick challenged him.

"I would resort to violence." Draco said honestly. Roderick glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Draco swerved around, faster than Skye ever could, pinning him to a tree with ferocity.

"Draco, you don't want to do this." Roderick warned. Draco smirked.

"Are you sure?"

Draco was blasted backwards into the opposite tree, his arm hitting a sharp piece of bark, tearing the skin immediately.

Draco swore loudly. He looked up, seeing Roderick's pupils become bigger. He wasn't scared, but he knew he was in trouble.

"Hungry?" He guessed. Roderick nodded slowly. "So, I'm screwed?"

"Go." Roderick's voice was hoarse, but Draco did as he said.

He ran as fast as he could - he was no idiot, he didn't want to be bitten by a vampire.

He came across Skye, who was bent over, her knees on the grass and her face hidden from view. Panic immediately gipped him.

"Skye." His voice sounded dull in his ears. Skye didn't even pretend that she'd heard him, she kept her eyes closed. A hand closed around her shoulder, and she wrenched upwards, her hand ready to claw out whoever'd touched her's eyes.

"Draco," She sighed, her heart rate slowing. He grinned nervously, Skye truly terrified him, not even he could calm her down when she went into a rage.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to know. She motioned to a nearby plant, and he understood entirely. It was a pretty flower, dark and deadly to any werewolf.

Monkshood.

"Did you touch it?" He asked gently.

"Yeah – stupid of me." She answered, grimacing. She showed him her hand, it was burned and charred, but already healing. If her blood wasn't poisoned, she wouldn't have even felt it.

"Come on, Love, dad can fix it." He helped her to her feet , she was pale and unsteady, but felt better already. He started to walk faster, as did she. He feared for her life, knowing she can survive, but he still didn't know how strong she was, with each new ability, came its weaknesses.

They didn't notice walking past the still-hungry Roderick, who groaned when he saw them.

Skye was suddenly struck with a dizzy spell.

"Are you okay?" Roderick called. Both of them ignored him.

"Run, Skye!" Draco urged her. She stopped dead, paler than she ever been.

"No, Draco, I can't run." She shook her head, her breathing coming in short gasps, spots appeared in front of her eyes.

"Not you, I just got rid of you." Roderick grated, looking at Draco, his pupils diluting.

Both looked at him weirdly before turning to each other. "Skye, what are you hiding?"

"An infected wound." She breathed, blinking rapidly.

"Hiding from me." Draco rolled his eyes, for a second forgetting about her monkshood wound.

"My destiny." She tried to lift her shoulders in a shrug, gathering all of strength she attempted to stand. Draco reached for her hand that was hanging uselessly at her side, the other one was supporting her on the ground, she let him take it, before dropping it and walking away.

"Skye!" He called after her.

"Can you two take this somewhere else? Please?" Roderick pleaded. Skye heard the danger in his voice, but she couldn't see anything.

"This is the only place we can talk as ourselves." Draco said, stepping in front of Skye.

"I'll tell you tonight." She lied, rubbing her eyes, swaying on her feet. At this rate she was going to pass out any moment.

"But..." He tried.

"Tonight!" She yelled, causing him to jump a bit.

Roderick actually growled. Skye was frightened by the sound, she looked around blindly, feeling the building tension.

"Um... Draco..." But Roderick had already surged forward, his teeth showing, his eyes glinting as he flailed his arms, as if in slow-motion, latching onto Draco's bleeding arm. He sank a pair of canine teeth into it.

Skye saw red. She forced the loss of sight to a bright spots aside, counting on her other senses as Draco screamed. She felt Roderick, his skin was slightly colder, and wrenched him off Draco, slamming him against a tree, her hand a claw at his neck.

"I told you to leave! Newborn vampire with very little self control!" Rick exclaimed. Skye blinked again, wishing for the spots to clear, but it didn't, and she needed to get to her dad soon.

"It was all a test!" She growled in his ear, "To get the True Shifter's blood, you need to earn his trust."

"And I tried, I'm sorry!" Roderick said, breaking her grip on him before running away at full speed.

Skye felt her way back to Draco, listening to his heart, she bumped into him with her foot and fell down next to him, unable to stand on her feet.

She took his hand; he was shaking like a leaf. She pressed his hand against her face and whispered under her breath, not knowing where she got the energy to heal him when she was still struggling with breathing, seeing and not throwing up.

Finally he groaned but stopped trembling.

"Come on, Love, it's not your time yet." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm all right, it just hurts." He answered her. She was shocked and nearly fell backwards.

"And you're hungry." She replied.

"Yeah, but I won't hurt you," Love." He took her face in his hands and frowned immediately, "Skye?"

She sniffed. "I know you won't hurt me." She wanted to see if he was okay, and she kept blinking, wishing she could see again

"Good, gonna go get Zane?" He asked, unsure, his hands still cupping her face.

"He's here." Zane said, referring to himself in third person.

"Can I have some blood?" Draco asked. He was now an eighteen year old vampire, a very thirsty one, and his wife was obviously unwell. He needed to get her out of here and to Sev, but he couldn't do it when he was so unstable.

"Well, that sounds really, really disturbing!" Zane crinkled his nose, "But sure, I've trusted you since I met you." He put a drop in a conjured vial and handed it to Draco. He then looked at Skye, instantly seeing something was wrong, because she not just blinking the entire time, she was holding her stomach, her breathing off. "Skye, sweetie, why are you all pale?"

"Just worried about Draco." She lied, "Oh and Roderick is who knows where."

"He's right, love." Draco said, having already downed the blood, and he saw and heard everything that was wrong with her, her blood flow was irregular, her heartbeat incredibly fast, "You okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine." Draco retaliated.

With that everything was too much, her heart got out of control, not enough oxygen was reaching her brain, and she passed out.

"Skye!" Draco yelled,, panicked.

He stood up to pick her up, but Roderick intercepted, knowing that if Draco carried her, he'd feel the extra weight.

Roderick took her from Draco. "You're not used to being a vampire yet, you won't be able to carry anything yourself."

"That's insulting." Draco winced.

"That's the facts; try and stand." Roderick instructed.

Draco did and nearly crashed into a tree.

"See? Now let me take her, all right? You can hurt me later." Roderick stated, bending down and lifting Skye into his arms. She was surprisingly light for a pregnant woman, or maybe that was just vampire strength there.

Zane helped the grumbling Draco up, slowly and easily.

"Where do we go?" Roderick asked over his shoulder.

"Our quarters..." Draco felt as if he was stating the obvious.

"Right." Roderick vanished in front of their eyes.

"Come on, Draco, you were already fast, now you're faster, so you need to slow down." Zane explained. Draco nodded, trying and succeeding in his quest.

. . .

"There." Roderick laid her down gently on her bed, not sure of what to do.

"That was fun!" Draco exclaimed, sitting down next to her. Roderick made a comment, but Draco ignored him, bending over her. Laud ran into the room in a hurry, his shirt gone. When Zane saw him, he started to giggle.

Roderick stopped at the door. "Draco, listen, I'm sorry, it's just… I'm a newborn vampire and my self-control is, well, lacking."

Draco continued to ignore him. He looked up at Laud and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roderick asked.

Laud pulled on a robe, his cheeks scarlet. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Roderick asked

"Well, now I know how our newest married couple spends their free time, whilst my beloved sister, and mentor, is on her deathbed." Zane said gravely, struggling not to laugh.

"All right, well, you all confuse me."

"You're too young to know!" Zane couldn't help it anymore as he bent over in laughter.

"Whatever I'm gone." Roderick opened the door.

"Hey, kid, you still need my blood." Zane said, avoiding Laud.

"Yeah, but I thought I had to gain your trust." Roderick frowned.

"You do. But I can't stay here! Everytime I look at Laud, I'll giggle like crazy."

"Do I want to Know?"

"Assume it's got to do with their sex lives and a whip." Zane grimaced as Laud threw a fireball at him.

Roderick out of reflex caught the fireball.

"We're indoors, Laud." He reminded the Veela.

"So? That was aimed at Zane."

"And Zane was ready to duck, and there are curtains and a wooden table behind him."

"And Skye's there." He said calmly, shooting a fireball at lightning speed to the curtains, which promptly caught fire.

"Really, Laud?" Roderick said and, to everyone's surprise, he sucked the fire into his hand.

Laud sighed, frustrated. Two strong hands seized Rick from behind and kept his hands tied.

"Kid, you should let the century-old genius do his thing." It was Anna.

Laud sent another, bigger, fireball at the curtain, it caught fire again. Anna held Roderick down as he tried to reach the fire.

"Wait." She whispered.

"For what?" Roderick asked, worried.

"Skye." Anna said self-explanatory. She didn't bother with a introduction.

Skye's birthday was in April; it made her a fire being, automatically reacting to it.

"Fine." Roderick sighed.

Skye raised her hand, and the fire died down.

"Okay, that was cool." Roderick confessed.

"She can control the elements." Draco supplied, not taking his eyes off her, worry clouding his grey eyes.

"I had pieced that together." Roderick said.

"And that stunt of mine just woke her up." Laud smirked, satisfied.

"Setting the curtain on fire?"

"I react to the elements and danger." Skye said, swinging her legs to the side of the bed. She was better, the fire had healed her cut, she could finally blink away the spots and her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Oh." Was all reply Roderick had.

"And I'm going to kill you... my mother gave me those curtains!" Skye seethed, glaring the famous Snape glare at Laud.

"Run, Laud!" Roderick advised the veela. Laud just narrowed his eyes at Skye, a clear warning, before sweeping out. Soon Zane and Roderick followed.

Skye was worried. Anna noticed, and she reminded Draco of his next class. Skye didn't get up from the bed.

"Anna? A moment of privacy?" Draco asked. The centaur nodded and left the room for a brief period of time.

"Skye? Love, please," Draco pressed his hands against his eyes, "What are you hiding?"

Skye sighed, blinking the last spots away. She'd give him a piece of honesty. A small piece.

"The wound won't heal," She started, "And it's affecting me, more than it should."

"Was that why you got sick?"

"I'm still sick, Draco," She said grimly. Draco pulled her against him, breathing in her candy scent.

"Love, I didn't want to worry you," She said quietly, "I still don't."

"I'll always worry." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "And you should let Sev look at that."

"I will." She promised, fully intent on taking the advice she was given – and that was said with no sarcasm at all. "Sweetheart?" She said softly. He pulled back a bit to look at her. "Kiss me."

He pressed his kiss to her lips, never once forgetting what it was like to kiss her, yet never remembering it either. It was like the kiss of life, like their first kiss in the forest, where they had tried to hide it from their parents and only Hagrid had known.

He pulled her closer, loving her body, it wasn't thin, she had portruding hips and too thick thighs, but he loved that about her. She wasn't perfectly built, but she was beautiful.

She pulled away, smiling brightly.

"Those fangs you have are great tools, just don't bite me." She teased him.

"As I said, I will never hurt you. And Zane gave me a drop of his blood," He added, "I won't get thirsty."

"Luckily you're my mate, or you'd have to answer to Zane." Skye giggled beneath him.

He was thankful too.

. . .

Anna stormed into the room once Draco left.

"Skye, you have me worried sick!" Anna cried, sitting down next to her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"The wound won't heal, Annie, but that's all. It's affecting me."

"Let a healer check it out!" Anna said immediately.

"Dad's got a certificate in magical healing, I'll ask him." Skye reckoned. But the next day, for now she had an appointment with Dr. Bester.

She left the room at lightning speed, not noticing that she passed Zane and Roderick.

Zane and Roderick looked at her, before Zane sent Roderick after her. She didn't notice him as she climbed onto the Knight Bus, using her charm to make the bus go slower again. She went into an alley again, removed her Glamour Charms, wondering to herself why she hadn't brought her mother this time.

As she exited the alley, she nearly walked directly into Roderick. She didn't care who it was, it was someone that she knew and someone to go in with her.

"Hi..." Roderick said awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"I am going for a check-up; I could use someone by my side." She confided to him.

"Well then, you've got me, if that's all right." Roderick didn't sound certain of himself.

"Right now, I'd take even Hada." She admitted, pulling him with her to the doctor's office. the assistant waved her in.

"Alright then, so, why the secret?"

"I'm dying, can't let Dray know, he'll be shattered if both I and the baby die." She said quickly once they entered. The receptionist smiled at Skye and waved her in. They sat down in front of the desk.

"So, what, you'll just lie to him?" Roderick obviously didn't think it was a good idea.

"It's not lying if I choose not to tell him." Skye reasoned.

"When he asks, what will you tell him?"

"I'll avoid the topic." She shrugged. Or distract him, which always went well,

"If you feel that's best." Roderick said, though he clearly did not agree.

The doctor entered. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy!" He greeted her, "And... please tell me this isn't the father?"

"No !why? What's wrong with me?" Roderick asked, sounding mildly insulted.

"You're younger than she is!" He exclaimed, "And, as a doctor, this would fascinate me greatly."

"No, Bester, he's my kid brother." Skye answered, stifling her laughter.

"Yeah, I am. Though I don't see why that would be so facinating about that." Roderick muttered.

"I do. Then, Ma'am, and you," He pointed to Roderick, "follow me if you will."

Roderick followed, keeping quiet.

About 30 minutes later they exited with a sonar-picture. Skye couldn't stop looking at it. The boy was fine, he was still there, he was healthy!

"You act as if you've never seen a baby before." Roderick commented.

"It's my baby." She said. "I'm never meeting him, so allow me this."

"You'll meet him. I have a feeling you will. He looks like he'll be a cute kid."

"You can't see anything here, it's just a bunch of crosses." She snapped at him, but her eyes didn't go away from the black and white picture.

"To you, maybe, plus both his parents are good looking."

"Thank you - but my Empress-ness is what gives me beauty; all I truly am is a plain girl waiting for her powers to fade." Skye briefly looked up at him.

"You think too little of yourself."

"I think too much of myself." She corrected him.

"Nah, your a great person, weither you believe me or not."

"Thank you, and for coming with me." She said, "Even if you had little choice." She laughed a little.

"No, I'm glad I did, you needed someone and I was the only one with the speed to catch up." He smiled at her.

She tucked the photo away. "Not a word of this."

"All right, but I won't pretend to understand why."

Back at Hogwarts, Zane was waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you?" Roderick asked.

"Good." He smiled, holding out his fist over Roderick's hand.

Roderick raised an eyebrow, but turned his palm upwards.

Two vials, each with a drop of dark blood fell into his hand. Zane looked at Skye and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Zane. Really, I can't thank you enough."

"So, now what?" Roderick asked, his hand resting on the small of Skye's back.

"I don't know." Skye said honestly. "Isn't Belle demanding your return?"

"No, I can only imagine what she's doing..." Roderick trailed off .

"I have to go," Skye glanced at her watch, school was almost out and she still had a bit to do. She'd asked McGonagall for the day off, because she was set for another doctor's appointment.

"I'll see you again."

"I doubt it." Skye said sadly, she liked Ricky-boy.

"Hey, never doubt, I like a challenge.

"The war's coming closer." She said simply.

"Another reason to expect me again."

"We need Belle a bit more..." Zane trailed off.

"Fair enough." Roderick sighed

"Sorry. But," Skye looked at her watch again, "I must go. I'm late already."

"All right. Goodbye, Skye." Roderick said, hugging her.

"Goodbye, kid." With that, she was gone

"Well, Zane ,thanks for the blood."

"You won't tell me what's wrong with her?"

"No, she asked me not and I will respect her wishes."

"Good kid." He ruffled Roderick's hair. "But I'm late too. Must be on my way."

. . .

Skye looked at everything. It was ready, now Draco just had to arrive.

She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time. She was actually wearing a dress, a plain, short, green dress. She heard their quarters' front door open.

"Skye?" Draco called. "Love, where are you?"

"In here, Dray." She called back, rushing to the kitchen where he could see her. He stared at her as he vanished his Glamour Charms.

"Skye, is that an apron? Over a dress?" He was awed, this just wasn't Skye at all.

"Are you complaining?" She joked, "I could go put on some of Umbridge's clothes?"

"Heaven forbid, Love," He curled an arm around her waist, grinning at her, his new vampire fangs glinting in the kitchen light.

"That will take some getting used to," She said, curling into him. He was cold, but not as icy as Annabelle was, but she'd warm him up if it needed to be done.

"At least my blood still flows," He said mischievously, "I still bleed, perks of being with you, I can still perform."

She giggled, thinking that if the night went as planned, he would just have to 'perform'.

"Come on," She pulled him with her to the small dining room.

He breathed sharply when he saw the table - Skye vaguely wondered why he still could breathe. And why he didn't get sick around her, she guessed it was because they were mates.

"Skye... Did you do all this?" He gestured to the table. She nodded, smiling at him. The table was decorated in Slytherin colours with perriwinkles and white roses (Draco's beloved flower, even if a bit cliched) lining the table.

"Why?"

"Can't I spoil my husband a bit?" She asked with a pout. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't think people think about it when there's a war." He reasoned, looking back at her again. "And your legs with that dress is quite a sight."

She laughed, slapping him playfully.

"Come on, dinnertime," She pulled him to the table. The food appeared on the table.

The food itself wasn't awfully romantic, but it was Draco's favourite, escargot with cheese, served with a helping of spinach and crusty bread.

"Skye - did you cook?" He asked, looking horrified. She laughed.

"Yes, but Kreacher helped, he asked leave from Harry when he heard what I was planning."

"I love that elf." Draco sighed, digging in.

Somehow the meal turned into a parade, where Skye landed on Draco's lap and the snails were being fed to one another.

"Skye..." Draco started, the meal was done, and the married couple were snuggling on Draco's soft seater; she on his lap, their bodies close.

"Hm?"

"You said you'd tell me." He reminded her.

She swallowed, she'd hoped he'd forgotten, now she either had to distract him or lie to him. She chose the former.

She reached up and kissed him softly, surprising him. He returned her kiss, his hands on her hips, drawing him to her lap again. She deepened the kiss, a promise of more to come, her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed tightly together.

. . .

Merope glanced around the room, everything was set up, perfect but for one thing: pieces of their DNA.

The room had seven cauldrons, each had a potions brewed in them, strong magic surrounding them. Midst them all, was a podium, the spellbook lying on it.

"Empress," Tanya appeared, seven strings of hair in her hand, a robe in the other. She helped her mistress into the robe. She dropped the hair into her mistress' hand, glancing into each cauldron, ascertaining that the potions were the clear colour they had to be to perform the enchantment, each on a magical map marking seven corners of the world.

Each continent had a corner. She'd chosen Greece in Europe, Egypt for Africa, Florida in North America, Antarctica was a minor, Mandurah in Australia, Argentina in South America and Cyprus (more specifically Paphos) in Asia.

Seven corners of the mortal world, she thought, taking her place behind the podium. She motioned for Tanya to leave, the siren did so quickly. Her mistress wasn't old, being a witch, but she could get grumpy easily.

Merope started to hum under her breath, her hand tracing the pattern the book indicated. The spell itself could be in any language, as long as the hand movements and the potions were as the book said it had to be.

She took a breath, dancing gracefully to the first cauldron, dropping a string of hair into it.

"Storm winds blow and seperation forms,

I call up this chosen storm,

to seven corners of the mortal world,

the curs'd ones will be hurled,

I curse them each with a trouble,

make their problems double,

escaping impossible unless this spell is broken,

by each finding that one token!"

Rough winds swept through the wind when the last string of hair touched the last potion and Merope finished her dance, a superior grin in place.

She'd won.

. . .

Skye and Draco were laughing at Skye's attire. A dark green corset with silver and black laces (she didn't tie it up), a pair of light green handcuffs in her hands.

"Our wedding present from Belle," Skye explained, unable to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm not complaining," Draco grinned, a red glint passing through his otherwise grey eyes.

He drew her closer, bending his head towards her to kiss her when a storm wind wrenched them apart.

"No!" They both yelled, before they were both engulfed in the strong winds, being kidnapped by the elements.

Skye tried with all her might, but the magic was took strong. She thought quickly, able to stabilize their respective winds for a short time, she grabbed her wand and summoned the two-way mirror and tossed one to Draco, who already had his wand.

She let go, allowing the tiny tornadoes to take them.

. . .

Sage and Zane were in Zane's four-poster bed, and, for the first time, Sage was being comforted by Zane.

Sage had seen his brothers again, they mocked him and jeered, forgetting they'd been the ones to rape Sage when he'd admitted he was gay.

Sage had tried to speak to his father, but their father had refused to see him.

It was when the trio had started to advance on him that he lost his nerve. He feared the worst.

Zane had stepped out calmly, his new form struck the three brothers in awe.

"You'll leave, boys," Zane'd said evenly, "and you'll be quick about it."

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" One retaliated. Zane sighed.

"Yes, now go."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Yes." Zane said, now annoyed, slamming the one brother against a wall. "Now go, or I'll rip out your spine through your throat."

They all scarpered, fear overriding their senses.

Sage turned away, his hands covering his face, trying to be strong. He was the stable one between them, he was strong because Zane had experienced horrors Sage didn't want on anyone, he never cried because he couldn't let Zane see him cry.

But now, he couldn't stop, he pressed his hand into his eyes to stop the warm tears from flooding out of his eyes.

Strong arms went around him, drawing him closer. That was when Sage lost it.

There they lay, in Zane's bed, with Zane holding Sage against his chest. They didn't talk, but they didn't need to.

Rough winds blew the curtains open, trying to tear them apart. Sage knew what was happening, he'd seen the curse before, that was why he worked fast. He took the chain around his neck, cast a spell on it and put it around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him.

"Let me go, Zane," He said, "Or we'll die."

Zane let go.

. . .

Anna and Luad were waiting calmly for the winds to take them, they'd seen it coming and already said their goodbyes and had even packed bags.

Anna kissed Laud one last time as the winds broke through their hut.

. . .

Hada was annoyed - not only had she just finished her foot-long essay set by her insane Care of Magical Creatures professor, she was quite proud of it, but now she'd been sent to Greece by Merope via wind, and she had no wish to be there, this was where her kingdom was.

She couldn't take it anymore.

. . .

**A/N: I love Zane, he is just adorable. I will update soon, I promise, now that school's out for me for good (until 8 January, when I become a teacher), I have a lot of time. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Do my eyes deceive me? It was less than 6 months and she actually updated? What... But... Ugh, just read it!**

**Anyways, my bro got married today. The one with cancer, and this is dedicated to my brother, D-man, I love ya, D-man.**

**Thanks to Muentiger, Batmarcus, BookWorm77071, BOOMitsMegan, CrazyMedusa99 for reviewing! **

**Credit to Batsy who helped with Geeta.**

**Skylark#1, where the heck are you? And my other reviewers... See, I updated within a month! My last update was 27 December, and it's not even a full month yet!**

**Ah well. Oh, I passed my final year with 6 A's! I am so happy!**

**Chapter 28: The mortal world is as it says: mortal.**

Skye felt herself landing on something soft, surprised when she was showered in sand. She'd already deducted that this was Merope's doing, because what better way to win than to separate them? She'd landed on sand, hot sand. She jumped up as the heat became unbearable.

She felt something vibrate on her body, and it took her a while to realize it was her cellphone (she'd forgotten about it). She snatched it from the inside of her corset, embarrassed that she was still wearing said corset and wondered how the heck it had gotten there.

"Hello?"

"Impie?" It was Anna, Skye knew, using their code names.

"Filly." Skye answered, wondering what the heck was going on. More than that, she was in the middle of a desert, in a bloody corset!

"So, where are you?"

"In a desert." She answered, looking around, seeing only miles and miles of sand; panic seized her immediately.

"I'm in Cyprus." Anna said carefully, "And Laud said he's in Mandurah. "  
>"Anna, how did this phone land in my corset?" She demanded next, the fact that a device had been strapped to her hip was more disturbing than the fact that she was in a desert.<p>

"I, uh, put it there…"

"Why would you do that?" Skye asked next. In the distance she saw two spots nearing her. "And when? How did you know I'd be wearing this garment?"

"I don't know, I just did, mind you, it was rather costly." Anna said indignantly, causing Skye to roll her eyes. "I did it when you weren't looking, and my gut told me to. I think I answered those in order... Hey, there's a tiny pouch in your corset too, it has an undetectable enlargement charm on it, inside there's a few sets of clothes, some money and plenty of water, and a supply of medicine for your cut, and I put Shadow in there too."

Skye immediately dived for the pouch.

"You put my cat in a bag?!" Skye shrieked, opening the small bag. Shadow jumped out, hissing at the bag.

"I thought you'd like some company! Draco has your snake, by the way."

"You put my snake in a bag too?! Anna, what would you do if I put Laud in a tiny bag and zipped him up?"

"Easy, I'd take him out." Anna replied calmly.

"Do not get smart with me!" Skye yelled, pulling out a robe to cover up her corset, the two shadows were almost on her.

"Hey, I don't question the feelings I get, I just go along with them." Anna said defensively.

"But you put my cat in a bag!"  
>"I'm sorry, but I did ascertain that she wouldn't suffocate!" Anna retaliated. "Look, get out of sight, don't try to apparate, because you can't, Merope is a sneaky bitch and we might as well enjoy wherever we are."<p>

"It'll be brief, I assure you." Skye said darkly, Shadow rubbing against her leg. The two spots were now camels with riders.

"I know, Skye, but please, take care of yourself." Anna begged, Skye could see her blink her eyes in the background, her tone soothing.

"Yes, mother." Skye sighed. "And thank you, for everything." Skye had to admit, Anna'd thought of everything.

"It's fine, and I am sorry about putting your pets into bags." Anna apologized.

"That's okay too, Shadow will never forgive you, though."

"That's her problem." Anna said, "Bye, Impie, I'll be in touch."

Anna ended the call by hanging up, and Skye put the phone, the mirror and her wand in the various pockets the robe had. She put the hood up and neared the camels' owners. She'd contact Draco as soon as she was safe.

"Miss?" The one rider asked carefully. Skye nodded, glancing up, the hood made her look mysterious and slightly vulnerable. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, I was kidnapped and thrown here." She said, making her voice sound small. The man smiled kindly at her. She quickly scanned his mind, and he didn't have any ill intentions, he was simply a traveler from one city to another. "Sir, where are we?"

"Somewhere in Egypt," He shrugged, "My name is Geeta, by the way." He shook her hand. His accent made her think he was American. "My parents had an odd sense of humour," He added, seeing Shadow, bending down to pet her.

"I'm Skye," She lowered her hood. Geeta took a sharp breath, rising again, but didn't stare at her like his companion did. "And this is Shadow."

"This here is Aaron, he's a very quiet guy." Geeta introduced his cohort. Aaron shook Skye's hand, and after invading his mind, she saw he was just wary of her. He spotted the cat, first wondering what a cat was doing in the middle of a desert, before his eyes widened. He knew of the wizarding world, it seemed.

"Yes, sir, I am a witch." She saw his question, drawing out her wand. "I'm just not very open about it." Aaron nodded, waving her over.

"Get onto my camel," He said, "I shall ride with Geeta."

The camel looked at her, as if appraising her, before nodding his consent and sinking to the sand.

"You're a witch? That's excellent!" Geeta exclaimed as Aaron helped her onto the camel. Shadow jumped on too, settling herself on her mistress' lap.

"Just hold on." Aaron whispered, gently stroking the camel, causing it to stand up. Skye grabbed onto the reigns as the two men rose next to her. Aaron clicked his tongue, and the camel followed its master.

. . .

They came to a stop in an hour, when the sun was setting, at a small town. Skye didn't have much muggle money to offer, but she gave Aaron what she had. He looked affronted. Probably because it wasn't the correct currency.

"Please, miss, keep it, it is my honour to house you." He pushed the money back into her hands. So it wasn't because of the currency...

"This is your house?" She asked, looking at the small, yellow-ish building.

"Yes, I went to fetch Geeta from the other village. It was lucky that we found you." He led her inside, finding the house well-equipped, both comfortable and stylish. "Here, Miss, I can see you're tired." He gestured to a comfy seater.

"And hungry." She said before she could stop herself and sinking into the couch. Aaron laughed, the first time he did so, and invited her to the kitchen, where Geeta was already making dinner.

"Where are you from, Skye?" He asked, breaking an egg in a pan.

"London," She answered, watching the egg.

"In England or East London in South Africa?" He wondered loudly.

"England." She replied. The egg was finished, Geeta shoveled it onto a plate and broke another one into the scorching oil, tossing the shell aside. It immediately started to bubble and boil, and soon it joined the other on the plate.

"How many would you like?" Geeta asked, grinning.

"Six." Skye answered, her stomach grumbling, "I mean eight." Why was she craving eggs? Normally she hated eggs!

Geeta and Aaron stared at her, and she grinned guiltily. "I'm pregnant." She shrug her shoulders, deciding that telling them couldn't do any harm. Besides, her Glamour Charms had faded with the abduction, and she was too drained to re-cast them.

Ah, pregnancy cravings - that explained the whole egg-thing.

They nodded, and both of them started to make eggs. Skye made a mental note to buy them some eggs when she, if she, went to town.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not wishing to be a nuisance.

"No, you are a guest in my house." Aaron stated, making Skye sit down at a table, placing a dish filled with eggs in font of her. "Enjoy, and then you must rest, miss."

"I'm ma'am, sir, I'm married." She said. Aaron beamed at her. She wondered why she went with the men and didn't expect them to murder her on the spot. But looking into their minds, she saw only curious travellers and kindness in them. Aaron had something deeper, mystery, which he concealed and possibly forgot.

They sent her to bed, declining her offer of doing the dishes, promising she could do them in the morning.

When she sank into the bed they gave her, she immediately reached for the mirror, calling Draco.

. . .

Zane was acting like a spoiled child. He was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed angrily with a scowl on his face.

What the heck had happened and where was he? Besides midst a blizzard, due to the wild winds and the travelling snow. It was white all around him. White and probably just bellow freezing point, but Zane Mage didn't give a damn, he was too busy cursing the person who had done this.

He knew it was Merope, because Skye wouldn't do this, not even as a prank.

Damn that woman! That evil, old, vile, ugly, stupid, insipid, annoying (and every other bad adjective he could think of) woman! He wanted to rip her spine from her throat and smear it across the snow.

His first guess was Antarctica, for obvious reasons, followed by numerous place, like Greenland and the Alps, but he didn't want to believe that. It seemed too flat.

His eyes caught something that wasn't white, it was yellow, glowing at that. Curious he stood up, jogging to the glowing thing.

He had no idea what it was, it looked like an ancient comb. He bent down to pick it up, wondering what a comb would be doing in the middle of Antarctica; as soon as his fingers brushed it, he was sucked away from the snow.

He was falling, and not for Sage, he was literally falling, he couldn't see anything, he just knew he was falling.

Zane landed violently on his bed, the wind knocked out of him. He clambered out of his bed, attempting to get his breath back, holding his side and heaving.

The other boys started to wake up, he realised, because of his extremely loud antics.

He growled, turning heel and heading towards Snape's office.

. . .

Skye wasn't getting an answer, she wanted to scream in frustration, but fatigue came over her before she could react.

She fell asleep with the mirror in her hand, in her robes and the Slytherin corset, her wand held safely in her other hand.

Aaron came in to see if she was all right. He wasn't a man that enjoyed to talk, he mostly kept to himself, so why did he feel so responsible for her?

If his family ever found out he'd even simply looked at a witch, they would cast him aside with no further thought, then again, so would they if they found out he was currently living with another man.

They'd made the move in secret. Aaron's family wasn't in town for a week, and he sparked at getting all of Geeta's things to his place.

Still, he wondered, drawing up a blanket to cover the young girl, why did he care? Or was he simply rebelious? It wasn't impossible, he was still young at thirty and he didn't like the various women his family tried to pair him with.

He closed the door behind him and retired to his room, just as Geeta retired to the couch. Geeta was the one to insist that the witch got the second bedroom.

He pondered how she got there. She said something about being kidnapped and left it there, which might be true, but she was lying about her abilities. Even he, a non-magical being, could see that she had extraordinary powers.

He'd ask her again in the morning, he decided, drifting into a deep sleep.

. . .

Zane was waiting for a reply. He'd just shared his experience with Snape, who was frowning and had the tips of his fingers together.

"Where are the others?" He asked, raking Zane with his eyes.

"I don't know, sir, one minute Sage and I were talking, the next..."

He was cut off by a knock on the door. Snape activated his Glamour Charms and hollered the order to enter.

A seventh year Slytherin prefect stumbled into the room.

"Sir, we have a student missing," The boy explained, "Hada, the fairy, was seen disappearing from right inside Hogwarts a few hours ago."

Zane lifted an eyebrow at Snape, whose frown deepened.

"I shall alert the headmistress, inform me immediately if she returns." Snape said, standing up. The boy nodded, seeing that as his dismissal.

"Come," Snape called Zane, leaving his office.

They explained it to the Headmistress too, who was oddly calm about it.

"Mr and Mrs Night informed me that three members of my staff would be taking a short vacation, against their will, of course," She explained, "Skye, Draco and Laud were involved in this curse, as were you," She nodded to Zane, "Sage, Mrs Night and, as it seems, the newest addition to Hogwarts' student list."

"And this doesn't worry you?" Snape demanded, "What will you do with the missing staff members? Hagrid surely isn't up to Skye's calibre, and when will Madam Hooch return?"

"Madam Hooch is returning as we speak, and Mr Mage can take over Skye's classes for now," She said in a voice that implied he wasn't to argue with her.

Zane knew he was way ahead in classes, so much so that they'd made it so that he could graduate early.

"Your course on Care of Magical Creatures is complete, you were to become Skye's assistant the next period."

"I was?" Zane asked. He'd wondered why Skye'd been showering him in projects and unscheduled tests the last few weeks.

"Yes, she was exhausted," McGonagall didn't think before she said it, but she hoped they would ignore it.

"Why was she?" Snape asked, concerned. Of course he wouldn't miss it, Severus Snape was far too clever to ever miss that.

"I can't tell you," She answered honestly, "Skye forbade me."

"Told ya," Zane smirked at his teacher, referring to a discussion he'd had with Snape beforehand about his suspicions of Skye's lies, "Skye's keeping secrets from us all."

"I know that, Mr Mage," Snape drawled, "It doesn't mean she doesn't have a good reason."

"You're far too willing to accept your daughter's deceit," Zane said snidely. Snape sent him the famous Snape glare, which caused the True Shifter to cower.

"My daughter leads her own life, I'm not in control, of course I'm upset, Mr Mage, but there isn't exactly anything I can do to the matter, now is there? I've known her longer than you have, I trust her to do what is right, do not underestimate either of us." Snape said in a dangerously calm voice, "I was aware much earlier of her deceit, as you called it, but I refuse to stand here and listen to you insult her."

"Sir, Skye is my Empress, she's also my sister, and I know she probably has a reason for not telling us, but the two people she trusts the most in the world, you and Draco, don't know! How should that make any of us feel secure in the knowledge of her being our leader?"

Snape raised his hand, as if to slap Zane, but allowed his hand to curl into a fist, lowering it slowly.

"If her being our leader upsets you this much, I suggest you leave." Snape said coldly, his expression neutral. Zane could feel the temperature in the room cooling from that simple sentence, surprisingly, and he realised that Snape was behind it. Snape was much more powerful than Zane had initially thought.

"You've been lying to us all too," Zane said, not accusing his senior, but awed. Snape's expression didn't change, "You're holding back, aren't you?"

Snape didn't answer. McGonagall had been silent the entire time, watching the conversation progress and regress again.

She herself felt the lack of heat in her office.

"Severus?" She asked carefully. He didn't even spare her a glance, but straightened his back, retreating from his attacking stance.

She knew something had been awakened, something that had been kept at bay for a long time.

This both interested and terrified her.

"I repeat my earlier statement, Mr Mage. If you are unhappy with my daughter being our leader, I suggest you leave."

"I'd do anything for Skye," Zane found himself saying, "Even if it means my own death."

Snape nodded, turning around and exiting the office, but lacking his usual billowing cape and dramatic flare.

Zane turned to McGonagall. "So, my lesson for tomorrow, which years and what will I be covering?"

. . .

Anna sighed. She was in Paphos, but incredibly bored with herself. Despite what she told Skye, she didn't have any intention of going sightseeing.

She wanted to find her token and return home. Goodness only knew what the Empress of Darkness would do in their absence.

Her phone vibrated, it was pressed against her ear within a second.

"Hello?"

"How's Cyprus, Filly?" It was obviously Skye, an unimpressed and irate Skye too - which, face it, nobody wanted to be around.

Anna bit her lip, she couldn't let Skye worry, it wasn't good for Skye to stretch herself, she was already sick with the wound, and she had permanent food poisoning (that's what Anna called it, not believing it for a single second).

"It's a bit bland." Anna lied.

"Liar." Skye said immediately, Anna hung her head. "Are you okay? Met anyone yet?"

"No one. You?"

"Two men, not Merope's agents, Geeta and Aaron," Skye said, "They've taken me in, Aaron's making breakfast. They're refusing my offer to help."

"I would too, you're a horrible cook." Anna laughed, "You sure they're not agents?"

"Yes," Skye answered shortly, "Listen, what do you know about this curse?"

Anna racked her brain, she and Skye were on equal footing where academics was concerned, it was odd for Skye to ask her something.

"It's the Seven Corners spell, I'm certain," Anna started, "because you're in Egypt, I'm in Cyprus, Laud is in Mandurah, and I'm sure Zane, Sage and Draco were dragged into this too."

"But that's six, Anna," Skye pointed out, "who else would she include?"

"I don't know. Your dad, your mum, Hada, Zane's sister, the possibilities are endless."

"Okay, but I have to go." Skye said, right from 'the learned one' to 'the annoyed one'.

"Wait! Skye, to get out, you need to find a token. I don't know what it is, but it'll transport you home." Anna said quickly.

"So... I have to travel the entire Egypt to find said token?" Skye sounded discouraged. Anna sighed.

"It'll be a glowing object, if that helps? Good luck." Anna said, ringing off.

She got up from the seat she was in, heading to the bedroom. As soon as she'd arrived, she'd gone to the nearest guesthouse and booked in, ignoring the costs. She would worry about it one day, but that day wasn't today.

She got dressed, headed for the door and readied herself for her journey. It would be a quest, but she'd find the token somehow, using all the knowledge that she posessed to obtain it.

And, let's face it, Anna thought, I'm not exactly an idiot.

She drew out her wand, did the simplest thing first, muttering "accio token". Of course, nothing happened. She shrugged, it'd been worth a try.

. . .

Skye sighed. A defeated sound, it would've frightened her loyal followers, thinking all hope was lost.

"Why so glum, Miss?" Geeta asked, his brow furrowed. They'd ignored her request of calling her ma'am. Shadow rubbed against her leg, purring soundly.

"I'm cursed," She answered, "cursed to stay in Egypt until I find a certain token that'll take me home."

"Where do you need to find it?" Aaron piped up, he wanted to help. Skye was too young to be caged or bitter, in his opinion.

"Egypt. So, I'm supposed to go over this entire country to find it."

"Well, why not start where we found you?" Geeta suggested. Skye pouted her lips as she mulled it over.

"Would you be able to find it?" Her voice was lined with hope.

"No, it's a desert and has few landmarks, if at all. But I do know the stretch of it, and we can start there." Geeta, the more talkative one, babbled on. Skye listened, wondering why these strange men would help her.

She probably should've "stayed away from strangers", but, in all honesty, no one had ever taught her that lesson.

The trio showered, put on a fresh batch of clothes - Skye opted for robes again, the Egyptian sun wasn't merciful at all.

Aaron was gone when Skye was finished, Geeta was lounging lazily, reading a newspaper.

Before she could ask where his companion was, said companion returned with a large grin. He held out his hand to Skye, bowing in a grand gesture. She took his hand, and he spinned her outside in a wild dance.

"Miss Skye, your workforce!" He yelled triumphantly, punching the air. About twenty men were gathered just outside the door, all waiting for her. "Before you offer to pay for it, Miss, take into account that they all volunteered, they can't let a pregnant lady go into the desert! Alone or with me and Geeta."

It was the most Skye had ever heard Aaron speak (thus far), and she grinned.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" She called, "We're looking for something in the desert, it's small and will possibly glow," She realised how bizarre that sounded, and she assumed it would glow the ways portkeys did.

The men just nodded, setting out to trek to the desert, Geeta their leader.

Skye made to follow, but Aaron stopped her.

"Why don't you make food for us all?" He suggested kindly. Skye grimaced, they thought she wasn't capable of work.

"Only if you like chips and noodles, because that's all I can make." She said, "And a mean cup of burnt water."

Aaron laughed, "You're quite a humourist, Miss Skye."

Skye frowned. "I was being serious." She took a shovel from the side of the house and set off after them, leaving Aaron stunned.

"Miss Skye!" He called after her. She turned around, irritated.

"What?"

"Miss, you're with child, you cannot do this." Aaron said slowly, motioning to her stomach.

Skye paused, her hand slid over her tummy and she laughed sheepishly, she'd forgotten about him.

She handed the shovel to Aaron and trooped back to town.

She went to the local market first, finding items of food even she couldn't screw up, like tinned baked beans, tinned corn, ready-made rice and with that she just bought a few packs of raw halaal meat, considering her meal a success, she bought excess eggs, bread, pasta and milk. She had to contribute somehow. The vendors accepted her money gladly.

She'd just finished making the steaks, relieved that it didn't burn, and poured several tins of beans and corn into bowls, the mass of cooked rice was in a large pot she'd found under the sink and the steaks in a large pan.

Aaron strode in, throwing the door wide open, his usual grin gone.

"What a long day." He sighed, sinking into the nearest couch.

"I told you I'd do it myself, Geeta, Aaron just made me stay." She leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hello," Aaron said, seeing the mass of food. He picked the large bowl of baked beans up, another man entered and took the bunch of plates and cutlery outside.

"Hey, Aaron." Skye said.

"You're not stressing yourself, that is what is important." Geeta said, his eyes following Aaron's.

"At least I made food." She said to Geeta, who rose from his seat.

"Thank you very much." He walked over to her, taking her hand in both of us.

"Aaron made me." She added, sour. She wasn't impressed, even if it was good for her and the baby not to do hard labour.

"Good for Aaron." Geeta said bluntly.

"You really are a cheeky bastard." Skye teased him as he let her hand fall.

"I always have been." He noted solemnly. Skye shoved a plate of food into his hands, deciding to skip the rest of the banter.

"Anything?" Her tone was serious. Geeta shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Miss Skye." He breathed out a heavy sigh. Skye's heart sank into her shoes.

"Oh." She had hoped they would find anything, but alas. "Please make sure everyone gets food."

She turned around and headed for her temporary room.

"I'm sorry, Miss," He called. Skye didn't reply. "I'll go out again, I'll find it."

Guilt washed over Skye. She swung around violently.

"Please, no, I'm sorry!" She begged, chastising herself for being so selfish.

"Whatever it is, it needs to be found." He said earnestly.

"I know, but I'll go with you tomorrow." She swore, not willing to be swayed again.

"I shouldn't let you." Geeta said nervously, knowing full well Aaron, his Arrie, wouldn't allow it at all, and Arrie was the one in charge, after all.

"I can help." She said as the room span around her for a brief second. She blinked and shook her head. "You know I'm a witch."

"You shouldn't strain yourself." He argued, setting his plate down.

Skye wanted to scream, it was just so entirely frustrating!

"I know! But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" She cried, her hands automatically moving to her hips.

"Fine, but know your limits, and don't ask me what they are, you should know." He snapped at her. It was unfamiliar territory, Geeta'd never snapped at anyone before. "Pushing yourself too hard will not end well." He ascertained her. She scowled, her lips turned down.

"I know that!" She replied, her hand slipping down a few centimetres to where the cut was. Her eyes widened when she felt it was wet.

"Miss Skye?" Geeta took a step forward, but Aaron stepped into the house, his eyes spotted Skye immediately and he surged forward, scooping her into his arms.

He was in what was normally his room, but was temporarily hers, and deposited her on the bed. He was frowning and set to work, moving her robes and lifting her shirt just enough to see the gash.

"Stay still." He ordered Skye, who was incredibly panicked. The wound had truly bled in weeks! Sure, it wasn't healed, but it hadn't bled!

"Arrie, what is it?" Geeta asked, coming up behind his friend. Aaron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew some wounds, others not, but the only reason why he knew about witches was currently in front of him.

"Cursed." He mumbled at the wound. He looked up to Skye. "Miss Skye, I can heal it... but not permanently."

She nodded heer compliance - what if the baby was hurt? What then?

Her breaths came in short gasps, and she knew she should calm down, but she couldn't.

Geeta's hand on her shoulder calmed her, his hand large, but it wasn't her father's chiseled potioneer hands, the same hands she had, and she felt a painful pang in her chest.

He, Geeta, reminded her of Sage too, in the same way Aaron reminded her of Zane. That was mostly why she trusted them. Geeta's foot was permanently in his mouth, similar to Sage, while Aaron was cool and calm, the way Zane was most days.

"What happened?" Geeta asked again, his hand moving up and down in a soothing motion. _Daddy..._

"Dagger." Aaron waved his hand through the air as he reached for a medical kit, but Skye brought forward a small pouch, the one Anna'd given her that contained the salve and the bandages. He dug into it (his whole arm fit into it) until he found her salve.

"Okay, so, why won't that heal?" Geeta wanted to know.

"It's cursed." Aaron answered, assuming the question was meant for him. "I know nothing of magic, but I know this."

When he was finished, Skye'd fallen asleep. Geeta lifted Skye into a sitting position and Aaron weaved the bandage around her waist.

Geeta left, presumably to commandeer the men. Aaron looked at the young girl, wondering why their journeys had crossed, but knowing it was for a reason. He swore to himself to protect this girl.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulled the covers up, and left her in peace, sitting beside her bed to keep a watchful eye over her.

. . .

Sev was worried. He would be a horrible parent if he wasn't, even though Skye was powerful, she was still his little girl.

"Sweetie, why don't you use that three-way mirror? I mean, you didn't duplicate the spell for nothing." Storm said, hugging him from behind.

He leaned into her soft embrace and closed his eyes, he wanted to find Skye... He had to.

He groaned, kissing the top of Storm's head before fetching the mirror. He waved his wand and waited for Skye to answer.

"Hm?" A groggy and obviously tired Skye peered at the mirror. Her one eye was open as she supressed a yawn.

"Skye? Skye, where are you?" He demanded, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Pop?" She mumbled, her eyes closed again. Something was wrong, Skye was never this tired!

"Sweetheart, answer me!" His voice had risen in panic. He was glad Storm wasn't here to see this, she'd be screaming at Skye to wake the heck up, after attempting to climb through the mirror.

Skye's form wiggled and spun around, as if the mirror was being picked up, and a man appeared, about the same age as Sev.

"Hello?" The man was equally groggy, but at least his eyes were open. "A magic mirror..." The man said before Sev could say anything. "Fascinating."

"Who are you?" Sev wanted to know, also who the heck was this man and why was he with Skye?

"My name is Aaron, I found Miss Skye in the desert, she was lost and I offered her a room for her stay." Aaron explained, "And for your next question, I was in the room because she'd been bleeding earlier this evening and I was simply watching over her."

"I'm Severus Snape. Skye's my daughter." Sev filled him in. "Why are you watching over her?" Surely mere bleeding couldn't rectify watching over someone? Unless it was truly severe bleeding, which it might as well have been, or a drop of blood.

"I'm afraid for her baby, sir." Aaron said uneasily. Sev's neck snapped up sharply, his eyes narrowed.

"Her _what?_" Sev's voice nearly left him, hewas on his feet, gathering things into an overnight bag. He couldn't stay now!

"Baby, sir, I'm afraid she'll lose him." Aaron went on.

"I'm on my way, tell me where you are."

Aaron gave the address, and Sev found Storm first, saying he'd found Skye and was going to help her. He didn't even mention the baby. He wanted to find out for himself.

"It's fine, I'll explain to Minerva," She said, pushing him out the Hogwarts gates, "Go find her and bring her back."

"Love, tell Cissy and Lucius and the Le Roux's, all right? Make sure they know!"

"Of course. Now go!"

Sev turned on the spot, apparating.

. . .

Draco woke up on a forest floor, a curious creature sniffing him. He blinked repeatedly, scaring the critter away.

Draco groaned, sitting up. He found a dozen spears pointed at him. He froze up, his mind whirring in ways of escape. Finally, he launched himself up into the air, grabbing onto a tree branch – he was treading on unfamiliar territory, this was Skye's thing. It was proven when he lost his footing and had to grab a tree branch with his other hand. He was dangling above his attackers, hissing when one of the spears moved past him and scratched his cheek.

He let go, twisting mid-air, barring his fangs before phasing into a black panther. He landed with a loud thud, growling at his attackers. The men set their weapons down, safe for two men, who had terrified expression. They didn't think twice about sending their spears flying.

One whizzed past him, but the other struck his chest before he could move. He growled again, and the sound frightened even him.

He figured the new vampire skills he had didn't follow him into his animal form, otherwise the weapon wouldn't have reached him.

He reached his one paw over, somehow pulling the stick out. Another growl followed, and he eyed his opponents, seeing fear in all of them. He would've smirked.

He hissed at them, knowing that, coming from a panther, it was much more frightening.

They backed away. Draco didn't have the power to keep his transformation, the magical kidnapping had taken a lot out of him, and the stickiness was now covering his matted fur, he was bleeding too much.

He succumbed, shifting back to himself. The onlookers' expressions were a mixture of terror, awe and shock. He willed his eyes to become the blood red of a vampire.

He was bleeding a lot, he lifted his hand to apply pressure to the wound. He wasn't worried, he healed fast, and all he needed was a bit of magic.

"He is a cold one!" Someone yelled. He didn't pay the person any attention as he started to lose his balance, swaying on the spot.

All right, he admitted, he was losing a lot of blood, and even though he was now part vampire, he was still mainly a shape-shifter, and that guaranteed his blood loss.

Still, he was a fast healer. Like when that kid had bitten him, he was up and at 'em before long; his textbooks always spoke of a day or two for the transformation to be complete, his took mere minutes.

That was when Draco saw the problem: Skye was what had healed him, even if unconsciously. He grimaced, he was screwed.

A soft hand touched him, it was a child, probably no older than six, it was hard to tell when he'd just fallen to his knees. She cocked her head at him and smiled.

"Nunna, get away from him!" A gruff voice shouted as a man pushed his way through the crowd.

Draco finally fell to the floor, keeping his hand on the wound. He didn't have much energy left in him, but what he did have he used to supress the blood.

"If he was a cold one, he wouldn't be bleeding." Nunna retaliated, stepping in front of Draco.

Draco coughed, his eyes widening at the amount of blood.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him of Skye. Where _was_ Skye? Had they already found her? Was she safe? Looking at his captors, it didn't seem likely.

"What was that?" Nunna held her ear to his mouth. He hadn't realised he'd spoken, but he whispered Skye's name. She frowned, but it was washed away when she saw his eyes start to flutter. "No, mister, stay awake! Come on, we'll get you some help! Stay awake! Do it for Skye! Promise me you'll do it for Skye!"

Draco didn't think that was fair, using his wife against him like that when he was so, so tired and just wanted to lay down his head and sleep.

But he nodded. He'd do anything for Skye.

He was vaguely aware of being lifted, the mirror Skye'd given him was shoved into his limp hand, he was glad he'd stowed his wand away before anything happened.

Out of nowhere another spear was thrown, sticking right into his heart, he fell from the ones that were holding him's grip.

That was when everything went black.

. . .

**A/N: Well, a lot of drama here with an evil cliffie thrown in. **

**I am both nostalgic and excited, we are nearing the end. A few more chapters to go!**

**Please review, send your warm hugs to Draco and hope I wasn't truly THAT evil. *grin***


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Another one! Whoo, I'm on a roll!**

**The last few weekends I had to accompany my kids on busses to foreign places so they can participate in athletics. It was fun. I had a bout of insomnia, where I was haunted by my missing reviewers. *sob***

**Ah well, it'll be over soon, eh?**

**For Batsy, CrazyMedusa99, BOOMitsMegan and jesskalyn4 for reviewing**

**Also for my lpccsb.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter: Fine by me by Andy Grammer and Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides.**

**In this chapter, you guys will be surprised, I assure you.**

**Chapter 29: The beginning of the end.**

Sage swore loudly as the glowing item swirled him into a vast array of nothingness, darkness, it was like aparating, only without being breathless and wanting to throw up. It felt like he was a toffee being twisted to and fro.

Then it stopped and he was thrown face-first into the hard... Carpet?

"You are one very lucky son of a gun." Zane said, hauling his boyfriend off the floor. Sage relished in the warm touch of his lover, he'd been deprived of it for so long, even if they did talk everyday due to Zane's necklace.

Sage twisted around to look at him. "How the heck did you know I'd be here?" He seemingly decided to be impossible rather than happy at the sight of the true shifter.

"I didn't - this is the Gryffindor dorm... So I advise you keep your mouth shut, considering it's 2 in the morning." Zane observed lazily, a grin spreading around his lips.

"You're excited," Sage said sarcastically, folding his arm, "I've been gone for almost two months and you tell me to shut my trap."

"Well, I could've told you to get dressed, but that would ruin my fun." Zane's eyes danced over Sage's torso.

Sage looked down, finding he was almost nude, safe for a pair of briefs. He would've blushed if Zane hadn't decided that, at that moment in time, he wanted to kiss Sage, and Sage's heart melted, as did his body, into Zane's embrace. Normally Sage was doing the comforting and being the man, one could say, in the relationship. It was odd how Zane could fill that post now.

"I missed you." Zane breathed against his lips. Sage chuckled, breaking the kiss. He was fine with them both being in charge.

"Let me get dressed and I'll grace you with my presence again." Sage winked at him. Zane laid back on his bed.

"Fine by me." _It's fine by me, if you never leave… we can live like this forever, it's fine by me. _A song rang through Zane's head, and he thought it fit them perfectly.

The pair hadn't done anything past snuggling. Zane felt Sage wasn't ready, and he was quite happy with Sage's company. Because it was his company that he missed, not his body, though whenever Sage slid his hand into Zane's it made his heart flutter. Zane wanted to laugh, he sounded like such a girl.

But he would wait forever if he had to. Sage was worth it. And Zane swore, if he ever found Sage's brothers alone in a dark alley (that he might or might not have tricked them into going into) they wouldn't leave without a few bruises, scratches and broken limbs. Nothing too extreme.

Life wasn't fair in the way it had treated either of them. But as Sage smiled upon returning, Zane was slightly grateful for their hardships, because otherwise it wouldn't have brought them together.

He tugged Sage hand into his and pulled the man into his arms.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sage asked.

"I was in Antarctica at the beginning of the spell, found a glowing thing and I was back home. Since then I've been running Skye's rebellion. You?"

"I think I was in America," Sage answered with a frown, "though I'm not entirely sure. Didn't do much, just practiced my abilities a lot. And one day I was swimming and I saw something shiny." He went on. Of course Zane knew this, just like he knew about Antarcticam it didn't matter.

"And this was maybe an hour or so ago?"

"Absolutely." The merman grinned again, nuzzling into Zane's chest.

"Would you two go to sleep?" A tired voice asked from the darkness, "You can kiss and make up in the morning…"

"Sorry, Gary," Zane called. He was still in the previous year's seventh year dorm, now the current seventh years' dorm. Most of them just accepted Zane and Sage. Though homophobia still was a bit of a problem, it was proved when one of the Gryffindor seventh years, Lucian, tried to shove Zane's head into a toilet.

Firstly, Zane was too strong for that; and two, Gary was a fine batsman and Zane had mentioned it to Ginny. Gary was now serving as a beater on the Quidditch team, whereas Lucian was serving a round of detention with the Head of Gryffindor house, Professor Black, sporting a nice shiner.

Sirius was juggling jobs, apparating between Hogwarts and the Isle of Nott.

The pair fell asleep soundly, Sage with a soft smile on his face as Zane tightened his grip.

. . .

Laud calmly reached for the glowing token, knowing it'd take him home almost instantly. The pulling sensation wasn't pleasant, but it was better than apparating _or _travelling by portkey. It didn't feel like something was trying to rip out his naval.

He landed on his feet, to his disappointment his wife wasn't there, but he knew she wouldn't be there. She'd return next, in a few weeks, followed by Skye.

The fates shared with him not Draco's fate. It was obscured, murky, and all he saw was an excess of red. He was convinced that his friend was either fatally wounded or, at the worst, dead. He couldn't take it, thinking Draco was dead. He refused to think of it, because if he did, if he allowed grief to overtake him, they would lose. Because if he was calm, Skye was calm. She didn't know it, but she relied on him too much. He was what kept her sane, Draco kept her insane.

He didn't want to be the one to tell Skye, because despite her horrible plan, she loved Draco madly. And she would lose her sanity almost certainly. What little sanity she had left, that is.

He sighed and headed to the headmistress' office, she should know he had returned and would be back in class the next day.

. . .

Aaron was tired. These days were longer than he wanted them to be, and he saw Skye sink into a dangerous depression. He'd overheard her yelling and cursing in her room the previous day, followed by glass smashing.

As it turned out, it was a little hand mirror she'd thrown across the room, fuming at the wall as if it would burn by her sight alone. She was stronger than she pretended to be, that much he knew, because sometimes when a sandstorm picked up, it would randomly be quiet around them. He knew she was doing it.

She looked so utterly heartbroken, that he couldn't bring it over his heart to chastise her for the childish behavior. He wanted to enfold her in his arms and hug the troubles away. There were things he didn't like that she did, but he looked over them. Her stubbornness was one of the things, and the fact that she didn't think she could be wrong. She often was wrong, but not enough to make her see reason.

"Miss?" He called from the kitchen. She appeared in the doorway, her stomach becoming a bit bigger. She'd been with them for two months, and Aaron dearly loved her, but he didn't want a pregnant woman in his house after Skye. She did the cooking and the cleaning and made sure their stock cupboards were full while they did the digging.

"Hm?" She asked blearily, rubbing her eyes. Like a small child.

"Breakfast." He tapped her full plate. "You made it, might as well enjoy it, Miss Skye."

She sank down into the chair, nearly jumping out of her skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She pushed the device to her ear, wondering who on earth could be calling her.

"What's up?" It was Anna. Who was probably enjoying Japan. Or at least Skye thought it was Japan.

"News?" Skye asked curiously, wanting to slap herself - of course it would be Anna. Who _else_ had this number?

"Yep - both Sage and Laud are home. And Zane, he was home first." Anna told her. "Who's left?"

"Me, you, Draco and person number 7." Anna answered. "And Sage says it wasn't Storm or Rija. He went to Florida - how lucky is he?"

"How'd he find his token?" Skye asked. She was annoyed at being stuck in a desert, her mood only soured by the fact that she hadn't heard anything from her husband in about two months. Plus, she was pregnant.

"Randomly, he picked something shiny up on a beach - you know how he likes shiny things - and it took him home." The centaur explained, "He wasn't even phased by the fact that he was in America for two months, he had contact with Zane throughout."

Skye thought of the now-broken mirror and scowled.

"Skyler Night!" The voice was amplified through the small Egyptian city. Skye jumped - she knew that voice! Even if he did get her last name wrong...

A grin spread around her features. She had been so lonely the last month. Sure, Aaron and Geeta were great, but they weren't Sev or Draco.

"What was that?" Anna demanded, "Is Aaron really mad at you or what?"

"I have to go, Anna," Skye said, hanging up.

Skye flew out of the house in a daze, Aaron behind her and Geeta behind him. Both men wondered what the heck had this woman so excited that she left the breakfast table without touching anything.

It would've been hard to miss him. His robes billowing in the wind, a scowl in place. Skye knew better than to think he was angry, he always wore that scowl when in public.

"Daddy!" She yelled. Sev's expression softened a bit when he saw her. She rushed forward and flung her arms around him.

Sev laughed, hugging her to him. How he'd missed her!

"I am so angry at you," He said, Skye pulled back, "but I'm too happy to see you to care!"

"Dad, this is Aaron," She said, introducing the two men. Aaron smiled at Sev, while Sev just nodded, "And Geeta, they have been looking after me." Geeta shook Sev's hand animatedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Anything dastardly?" He asked. Skye rolled her eyes, amused at his choice of words.

"No, dad, for once they aren't out to kill me." She said, causing Aaron to blanch. People were trying to kill her? Sure, she was annoying sometimes, but so was everyone! Why did they want to kill her? Was she a fugitive?

"No, Aaron, I am not a wanted witch, I'm simply a thorn in the side to someone in a powerful position." She explained, and he turned a bit paler as he realized she could read his mind. "And no, I can't read minds, but I can sense thoughts."

"You've mysterious powers, even for a witch," He noted. She nodded.

"Yes, I do, but I can't share what they are," She said, not wanting to admit that she didn't wish to tell him.

"Come in, sir," Aaron invited Sev inside, ignoring the current topic, "Miss Skye just finished making breakfast."

"You made breakfast?" Sev asked, unsure, "That is fantastic. I'm terrified."

Skye slapped him on the arm. "Mean. And my name is Skyler Malfoy, daddy."

Sev sat down at the kitchen table, helping himself to some eggs. Aaron didn't argue, he knew a hungry man when he saw one.

"So - you're pregnant and you didn't tell me." Sev said calmly. Skye winced. Aaron sat back to watch the happenings unfold.

"I didn't tell a lot of people." She admitted. "Mum, Laud and McGonagall knew." Aaron vaguely wondered who they were.

"And why not I?" Sev drawled the words curling off his tongue in a strange dialect.

"Laud guessed it, I told mum and I was being overexerted at work, so I told McGonagall." Skye explained. "Plus, I didn't tell you for the same reason I didn't tell Draco." She cast her eyes down.

"And _what_ might that be?" Sev asked sharply. Skye wanted to roll her eyes again, but refrained, knowing it'd evoke his wrath.

"Because you'll both be heartbroken the day I die, and my son being taken away from you and his father, wasn't something I wanted either of you to experience." Skye said bluntly, surprised by the words escaping her mouth.

Both Aaron and Geeta's mouths dropped open. _What?!_

"The day you die?" Sev repeated. Skye nodded, a lot more animated than any normal person would be at the prospect of death. "Explain."

Aaron wholly supported this sentiment. He had a feeling he was about to gain insight on who Skye truly was.

"To win this war, I have to die." Skye shrugged. Aaron wasn't impressed – she was a key ingredient in a war and she wanted to die? "I was planning on being a bitch and throwing a fit to make you all hate me before I die, distancing myself from you all."

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Sev retorted. Aaron sustained this argument, he had to agree. It was a foolish plan. Skye sighed.

"I know that now."

Sev smiled suddenly. "So, it's a boy? How far along are you?"

Aaron actually rolled his eyes – typical father. Why not slap her on the back and hand her a cot? Wasn't he supposed to be yelling at her for being too young and it was irresponsible of her?

"Aaron, I am irresponsible, but this happened _after _I got married." Skye said, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He glanced down, it irked him that she could do that. "A hint: build a mental wall against me. "

"Seven months, give or take." She answered her father, turning her attention back to him. "And yes, it's a boy."

"He'll have the girls swooning, no doubt."

"You forgot, dad, I'm not really this pretty." Skye pointed out.

Sev sat back. "You're beautiful, Skye. Even without the Empress' powers, you're still part veela."

"I don't care." Skye retaliated. "All I want is for him to be happy. And, if I die before he's born, he'll be gifted to the other me. Who had better take care of him, or I will haunt her for the rest of her life."

"What makes you so certain you'll die?" Sev asked.

"It's written in the stars that the Empress of Shape-shifters will die." Skye answered. The calm way she said it, terrified him. How could she be so calm about it? How could she just accept it without fighting back? "Don't get me wrong, I'll fight to the very end."

She turned to Aaron. "Now, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'm a powerful being in my world. I am the Empress of Shape-shifters, which means I have a foe and she's out to get me. She's the one that put me in this position in the first place."

"Secondly, the wound on my side is a poisoned dagger, specially designed in another world to kill immortal beings. It means, yes, I could be classified as immortal, but in this world nothing and no one can be immortal. I'd have been killed somehow, and this wound is doing it," She paused to take a breath, meeting her dad's eyes, "I'm going to die either way, daddy, and no magic or medicine can help me."

She exhaled, feeling lighter than she'd done in weeks. She'd finally told someone.

Finally, Skye pulled out her wand and extracted the memory, putting the silvery strand in a small jar. She handed it to Sev. "So you can see too. My magic's weakened, I can't do what I used to."

He took the jar, his expression neutral. He didn't know how to feel or what to say.

"But I'm still going to fight, because I can still win."

. . .

Nunna sighed. These people were all so... boring. She appeared to be about six or seven, when, in reality, she was almost a century old. She had been gifted the job of protector of this forest, and she had to show herself when she felt him here.

She glanced at him. Such a truly sad tale. It spoke of love, of passion, friendship and, above all, pain. His chest didn't move, his body was lifeless.

She got to her feet. It truly was a morbid tale, and she cringed to think what Skye would do.

Skye - not just the Empress of Shape-shifters, as it were.

Nunna left him, she had a forest to watch over.

. . .

Merope smiled as yet another political party fell.

In the last month they'd attained nearly all control of the wizarding world.

Ironically enough, it was the purebloods that stayed standing. They refused to give in.

First it was the ancient Malfoy house, followed by the Zabini household. Parkinson was next, with it the Nott name - even though all Notts were deceased. When Pansy was questioned, she seemed shocked.

(What Merope didn't know, was that Pansy was actually behind it. With no heir, the Nott name was hers to take, and she didn't need to be told twice.)

The former Death Eaters' names were now standing proud, the heirs refusing to stand back, having had enough of the crap at school given to them by the other houses. Slytherin house had chosen its loyalty, and it wasn't with the heir of Slytherin.

And at the very top, stood a name that she despised. Prince. The Prince family, even after having completely vanished from the public eye, was running the rebellion against her.

That was why, every person she caught that wasn't on her side, was killed in the most cruel way she could think of. Skinning them alive, Tanya gave her that idea, forcing them to watch their families die – sadism seemed to be the new regime.

"Pansy," She said thoughtfully, calling the young woman closer, "where is Nott Manor located?" She needed to let these purebloods, who were now officially bloodtraitors, fall. They needed to fall so far that they couldn't build their names up again. Ever.

"The Isle of Nott, ma'am, of course," Pansy answered easily, her duty seemingly to this woman. Not that Pansy saw her as a woman, she was a creature. Beautiful, true, after Tanya had fixed her, but still no more human than a tree was.

"Where is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. You cannot apparate to it, nor can you use the floo network. I was always transported there by a house elf." She answered with a frown, pretending to be deep in thought. There was now way on earth she was going to lead Merope to Nott Manor or to the Isle of Nott, it was a safe house for the rebellion. Shacklebolt was there, as was many individuals that were on Merope's hitlist, like Harry Potter, Sirius Black (when he wasn't playing professor), the entire Weasley clan, Hermione Granger (when she wasn't at school) and her family, Tracey Davis, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory's parents... The list went on. Pansy was grateful that the island was large enough to house them all.

Grimmauld Place had been raided, Kreacher had been captured briefly, but escaped soon enough to warn his master.

Pansy had heard of the raid only seconds before it happened and sent word to Kingsley, who saved the Chosen One, his godfather and his house elf. Sirius returned to Hogwarts immediately to avoid suspicion.

Next had been Cho Chang, who attempted to take Tanya's life with a trip to the ministry. Chang had been a traitor, just like Pansy, albeit not a very good or successful one, her plans were flawed and poorly thought out. To take out the second in command, one needed a fantastic mind, not just a brilliant one. Tanya'd retaliated, trying to kill her with a thrown dagger, but Pansy'd stepped in, under a dark hood and swept the woman away.

No one knew the whereabouts of Remus Lupin, which wasn't surprising in the least. Pansy, however, knew he was rallying the werewolves underground. Fenrir couldn't win their loyalty anymore. He was too in love with power, and no werewolf enjoyed anyone having power over them. The full moon was enough.

Merope pursed her lips, turning to Pansy. "Don't you have access to it?"

"No." She lied easily, making eye-contact and not blinking. She hadn't been discovered yet, and she had no plans of being discovered at all.

"We'll find a way," Merope sighed, turning to a stack of papers Pansy knew to be an intricate document on Skye's powers, the words said themselves to Merope as the woman was unable to read.

She smirked inwardly, they harboured false facts.

Pansy rejoiced. Merope wouldn't find a way to beat Skye or to the Isle of Nott, not if she could help it.

Merope dismissed Pansy after that. She had a world to conquer and a statue of secrecy to demolish. That would happen soon, just the rebels to take care of first.

To do that, she needed to find their headquarters first and that made her task a bit difficult.

. . .

She was tapping her fingers, agitated. She was nervous, but she had no idea why.

"Skye, please," Geeta begged, clearly tired. They were all bundled up in a tent. Sev had a protective arm thrown over his daughter, while Geeta and Aaron opted for the floor, allowing Skye a matrass. She quickly held her hand, afraid she'd start again. She couldn't sleep.

After an hour, she rolled from underneath Sev's arm, careful not to wake him, or Shadow, who was sleeping soundly at her feet. She pulled on her robe and went outside, rubbing her arms through the robe.

She'd insisted on accompanying them on the search, but their plans were cut short when a sandstorm approached. Aaron had calmly pitched the tent and they huddled inside.

Skye didn't dare argue with them when they insisted that she had to sleep on the single matrass they had. Her back was sore and she'd been suffering from a slight headache, robbing her of energy.

She walked into the night, breathing in and out slowly. She rubbed her arms as the freezing temperatures of the nighttime desert engulfed her.

Something was keeping her awake. She had no idea what, but it caused her to be agitated and restless.

When she saw it, she knew why. The sandstorm? That was her element, warning her that it was nearby.

She fished out her wand and summoned it to her, the shining token, and caught it in her hand that was covered by her robe.

This was her ticket out of here, but she couldn't just disappear. She had to go tell her dad, Aaron and Geeta! Maybe she could find Draco now!

Of course it wasn't that easy, they learned once Skye'd awakened them all. The token had a charm on it, and Skye's touch didn't activate the type of homing device on it. Her spirits shattered. Now she couldn't find Merope, rip off her arm and beat her with the bloody side for separating them.

Now they needed another's help.

"As it were, sweetheart, Bill Weasley is a curse-breaker," Sev said, "We just need his expertise."

"Well, where is he?"

"That's the problem in this, I don't know. All the Weasleys have gone into hiding." Sev answered, "As did Potter and Granger."

"What's been going on while I've been gone, dad?" Skye asked suddenly, scared beyond all reason.

"The wizarding world has fallen - and we cannot fight back without you." Sev said brusquely, "Even after they all returned, we can't face them alone. Like it or not, you alone can defeat her."

"And I alone can end the horror." She said dramatically, feeling the world climb onto her shoulders and settling itself there. Everybody wants to save the world, she did too, but she didn't want to die. She just wasn't that brave. She'd accepted that she had to die; because if she died, Merope would be open for an attack.

"She's taken over everything, even ice-cream parlours. She's won the allegiance of vampires, werewolves, veela, muggleborns and half-bloods. The house of Slytherin is our ally, as all the purebloods have decided to go against the new regime." He explained quickly.

"That's ironic, seeing as they were the ones that started it all and grabbed the oppurtunity with both hands." Skye added, her lips in a pout as she mused.

"It is, but I rather think it was the combined influence of Lucius and myself," Sev smirked, "Throw in the name of Merlin and mention that he's our ancestor, and we got them."

"What about the others? Other Hogwarts houses?" She pushed him, forgetting to be gentle.

"Hogwarts is our fortress. No one knows that we have access to all the safe houses, such as the Malfoy house, seeing as they are all guarded with ancient magic, nor can anyone go in there without the rebellion's leader's consent." He went on. They'd been busy in Skye's absence. No one would quit. Even if Skye was gone, they'd still fight. Skye didn't believe that she was the only one that could destroy Merope, but she did believe that it had to be her, because Merope had chosen her as an enemy the day she decided to threaten Skye.

Skye didn't take it well, and she didn't take it well that her kingdom had turned on her either.

"And who might this leader be?" Skye frowned again, though hoping and sort of knowing it was her.

"You, dear girl," Sev chuckled, confirming her thoughts and boosting her ego (Aaron groaned at this, now she would be even more insufferable), "but in the past few weeks, Zane has taken the leadership position upon himself."

"Why isn't she looking at Hogwarts?" Skye wondered next, seeing the gap.

"Because Voldemort did it, he focused too much on the school. She's basically given us free reign, she just doesn't know it. Voldemort wanted what Hitler wanted, a perfect race, and that could never be attained, thus he looked at the school to ascertain the perfect race. Merope wants absolute power and absolute control, she doesn't care what our bloodstatuses are." Sev sat back, pressing his fingers together in a manner that reminded her of Dumbledore. She never was close to Dumbledore, but she still admired the old man.

Skye'd learned about Hitler in Cape Town.

"So, she's just a power-hungry narcissist?" Skye guessed, "With a grudge?"

"One with powerful forces to control." Sev added, "Like you."

"Of course," Skye sighed, she sat up straight, "First order of business, get Bill Weasley. Preferably within a month, because this baby won't wait forever. I have a rebellion to run too, and it's hard to do it from Egypt."

Sev nodded. They were back at Aaron's house; Aaron and Geeta had left the pair alone and went to tell the workers that their service was no longer required and to deliver their final pay-cheque. Aaron only left after he heard Skye being a rebellion leader.

"I'll go speak with Mr. Weasley, then," Sev stood up, pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and disapparated.

Skye stroked her bulging belly - the boy was excited. And her mood was soured, because she still hadn't heard anything from or about Draco. She was also starting to worry, because she couldn't feel his soul as strongly anymore. She could feel it, but vaguely, as if it was a bad cellphone connection.

What if Draco was seriously hurt? Or worse... dead?

For now that had to wait. She picked up the phone and called her friend, they had to make plans and plans and plans, a back-up plan for every back-up plan. Anna seemed excited, her mind already whirring.

Skye didn't share with her plan A: fight Merope single-handedly until she died or was killed.

. . .

At Prince Manor, Kreacher took Sev to Nott Isle - the elf had been sent by Laud. Sev felt a random rush of affection to his adopted son.

Nott Isle was buzzing. The hiding families had turned it into a training ground. Sev saw Potter and Sirius teach some of the younger children, who'd fled with their families, how to fight (Sirius waved at him with a large smile), whereas Granger and Chang were the makeshift Magical Creatures teachers, Buckbeak their animal for the day. Weasley was teaching combat skills, side-by-side with his older brother, George.

There were other families too, more than Severus remembered. Molly Weasley had taken command of the kitchen and the house elves, Ginny and Charlie Weasley were teaching broom skills, Tracey Davis was on Potions... The list went on.

He found Bill near the exit under the house, murmuring under his breath as amber lights twirled around him at random, striking the door.

"Professor Snape," He said when he opened his eyes, "how can I help you?"

"What're you doing?" Sev asked, ignoring the question, this was fascinating. Sev was a Potions master and no stranger to dark magic, as everyone knew, but he hadn't seen this particular branch of magic before.

"I'm a cursebreaker, sir, but I can apply said curses too, and that's what I'm doing right now. If someone decided to betray us, we'd know and anyone entering the island through this door; would be destroyed." He explained, and then he clapped his hands together. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Skye's been cursed. She and six of her friends have been separated to seven corners of the mortal world." Sev told him as the two men exited the dungeon.

"She only has to find a token, that's the..."

"She has found the token, but it won't allow her to travel home." Sev interrupted, glad that they were on the same page.

"I can't say which curse it is, I need to see it. And this involves me going to her corner of the world, seeing as she is unable to come here."

"Exactly." Sev said.

"I need a week - applying this curse I am in need of a week, where I do the following piece." He said, "Fleur's making the potion that I need for the last day."

"It's fine, I'll send word to Skye." He said. For now he'd return to Hogwarts, where his wife was waiting.

. . .

Skye was frustrated. There was no other way to put it. She had depleted her vast arsenal of magic spells, and none broke the curse. It was depressing, and for the fifth time that day, she hurled her token into the wall.

"My, you're acting like a child," Aaron observed as Geeta picked it up.

"Now I'm hiding it until your father gets back." He said, disappearing from the room.

Skye pouted and flung herself down on the couch. Aaron put a finger on her wrist.

"I know it's hard, Miss Skye, but don't give up." The normally quiet man said.

"I won't... I'm just... scared," Skye admitted, "I can't cope alone, and he is the only..."

Geeta touched Aaron's elbow and smiled kindly. "Arrie and I understand, Miss Skye, more than you know." He moved to sit beside her, "We won't let you do anything alone. We're fighting this war, because, even though we are non-magical folks, together we can win. Arrie has a voice that can drag people miles, he can inspire millions! And me? Well, I'm a very annoying individual; people will do anything to get rid of me." He grinned and winked at her.

She leaned into his side and hugged him. "You're not annoying, Geeta," She challenged.

"But I can be." He shrugged, returning her hug, "But you, young lady, need to do your work."

"I'm seven months pregnant!" She tried to protest.

"So? You have to make us dinner, Skye, it's your rent." Geeta pulled her to her feet, "Plus, I would just blow the pan or pot up."

"And you'll blame the cooking utensils for being racist," Skye sighed, making her way to the kitchen.

"No, just pure feminists," He replied smoothly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She slapped him playfully.

"So, anyone else in the mood for peunutbutter and tomato sandwiches?"

Aaron paled visibly and Geeta looked slightly green, "I just lost my appetite."

. . .

Anna sighed. Her time in Cyprus was quickly coming to an end; she knew her token would find her any moment now, transporting her home.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go home, it was that when she got home, she'd be captured and thrown into Azkaban with dementors guarding her. Not that the dementors could affect her, in all honesty, but being surrounded by demons that sucked out the happiness in a place, isn't what she considered a very fun activity.

She saw the glowing token and grabbed ahold of it, wishing to get it over with. She and Skye had drawn up graphs and plans and they'd run logistics on possible outcomes. Skye had no idea how to play chess (or so it seemed), but her mind was tactical and scary, Anna thought). Skye herself was planning on leading the attack as soon as she returned to the wizarding world, and that was what frightened Anna most.

She once asked Skye why she was so keen on endangering herself, to which Skye only answered that she couldn't expect anyone to follow her if she wasn't willing to lead them. How can one expect their kingdom or army to follow when the queen, or empress, wasn't willing to be at the front?

Anna thought that was an admirable sentiment.

She was drawn into nothingness, relieved that this wasn't an uncontrollable spinning motion like the floo network was. She landed gracefully in the hut she and Laud shared.

She was confused, she was supposed to land at the Ministry of Magic and be taken into custody there, then be thrown into the wizarding prison.

"Surprised?" A voice asked. She jumped and made eye contact with piercing gray eyes.

"Who – who're you?" She asked, biting her lip as her bottom lip started to tremble. She hadn't foreseen it.

"My name, Mrs. Night, is Sterling. I'm also known as the Empress of Darkness' consort, but let's slide over that fact for now." He offered her a hand, "I am immortal, you can't see my future as I am not supposed to exist." She shook his hand, dumbstruck. "I am here to offer my services to you, and to your Empress, because mine has already lost it."

"Lost what?" Anna spoke for the first time, this man was eerie. Beautiful, true, but eerie.

"This battle, this war. She might've won one fight, but that doesn't change the fact that she is grossly underestimating the number of powerful wizards and witches you have to command. She thinks training muggles and wizards alike to battle for war, and drilling into their heads that the strong will survive, that they'll make a new race, a strong race, rivaled by none, leading a new world where there is no weakness."

"That plan won't work, history's taught us that." Anna said, the wizarding and muggle history running through her mind.

"I know that, you know that, she thinks she can win. But there's one bad thing about history," Sterling smirked. Anna nodded, a small smile playing around her lips.

"It's bound to repeat itself." She finished.

"As to the question currently lingering over my head and one I'm certain you'll ask in due time: why?"

Anna blushed. She had been curious, but she didn't want to ask that question as of yet.

"My son was killed by that bitch. Our son, he was hers too, and she just allowed him to die." Sterling's voice held barely contained anger.

"Lycan?" Anna guessed. That was why he looked so familiar. It was clear where Lycan had gotten his looks from.

"Yes. He was meant to be with Skye, that was how the destinies foretold it. But because of Tom's foolishness and Storm's decision, she ended up with Draco. I don't begrudge Skye's happiness, but I still wish he was here." Sterling's voice quivered. He cleared his throat and began anew. "I know what he did was wrong; but he had no control over it. It comes with having a heartless mother."

"So… you're immortal, what did that make Lycan?" Anna asked. For once she was stumped. The immortals were supposed to be wiped out, killed long ago by daggers made to poison these beings.

"He could choose whether to die or not," Sterling enlightened her, "and now, his spirits is free, or he's watching over Skye, because she's the one that freed him."

Anna remembered in the memory, Skye'd pressed her lips to Lycan's and pulled something from him. His soul, before she blew it into the heavens. Maybe Lycan hadn't left at all.

"He really did love her, didn't he?" Anna wondered loudly to herself.

"He did," Sterling confirmed, "does." He corrected himself.

She looked up at him; he was looking at a point beyond her, smiling proudly. She turned around and gasped.

There he stood, looking alive. He wasn't see-through, he wasn't white either. He was solid, his grin in place.

Lycan.

. . .

Skye sat up with a shriek. He was back! He couldn't be back! He was dead! He was supposed to be dead!

"Skye!" She thought, more like hoped, it was Aaron or Geeta, but she knew that voice, it haunted her dreams and she heard it everytime she felt her wrists. She looked up at him, crawling up into her bed.

"N – no, you're not real!" She gasped out. He chuckled.

"I am, Skye, and I have loads to tell you. First of all, I didn't do that," He pointed to her wrists, where the bruises refused to fade due to her lacking magic, "that was what my mother placed inside of me years ago."

Skye didn't say a word. She was eyeing the man with large eyes.

"I am dead, but because of what my father was, I can come back as a sort of guardian. I won't call myself an angel, because I don't deserve it, but…"

"Why did you come back?" She croaked, clutching her blanket close to her heart. He sighed, seeing her tense body. He reached out and touched her forehead, ignoring the whimper she made.

He was feeding her his version of what happened that day, from out of his eyes.

His mother had set a curse upon him, making his dark side come forth and do thing he would never ever do.

Once the images were gone, Skye was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Skye," He whispered, blinking away tears of his own.

"_It wasn't him," Dominique made his opinion known, "I know you're hurting, but so is he. He has to live, or shall I say die, with the fact that he did that to you."_

"_What an unwelcome surprise," She snapped at him, making sure to keep her mouth shut._

"_You know I'm right." Dominique's voice was smug._

"_I hate you."_

"_No you don't, but you hate that I'm right."_

"I can't…" Skye started, but she was cut off by Lycan pressing his lips to hers. They were cold, but not ghostly so. It made on thing clear, though.

"I'm sorry, Skye," He pulled back, but he didn't remove his head, "but you see?"

"Yeah, I do see." She admitted, wiping her eyes, "you weren't the one that nearly raped me."

Lycan nodded, wiping away a stray tear of hers.

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry, or that I don't love you." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Please, don't push me away."

"I'm married, Lycan," She reminded him.

"I want to be your big brother again, I want to kick Draco's arse when he's mean to you and I want to argue with Sev when he's mad at you." He said, a shining tear dripping from his nose. "Please…"

Skye pushed him away the tiniest bit. "But you're in love with me."

"No, Skye, I love you. You will be the only girl for me, ever, but I can accept that you chose Draco. Just let me be a part of your life."

She nodded mutely. "Don't try any funny business, okay?"

"Skye, I'm dead, I'm an immortal being's son, and I can choose when and if I die. I chose to give up my bodily form, because it weakened me. Now, I'm stronger than I was before."

"Why did you wait until now?"

"It wasn't until now that someone spoke freely of me, and I came to you first. Now I shall pay my father a visit."

He bowed to her gallantly, before disappearing.

Skye was still clutching her blanket. But as she thought of what Merope had done to her own son, what she was capable of, they way she twisted people's minds and mutilated their perceptions.

Merope would pay.

. . .

Anna launched herself at Lycan, only to stumble through him.

"Dad," Lycan grinned. Sterling's eyes were shining, which was odd for him, his eyes were usually a dull colour.

"Lycan, my son! I see you were finally freed from your mother's spell!" Sterling embraced his son, making Anna seethe. Why could Sterling touch him, but she couldn't?

"Talk to Skye?"

"Yeah, I showed her everything." Lycan said, pressing a hand to Anna's forehead too. The centaur snarled at him before standing still, taking in what he'd shown Skye too.

The memory of what truly happened that day.

Anna still hit him, this time landing a shot.

"So you fled? Like a bloody coward!" She screamed at him. "Do you know how much we could've used you after that stunt?"

"I'm sorry! I'm stronger now, Anna, and I can fight better and _without _a wand!" He retaliated, focusing his energy on being a non-solid compound. Anna tried to hit him again, but missed. She fumed, her eyes flames.

"Anna, darling, calm down," Laud said, entering the hut. He grabbed her hand to calm her down. It worked almost instantly.

"Laud," Lycan nodded to him, Laud returned the nod and turned to Sterling.

"Thank you for saving her," He nodded to his wife.

"Yes, thank you." Anna said sweetly, truly thankful to the man for saving her from the dementors. She hadn't been looking forward to it.

"No problem, at all. Now, I would like to request residence at a safe house, seeing as Merope will surely find a way to murder me once she finds out that I am not at her side anymore."

"Of course," Laud said, "if you'll give me an hour, I shall arrange it."

Sterling nodded, before leaving the couple alone. Lycan was already gone.

Anna kissed her husband hello. He responded by tackling her to the bed.

. . .

**A/N: So, this fic has about ten chapters to go, it seems****, give or take****. Please review, guys, congratulate me on becoming the editor of the school paper. I'm currently a teacher****-****in****-****training at a private school, and they asked me to bring the paper back. Or my single Accounting student getting A's on both her tests. Or congratulate me on standing up to my parents. Or just hug Veer.**** He's lonely nowadays.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yeah, a bit of a longer absence, I was at a bit of a crossbridge with this chapter. Batmarcus helped me figure it out, though, thanks buddy!**

**Firstly: I am so sorry. I was thrown into my studies, and I bit off more than I could even think to chew, and so my fics took a bit of a backseat. I even had to stop writing fics, all of them were placed on hiatus and others have been abandoned entirely. But I will never abandon this one. This is my baby. And I'm nearly finished with it, and I want to see it through. I've also, quite randomly, received a flourishing social life – I didn't realise I had one until I was invited to some guy's 21****st**** birthday party.**

**But I have accomplished greatness: my first semester of uni went splendidly, much better than expected, seeing as I passed all my subjects with flying colours.**

**Thanks to Batmarcus, Skylark#1 and SolitaryNyght for reviewing.**

**Chapter 30: Waterworks**

"Skye?" A voice called. She groaned and rolled over, hugging her pillow close. It was too early for this crap.

"Don't bother her," Lycan said from the doorway, causing Sev to jump, firstly at the voice and secondly at his sudden appearance.

"Ah, I heard, your father is now safely at Nott Manor," Sev nodded, not at all fazed by the fact the thought-to-be dead Lycan Black was alive, "You're welcome to join him?"

"And give up my guardianship?" Lycan laughed softly, "This entire world is so fucked up it's not even funny. And there's a reason it's Black and not Malum," he added the last bit with a bit of sass.

"Meaning?" Sev raised a dark eyebrow "Not about your last name."

"For one, Skye was never supposed to exist in this world, nor was I, my mother shouldn't have survived. And even if Skye was alive, she was supposed to end up with me, not Draco." Lycan scowled, rubbing his brow.

Sev considered the semi-immortal being, unsure as to believe him or not. He didn't want to believe it, but decided he had to keep an open mind. He was the father of the empress of shape-shifters, descendant of Merlin.

He decided to maintain his composure and debate with himself later. He did enjoy his own company, it was refreshing.

"Bitter?" It was hard to tell whether Sev was joking or not. Lycan was hesitant.

"A bit." He admitted.

"And how would you know all this? Are you some celestial being?" Sev asked, lifting an eyebrow in mirth. An oppurtunity to get more information, perhaps.

Lycan thought that expression was scarier than a sneer from the potions master.

"No." He scowled again, his temper not getting any better.

"So, do tell me, where did you get this silly notion from?" Sev lifted an eyebrow again. Lycan really wished he'd stop doing that. It was creepy.

"In my wait to be summoned back to the living, I had a lot of time to think." Lycan said, sounding annoyed. He didn't seem seem to like waiting.

"And a load of bollocks too, it seems," Sev drawled, sweeping past Lycan, "you do realise I am now releasing Skye from this curse, and her husband will join us soon, don't you? You'd better make yourself scarce, Draco will find a way to kill you." Sev went on.

The semi-immortal being whitened, "I know. There are ways to kill immortal beings, Sev, just ask Skye."

Lycan smirked, expecting this bit of news to be new.

"I know she's immortal, Lycan, there are few things that don't surprise me. For instance, once I met your father, I knew what you were and you'd be back." Sev smirked over his shoulder.

"What if I told you about the fact that once Skye dies, so will this world? Our wizarding world will stop to exist," Lycan asked softly, "In my time of thought, I got a bit more information than I would've liked. Skye is, in a way, all of our magic rolled into one. And only if she allows that magic to go out of her, if she becomes weak, will we survive."

Severus turned around and stared at his surrogate son. WHAT?

He had to admit to being surprised, he hadn't realised Skye was THAT important. She was more than just the Empress of Shapeshifters, as it seemed. But what?

"So she has to give up the magic she has before she can fight?" Sev asked, trying to wrap his head around it. That seemed, to him, to be the only outcome. He didn't like it, but it was out there. He didn't know the ritual of giving up one's magic ability, but he was sue it couldn't be as simple as yelling it to the sky. He made a mental note to do some research on the topic.

Lycan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She's set on dying when she finally does come to face your mother, and with her wounds she probably will, but once she dies, we stop to exist, just like that?"

"Well, that's what I was told. Every generation an Empress is born, and the fates have received no word of a new Empress," Lycan shrugged, "They're all a bunch of vague cretins, safe for Laud, who was disbanded a long time ago, but retains his abilities. We're not supposed to know anything of what we do know, and the fact that Laud was so opinionated and outspoken did and probably always will be a thorn in their sides."

"Fates?" Sev asked. He'd heard about them, but weren't they supposed to be three women with one eyeball?

"I have to shut up now or the fates will have my ass for dinner." Lycan said sadly.

"Yeah – that'll be a pity." A sleepy Skye said, letting out a large yawn. Sev moved to give her a hello hug, one she returned halfheartedly while she held her robe closed. He needed to talk to Lycan a bit more.

"Hey, Empress." Bill Weasley said from behind Sev. Skye frowned, she should've been able to smell him, but she couldn't… but for now she had to let it go.

"Hey," She yawned again, "I'm so sorry I'm not dressed yet…"

"It's fine, Empress, I need to set up the runes and get the potion ready, so take your time. Enjoy breakfast. And congratulations." He motioned to her stomach. She put her hands on the eight month and two week old baby in her tummy, smiling brightly. She hoped she'd have the baby soon and where Draco was with her. She still know where he was.

"Thank you. Won't you join us?" Skye asked.

"No, I already ate," Bill denied the offer, heading towards Skye's room, "I'll do it in here, if that's okay?" He didn't wait for an answer.

Skye made her way to the kitchen, already gathering the pots and pans that she needed to make breakfast. Aaron and his roommate would want food too, and Lycan watched in fascination as she made food.

"Last time you tried this, you were afraid of the pan and it was equally afraid of you," He smiled mischievously, "and now look at you."

"Yes, yes, I'm a regular gastronome." She rolled her eyes, breaking an egg. Sev sat down at the table, where Geeta and Aaron joined him with matching smiles.

"Morning Severus." The chorused, each pulling a plate towards them. They couldn't see Lycan, who was happily perched on the island counter, offering Skye advice on how to make the perfect baked egg. Severus slapped him (which made the two Egyptians look at him in concern – to them it looked as though he was slapping thin air) for making fun of his daughter.

Lycan felt the hit, though, he rubbed his arm with a sour expression. Sev packed a mean punch.

Bill asked Skye and Sev to join him once they'd finished breakfast, he was finished with the runes. They got up and followed him, Lycan behind them and the two Egyptians finished their breakfast.

"Now, Skye, this will hurt, I have to warn you," Bill said, handing her the token, "We'll follow you once it's done."

"Won't it hurt my baby?" She asked in concern. She didn't have time to worry about herself, all she wanted was to get out of here, get home, get to Draco and sleep for a long while.

"No, I promise you it won't, just you. In any case, I'll cast a protective charm over your baby?" He offered. She nodded, causing the cursebreaker to move towards her and chant beneath his breath. She felt a warm glow go through her body. "It's advanced, so he shouldn't be hurt at all."

"Thank you." Skye whispered. She looked at her shoes, downtrodden. Sev noticed immediately, and thought that she must be missing Draco. They had never been apart this long before, and maybe the seperation along with the pregnancy was too much to handle. Not to mention the looming war.

"Sir," Bill motioned to Severus, breaking into his thoughts, "stand behind the Empress, please."

Sev didn't question it, he just stood behind her. He wished he could hold her and promise her it would all be okay, but he couldn't make that promise.

"Hands outstretched," He added, taking Skye's hands in his, "It's just in case something goes wrong, I need him to catch you if you fall, if something goes wrong."  
>Skye's eyes widened, "What?"<p>

Bill squeezed her hands, "I may not know you well, Empress, but ever since you spoke to those dragons they've been better behaved. We don't use hot swords anymore."

"That's good." Skye smiled, but she was still alarmed that she might fall, but the news on the dragons was good.

"And I won't let anything happen to you. Your dad's here and he'll catch you. He'll be waiting on the other side," He nodded to Lycan, who immediately faded away with a nod, "I thought he was dead."

"It's a long story," Skye sighed, "Let's do this." She wanted to get it over with.

Bill gave her the token, clasping it between their joined hands, and started to chant in Latin.

Soon after the chanting started, Skye started to shake. She wanted to pull her hands away, only for Bill to redouble his grip.

Skye screeched, but soon was sucked into a vortex. Bill laughed gratefully – it had worked! She made a mental note to slap him for scaring her like that.

Geeta and Aaron ran into the room.

"Miss Skye?" Aaron asked in a panic, "Where is she?"

"She's gone back home. The time to fight is close." Severus said, as if they weight of the world settled onto his shoulders. He now had to send his daughter to her death when she was at her weakest, because he'd have to ask her to let go of her magic so that the entire wizarding world wouldn't die.

"We promised her we'd fight too," Geeta said, "Take us with you." He didn't look like he was about to accept no as an answer.

"You don't have any magical abilities." Sev pointed out.

"So?" Geeta asked, "What's your point, sir?"

"Excuse his rudeness, sir, but I can assure you – Geeta and I are competent fighters. Plus, we really would miss her food." Aaron piped up. Severus looked at Aaron, invading the muggle's mind without his knowing, seeing his past and how he had to fight. Then he looked at Geeta, whose past wasn't as hard, but he was a good fighter, having been trained with the best training money could buy.

And someone enjoyed Skye's food? _What the heck?_

Severus remembered the bunch from South Africa, how the muggle girls had taken up swords.

"Fine."

. . .

Skye had relatively soft landing, Lycan caught her but immediately put her down. She nursed her arms, causing Lycan to spot the bruises on her wrists. He looked down, pretending not to notice them. How long had they been there? How much time had elapsed? He still didn't know how hard he'd touched her.

Her hands flew to her stomach, and she was glad to find it still there.

"Wouldn't want to hurt that boy." He grinned down at her. The next moment Severus appeared with her two Egyptian caretakers, and Lycan took a few steps back. They started to worry her as they made sure she was okay, insisting on making her some tea.

Skye heard heavy footsteps running down the hall, and knew they belonged to one Anna le Roux.

"Skye!" Anna yelled, running to embrace her best friend, pushing the two men away without meaning to,"I _knew_ you'd be back! And why didn't you _tell _me you were pregnant! Congratulations, by the way, but I want to kick you arse for not telling me!"

Skye laughed and pulled her friend close. She'd missed her.

"Oh, Anna, meet Geeta and Aaron, my two surrogate fathers whilst I was in Egypt." Skye introduced them, and Anna surged forward, enveloping the surprised men in a double hug. Sev looked slightly amused. He was a bit jealous, though, they'd taken his role as father.

But at least she had someone.

Skye was already out of the room, heading to bed. The trip took a bit out of her in her weak state. She was intercepted by Laud, who gave her one of the biggest hugs she'd ever gotten.

"We were so unsure about whether or not you'd make it back," He whispered to her, "but I am truly relieved that you are." He planted a wet kiss on her cheek, and she stared at him, surprised, he was crying. Happy tears. She grinned and started to tickle him, only to be seized by the other two men in her life: Zane and Sage.

"The pregnant fairie!" Sage yelled, "Wait, when did you get pregnant? Wait – I don't want to know…"

"Yeah, Sage, that's a bit of a personal question, don't you think?" Zane teased his boyfriend, who winked back at him. Zane gave her such an enthusiastic hug that he lifted her off her feet, "Sister, dearest, I've missed you so!" He was very strong, to pick up a pregnant woman who could pop at any moment.

"Always the dramaqueen, I see." Skye said playfully, she'd missed Zane and Draco the most, she had no idea why Zane more. Maybe his cheerful nature after he regained his speech or his cuteness. Either way, she was happy to see him again.

"Don't I get a hug?" Sage put a hand over his heart, "Empress, it hurts."

Skye giggled and gave him a tight hug too.

"You guys have no idea how I missed all of you," Skye said honestly, "And as far as the baby goes, it's eight months, give or take."

"The honeymoon! It's a honeymoon baby! Oh, that's so romantic!" Zane gushed, "Wait, the honeymoon was almost nine months ago… Skye, could you pop at any given moment?"

"No, Zane, I'm not a bubble or a balloon. But the baby could possibly decide to stick its head out, yes." She smiled. Zane took in her smile. It wasn't her smile, not her real smile. He wanted to her smile before she decided to kill herself in a battle. He wanted to find her other half, and he would, because this girl needed him. And he knew Draco needed her too.

"Skye, I'm a picture person." Sage looked a bit green. Skye and Zane laughed at him.

"Speaking of romance…" She started, only for a hand to touch her shoulder: her father, his expression grim.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, we haven't heard anything." Severus said. Skye's face fell briefly, but she got right back up. Or that was what she wanted them to think, knowing they wouldn't be fooled in the least. But sometimes faking a smile actually made someone feel better. Zane started to plan.

"Would you all mind if I laid down for a bit?" Skye asked, clearly tired.

"Yes, we would. We need to take you to Nott Island, that's the safest place to be right now." Anna said seriously, popping up behind the Potions Master. Skye nodded, she was just really tired and her lack of tactical and logical thought proved it.

"We could ask Kreacher to appparate her to her room, then she can make a formal announcement later." Zane said firmly. They were currently at Hogwarts, where Skye and Draco had vanished, but with Skye being as weak as she was, it was dangerous to have her there. They never knew what would happen if she simply lost control.

"Anything, just let me sleep." She yawned for effect – it worked, because Sev summoned Kreacher.

"Did Sirius tell him to listen to you?" She asked blearily. Sev nodded mutely, taking his tired child into his arms and apparated them away with Kreacher clutching his arm.

Anna, Zane and Sage stayed behind for a few minutes.

"Cat's out of the bag - she's pregnant." Sage said, looking pointedly at Anna.

"That's not it, Sage, there's something else she's hiding," Anna said, a frown creasing between her eyes, "but I can't read the stars, even Mars means bugger all to me now except war - Sage, my abilities have been weakening and I know it's something to do with her."

"She herself is weak, she might be annoyingly stubborn, but it's not even completely noon yet and she's tired." Zane sighed, turning heel.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked him, wanting to follow. Anna pulled him back.

"Skye needs you more right now." She whispered to him.

"But Annie, he's everything to me..." Sage argued.

"Then give him space, sweetie," Anna said gently, "He's troubled."

"About?"

"You and I can't know." Anna said sadly. This was what Laud had taught her.

"But I'm his..."

"And Laud's mine, yet I'm in the dark about most things." Anna interrupted with a shrug.

Sage sighed, following Anna to Nott Manor, where Laud and Lycan were in heated battle of wits. As soon as they saw the other two, Laud punched Lycan when the latter didn't shut up.

"Not being subtle at all, love." Anna said kindly before walking past them, a tiny piece of ice dripping from her tone.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Sage demanded.

"Because we will know, but later."

"We're her best friends, why can't we know?"

"Because she doesn't even know." Anna said before they met up with Skye.

. . .

Zane didn't know what was happening to him, besides being a hormonal teenager.

He was warm all the time. His hands were buzzing ferociously, his fingertips tingled with power.

He thought it was because Skye was losing her powers. Or maybe he was just coming in to his.

Whatever it was, it felt like experiencing puberty all over again. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time. He was morbid and excited at the same time too, causing him to be confused and hurt.

He sat on the grass, exhausted. How to deal with all these emotions? He wasn't even a complete man yet, forget the other stuff! And now he had to deal with all this crap too?! How does one cope?

He pulled at his hair, hoping the slight pain might distract him.

Well, he though, I knew what my Empress would do, she'd fight.

He gathered himself, wiped his hand over his cheeks, unsurprised to find tears there. Frustrated, angry and the true shifter - not a combination one would like to meet alone on a street corner or a dark alley.

Then Zane knew. These powers he felt... It wasn't his. No, it was Skye's. Skye was dying. She was transferring authority to him!

"No," He said softly, then louder, "No!" His entire mind and body was fighting, rejeting the powers. They tried to merge with his, and they almost did. Only his power wasn't as powerful as hers, and he wasn't even sure his body could handle it.

The glowing stopped. Zane was refusing the rest of the powers succesfully.

He got up from his curling position under a tree. He strode to Skye's bedroom, where just Laud and Severus remained.

"What the hell, Skye?" He demanded, startling the woman. She looked at him, her eyes still glazed over in fatigue, and she was also still in her bathrobe.

"What do you mean?" She asked, seemingly confused.

Behind them, Laud closed the door with a loud _snap_.

"Skye, we need to talk." Sev said softly, taking the tired girl's hand.

"Should I be scared?" Skye tried to joke.

"Yes." Laud said.

Skye blanched, "What?"

"This world is dying," Lycan said slowly, "And it's..."

"Because you're dying!" Zane realised, and Skye looked at them both with a confused look.

"What?"

"You're the Empress," Lycan said calmly, "You just attempted to transfer your powers to him," He nodded towards Zane, "But he rejected it. Stupid, Zane."

Zane punched him in the jaw, "I rejected it because you're giving up," He accused his sister figure.

Skye shrugged, "Because I have given up."

Laud launched a punch into Zane's shoulder, and the boy slumped down the wall, sending his foot up to kick Laud, but Laud caught his foot and twisted.

"Enough." Sev said, annoyed, forcing the two apart with his wand.

The two started to quarrel, causing both Skye and Sev to roll their eyes.

"Listen," Sev said loudly, "This world is dying, and the only reason it's happening, is because of you. The moment you die, we cease to exist."

The two men shut up and looked at Sev.

Skye stared, "Bollocks, one person can't be that important."

"But you are and that's why I called Zane stupid for rejecting your powers." Lycan added. How long had he been there?

"Listen," Laud, the voice of reason, said, "You can't give up."

"My destiny is to die, guys, I've seen it," Skye pressed on, glancing at Laud, "And so have you."

Laud nodded.

"So... We all die?" Zane asked, mortified, "We all die... And YOU'RE GIVING UP? What type of empress are you?"

"One that tried to save you all only minutes ago!" She snapped back.

"We don't want another empress, Skye, we want you! But why do you just give up? Why can't you fight, try to change the destiny?"

"Because I'm already dying, Zane!" She flung at him, pulling up her shirt and showing him the cursed wound, "I'm dying and no magic can save me!"

"There is, magic can do anything, so don't give me this bullshit!" Zane yelled, immediately knowing he'd overstepped a barrier. Skye stood up and glared at him. She lifted her hand and made to slap him, but she couldn't tears filled her eyes and she thrust her hand to her side.

"Magic has its limits," She said finally, "We are not God."

. . .

Merope glanced around. This was good. Correction, this was _excllent. _They were ready. This war was coming to a close and she could taste her victory. So _so _close. She could grasp it.

She laughed as she thought of her father. He would turn in his grave of he knew what she'd done. How she'd escaped him, her fate and how powerful she'd become. She'd harboured her ancestors' powers and they made her stronger. Her father was too stupid to do it.

She wondered how she, someone who couldn't read, became this powerful. She'd been taught all of her magic orally, all of the spells she knew and the curses and jinxes.

With the army she had and the enemies' depleting forces, she could win. The empress was still gone as were the others. Her biggest threat was Severus Snape and the teachers from Hogwarts.

She needed to do something about that.

"Tanya," She said to the mermaid, who was reclining in an office chair behind her, "Would you fetch Sterling from my office? We need to plan an attack."

"Uh… ma'am? Sterling isnt there, I looked before I came here."

Merope flung around and slammed the siren into a wall. "WHAT?"

Tanya flinched, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked everywhere: in the offices, in your quarters, in the entire Ministry building – he isn't here, my lady."

"Find him," Merope said in a whisper, "do what you must, but find him." She let the mermaid fall to the floor.

She scrambled to her feet and scarpered away. Anything to avoid her mistress' wrath.

Merope was seething. She scratched her long nails into the nearest wooden chair, making sure to leave marking. She had a statue of secrecy to break, and she had to do it soon too. She first had to rid herself of the annoyance that was Severus Snape.

She looked at the young woman that never left her side these days, though she remained quiet until spoken too.

"Miss Parkinson?" She started. The black haired girl tilted her head, to show she was listening. Merope had to admire her pureblood elegance, even in her miserable state. She must miss that Nott boy a whole lot, she thought. "I have a problem I need you to take care of."

"Oh?"

"Severus Snape." Merope said. The girl sat still, all emotion was hidden by the shadow that covered her face. "Kill him."

"When?" Pansy asked next, her tone casual.

"How soon can you arrange it?" Merope questioned, looking at the girl in fascination. She knew Pansy could get back into the others' graces, all she had to do was lie. Except Snape was much too powerful for that, he'd see through it and Parkinson would be dead in a minute.

"I need to find him first." Pansy said neutrally.

"He's at Hogwarts." Merope answered easily.

"He isn't. He's not stupid enough. The school is beyond our control, and every news story they star in, is just something pre-written by an insider they have in the Daily Prophet. I don't trust that paper, I never have." Pansy explained in monotone. Merope stared at her – why hadn't she thought of that? It was clearly useful to have this girl around.

"Can you find him?" Merope asked severly. Pansy looked at her, her face finally out of the shadow. She had no expression, her eyes were dull. She had sealed all emotions away. She leaned forward and looked at the witch.

"Yes."

She _could_ _find_ him, it didn't mean she would.

. . .

Nunna bowed over the blonde man's body. He still had no heartbeat. She was worried about him; she had to be. The fact that he was especially good looking had a part to play in it. She knew who he was, she knew his history and his fate, she knew how his heart would break and how his soul would shatter. And it would all happen very soon too.

"Madam," A voice said from the entrance of the healing quarters; she looked up to see one of her guards, "they say she's home."

Nunna nodded, getting up and covering the lifeless body with a thin sheet before joining the guard.

"Where do we stand?" He asked her as they made their way to the amphiteatre. She knew that question was meant figuratively: where they stood in the war. They had always prided themselves in shying away from fights, choosing this specific forest for its magic and secluded nature.

Yes, some did consider them cowardly, Nunna was entirely behind that statement too. They _were _cowards.

But that was because they were readying themselves for the coming fight. The fight she'd been preparing for, for as long as she could remember, and she was quite old. She didn't answer the guard, who didn't seem to mind. They were used to it. She rarely talked at all, and when she did, it was in defense of others or to make a speech or announcement in the amphiteatre.

He led her to the stage, where the other inhabitants of the forest were already waiting. He bowed to her and she touched his arm. Her touches were a thank you; a small thing to notice them and their efforts. Her people loved their child-like leader; she was kind and clever. They had willingly followed her all those centuries ago, knowing that their true leader would come. The one who would lead even Nunna.

The amphiteatre were rocks scattered in several layers to make seats. They were many and they were all magical in some way. Some were outcasts, even in the wizarding world, and they knew that this new leader would accept them and integrate them into the world. Above them were trees casting shade and a few blinding rays of sun would peek through the green leaves.

"My people," Nunna spoke loudly, her voice reverbrating against the rocks; the faces turned to look at her in respect, "She has arrived. Now, it is our turn to fight. We ally ourselves with the Empress."

They started to whisper amongst themselves, then the voices got louder and they cheered. Nunna held up her hands for silence, which quickly followed.

"Dragon riders, go to your posts and ready the dragons," She ordered, "One-eyed and three-eyed beings, you get your weapons and get on the ship, all right? You are our strongest fighters and best trackers, your safety is important. Then the hounds: get them on their leashes and into the cages, because the lycanthropy curse will end soon and it's almost full moon, we cannot let their bloodlust take over, is that understood? They are to go on the ship too. Captain Lauren will be arriving in a fortnight, as will her mutant crew, and I urge you not to irk her, she isnt a very logical woman, but her crew is strong and we need them to win, together with out own fighters, the teams will be unstoppable. All satyrs and nymphs are to report to the sirens at the edge of the lake, you will be guarding the Isle of Nott. The rest of you, we already confirmed what we will do, any questions?"

"What will you do, Nunna?" A voice yelled at random.

"I will stand guard over our patient. We all know I am not physically or magically strong in combat; I will be at the designated healing quarters using my powers there."

They nodded and everyone went their way. A few of the inhabitants of the forest came towards her as she left the stage: her assistants.

She knew the time was upon them.

. . .

Skye woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She didn't know what on earth had awoken her, and she didn't want to know, because it probably wasn't good.

"Sweetie?" A soft voice said through the darkness. She knew that voice.

"Mum?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, sweetheart." The veela said, grasping her daughter's hand.

"It's fine, how are you?"

"I've been better, but your father's been wonderful. I've been training the veela in combat, and I hear you, my child, have been cooking." Storm teased her. Skye groaned.

"Don't you start too, mum, dad and Lycan's been teasing me about it nonstop."

"No, I'm embracing it," Storm said, turning on a flashlight, "Look, I even made you an apron."

She shone the light on a piece of blue and white material that was covered in cartoon teddy bears.

Skye broke down laughing. Storm grinned and tried to quieten the wild laughter, afraid it would wake her husband, and others in the hallway, but Skye was too busy laughing. It didn't seem to wake anyone, though.

The next moment Skye gave a high-pitched squeal. _That _woke Sev, who apparated into the room. No one could really apparate to the island without the help of an elf, but they could aparate within the island itself.

"What's going on?" He asked, his wand at the ready, already casting light. It fell on the horrified face of his daughter. "Skye?"

"Sweetie?" Storm finally saw the expression too.

"Oh no," Skye said, "No… no no no… not now, no…"

"_What is it?" _Sev asked again, though forcing her to look at him.

"My water just broke."

. . .

**A/N: Not long now, boys and girls. Please be so kind as to leave a review. This fic is really close to ending, and do tell me what you think has happened to darling Draco. Vern says hi, by the way, and he told me to ask you how many unicorns one person needs?**

**Merry belated Christmas to all. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks to Batmarcus, skylark1 and koryandrs for reviewing.**

**Chapter 31: Arrivals**

The Isle of Nott was in chaos. For several reasons, mind you.

One, suddenly a huge array of nymphs and mermaids had arrived at the water's edge around the island, testing the boundaries set up by Bill Weasley. The sudden interruption mentally alerted him immediately. Bill was in charge of security and could take the effective measures if needed, which it sometimes was. On this, however, he was left in the dark; it wasn't his element.

Sage was immediately despatched. He dove into the water, his strong legs transforming into a tail. Zane threw him his trident to him and he waited on the water's edge with a few shape shifters, just in case.

The current fishy inhabitants of the ocean around them had already laid their allegiance with the empress, these newcomers were a threat.

Sage swam as fast as his tail could carry him, pushing the water away and wrestling with the enchanted seaweed, reaching the barrier that currently separated them.

He broke through the barrier by holding up a talisman given to him by Charlie, who had given the chosen 5 (now 3, because Skye and Draco had been missing for a fortnight) and held his weapon up, ready to strike.

The mermaid before him was clearly of the siren type, because she was beautiful, with long blonde hair that twisted into braids and swam around her pretty face like eels.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded in a very powerful voice. The merfolk had accepted him as resident security guard and didn't question his authority.

The pretty siren spoke, "My name is Liana, I am from the tribe coming from the south; my mistress is Nunna, she's sent us to guard this island." She held out her arm. It was a way for merfolk to communicate and share memories.

Sage took her arm, but didn't lower his weapon. His eyes glazed over before relaxing a bit.

"Lady Liana – rumours had it that you were dead." He said, his weapon still raised in the water, he wasn't trusting anyone yet. Liana wasn't exactly royalty, but she had considerable influence.

"I was merely in hiding, as was my people; we knew of a coming war, and we also knew that you would be outnumbered. The empress – she would be outnumbered, and she'd need forces that the enemy know not of." Liana said severely

"You can enter, but if I find one with hostile intent, I will kill them. " Sage warned; his trident at his side.

Lady Liana accepted that. Sage briefly took down a section of the barrier to let them through.

Sage showed them to the living quarters and introduced them to Zane, who was a bit entranced by Lady Liana and her hair. ("She looks like the little mermaid! I love how her hair does that… that dramatic thing in the water!") Zane then continued to haul Sage from the water, nearly robbing Sage of the time to morph back to his human form.

"My lord," Lady Liana stopped him before he returned to the manor, "There are more coming; many more. Nunna and her helpers, the hounds, the mutants – they're all coming, they're all possibly here, and they will be lending hands."

"Thank you, my lady, for now, find some food for your people or ask the house elves." Sage said, inclining his head politely and heading back to the manor.

Secondly, the air space was also being invaded. Sterling Malum noticed it first, and he quickly alerted Charlie Weasley, who took a few of his co-workers and Laud Night on dragons to meet the new arrivals.

It was also Dragons with wizarding riders, only they had been specialising in it for decades and could perform complex manoeuvres on said dragons.

Laud told Charlie and the others to let them through – they were allies. No one on the island questioned Laud at all anymore, so they just went with it.

Thirdly, Anna and the other centaurs were called to the edge of the forest, where, emerging from the sea, were other centaurs and creatures of a shape shifting sort. Anna didn't question them, but they all bowed respectfully to one another and Anna pulled the barrier down.

"We didn't know of you until a few minutes ago," Anna said to a leader, "Something has been shielding you. I now can see that you are allies…" She looked up at the sky and back to the leader.

"Nunna has shielded us for a very long time," The leader replied, "We are here to help."

"Why have you been shielded?"

"It is an advantage for you – for the empress. Extra back-up, if we could say it that way."

Anna allowed them entrance and took them to the forest and manor.

Thirdly, one of the most feared beings in the world, a killer, very powerful being – was going into labour.

Storm had immediately gone over into mother mode: she had already gotten an extra pillow, warm towels and had sent for Anna, one of the few who could handle this.

Sev had decided to try and find Draco; he needed to be here for this.

He found Zane and Sage, who quickly explained about the mermaids and someone called Nunna, but Sev interrupted him and told him about Skye, which made Zane sprint off into the direction of her room.

Sev paused again, recalling the name. Nunna? A child-like protector of a forest in South America, where, according to legend, she harboured the creatures that had been outcast even in the wizarding world, training them and looking after them.

Sev quickly made his way to the Bill Weasley.

"Weasley!"

"Professor?" The eldest Weasley asked, startled.

"The barrier needs to go down. Now." He commanded, startling the ginger man even more.

"Sir, we can't! In the past hour we have had breaches in the air, in the water and in the forest! We cannot afford to let just anyone on the island!" Bill exclaimed.

"We can and we should – there's a child coming, her name is Nunna, she is older than the majority of us and wiser; she has a lot of power we need. Plus – I am sure she has Draco with her, and Skye's going into labour. Do you want to be the one to explain to the empress that her husband wasn't allowed in? Because we both know she would maul you for that. Just an hour, all right? I hope it will be just an hour until they arrive, at the very least." Sev rambled off.

Bill went pale – he had never heard this man ramble before, he didn't want to be the one to inform Skye that Draco not being allowed in was his fault and Skye was going into labour.

This was not his day.

"Yes, sir, I'll shut it down for an hour, but you had better hope Draco is with this Nunna. Who is an ancient child?" Bill was confused. Sev resisted rolling his eyes.

"She is ancient but appears as a child. Now, go shut the barrier down." Sev didn't wait for a response, he turned, ever looking the part of a bat, and moved back to where his daughter was being helped onto a bed.

She had been stripped of her clothes and wore what looked like a muggle hospital gown. He also noticed that it was him, Storm and Anna in the room, with Anna, who knew what had to be done, being their resident nurse.

"Daddy," Skye panted, "daddy, I had a doctor, in Egypt, will you please go get him?" She begged, not wanting to do this without him. She wanted Draco too, but the doctor knew what was going on.

Sev nodded, turning on the spot and apparating to Geeta and Aaron, grabbing Geeta and apparating back to Egypt. Geeta fetched the doctor, seeing as Sev had no idea who the man was, and they returned.

The doctor was a bit spooked at travelling thousands of kilometres in a split-second, but he decided that Skye was a bigger worry right now.

Skye was panicked. Her contractions had begun and were now about ten to fifteen minutes apart, and she wasn't screaming, but everytime a contraction came she groaned. She read that groaning helped to relieve the pain.

Sev rushed to her side, "Draco's on his way, sweetheart." He lied, but he hid it well. Skye seemed relieved for a moment before another contraction hit.

"Is there a sterile room we can use?" The doctor asked. Sev nodded, waved his wand and the room was squeaky clean. The doctor blinked, before pulling on gloves and his surgical mask.

"Who wants to be here for the birth? Because not all of you can stay. I suggest a parent and the husband," He said, "which one of you may be the husband?"

"Draco isn't here," Sev said, "For now, me and my wife will stay, if that's all right? I'm her father."

The doctor nodded, showing them to their own medical outfits. Sev had summoned them; the doctor didn't even question it.

"But…" Zane squeaked, and Sev moved to his side.

"I know you want to be here for Skye, but now you need to find Draco. Please, Zane, find him." Sev whispered to him. The teenager nodded, relieved at something to do.

Anna, Laud and Lycan quickly left the room.

"Right, Mrs Malfoy, I want you to change too, before the contractions come quicker." He said as soon as Sev and Storm were dressed.

. . .

Nunna and her party were being helped off the pirate ship. They had been expecting them.

She heard him come before he arrived; his footsteps were as loud as thunder. He ran to a redheaded man before the man pointed at her.

The handsome young man made his way to her, "Hi, I'm Zane."

"My name is Nunna, how can I be service?" She asked politely, honestly confused as to his urgent nature.

"I'm looking for someone; he's pale and blonde and admittedly rather handsome?" The boy described him. She knew he was talking about the wounded man she'd brought along.

"Follow me." She led him onto the ship, where the crew were shuffling at different speeds and doing ship related work. She led him to the captain's quarters.

"The Emperor," Nunna took him inside, "He does not have a pulse."

Zane gasped. Draco was even paler than he'd been as a half-vampire being. His eyes were sunken; his body thin as a stick…

"He's dead." Nunna said boldly. Zane laughed at her.

"No he's not, and I am not in denial. Draco's half vampire, he doesn't need a pulse to survive. I can feel the blood pumping through his veins, I can feel his thoughts. He's in a coma, but he is alive." Zane laughed with his happiness, he had been sure Draco was dead. Nunna looked at him confused.

"I have to move him; I have to get him close to her. She can fix him." He said, and, not thinking clearly, he picked up the Captain's bed and broke through the roof.

Nunna watched him go with the shake of her head – the captain would possibly kill her.

Zane didn't know where his strength came from, but he wasn't sorry for it. He could move the bed with magic just as easily, but this way was faster.

At the manor, he summoned a stretcher and moved Draco from the bed to it, asking some students to return the bed and fix the roof.

He pushed Draco to the room that Skye was in, passing Anna and co, who were shocked at the state Draco was in.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to wake him up, and soon." Zane said. As if in unison, they turned to Lycan. Anna pushed him into Skye's room.

"Just be there for her." Anna said, before pushing Draco into the room next to Skye's.

Lycan was in his outfit and next to Skye, who was undergoing another contraction. She was gripping her father's hand and trying really hard not to make a sound.

"Draco's here," He whispered to Sev, "But he's in a coma."

Sev bowed over Skye, "Sweetheart, call to Draco in your mind."

. . .

It was dark. Impossibly dark. He wondered if this was what death felt like. If it was, he didn't like it.

He couldn't remember much of when he got there, he just remembered something or someone throwing a spear at him, it ending up in his chest and passing out.

He wondered what Skye was up to. Where was she? Why hadn't she saved him yet? Not that he needed saving… yes he did, he didn't like this. He didn't like being dead.

His senses weren't working, nor were his limbs. He wasn't even sure he still had limbs. He had been on the darkness for a long time, and it was bloody annoying.

Something was materialising. At first he saw a speck of light (he saw!), then his whole world was alight, and he was glad to find he still had his body. He was in a room he'd never seen before, but he certainly knew the people.

Severus, Skye and Storm were there. Skye was on a bed, her hair plastered to her ears and forehead, and she looked as if she was in immense pain. She was holding on to her dad, and there was a man sitting in front of her.

Wait, what?

He shook his head and looked again. Skye's face was contorted. The man in front of her looked at his watch. He said something about contractions being several minutes apart.

CONTRACTIONS?

"I'm here, I'm here!" Draco yelled, running to Skye. He made to take her hand, but it just went through hers. "Sev?" He said loudly, but Sev didn't even look at him. Draco turned to Storm, waving a hand in front of her face.

_They can't see me._

He was horrified. Maybe he was dead… then why wasn't he a ghost? They should be able to see ghosts, shouldn't they?

Skye was giving _birth_? And he wasn't there? How the… she would never forgive him!

He saw someone else enter the room and standing behind Sev. Sev listened before bowing over his daughter.

"Call to Draco…" Was all he heard. The next thing he knew, was Skye surging forward and grabbing shoulders.

"Draco, you bastard, you had better be here for this!" She screamed at him, "Don't leave me to do this alone!" She sounded terrified.

Draco tried to take her hand, but again it just moved through hers. Then Draco caught a glimpse of the newest person in the room, and he didn't like what he saw.

NOW WAY IN HELL THAT BASTARD WOULD DELIVER HIS CHILD!

That was when he woke up. His body juddered violently as he woke, his eyes flashing open, the lights temporarily blinding him. His entire body was shaking, and he threw is legs off the stretcher he was on. He had no idea how he'd gotten there, he also didn't know where he was and if he could walk.

He heard a groan from nearby, immediately recognising the voice.

"Skye!" He yelled, launching off the bed, only to crash to the floor. How long had it been since he'd last used his legs?

"Draco?" Zane was next to him, helping him up, "Draco, I am so glad to see you! We thought you were dead!" Zane threw his arms around him. Draco patted him twice before moving out of his embrace, only to be met by Anna and Laud. He nodded to them and went into the room where Skye was with the help of Zane. He hoped his legs turned back to normal quite soon.

He didn't bother with the gown or mask or gloves, he moved to Skye's side and took her hand in his, glad when it didn't move through it. He nearly sobbed with relief.

Skye looked around sharply, and he saw tears in her eyes, but it was replaced by a look of pain as her face withdrew into itself, his hand nearly crushed at her strength.

Sev looked up at him, and he sighed in relief. Storm put the mask around his mouth and put the coat around him, taking his hand from Skye's so that he could put on the gloves. She then took a hold of Lycan's arm and pulled him out with her.

"Glad to have you back," Sev said, "It's been too long."

"You bastard." Skye moaned.

"Not even a coma would keep me away from this." Draco said.

"I assume this is the father?" The doctor asked. Skye nodded just as another contraction hit.

"Three minutes… this baby is going to be here soon." The doctor said.

. . .

Draco sauntered out of the room an hour later, his legs still a bit shaky, a huge grin on his face.

"It's a boy."

Anna pummelled him into a hug. She held onto him for two whole minutes, before letting the others greet and congratulate him.

Draco didn't allow Lycan to get near him, he glared him down that even the colour in Lycan's face retreated.

"Anna, I was hoping you'd be his godmother," Draco looked at the centaur, "And Laud as his godfather, of course."

Anna looked positively giddy and Laud accepted. His hand was shaken a few times by Laud, who couldn't get over the fact that the baby had been born.

Draco grinned again and made his way back to his wife.

Skye was exhausted, but she held the little boy to her chest. He'd been cleaned and was wrapped in a warm blue blanket. Draco wished he had a camera.

Sev sat next to her, looking at the boy too. The combination of Skye's glowing, if what tired, face, the new life and Draco's return was enough to make anyone sing in joy, but he settled for a smile.

Draco sat down at the other side, grinning like an idiot. Skye turned to him, and he saw she was crying. He leaned closer, wiping the warm tear from under her eye.

"Hey, why the tears?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I… I missed you. So…" She hiccupped, and Draco's throat constricted. She really loved him, didn't she?

He climbed onto the bed next to her, and since it was a double bed, there was enough space. The bed had been cleaned up and there was now clean linen on it. He put an arm around her, cuddling up to her.

He looked at his son, whose eyes were closed, he was seemingly sleeping.

"I'll never leave you again." He promised to both of them. Skye's eyes leaked a fresh round of new tears, and he wiped them again gently.

"Miss Malfoy," the doctor called her attention, "I suggest you take a nap; you're obviously exhausted." He gently took the baby from her, and Draco could see she was too tired to even put up a fight. The doctor handed the baby to Draco, who just moved into a sitting position.

Draco looked at the new life in his arms, not believing he had a son. He kissed the boy's forehead, holding him close.

"Daddy's little boy," Draco said fondly, "I wonder what mummy will call you."

He sat for a few more minutes, before he gave the child to his father-in-law. The doctor had already gone, saying he would check up on Skye soon. Skye thanked him with a lazy smile.

Draco himself was tired, even though he'd just come out of a coma. He looked down at his wife, who looked awfully tired and sweaty. But he didn't care, really. He picked up Skye's wand and summoned a towel, dabbing at her forehead.

There were still tears leaking from her eyes and she wouldn't stop looking at him. He moved himself down again, so he could be level with her.

"Go to sleep," He said, cupping her face, "I'll make sure he's okay."

"I… I… I'm scared I'll wake up and you're gone." She said in a small voice. Draco pressed a tender kiss to her lips, drawing her closer to him.

"I'm never leaving you, Skye, never again." He repeated his earlier statement. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

He hadn't realised how much he had missed her. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Draco sat up, ridding himself of the silly clothing Storm had put on him.

He closed the door to Skye's room behind him, only to be bombarded by questions and a mass of people that hadn't been there before.

He ignored them all, looking for Sev. Sev found him, and handed him the little baby boy back. Anna was cooing over him, Sage was wary, and Zane just wanted to hold him. Sev looked like a proud grandfather, the way he hovered at Draco's shoulder.

Storm had already had a turn holding him, and Draco looked around for his own parents. Everyone there was friendly: Harry, Hermione, even Ron had shown up, and Ginny and a few of their Slytherin mates, two older men Draco didn't know, the fairy Hada and his parents.

Narcissa possibly beat everyone with her husband's stick to get to the front, and Lucius just followed her. Draco was alarmed by the hug they gave him – he had been missed – but quickly handed his mother her new grandson.

"He looks like you." Narcissa said softly. Draco grinned again.

"Goodness, he's adorable." Lucius said before he could stop himself. Sev, Narcissa and Draco all stared at him, which caused him to laugh nervously.

"All right, everyone!" Sev called everyone's attention, "Let's give the family some space. Back to your duties!"

The crowd dispersed, and everyone but the grandparents, Draco, the two older men and Lycan left.

The two older men introduced themselves as Geeta and Aaron, caretakers of Miss Skye while she had been in Egypt. Draco introduced himself as her husband.

"I'm glad your back; she was one very upset lady the whole time." Aaron said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Yeah, she's a bit dramatic." He said, recalling her trick of returning the Minister of Magic and yelling at the entire ministry that he was an idiot.

Draco didn't see the Lycan until the grandparents had decided to check on Skye and the two Egyptians left with a promise to return later. Draco was turning to leave…

Draco saw Lycan and he saw red. He still had Skye's wand, and he sent the other man flying into a brick wall.

Lycan stood up, holding up his arms in surrender, "Wait, Draco! It's a misunderstanding!"

"You tried to rape my wife, how is that a misunderstanding?" Draco yelled, casting a silencing charm on the door so as not to wake Skye or the baby, "And how the fucking hell are you alive? I saw Skye kill you!"

"I'm the spawn of Merope, she controlled me, trying to make me kill the girl I love!" Lycan retaliated. Draco performed the charm silently and entered Lycan's mind.

It was true.

"Well, she's mine, Lycan, and you cannot and will not change that." Draco punctuated each word before going into Skye's room.

Someone had summoned a small crib and the small baby boy was sleeping in it.

"Draco, dear, what happened to you?" Narcissa asked him. He knew she was referring to his long absence.

"I don't know, something sharp went into my heart, next thing I know, I'm having a dream about Skye giving birth." He whispered his reply, before yawning widely. Narcissa giggled a bit.

"All right, we get the hint. Sleep it off, and come find us when you're ready." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, mum."

"And I'm glad you're back, son." Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. Draco smiled and nodded.

"And we're always available to babysit." Storm gave him a light hug.

"We will definitely take you up on that offer." Draco decided; he and Skye needed some time alone after all of this.

Once they were all gone, Draco saw he was dressed in the clothes he'd been 'kidnapped' in. He quickly showered, washed his hair, shaved and put on a pair of boxers. He flicked Skye's wand, making a mental note to retrieve his own once he woke, and ran a diagnostic on Skye. She had a big wound on her side, but he fixed all of the other problems. Cuts and bruises she had, including the bruises on her wrists.

He crawled up behind her and pulled her close to him. He had missed this crazy witch.

. . .

Skye woke up first. It was probably a day later, she'd been waking up every three hours to tend to the baby. She turned around and found the one person she needed most in the world. She turned to the cot, getting up and picking her son up.

He was wide awake, and he was groaning the tiniest bit. She gathered he was hungry and started the process of breastfeeding, as the doctor had described to her. She didn't like it, but she wasn't going to feed him with a bottle either, at least not all the time.

Once he was satisfied, she sat back and held him close to her chest again. She knew he couldn't really see yet, but that didn't stop her from imagining that he was looking up to her.

"My baby boy," she crooned, "you are one lucky baby; your daddy is going to be an amazing daddy," She said to him, "Mummy won't be here for much longer, but you'll have an amazing life with daddy and your grandparents," He gurgled, making Skye laugh, though it was wet, "I wish I could be a part of your life."

He yawned again after a half hour, and Skye put him back in the crib. She read somewhere that a baby mostly sleeps the first three months.

She sat on the bed again, and was filled with utter hopelessness. How could she die now? Draco was back and she had a beautiful baby boy, now she had to die. She lifted the hospital gown, seeing the infected and cursed wound. Why did that elf have to stab her? He ruined her life!

She covered her face in her hands and sobbed into them. She didn't know what she could do. Should she just die? Even if she survived the fight with Merope, the wound would still kill her.

She was weakening, her powers and her health; she was always so tired and didn't feel like she had a lot of strength. She picked up her wand from Draco's side and twirled it over herself. Her body returned to its normal shape. Here she was glad for magic – she could make her stomach return to the pre-pregnant state without too much exercise.

She laid back down, her face still blotchy and she hadn't even stopped crying yet, only to find Draco awake beside her.

He hoisted himself up on his elbow, lying on his side, and looked at her.

"Darling, I'm never leaving again." He promised her for the third time. Skye nodded.

"I know… I'm just so glad you're back." She relied. It wasn't a lie per se, she had missed him. She had missed him so much. "And I was so angry all this time; I hate being in the dark and… I…"

"I missed you too," He interrupted her, his hand on her arm, "Your witty remarks, your company, your hate of all cliché things, your eyes, your hair, your lips, your body… you." He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. Skye laughed again, kissing him back and pulling him down on top of her. He grinned into the kiss, loving this.

He deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, she opened her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. She'd missed this. The fact that a passionate kiss could convey all the emotions they had. They wrestled with each other for a bit, before they drew back and Skye settled happily in her husband's arms. He pulled her close to him, feeling her hands on his naked torso. He shivered a bit, she was playing a dangerous game when she did that.

He grinned down at her, kissing her again, and settled to looking at her, "Tell me what's been happening."

And she did. About the curse of the seven corners, about Aaron and Geeta, and even that she had learned how to cook (Draco was wary of this fact – Skye in a kitchen was dangerous). He played with her fingers while she did so, and she suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"The bruises – they're gone." She looked at her wrists.

"I think they stayed on way too long."

"Draco, I tried to fix my skin, but I couldn't, I'm not strong enough." She admitted.

"I'm here, that's what I'm useful for." He teased her. She smiled at him, but she still felt uneasy.

Draco got up to get their son, holding the boy between them.

"Thought of a name yet?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"You?"

Draco considered it, "I'm not calling him Lucius Severus Malfoy."

"Heck, we don't want to burden the child," Skye said, "we'll look into it."

There was a knock on the door, and Skye knew it was Zane. She told him to come in, and he clambered onto the bed with them.

"Welcome back, bro." He smiled at Draco, then looked down at the baby, "Decided on a name yet?"

"No, sadly not." Draco said, handing the baby over to the excited Zane. Draco leaned back, pulling Skye to him.

She hissed slightly as her wound pulled a bit, but she ignored the looks the boys gave her.

"Skye?" Zane asked unsure, his face lined with worry. Draco looked at her alarm, and she grinned lamely.

"Recently had a baby, my body is a bit sore." She said, and it wasn't a lie, her back was killing her and her feet felt numb.

But she got the covers off her, moving her legs off the bed. She stood up, but her legs were awfully shaky as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I think she forgot a clean pair of clothes," Zane said, "Go ahead, I'll watch him for a while." He was holding the baby tightly and carefully.

Draco chuckled, moving to a few bags on the floor, assuming they were Skye's, and pulled out a random piece of clothing, which happened to be a red flowery dress. He had found some clothes that fit him in the drawers earlier, which was where he found a pair of jeans and a white button-up shirt.

"Some elf moved those here for you in the night." Zane explained.

He shrugged, he thought he recognised the shirt, and pulled out underwear, taking them to the bathroom just as she opened the taps of the shower.

Draco grinned sneakily, casting a silencing charm on the door.

Skye looked around at him and smiled. She'd just replaced the bandaging for her wound, and it made her very self-conscious.

Draco didn't mind it, as it turned out.

. . .

Skye moved to the porch, which was basically a stage to the bunch of new arrivals and the inhabitants already residing there. The island was chaos, as it turned out, and Skye had reassure all of them.

As soon as they caught sight of her, silence fell. She shivered; it was strange when that happened.

"Hey everyone," She called nervously, "For those of you who don't know, I am Skye Malfoy, and I refuse to say my title out loud due to many reasons and none of them being that it is too complicated for me to say." She grinned, and a few laughed at her attempt of a joke.

A small, blonde child stepped from the crowd; she was wearing a mage's robes and Skye guessed that she was the guardian Nunna that had been watching over Draco.

"Empress, I am Nunna, your servant." The child bowed deeply, making Skye roll her eyes.

"Please, none of that, my name is Skye, not empress and you do not bow to me, no one does. Is that clear?" Skye said, somewhat annoyed. Nunna nodded her head, before looking at Draco that was coming up to them.

"I understand you're the one that's been keeping me alive," He said to her, "Well, I cannot thank you enough for saving my life."

"I didn't, I thought you were dead. Your friend said you're a type of vampire?"

"Yes, we have had a rather interesting life," he sighed, putting an arm around Skye, "she's half werewolf, mind you."

"Then again, I'm half veela too," Skye shrugged, "And I have a voice in my head that does not belong to me. He's been silent for a while now, but I'm sure he'll be back with sarcastic comments and admittedly wise words soon." Skye saw Draco look sharply at her, but she tried to ignore it,

_So you miss me? _Dominic said in her head. She rolled her eyes, making Nunna wonder what she'd said.

_Shove off. _She replied. She thought she heard him chuckle.

"Sorry, you are more than welcome to stay, and I am glad you're here. We need all the help we can get." Skye sighed, realising the island was too small. She now knew that she was on Theo's island home (she didn't know he even had an island, but anything that helps).

She invited Nunna in for something to eat before they started to work.

Nunna, Skye learned, was well past 900 years old and she had a great magnitude of healing powers, but her combat powers were zero. Sort of like Skye's powers in reverse.

"We could set up a hospital wing of our own here," Skye reasoned, "and whenever someone got hurt, we could just bring them here."

"The barrier?" Draco asked.

"Elves." Was all Skye said, and Draco nodded in understanding, he'd forgotten about those. When he learned about Dobby's death the previous year, he was quite sore about it.

"I like that idea. And I know you have a rather large arsenal of skills of your own. Would you mind sharing them with me?" Nunna asked politely.

"I am first and foremost a witch, then I am a shape shifter, which is where my title and destiny comes from. I know a vast array of spells and jinxes that are both dangerous and funny." Skye shrugged.

Draco laughed, "She's forgetting that she can hold her own ground with a knife and her fists. She's pretty fit for a lady."

Skye smacked Draco playfully.

"I just don't have people skills and I can't heal anyone besides myself worth a damn," Skye added, "I'm also a lousy cook and don't have a rhythmic bone in my body. I look like a stick when I dance."

"That's not true…" Draco tried, remembering when he'd proposed to her – that night she had been a good dancer. Or he'd been drinking too much…

"Whatever."

"I meant magical abilities." Nunna quickly intervened.

"I can't really transfigure something, I need a textbook, nor can I really tell the future, I never took that subject. I'm a good potioneer, but I get that from my dad."

Nunna nodded, "Okay, so you'll be at the front of the lines fighting with magic and without it; I will set up a medical bay. We need to train people in wizarding combat…"

"That's basically all that's been going on here," Skye gestured to the island, "My dad's been running this place and he and some others have been training the students nonstop."

Nunna grinned, her child-like face looked extremely excited.

"We're going to win!"

Skye winced internally. She didn't like the cost of this win. So many lives would be destroyed, children lost, parents lost… and she could just stop it all by surrendering herself, but then the other side would take over instantly and then even more lives would be lost.

Her thoughts shifted to Theo – and by extension Pansy – whose lives had been destroyed by this. She really didn't blame Pansy for switching sides, though it did hurt. To think, she hadn't liked Pansy in their first year.

She then thought of Blaise and Luna, both who were happily in love despite the war. And Anna and Laud, and Laud who had already lost so much in his long life, and Sage, who had to endure his own brothers raping him in attempt to make him straight, and Zane, who had lost his parents and was dependant on Leroy, of Rija who now had to be watched by Narcissa and Storm all the time because her brother was too busy training for the war. Of Storm who had just re-entered her life and was also finally happy, of her dad who had lost even more…

That was motivation enough for Skye to relax and accept her fate again. Death was _nothing_ if it meant these people would be okay.

_Oh, joy, a suicidal broad. _Dominic said dryly.

_I said shove off! _Skye yelled at him.

_Sorry dear, I think I'll stick around for another while. _He was smirking, she could hear it, and it annoyed the heck out of her.

_Just shut up and go to your corner. _She fired back at him.

He sulked back to the piece of his mind that he found himself in.

Just then Shadow the cat jumped onto her lap. Shadow was getting old. Moonlight the snake was probably loose on the island, scaring anyone he could.

"Of course we will." Skye smiled kindly, before excusing herself and going to nurse her baby boy. She was also a bit tired, but for now she had to go train combat skills to a bunch of wizards used to wands. What fun.

. . .

**A/N: This took a while, I know, but I initially intended for this to be the last chapter, but I couldn't fit everything in here. Please review!**


End file.
